The Big Pines
by Shining Light50
Summary: Ten Years after Weirdmaggedon our favorite twins return to gravity Falls and it seems they may move back there for good. but that's not the only surprise their friends are in store for. Co-written by AdventureKing2017 I do not own Cover Image
1. The return

It's ten years later after the events of weirdmaggedon in Gravity Falls and a bus pulls up to the town carrying everyone's favorite pair of twins.

Dipper: Man it has been a while

Mabel : I can't wait to see everyone!

over the years the two have filled out in all the right ways. From Dippers bulging biceps to Mabel's Great tits and ass. You can say they were the sexy twins.

Dipper : I can't wait to see how much or how little this place has changed.

The two get off the bus and look around at the old town.

Mabel: you said it bro, you think I can find a good boyfriend around here?

Dipper: who knows ,maybe you can find a dwarf haha.

Mabel : Oh haha very funny. What about you bro-bro? You got those bulging muscles and yet you're still single. I wonder why.

Dipper: S-shut up I was not ready that's all, now I am, totally

Mabel : I hope you're not still pinning for Wendy. Ooo, or maybe Pacifica!

Dipper: just for that you carry your own luggage

Mabel : What? Oh come on Dipper!

He just laughs as he keeps walking with his own

Mabel : Hmph! Fine! Big jerk... *pouts*

They arrive to the mystery shack

Dipper : Soos did a great job with this place.

Mabel: I wonder if he is still the same.

Dipper: Fat and goofy yet nice?

Mabel : Exactly! That's our Soos.

She goes and knocks on the door. The door opens to find the second Mr. Mystery standing behind it

Soos : Dudes!

Dipper and Mabel : Soos!

They hug each other happy to see each other after so long

Soos : I'm so happy to see you guys!

Dipper : I'm surprised you recognized us.

Soos : are you kidding? I'd recognize that hat and that smile anywhere.

Mabel : Hahaha, Same old Soos. Have you lost weight?

Soos: A little bit.

Dipper : And still wearing Stan's old suit.

Soos : Well Melody had it tailored for me a bit.

Mabel: smells like him alright

Soos : Trust me Melody washed it as much as she could.

Dipper : It sounds like you two are married already.

Mabel: *gasp* are you?

Melody : Going on 2 years!

Mabel : *starts shaking Soos* AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US TO THE WEDDING!?

Soos: W-well...

Dipper : Alright that's enough.

He lifts Mabel over his shoulder and carries her to their room.

Mabel: i wanna hear everything later!

Soos : Got it.

Dipper : Now why don't you call all our friends and I'll see how the town looks.

Five minutes later Dipper is in the forest taking note of any changes, in his own journal with a pine tree on the cover.

Dipper: fresh air is the best

? : Sure is. *A familiar Redhead hangs upside-down from a tree branch*

Dipper: ! huh?

Wendy : Dipper? is that you?

Dipper: Wendy?

Wendy : *drops down* Wow... *looks him up and down* You got hot...

Dipper blushes at that comment of the beautiful redhead. she was too blunt.

Dipper : Heh, thanks Wendy.

Wendy : Glad to see you dude.

The two hug

Dipper: how have you been?

Wendy : As good as you can get in this town. How have you been? And where's your crazy but lovable, glitter covered, boy obsessed twin? Aren't you guys usually attached at the hip?

Dipper: Yeah we went to the doctor to get that removed *he joked* nah she is at the shack

Wendy : Cool. Soos has been doing really well with the place. As for me I'm pretty much taking over the Lumberjack business once my dad retires.

Dipper: chopping trees huh? he is still doing it?

Wendy : Ya see my dad doing anything else?

Dipper : Professional wrestling?

Wendy : That's actually not a bad idea.

Dipper : Hahahaha yeah... *Blushes at the idea of Wendy in a revealing wrestling outfit*

Wendy : So what are you doing out here?

Dipper: making a visit

Wendy : Well I can name a few people eager to see you. Especially with those bulging muscles of yours.

Dipper: oh really? who?

Wendy : The rest of the gang, and Pacifica.

Dipper: you hanging out?

Wendy : literally. *smirks*

Dipper: heh! well I want to keep looking around ,you coming?

Wendy : Sure. We can catch up. Lead the way journal boy.

She had become way more beautiful then he remembers as he thought walking.

Wendy : So why don't we start with how the shy, awkward geek got turned into a beefcake stud? *smirks*

Dipper: Working out duh!

Wendy : Well excuse me mister muscles. *punches his arm*

Dipper: Ouch! man its like your fists are made out of rock. *rubs his arm*

Wendy : Thanks dude. Nice to know I'm ready for the next Weirdmaggedon. hahaha.

They arrive in town

Wendy : Are you in for a few surprises dude.

Dipper: hit me then AH! *she literally hit him* really? *rubs his arm*

Wendy : Sorry couldn't resist. but no seriously you'll never guess who's actually trying to be a guidance counselor.

Dipper : Who?

Wendy : Gideon.

He stops in his track.

Dipper: you're shitting me?

Wendy : Nope. I guess between prison and Weirdmaggedon he's really trying to change. Though his lectures are a little out there.

flashback

Gideon : Now remember kids if you don't be good an inter-dimensional demon will put you in a cage and force you to dance for his amusement past the point of exhaustion.

Dipper: Hmmm I hope the kids are ok.

Wendy : There was a mix of confusion, fear, and just plain disbelief.

Dipper: Well what about Pacifica?

Wendy : Well after Mr. Northwest sold his mansion, they tried to repair their image but the whole town pretty much turned on them after the whole "pledge allegiance to Bill thing" Mrs. Northwest pretty much blames him for everything and now they're slowly going through a divorce. It's not official yet but anyone can see it. Pacifica has just been trying to stay away from it all.

Dipper: Sounds really hard.

Wendy : Yeah, me and the girls do what we can. But something tells me you and Mabel are the only ones who will really have any effect, since you guys helped her change in the first place.

Dipper: Hmmm...maybe I'll check up on her

Wendy : good idea.

Dipper: you don't mind if i make a detour now right?

Wendy : Nah, I understand dude. Go get your lady. *smirks*

Dipper : She's not my lady!

He put his hands in his pockets and heads t Lazy Susan's diner to see if she was still working there as a waitress.

Pacifica : Welcome to Lazy Susan's diner, Take a seat and I'll be right with you.

Dipper: Hey Paz

Pacifica : ...you look very familiar...

Dipper : Here's a hint. We hunted a ghost together and I helped you prove you don't have to be like your family.

Pacifica: *gasp* Dipper?

Dipper : How have you been Pacifica? *smiles*

Pacifica : Oh my god you got hot... I MEAN, FINE! I've been fine! *flushes red*

Dipper: that's good to hear

Pacifica : So what brings you here? *plays with her hair in embarrassment*

Dipper decides to tease her a bit.

Dipper: I came to eat breakfast but then I was like ohhh man that waitress is so cute.

Pacifica : *flushes red * J-Just take your seat you dork!

Dipper: thanks *winks*

Pacifica : *blushing like crazy* (DAMMMMM)

She walks away swaying her hips, not that she wanted but her butt was so big it does it on its own.

Dipper : (Wow... She sure has grown up in all the right places )

Pacifica : Can I take your order?

Dipper: What do you recommend?

Pacifica : There's the coffee omelet with a side of coffee. or the Lumberjack pancakes.

Dipper: Hmm sounds good. do i look like a Lumberjack?

Pacifica : ...Yes. *blushes*

Dipper: I will be waiting

Pacifica : *quickly struts away*

Dipper: Hey sugar!

Pacifica : *stops* Sugar?

Dipper: Don't forget the sugar *winks*

Pacifica : Um right. I-I knew that. *blushes even more, quickly scampering away*

Dipper: (She is so cute)

Pacifica : (Damn it! what's wrong with me? When did he become such a...a...stud?)

Dipper: *Yawn* Man i need to take a nap later

Pacifica : Here's your order Dipper.

Dipper: Oh thanks

Pacifica : Let me know if you need anything else. *leaves napkins on the table*

Dipper: (I would like some beef the size of your ass delivered to my room) Thanks.

After Pacifica walks away he sees numbers written on the napkin and the words call me on it.

Dipper: (Indeed delicious)

He starts eating

Pacifica : (Oh my god I just gave him my number. Will he call me?)

Ten minutes later Dipper had eaten and left the dinner saying bye to the blonde waitress.

Pacifica : * waves to him with a blush on her face*

Dipper: Now i wonder who else can I see in this town?

Wendy : Yo! Dipper!

Wendy pulls up in a van full of very familiar friends.

Nate : Hey its Dr. fun times!

Lee : How you been man?

Tambry : *looks at him and makes a status update*

Dipper: I just got some food and...(should i brag about the number? hmmm maybe not ) excitment

Wendy : So how badly did Paz blush when she saw you? Did she have to Change her panties?

Dipper: Oh I don't know corduroy...Did you?

Wendy : I'll never tell. *winks*

Tambry : *blushes and makes another update*

Dipper: So where you guys going?

Wendy : Heading down to the pool. you in?

Dipper: go without me I still need to unpack

Wendy : Kay, see ya Dip.

Dipper suddenly gets a message from Tambry.

Tambry : "I can't wait to see you shirtless"

Dipper: hmm *rubs his chin* It seems like every girl I know wants a piece of me now. Cool.

When he gets back to the shack he hears a commotion coming from Mabel's room.

Dipper: Oh what is it now?

When he opens the door he sees Mabel comforting Candy.

Dipper: Ok what is going on here?

Mabel : Hey Dipper, we have a little situation here. Remember that weird puppet guy?

Dipper : You mean the guy you almost let Bill keep my body for?

Mabel : Not gonna let that one go are you?

Dipper: No. So what did that weird dude who would make out with his own puppets do now?

Mabel : Well apparently Candy tried to date him but...

Candy : He tried turning me into one of his puppets!

Dipper: say what? that is messed up. Did the cops do anything?

Mabel : They're looking for him.

Candy : Whenever I told him to forget those stupid puppets he just gets so... angry.

Mabel : Did he hit you Candy?

Dipper: If the answer is yes can i break his hand? *he smiles with an aura of someone who would pile drive a bear*

Candy : *wipes away makeup, hiding a bruise*

Mabel: wait is t-

Dipper: *clenches his fists and he gets into threatening mode* Ohhh now I know what else I'm gonna do today.

Mabel : Dipper...Make him suffer. *glares*

He puts his hat on Candy's hair

Dipper: Hold it

Candy: O-Ok... *blushes, looking into his intense eyes*

Dipper: any idea where he might be?

Candy : He could be anywhere by now.

Mabel : Well if you were a puppet obsessed weirdo where would you go?

Dipper: a theater?

Mabel : Good a place as any to start. Oh I wish Grenda was here. He'd turn that guy into a pretzel!

Dipper : Stay here with Candy, Mabel. I'll be right back.

He leaves and heads to the local theater. Like a man on the a hunt.

To be continued


	2. The Puppet man and the love interest

**Since I'll be on Vacation for a week, as a special treat you get the next chapter early! When I get back Chapter 3 will be up so see ya until then!**

Back to the hunt of the puppet dude. Dipper arrives at the old town theater.

Dipper: Hmmm

It's so quiet, He hears muttering up on the catwalks. he goes there and somehows hear the conversation.

Gabe : Its just us my Darlings. no one understands, no one appreciates the arts like we do. But I'll show them. They'll all see! *muttering like a crazy person.

Dipper: (and i thought gideon had problems)

He heads up to him as Gabe continues muttering to himself then Grabs something to throw at his head but the rickety catwalk winds up squeaking.

Gabe : GAH! Who's there!?

Dipper: (dang he heard me) Hey asshole, bet you make out with those dolls after beating up girls

Gabe : These are works of ART! Blasphemer! Leave this sacred ground or face retribution!

Dipper: Oh my, I am so scared. did you have a bad child hood? are you possessed by a demon? I need to know so I know whether to feel guilty or not for kicking your ass for what you did to candy.

Gabe : That wench couldn't grasp the splendor of the arts. So I punished her. Like they told me to.

Dipper: They? who's they?

Gabe : Why my guides of course. *holds up his puppets* They always know what to do when I am uncertain. *eye twitches*

Dipper: yeah you are OH MY GOD A GIANT PUPPET BEHIND YOU!

Gabe : WHERE!? *Turns around*

He dashes at the crazed puppeteer and wraps his hands on his dolls

Gabe : GAH! NOOO! MY PRECIOUS! STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS! *struggles*

Dipper: ITS TIME TO GET RID OF THESE STUPID SHITS!

After a brief struggle he pulls the puppets off his hands

Dipper: Show me your true colors

Gabe : *breathing heavily*

Dipper: What the hell?

Gabe's hands looked like something out of a horror show. Forcing him to hide them

Gabe : GIVE THEM BACK!

Dipper: (How does he even do anything at all with those hands or with puppets on them all the time) Tsc! you're not the weirdest thing I've seen. Now turn yourself in to the cops and face your punishment for your crimes of aggression against that girl or I swear I wont give these back!

Gabe : *Hisses at him and leaps at him*

Dipper gets in a boxer stance and screams

Dipper: LEFT HOOK!

Dipper knocks Gabe's block off with one punch to the face.

Dipper: you aren't a giant multi bear

Dipper pulls out his phone and calls the cops.

Then he throws the puppets on his unconscious body

Dipper : I'm not sure what happened to you that made you this way. but you need serious help.

He then walks away and messages Mabel about the current situation and to let candy know. Dipper gets back to the shack and grabs a cola from the fridge.

Dipper: sweet!

Candy : Dipper? *walks up behind him* T-Thank you for dealing with Gabe for me.

He looks at her as she looks so short compared to him. she had one pony tails style. he then hugs her.

Dipper : Don't worry, he'll never hurt you again.

Candy blushes as she feels so safe and protected in his strong arms. She could feel each bulging muscle rubbing against her body, he smells of deodorant old spice. he was tall.

Candy speaks in her native tongue.

Candy : "So strong, so valiant, I should have taken him as my love years ago"

Dipper: you say something?

Candy : No! N-Nothing at all. Just thank you... *nuzzles him as she blushes*

He smiles seeing that she was better. Later at that night He was in his old room that he and Mabel used to share when he receives a message on his phone

Dipper : Wonder who this could be. *checks his phone*

It was pacifica

Pacifica : "Hey Dipper. Um it was nice to see you"

Dipper: He paz how was your day? mine started freaky, nothing normal as usual

Pacifica: crazy customers. same as always. And having to clean up the mess whenever Manly Dan loses it.

Dipper: more like tantrum dan

Pacifica : Hahaha, you're so right.

Dipper: I see you changed

Pacifica : How so?

Dipper: You got some big buns *he smirks*

Pacifica : Y-you perv! /

Dipper: Want to see my cock?

Pacifica : Why would I want to see that!?

He sends the picture of a chicken (they call it cock too) then he sends a troll face

Pacifica : Oh... You freaking dork!

Dipper: hahahaha I'm just joking.

Pacifica : (two can play at that game) Would you like to see my pussy?

Dipper: oh my! should I accept my lady?

Pacifica : You better accept!

Dipper: I accept then

She sends him a cat picture.

Dipper: oh my god...IS SO CUTE

Pacifica : T-Thanks, I'm glad you like it. it's really soft and warm.

Dipper: You dont say...

Pacifica : Yeah, and it really purrs if you rub it just right.

Dipper: makes me wanna go there and see

Pacifica : I...I wouldn't mind...

Dipper: How about tomorrow?

Pacifica : Sure. What time?

Meanwhile with mabel and candy in the kitchen

Mabel : You gonna be ok?

Candy : I will now. thanks to your brother. *blushes, thinking about him*

Mabel: Hmm *looks at her* so how is Grenda?

Candy :Hehe. it's gonna be lady Grenda soon.

Mabel : No way, her boyfriend proposed!?

Candy: I guess he didn't want to wait anymore.

Mabel: guess we are behind her now right?

Candy: you seen anyone?

Mabel : I don't wanna talk about it...

Candy: bah. you just need to use those weapons you got

Mabel : My grappling hook?

Candy: your body silly. you got thick

Mabel : Oh yeah, you're right! I am thick! What warm blooded male could resist these curves?

Candy: there you go, I know you'll get one soon enough.

Mabel : Thanks Candy. And I'm sure you'll find someone better.

Candy : (I think I already have )

Next morning*

Dipper : *Yawns and stretches, getting out of bed in just his boxer shorts* Man what a nice night of sleep. Well I'm not supposed to meet Paz for a few hours. I guess I better get started on breakfast.

He goes downstairs

Mabel : Morning Bro!

Dipper: hey

Mabel : Hope you don't mind, but I had Candy stay over last night.

Dipper : Well where is she?

Mabel : I'm sure she'll wake up once that breakfast smell hits her nose.

Dipper: Hmm it might be good to get dressed

Mabel : Heheheh, yeah I'm pretty sure if she sees you she'll faint.

Dipper: nah, I'll do it after I'm done

He sings the bacon pancakes song as he cooks breakfast.

Mabel : Hahaha, I love that song.

Candy : *yawning, coming out of Mabel's room*

Mabel : Morning Candy!

Candy: Hey mabel thanks for letting me stay

Mabel : No problem Candy.

Dipper : Hey Candy, how do you feel. *wearing nothing but a "kiss the cook" apron*

Candy : *Jaw drops, with a drop of blood leaving her nose right before she faints *

Mabel : DIPPER!

Dipper : What? What did I do?

Mabel :I told you to put your clothes on!

Dipper:I thought the apron would be enough.

Mabel : A muscular man in nothing but an apron is every girls wet dream Dipper!

Dipper: Should i get her to bed?

Mabel : That would be a good idea.

Dipper picks up the unconscious girl and carries her to bed.

Mabel smirks at the scene

Mabel : Maybe a true loves kiss will wake her. Heheheh.

later on...

Dipper : Alright Mabel I'm going out.

Mabel : Do you have your shirt on?

Dipper: do you have your bra on?

Mabel : Touchè...

Dipper: No seriously I'm asking this because your kind of...to eager to get boys to notice you.

Mabel : Oh come on that was one time!

Dipper: And all day I was sending death glares to every guy looking at you the wrong way.

Mabel : Oh whatever, what about you beefcake? You don't plan to seduce the whole town do you? *nudges him*

Dipper: No but i did steal the bacon from your plate *runs*

Mabel : Wait WHAT!? Hey get back here with my bacon!

meanwhile Candy was dreaming about someone

Candy : Dipper... my Dipper... *drools*

Someone starts touching her face

Candy : Yes Dipper, kiss me. *puckers her lips*

Waddles: *oink*

She wound up kissing the pig, thinking it was Dipper

Candy: wait what? *opens her eyes* AAAAHHHHH!

She sees she didn't kiss dipper but the world cutest pig waddles, even though he was pretty big now, Mabel still thought of him as cute

Candy : Ewww, I kissed an actual Pig!

Mabel: You silly goose, Waddles is for hugs only

Candy : *wipes her mouth* No offense Waddles but you're a terrible kisser.

Mabel: Don't say that you'll hurt his feelings!

Candy : Is Dipper gone?

Mabel : Yeah, you're safe.

Candy: oh...

Mabel : You wanna talk about it Candy?

Candy: Who me? Nah I'm fine I'm just hungry yeah, you have something to eat please?

Mabel : Plenty. Dipper saved a plate for you and made me promise not to eat it.

Candy: Cool, Did you made those? and did you actually not eat anything?

Mabel : I didn't eat any and Dipper cooked.

Candy: He knows how to cook?

Mabel: He learned how to do lot of things.

Candy : Is there anything that man can't do?

Mabel : sure, we just don't talk about them. heheheh.

Meanwhile in the forest we see Gideon talking to a gnome.

Gideon: I told you to not steal those cookies, you're this close to be considered a pest.

Jeff : Oh come on its just cookies! At least we're not kidnapping women anymore!

Shmabulock : Shmabulock.

Jeff : Shut up, Shmabulock!

Gideon: Look just stay away for a while got it? go grab some fruits in the forest or fish or whatever.

Jeff : You ever tried to fish when you're this small? It's hard.

Gideon: Go make a giant gnome with the others i know you can do that, I'm being nice this time but don't push it OK? jeez so much for magical creatures *walks away*

Jeff : come on fellas let's go harvest some tree sap or something.

They all scurry off.

Dipper : You handled that pretty well.

Gideon: Wuh? Who's there?

Dipper : *Leaning against a tree* Guess who Gleeful.

Gideon: Manly Dan? *got the sunlight in his eyes*

Dipper : Oh come on I'm not that big. *steps into view.* Plus my voice is completely different.

Gideon: Pinetree?

Dipper : Only Bill ever called me that.

Gideon: Yeah but it's fun since you used to wear that hat all the time, also you have pines in your name.

Dipper : Fair enough but still... *Shivers from the flashbacks to weirdmaggedon* Please don't call me that...

Gideon: So the little Dipper ain't so little anymore. what brings you to town?

Dipper : Well me and Mabel were thinking about moving here, now that school is over.

Gideon: Hmmm Why here? is this place really that important?

Dipper : Are you kidding? We had the most memorable times of our lives here. even if we almost died a bunch of times and the world almost ended. but you know, "nevermind all that". Heheh.

Gideon: Does she still hate me?

Dipper : I don't know Gideon. but you helped us in the end so who knows?

Gideon: (YES! NEVER SURRENDER GLEEFUL) Ok.

Gideon: Having a hard time here and there but still standing

Dipper : Glad to hear it. Well I gotta meet Pacifica later. Mabel is at the shack if you want to see her.

Gideon: M-maybe later. (I'm not ready yet)

Dipper : Suit yourself. was good to see you Gideon

Gideon: it was fine see ya too Pines.

The grown up Pines heads back to town and looks around seeing how things are doing.

Dipper : I wonder where Pacifica lives now.

He types on the cellphone for more information and searches the address.

Dipper : Thank God for satellites.

He then goes to her house to meet up with good old northwest girl but when he hears arguing on the inside.

Dipper: Hmm?

Pacifica : UGH! You two are IMPOSSIBLE! *opens the door* Oh! Hi Dipper.

Dipper: Um is everything ok?

Pacifica : As ok as having two lousy parents.

Preston : I heard that young lady!

Priscilla : You're not going out in that are you?

Pacifica: Whatever! I'll go out in whatever I want!

Priscilla : How many times must I tell you? Appearance is everything!

Pacifica: I'm the embodiment of appearance! *shuts the door* So how are you?

Dipper : Oh I'm good. Ran into Gideon on the way here. Dealing with some gnomes.

Pacifica : Ugh, those little freaks? They tried to make me their queen once.

Dipper: Let me guess, they disguise themselves as your perfect boy type to fool you?

Pacifica : Yes! I told him I wasn't interested but uh...

Dipper: Hehehe what was their disguise?

Pacifica : Oh my gosh, where do I start?

Dipper: Just spill it

Pacifica : Tall, button up Jacket, It was just terrible.

Dipper: You fall for it?

Pacifica : Heck no! There was way too much going on with that.

Dipper: Yeah They turned into some kind of emo that Mabel thought was a vampire and I thought they were zombies but nope! gnomes.

Pacifica : Like wow... Vampires are so last decade.

Dipper: They are now but Mabel still has her twilight book as a memory

Pacifica : Bleh Twilight was terrible.

Dipper: So what is the deal with your parents?

Pacifica : Ugh, don't get me started. They can't accept I'm going to live my own life.

Dipper: (God i want to stare at her ass) Hmm Sounds harsh. How about we go do something fun?

Pacifica : Nothing would make me happier. *wraps around his arm* (Oh my gosh he feels so strong) *blushes*

The two head to the mall and have a good time taking a stroll and having lunch together.

Pacifica : So yeah, I threatened to beat the weirdos silly with my golf club if they ever came near me again.

Dipper : Hahaha, nice.

Pacifica: So you moving in?

Dipper : Maybe. If I have a good reason. *smirks* I mean it's not like there's a pretty woman keeping me here.

Pacifica: That so?

Dipper : Can you give me a reason to stay? *He touches her hand*

Pacifica : I-I think I can...

They lean in slowly, eyes never leaving each other. Then His cellphone Rings out like its saying "HEY! I AM COCKBLOCKING YOU!"

Dipper : (Dammit! )

Pacifica : (FUCK! SO CLOSE!)

Dipper : *Answers* Hello?

Candy: Dipper? sorry to bother you but we have a situation here.

Dipper : What's the problem? Did Mabel get her butt stuck in something again?

Pacifica : *snickers*

Candy: Ahnn...yes

Dipper:...*sigh* Im gonna need more coffee

Mabel : Hurry! I feel something pecking my ass!

Pacifica : Oh I gotta see this.

Sometime later in the park of gravity falls...

The sister was stuck on the slide in the park as she was struggling to get off.

Candy: Hang in there Mabel

Mabel : Like I have a choice.

Dipper : How on earth did this happen?

Pacifica : Ahahaha! Hahahahaha! Oh my god. Hahaha!

Dipper: You know your too big already and yet you used the slide like a kid.

Mabel : You're as young as you feel Dipper!

Pacifica: Your butt says otherwise.

Mabel : Who are you to talk about someone's butt Paz?

Pacifica : Someone who's not stuck on a slide. *gives Mabel butt a slap.*

Mabel : YAH! Alright! Can you get me out or not?

Pacifica : Hang on. *takes a picture* Heheh, blackmail.

Mabel: What!? hey stop that, Candy avenge me!

Pacifica : No one touches my phone! *Runs off as Candy chases her*

Dipper : Alright Mabel, give me your hands.

He said as this is not the first time this happened

Dipper : Ok, one, two, three! *uses all his strength to get her out of there.*

Mabel : Phew, thanks Dipping sauce.

Dipper : No more slides Mabel, seriously this happens way more than it should.

He then turn around to seeing Candy and Pacifica. Pacifica is keeping her away with her foot, holding her phone in the air.

Mabel: Well time to use my hook

Dipper : Um isn't that dangerous?

Mabel: Dangerous is me not getting that picture back.

Dipper : No grappling hook Mabel.

Mabel: Ugh fine. Party pooper...

Dipper : Alright girls, break it up. *walks over and separates them*

Pacifica: Thank god that girl is quick as fuck. * grabs his arm* come on Dipper, lets get back to the mall.

Candy : Wait! *She grabs onto him* Don't you want to hang out with me- I mean us! for a while?

The two girls glare at each other as they tug on Dippers arms. Mabel then sneaks over and hides quickly as she takes pacifica's cellphone while she's distracted

Mabel: Delete mission start

Pacifica : He's mine!

Candy : Mine!

Pacifica : I saw him first!

The girls were playing tug-of-war with Dippers arms fighting over who gets to have him.

Dipper : Sigh, its gonna be a long day...

To be continued


	3. Mabel Time

It was one problem after another for Dipper Pines. From freeing his trapped sister from a slide to have two girls fighting over who gets to spend time with him.Dipper: Can I have my arms back?

Pacifica : Yeah as soon as she let's go!

Candy : Never... *glares*

Mabel: Looks like your popular Dippy

Dipper: Oh my god Mabel shush.

Mabel : Relax girls, there's enough of my bro to go around. But while you're dealing with that I can go exploring. Later Bro!

Dipper : Wait you can't just leave me here!

She was gone

Dipper : Damn it Mabel...

Mabel: Now its my turn to explore the town. I can't wait to see everyone and how much has changed around here.

She strolls around town. Each step making her tits bounce. Like Dipper, puberty hit Mabel like a freight train. All that sugar going to all the right places as she turned into a happy-go-lucky, energetic bombshell of a woman. All guys were looking at her in amazement. They couldn't look away as her juicy curves sway and bounce as she moves.

As she explored she saw a white haired fella was having troubles getting inside his property where he works.

Gideon: Danm where are my keys?

Mabel : Gideon? Is that you?

Gideon: Sorry we can talk about counseling later i gotta find my keys

Mabel : Maybe I could help.

Gideon: Wait...that voice sounds familiar

Mabel : Well it has been a while since I had my braces removed. *smiles*

When he turns around he sees a grown up Mabel but more then that. He saw how THICC she was. god those boobs were so big, his heart skipped a beat after that. It took all his will to not stare too long at it if he didn't want a slap to the face. You could see him almost cry for looking away.

Gideon: Y-yeah that is totally it...

Mabel : Are you alright? you look like you're about to break down.

Gideon: I just had a long week working you know? D-didn't have time to sleep (Don't stare! Don't stare!)

Mabel : Really? What do you do now?

Gideon: I...I'm a counselor

Mabel : Because you know what prison is like that's perfect!

Gideon: (I want my prison to be between your boobs Mabel, i know they are soft, Must smell greatly too hehehehehe) Y-yes ah! found my keys *opens the door* you c-can come in if you want though its not so interesting

Mabel : Of course I want to see it!

She said getting inside first as the little man quickly takes a peek at her butt.

Gideon: (Damn) *sweats* hope its tidy.

Mabel : Pfft, I wouldn't care. I live with a pig remember? So who's your next appointment?

Gideon: Oh its going to take a good time, so excuse me for a moment I gotta go to the bathroom.

Mabel : Okay! *spins around in the chair*

ten minutes later*

Gideon: *phew* Ok I'm back how you doing?

Mabel : *dizzy from spinning so much* I'm great! Hey Gideon you didn't tell me you had a twin too... *falls off the chair*

Gideon: Oh my! you ok? you been spinning this whole time?

Mabel : Ahahaha it was fun. hahaha.

Gideon: Well time to get the paperwork started

Mabel : What? Paperwork? Lame!

Gideon: S-sorry if I don't have fun stuff here to do but if you're hungry I have some potato chips on the shelf up there.

Mabel : Sweet! *She starts jumping to reach for it.*

Gideon: Careful now!

Her butt wobbles every time she jumps.

Gideon: (So glorious!)

Mabel : *Grabs the chips* Gotcha! *opens the bag and starts eating them* You alright Gideon?

Gideon: yes (dammit my boner is back she can just...hmm so hot) keep eating and looking at whatever here.

Mabel : Um ok... *keeps eating*

Gideon:...so you having any news lately?

Mabel : Other than every girl I know lusting after my brother, not really. OH! But we do plan on moving here!

Gideon: Oh...

Mabel : Its so unfair! I don't have guys clinging to me 24/7!

Gideon: your kidding right?

Mabel : Sure I get stares but it's not the same

Gideon: W-well you can ask anyone out they will for sure accept

Mabel : Well sure but it's not the same if the guy doesn't ask

Gideon: so what is your type these days? *writes something but its not anything really*

Mabel : *Lays on a chair like in an actual therapy session* I just want someone fun, someone nice and not some freak who has a nice face but is super weird, and creepy.

Gideon: I...see (i have a cute face but am weird i guess still) I'm sure someone nice will show up believe it.

Mabel : Well maybe a little weirdness wouldn't be so bad. I mean I pretty much caused Weirdmaggedon so yeah I guess I'm pretty weird.

Gideon: Would you say you where a little...selfish?

Mabel : Is wanting to stay in a fantasy land where you never grow up with a cooler version of your brother selfish?

Gideon: Oh my are you saying your supernatural hunter brother is not cool? hehe.

Mabel : Ok, yeah I was pretty selfish but come on I was a twelve year old girl who was just told the rest of her life was going downhill can you blame me that much?

Gideon: Not really I mean look who you're talking to

Mabel : Good point. And you know, I never really got to thank you.

Gideon: For what?

Mabel : For helping my brother. I know it was years ago but still, you risked Bill's wrath for us so I guess I owe you this much. *kisses his cheek*

Gideon: (OHHHH) t-thanks

Mabel : And thank you Gideon. Well I better get out of your well maintained hair. I got a town to see!

She walks to the door and Gideon looks at her body all the wile wishing he could grope,touch,squeeze and other things

Mabel : Later Gideon! *bounces out the door*

Gideon : See ya Mabel... *hits a button on the speaker on his desk* Ghost Eyes, hold my calls for the next half hour would you? I need to compose myself.

Ghost Eyes : You got it Mr. Gideon.

Gideon: Thanks, this might take a while.

He gets some scarves and footage of Mabel that he got from the hidden cameras in his office, then goes back to the bathroom.

Mabel : *skips her way through town, her brace free smile for all to see*

She looks around for any familiar face.

Wendy : Yo, Mabes! *waves to her from across the street*

Mabel: O.M.G Wendy? Is that you *runs to her and hugs her* Long time no see

Wendy : Sup Brace girl. though maybe I should call you curves girl now. Haha, wow, you got hot too.

Mabel: Still single though *sigh*

Wendy : Ah don't worry about it. Wanna hang out?

Mabel: You bet!

Wendy : Well come on Party girl, lets get into some mischief!

Mabel : Now you're talking!

End of pt 3


	4. Momma Mabel and a small problem

**Hey I'm back from vacation and ready to post more chapters! And be sure to check out my friend/co-writer** AdventureKing2017 **for** **more awesome stories!**

* * *

While Mabel was off having fun with Wendy, Dipper had to find a way to keep Pacifica and Candy happy without breaking any hearts.

Dipper: How about we just take a deep breath and...

Pacifica : I swear to god Candy if you don't back off my Dipper right now I'll put these expensive heels where the sun don't shine!

Candy : You are not worth of a champion such as him! Leave or I will destroy you!

Dipper: Wait what? Is this all about me? Oh C'mon ladies lets not fight over this. we can all be friends.

Candy : Try to take him from me and you will feel my wrath. *glares*

Pacifica : Bring it Bitch. *glares*

Dipper: Ohhh Man!

The blonde girl then lets go of Dipper arm and goes over Candy. Before the girl could react Pacifica then Booty bumps her to the side.

Candy : AH! Hey!

She falls on her butt

Pacifica : Don't come between a northwest and her Pine.

She takes Dipper's arm and walks fast with him who didn't have a choice but to go with her.

Dipper : Pacifica, that was just mean! You should apologize.

Pacifica: I could do that or...we can go play golf on a date.

Dipper : Pacifica...

She holds tight to him and hums while walking.

Dipper: *Sigh* Fine but you're saying sorry later.

Pacifica : Sure, whatever.

They go to the same place where Pacifica and Mabel had their golf tournament and where they encountered those weird golf ball headed creatures.

Dipper : You sure this is a good idea Paz? I mean they tried to kill us.

Pacifica : And we helped save them from weirdmaggedon. We're cool now. now lets play!

They played normally but sometimes Pacifica bends over on purpose to grab the ball So dipper can take a good long look at her ass.

Dipper : My god she's so Sexy now...

Little did they know a certain girl with specks was in the bushes, waiting for her moment to strike.

Candy : He's my Dippy...

Pacifica: Ok i got the ball.

But what she didn't expect when she was coming back was another lost ball on the field and by running on that moment she steps on it and ends up falling in Dipper's direction.

Dipper: Look out!

Pacifica: Ahh!

Pacifica falls On Dipper sending them both to the ground in a typical romantic moment fashion. When she opens her eyes their faces are close to each other. Her breasts rubbing on his chest and she could feel with her hands his really well developed muscles. Also her phat ass was next to his crotch, at any moment ready to feel the pine log rise from this. That sure made her blush.

Pacifica : Um H-Hi...

Dipper : Hi... Are you alright?

Pacifica : Uh yeah Heheh stupid Golf ball...

Golf person : OH JUST KISS ALREADY!

The Golf person look is look by then.

Golf person: What? you two are taking forever.

Dipper: We should leave.

Pacifica: Yeah We don't need Golf.

Golfball knight : Oh way to go big mouth you ruined the whole moment!

Golfball Person : Oh whatever!

Goldball Kid: I bet they will kiss today.

Meanwhile, Mabel was with Wendy doing something fun like...looking at odd garbage at a garage sale?

Mabel: Why are we here?

Wendy: Because sometimes you can find really interesting stuff here.

Mabel : When you said Lets get into some mischief I thought you meant T.P the police station or something.

Wendy : Oh we can do that later. But right now lets look at some junk some weirdo is selling.

They find some weird copy machine that looked brand new like someone just made it and it look it scientifically odd.

Mabel : I doubt we could find anything here as weird as the stuff in the Mystery Shack. I mean look at this copy machine. I'm pretty sure we have one just like it.

Wendy : Only this one looks brand new and not old and busted.

It had a bunch of colorful buttons and even some levers. a small screen where you could see what they where all doing before you hit the button Go.

Wendy: *Looks around* No one is looking, we should mess around with it a little.

Mabel : Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *grins*

Wendy : Hope on girl.

Mabel sits on the photocopier so Wendy could photo copy her butt.

Mabel : Hit it Wendy!

Then her booty is photo coped. When that happens her butt size and shape was add to the screen of customization.

*Prepare for copy of human body*

Wendy : Hahaha! Photocopying your butt. A classic.

Mabel : Have you ever seen such perfection Wendy?

Wendy : Yeah, on your brother. Hahahaha!

Mabel : Hey! Dipper could never be as cute as me! or have an ass as hot as mine.

Wendy: Hey look we can customize your butt or even add other body parts and sizes, man this thing has more options then a video game.*starts pushing buttons* Lets see what we can do to it.

Mabel : Hey don't mess with my ass! it's perfect the way it is!

Wendy: Lets see some nice athletic girl torso with nice abs *adds* Boobs? hmmm, more like the same size that yours but maybe a little bit smaller *adds* Now to think on the face,eyes and hair.

Mabel : What's wrong with my look?

Wendy : Customization Mabel, come on get with it! Let's give her some... emerald eyes.

Mabel: Make the hair black, I think it would look good.

Wendy: Ok how about we make her a crush huh?

Mabel : Seriously? Who?

Wendy : Dude it could be anyone. Even Gideon.

Then the redhead giggles as she does just that.

Wendy: A crush on Gideon gleeful *adds* hahahha

Mabel: HEY!

Wendy: Relax Mabel it's just a joke. It's a custom photocopy, what's the worst that could happen?

She said pressing the go button starting the process. The custom copy comes out perfectly.

Wendy : Well here she is Mabel. What should we call her?

Mabel: Hmmmm How about Lebam?

Wendy : Lebam?

Mabel: Smart right?

Wendy : You've been hanging with Dipper too long. Haha.

Once the name was given Something starts to happen

Mabel : *eyes widen* Uh Wendy...

A hand starts reaching out of the paper.

Wendy : AH! *she drops it on the floor*

Slowly and steadily the new body was getting form. It was coming to life and boy it was like an alternate Mabel or lost sister or something *wink* But as she comes out of the paper, her butt gets stuck.

Lebam : Hnngh! Nnnngh! *She struggles to pry herself out* Um... a little help?

Mabel and Wendy look at her thinking for a second but they decide to help unstuck Lebam's big ass.

Wendy : Oh yeah Mabel your ass is totally perfect. For getting stuck. *smirks*

Mabel: Shut up and help my clone

The two grab the clone's arms and help pull her out. When she gets loose they fall backwards and she lands on them.

Lebam : Thanks.

She gets up dusting away dirt from her clothes.

Lebam : Hi I'm Lebam, and you are?

Mabel : "Its just a copy" you said. "What could happen?" you said.

Wendy : Ok I get it. I should have learned by now.

Mabel: We should just get all weird stuff in the shack and destroy it later.

Wendy: But that would take away the mystery of the mystery Shack. *turns to Lebam* Hey, We are Wendy and Mabel and...we sort of made you based on Mabel features.

Lebam : My creators?

Mabel : Well technically yes.

Lebam : Momma! *Hugs Mabel*

Mabel : Wait what!? Oh nononono! I'm not ready to be a mom yet!

Wendy: Embrace motherhood Mabel hahaha.

Mabel : Not helping Wendy! Yes I created you but I'm not your mother! Its...complicated!

The clone looks outside and sees all the amazing things.

Lebam: Wow! I'm gonna explore! *Runs away*

Mabel : Hey wait! Aw jeez.

Wendy : We going after her?

Mabel : Yeah... Is this how Dipper feels dealing with me?

Meanwhile that Dipper sneezes out loud like someone was talking about him.

Dipper: I hope it's not a cold

Pacifica: Hahaha, your sneeze is still cute as hell. do I have to nurse you back to the health? I have an outfit handy just for that. *smirks as she rubs his chest*

Dipper: Ahn..how about we just go see how the others are doing?

Pacifica : Oh fine. But I wanna go shopping later.

Dipper: Ok then

While the two daters go to check on the others antics. Gideon was dealing with something in his office.

Gideon: Get into the damn hole.

Playing a game where he needs to get the balls into a hole but needs to get them through a maze. its a computer game.

Gideon : Come on you stupid...Ugh! This is why I don't golf...

He hears some noise outside the backdoor of his office.

Gideon: I swear to the inter-dimensional gods, if those gnomes are back in my trash can they are done!

He heads to his backdoor

Gideon : If you gnomes don't get away from my trash I'll- *He opens the door* What the!? M-Mabel is that you?

Lebam : Huh? No I'm Lebam. Hi! Who are you handsome?

She said feeling atracted to him.

Gideon: *looks around* Me?

Lebam : Yes you cutie. see anyone else with hair as good as yours? *rubs his hair*

Gideon: Oh! uhm thank you?

Lebam : *giggles* So you know me but I don't know you. Please do tell.

Gideon: You look a LOT like someone I know

Lebam : I doubt they're as sweet and sexy as I am. *smirks*

Gideon: O-ok but what are you doing here?

Lebam : Exploring! I have no idea where I am, honestly.

Gideon: Weird, don't you live here?

Lebam : Nope! just got here.

Gideon: Well how about you come inside? you must be hungry.

Lebam : Why I'd love to. Aren't you a gentleman. Hehehe.

She gets inside his office. Gideon was confused on the whole situation.

Gideon : Why does she look so familiar... And why is she flirting with me so much?

As confused as he was, he was also kinda kind of happy, like he feels he actually has true charm to such beauty.

Gideon : So Lebam, what can you tell me about yourself?

Lebam: Hmmm *thinking* I like turtles

Gideon : Well that's one thing. My name is Gideon, by the way. Gideon Gleeful, nice to meet ya darlin.

Lebam : Gideon Gleeful... *her pupils turn into little hearts* Hehehe. Charmed.

She then gets next to him and hugs his arm next to her breasts.

Lebam: How about you tell me more about yourself and this fascinating town.

Gideon: Welcome to Gravity Falls Missy. It may not look like much but this place can get a little weird at times. And I'm it's guidance counselor.

Lebam: A guidance counselor huh? I could use a session. _Make out_ one for me?*smirks*

She said seductively putting more feeling in the make out part.

Gideon : I think I can squeeze you in... *blushing*

Lebam: Perfect...*gets closer*

Gideon : Um getting awfully close don't ya think?

Lebam: Sorry you're just so mesmerizing. Its like I've known you all my life even though we just met...

Gideon : Well there are some things you're better off not knowing...

She jumps on top of him as he yelps and soon her boobs are on his chest.

Lebam: just let me do this for a while hihihi.

Gideon : Whoa! now H-hold on now!

Lebam : Pucker up Lil Gideon.

Gideon: ohhhhhh dear!

Meanwhile back with our two daters they were strolling around while Pacifica was relishing her time with her big Dipper.

Pacifica : (Nothing but me and my man, as long as I keep him focused on me, nothing will stop our love from blossoming.)

Little did they know a certain competitor was watching them waiting to strike like a ninja. When they get close she jumps out of the bushes in ambush.

Candy: Stop right there!

Pacifica : Candy. *glares*

Dipper : Whoa, where'd you come from?

Candy: Its time you let go of that pines.

Pacifica : Over my dead body!

The glasses wearing girl then pulls out something that Dipper remembers very well.

Dipper : *eyes widen* Candy... where did you get that?

Candy: Not important! What is important is I am smart enough to use it. Behold.

She uses the side that grows and aims to her chest.

Pacifica : What are you gonna do with a flashlight?

The girl then flicks on the flashlight and her boobs start to grow more in front of them.

Candy : So what do you think Dipper? *presses her breasts together with her hands*

Pacifica: What the!? How? What the hell kinda flashlight is that!?

Dipper: Wow...

Candy: Now get away from him before I shrink that ass you're so proud of

Pacifica : You wouldn't...

Dipper: Calm down Candy that is not a toy.

Candy : No, it is my weapon in this conflict.

Pacifica : You're freaking insane!

Candy: Do as I say pacifica. I am not bluffing.

Dipper: Ok calm down she is gonna do that...right?

Pacifica : *holds on to his arm, tightly, narrowing her eyes* Not a chance in hell...

Candy: THAT'S IT! Say good bye to your booty!

Pacifica : No one is taking my Dipper! *She throws one of her heels at her*

Candy: Ah! *She ducks* You bitch!

She aims at her and shoots the shrinking light

Dipper : WAIT!

He steps in front of her ,the light hits him entirely and shrinks to the size of a doll.

Dipper : Oh No not again!

Pacifica & Candy : DIPPER!

Pacifica : You psycho bitch! Look what you did!

Candy: This is your fault, if you had done what I asked you to do this would not have happened.

Pacifica : Give me that thing!

Paz tackles her trying to wrestle the flashlight from her.

Dipper: Oh great now I am small. how can this get worse?

At that moment a hawk swoops down and Snatches Dipper.

Dipper : AAAAHHHHH!

Pacifica: What!?

Candy: Dipper!

Pacifica : Dipper come back!

Candy : What have I done!?

Pacifica: Follow that bird you stupid nut for Brains.

Candy : I'm not a nut you boy stealing, pompous ass!

The two run towards the forest where the bird is heading ,while Dipper was in a Very Grunkle stan like situation.

Dipper : Put me down you overgrown pigeon!

He was punching the bird in its eye with all his might.

while Dipper was fighting for his life and the girls trying to get him, Wendy and Mabel where looking out for her so called clone with the name of Lebam.

Mabel : Where could she have gone?

Wendy : Well where would you go?

Before Mabel answered she saw a trail of sprinkles and candy.

Mabel : Look! A Mabel trail! And it's fresh!

Wendy : Classic you right there.

She gets some and puts it in her mouth.

Mabel; Hmm its close, we gotta move or she will be far. Who knows what the me with new setups can do.

Wendy : I can think of a few things...

The two follow the fresh Mabel trail but little did they know they were in for a surprise in proportions not even Mabel could have imagined. They followed the trail to Gideon's back door.

Mabel : The trail ends here. She must be in there.

Wendy: Oh fuck.

Mabel: What?

Wendy: I made her to be interested in Gideon...You don't think she is in there doing...you know.

Mabel : *blushes* Nah! You also designed her after me! And I wouldn't jump right into...that...right?

Wendy: Like you never jump at all the cute guys when you came here right? well she has a different taste for now.

Mabel : ...We gotta get in there.

Wendy : Step aside.

The red hair uses a hairpin to pick the lock. They start hearing moans coming from inside.

Gideon: Ohh yeah hmm this is so delicious, I cant have enough.

Mabel : No way... is he!?

The former braces wearing girl kicks the door open.

Mabel : GIDEON GLEEFUL, WHAT ARE YOU-

Gideon: What?

He was eating a piece of apple pie with Lebam.

Mabel : Oh...um I...I thought um...

Lebam : Hi momma!

Mabel : I'm not your Momma!

Gideon: Want some pie? I made it.

Wendy: Sure I'm hungry.

Mabel: Wendy!

Wendy: What? it's free.

Lebam : Isn't he just wonderful? *she wraps around his arm, pressing her boobs against him*

Gideon: H-hey I told you this is embarrassing so stop it will ya? I mean we don't know each other that well.

Lebam : Ok Darling.

She lets go but she pouts about it.

Gideon: Seriously *wipes his sweat* Its like magic I tell ya.

Mabel : Yeah... About that...

Wendy: We made a clone of Mabel in some copy machine that seemed alien and changed some stuff like...the appearance a little.

Gideon : Whoa really? What happened to it?

Mabel : You're sitting next to her...

Gideon: WHAT?

Lebam: She is my momma.

Mabel : NOT! Your momma!

Wendy : Heheheh.

Mabel: What did you do here huh?

Gideon : Well at first she was coming onto me. And I mean REALLY coming onto me. but I told her to stop and she did. We remembered she was hungry and I made her some pie. What did you think we were doing?

Wendy: Making out.

Mabel: Wendy!

Wendy: Relax, we are all adults.

Lebam : I wanted to but it made my precious cupcake felt uncomfortable, so we ate pie instead.

Mabel: My head is hurting.

Wendy : Just sit down and have some pie Mabel. You've had a long day.

Mabel : I think I'd like that Wendy...


	5. The quest for Dipper pt1

In the skies above Gravity Falls, someone was having a epic battle to escape the claws of a terrible monster who was going to throw the hero into their nest and maybe feed it to its offspring.

Dipper: Get me down you fucking bird!

He fought and punched with all his might, going for both of its eyes.

Dipper: RAHHHHH!

In the mean time a phat ass blonde and new found big breasted Korean girl were on the run trying to not lose the bird.

Pacifica : Ugh, this is all your fault Candy!

Candy : My fault!?

Pacifica : Yeah! you shrunk my boyfriend!

Candy : He's my boyfriend! And if you just stepped away like I said this wouldn't have happened!

Pacifica : You don't even like him! You rejected him years ago!

Candy : Feelings can change!

Pacifica: Like the fake boobs you made with magic?

Candy: I increased them so they are real you dumb bitch.

They run inside the forest as the bird flew in that direction, even though Gravity falls has a lot of trees.

Pacifica : I swear Candy if Dipper gets eaten I'll-

At that moment there's rustle in the bushes.

Candy: Great now we got some attention. Hope they choke on your ass.

Pacifica : Oh bite me Candy!

The bushes rustle more and more until...A bunch of gnomes come out.

Candy : A bunch of gnomes?

Pacifica : Oh no...

The leader of the Gnomes, Jeff, looked look at Pacifica and beamed in happiness and excitement.

Jeff : Pacifica! *he walks towards her* You've returned to us! Are you here to finally be our- AAAAGGH MY EYES!

As soon as he got close enough Jeff got a face full of pepper spray courtesy of Pacifica.

Pacifica : Didn't I warn you creeps what would happen if you came near me again? DIDN'T I!?

The Gnome is rolling on the ground, screaming and rubbing his eyes.

Jeff : MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!

Candy: Hahaha You sure have a way with men Pacifica. Now stop fucking around and move.

Pacifica : Don't think I won't spray you too Candy.

The two leave the frightened gnomes and their blinded leader and continue their chase. unfortunately after awhile they get lost.

Candy: Great, this forest is bigger then your damn ass. Now how I am going to find Dippy?

Pacifica : How are WE gonna find him? And where are we anyway?

Candy : I don't know! no one has gone this deep in woods.

Pacifica : Except, Wendy, Mabel and Dipper. Who none of which are here right now. Great! What else can go wrong?

As if she was asking for it a big guy starts to stomp out of the woods. It was the first Manotaur Dipper found in his young days as a kid

Chutzpar : Who dares approach the realm of the Manotaurs!?

Pacifica : You gotta be fucking kidding me...

Candy: Oh hey have you seen a bird carrying a tiny human?

Chutzpar : I didn't see any bird or tiny human, but I think I heard screaming in that direction. the sound of a great warrior fighting for his life!

Pacifica : Yup that's Dipper. Let's go!

Chutzpar : Sorry ladies no girls allowed in our domain.

Pacifica : WHAT!?

Chutzpar : Sorry but it's the rule.

Pacifica : That's sexist man!

Candy: Tell you what. If we defeat you can you let us pass?

She said making up a plan.

Chutzpar : Ahahaha! The only human that could even come close to defeating us was Destructor!

Then Candy takes her flashlight and aims at him making him small.

Chutzpar : What the!?

Candy: haha now w-

Before she finished talking. Pacifica turns around and buttcrushes the creature.

Chutzpar : AAAAGGH! My manly bod!

Candy : Pacifica, you didn't have to crush him!

Pacifica: *shrugs* Meh I just saw the chance and I took it

She shake her butt squishing him on the ground.

Pacifica: That is what you get for looking down on women.

Chutzpar : Hey I don't make these rules Leadour does! AGH! GET OFF!

Pacifica: Alright you pussy. *She lifts her impressive rear off the poor Manotaur* now lets move Candy.

The Korean girl makes him go back to his normal size as he was still in pain and they got going

Candy : thanks for the info! *waves to the Manotaur* You didn't have to be so cruel Pacifica.

Pacifica : Dipper is probably fighting for his life right now! This is no time for courtesy!

Candy: Fine then ass of doom! I'll rescue him and make him back to normal. Then we're gonna hug and make out.

Pacifica : The hell you are!

They run faster than ever to find their Dipper. After a few minutes of running they emerge out of the lush green brush, dirty and tired but determined.

Pacifica : Ugh, I wish I had time to change outfits. I'm an absolute wreak!

They see a bird fall down through the trees on to the ground.

Candy : Look! It's the bird!

Pacifica : How do we know it's the same one?

Dipper: SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Small Adult Dipper comes down the tree after defeating his enemy and he was in one piece but shirtless and sweating a lot.

Pacifica & Candy : DIPPER!

The Blonde haired woman scoops him up and hugs him into her boobs.

Pacifica : Oh Dipper you're ok! Oh thank God!

Dipper: Hmmmmmpmppm!

Candy: Stop it you idiot! he is tired and besides I bet he wishes to be on my boobs.

She then slaps Pacifica's ass in anger not taking any more crap from her.

Pacifica : GAH!

She jumps a bit as she yelps while Candy Swipes him.

Pacifica : Hey give him back!

Candy: Never!

She hides him in her cleavage before he can say anything and then she runs as fast as she could. She had extra weight on her chest but Pacifica huge ass also made her slower and she was not used to running so much.

Pacifica : Come back here!

Little did they know they were running right into Unicorn territory. They where in for a 'colorful' day. Back at Mabel and Wendy, They were thinking on their current situation

Wendy : They seem pretty happy to me. Let's get out of here.

Mabel : What, we can't just let this happen!

Wendy : Why not?

Mabel: What if I made a clone of you that liked the guy you least expected to date? It feels weird.

Wendy : *shrugs* Who cares? It's not like she looks exactly like you so it's kinda different.

She sighs frustrated.

Mabel: I hope Dipper is having fun

Wendy : Between Pacifica and Candy I'm sure he's having lots of fun.

Dipper : MMMMPH!

Whether or not he was enjoying himself was to be determined as the two girls continue to battle for his affection.

Candy: PISS OFF YOU DAMN RICH GIRL!

Pacifica : GIVE HIM YOU BIMBO!

When Pacifica tackles Candy Their boobs collide, squishing Dipper in Candy's shirt as they start wrestling on the forest ground.

Pacifica : You are such a stubborn nuisance!

Candy : Get off of me!

The flashlight falls out of her pocket.

Pacifica : Aha!

She grabs it and points it at her.

Pacifica : Hand over Dipper or I'll shrink you until you're flat-chested!

Candy: Put that down you don't know how to use it! You'll make things worse!

Pacifica : You're the one who's been making things worse all day! All I wanted was to have a nice date but you couldn't let me have that! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!

She shoves her hand in her cleavage and while she screams Pacifica retrieves Dipper.

Pacifica : Hello my little Dipper.

Dipper : *panting for air* Please... don't... call me that.

Candy : Um Pacifica?

Pacifica : I don't wanna hear it Candy.

Candy : But-

Pacifica : I said I don't wanna-

Candy : We're surrounded!

Unicorns where surrounding them one by one like some sort of Ambush.

Pacifica : What the!?

Candy : Unicorns... *glares*

Pacifica : You've seen them before?

Candy : Seen, talked and fought them.

Pacifica: Fought?

Candy: Things are gonna get ugly.

To be continued...


	6. The Quest for Dipper pt2-compromises

When we last left our heroes they were in a very colorful and very horny situation.

Pacifica : What do you horn heads want with us!?

Candy: Yeah we are just going back to town, aren't you all suppose to have a sanctuary or something?

Celestabellebethabelle : Oh you mean the same one you invaded where you RIPPED OFF A CHUNK OF MY HAIR!

Candy : You had it coming!

Pacifica: Whoa, why did you guys do that?

Candy: Mabel needed their hair to make a magical defense and she thought only the pure of heart could have it but after so many good deeds she discovered it was all fake. in other words, they are assholes.

Pacifica: Wait you where there?

Candy : Oh I was there and so was Grenda and Wendy and we learned not all magical creatures are all they're cracked up to be.

Dipper : No wonder Mabel tore down all her unicorn posters.

The small Dipper said really perplexed.

Celestabellebethabelle : I was hoping for an opportunity to get revenge but since she's not here I'll just have to settle for her friends and brother.

Dipper : Hey! We saved you guys from weirdmaggedon! Does that mean anything to you!?

Candy: She only cares about the fact she was humiliated. She's like Pacifica when she was a kid.

Pacifica : Hey... *gets an idea* Hey rainbow Dash!

Celestabellebethabelle : Its Celestabellebethabelle!

Pacifica : Whatever. Tell me what would your parents say if they saw you right now?

Celestabellebethabelle: Wait what?

Pacifica : Do you enjoy doing this? Or were you just raised to crush the dreams of others? Do you look at yourself in the mirror and enjoy the person staring back at you?

Candy: Oh snap!

Pacifica : So tell me Cel. who are you really?

Dipper : Wow Pacifica...

Celestabellebethabelle: Screw you! You don't know me! I do whatever I want!

Pacifica : *laughs a little*You know it's funny, I used to say the exact same thing.

Dipper: Hate to interrupt but can I come back to normal size now? I don't like to be held in a hand like some sort of Doll.

Pacifica : Oh right, Hehehe but first.

She then puts Dipper closer to her face that looked massive.

Dipper: Pacifica?

Then the big booty blonde put him close to her lips as his entire small face was now against her lips as she kissed him.

Candy : HEY!

Pacifica: Oh Pipe down, now do it.

When Pacifica put Dipper down, Candy used the growth ray to turn him back to normal. The almighty Dipper was back, and also shirtless...and with lipstick all over his face.

Dipper : Could someone hand me a rag or something?... Girls?

Pacifica : Oh my god...he's ripped!

Candy was just drooling.

The unicorns Sweat dropped as they where now being completely ignored.

Pacifica : Dipper abs...

Candy : Must touch...*sticks her hand out*

Celestabellebethabelle : Um hello? we're going to kill you here!

Dipper: Sorry but we need to go now. Bye

Celestabellebethabelle : Now wait a second!

Pacifica : You need to do some soul searching girl.

Dipper: Raise your hand-er hoof... if you actually want to fight because of a stupid grudge a few years ago because this one here acted foolish, Also we saved you all from becoming Bill cipher furniture. Then again we can *crack his knuckles* Go the hard way.

Unicorn male : I'm out.

Unicorn girl : Me too.

Celestabellebethabelle : What!?

Unicorn male : I'm not doing this again!

They all leave her seeing how pointless this was.

Celestabellebethabelle : Wait! Come back!

Candy: We should go now

Pacifica: Agreed.

Dipper: see ya.

Pacifica : You can be better Rainbow Dash! Don't be another link in the world's worst chain!

Celestabellebethabelle : Its Cel- oh forget it! I'm gonna go mope in my meadow. *Walks away dejectedly with her head down*

While the three make their getaway and trek back to the town Wendy and Mabel were still trying to figure out what to do with Lebam. Wendy was all for letting her stay with Gideon but Mabel couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable with that.

Mabel : I mean I know it was meant to be a joke but we literally programmed her to love Gideon.

Wendy: Well we cant just go and say she can't do whatever she wants. Do you think she will go away when she gets wet or something?

Mabel: I don't know but maybe we should do something about that copy machine.

Wendy: I still remember when this was all just about a butt print...

Mabel : Well Lebam ultimately it's your choice. How do you really feel about Gideon here?

Wendy: Funny little pyscho dude.

Gideon : OK I feel a little insulted. I'm not psychotic...anymore...

Lebam: He is like a cupcake with sprinkles. I say that because his hair is shiny.

Gideon : Hehe well thank ya darlin. Its nice to have someone compliment my hair.

Mabel : Focus Gideon.

Gideon: What? I'm against the wall here, What do you want me to do Mabel?

Mabel : Hmm...*closes her eyes, hand on her chin* My inner matchmaker says "take her on a date"

Gideon: Ok i get yo-Wait what!? You want me to take your clone on a date?

Mabel : Well its not like we can just destroy her and besides look at her!

Lebam is giving him the signature puppy eyes.

Gideon: W-well...yeah she is adorable.

Lebam: Awwn thanks sweetums

She said hugging him on her breasts.

Mabel : So we all in agreement here? *She said slightly annoyed.*

Wendy: Fine by me, this pie is amazing.

Mabel : *facepalm* Ugh!

Wendy: Well time to move on. Gideon you take care of her like a lost puppy and everything will be ok, right Mabel?

Mabel : uh yeah and who knows? Maybe her Mabel-like cheerfulness will help with your counsel sessions!

The two leave the new sorta couple alone and shut the door

Wendy: Well for now that is over.

Mabel : I'm sure it'll work out. Question now is what happened to my bro-bro?

Wendy: Maybe he is making out with someone hahaha.

Mabel : As if hehehe, he is still Dipper and super shy.

Candy and Pacifica were shoving each other trying to kiss the Pines twin as he tries to reason with them.

Dipper: *Sigh* Candy give me the flashlight.

Candy : Um ok? *She hands it to him.* Do I win a kiss now?

Dipper : No. Now Pacifica, stand next to Candy.

Candy: Oh C'mon! I thought you were going to be all like, You two keep doing all this mess and for what? you want a kiss? I. Give. you. ONE!

Dipper : That only happens in Anime and bad fanfiction Candy. Now do what I say and stand next to each other!

Candy and Pacifica: Aww man!

When the stand next to each other Dipper shrinks them down.

Candy : Hey!

Pacifica : Dipper what the hell!?

Dipper : I've had it with you two fighting! So you two are going into timeout until you figure something out!

He picks them up and puts them in his pocket.

Candy : *sniffs* Mmmm smells like Dipper in here...

Pacifica : Can you not be creepy? Please.

Candy: Fuck off! let me have this!

Pacifica : Well we'll be stuck like this until we learn to get along so might as well address the elephant in the room. You go first. Why do you wanna be with Dipper?

Candy: He is sexy, smart, strong, attractive and he saved me from a creepy puppet guy.

Pacifica : All very good reasons. but mine are better. Remember that ghost incident at the Northwest manor years ago?

Candy: You mean how he made you realize you're a better person and you two saved each other from a curse?

Pacifica: wait WHAT? how do y-

Candy: Dipper told facts to Mabel who told us...

Pacifica : Yeah, Dipper helped me be a better person and showed me I don't have to be like my crappy parents. He freed me Candy. I'm free because of him.

Candy : Was it really that terrible?

Pacifica : When I was little my mom read me the ugly duckling book and ripped the ending out. I pretty much grew up thinking if I didn't look pretty, no one would like me.

Candy: Wow, that is terrible.

Pacifica : You have no idea. But Dipper showed me it's OK to be myself and I pretty much owe him everything. Which is why I'm gonna give him everything. including my love.

Candy: Well aren't you a romantic big booty girl.*smirks*

Pacifica : Like you can talk Mega Tits. You're a classic damsel in distress. Big strong man saves me so he gets to have me.

Candy: Is it so wrong to want this man to have me? hehehe.

Pacifica : I guess not but it's not like we can share him...Right?

Dipper: Ugh second day and now I got this, I can't wait for the night to come and sleep.

He said finally coming out of the forest.

Mabel : Hey look there he is! Hey Dipper!

Dipper: Hey Mabel, any love proposals so far?

Mabel : Nope but I did hook up Gideon, surprisingly.

Dipper : Seriously?

Mabel : It's a long story. What happened to you? You look like you've been through a shredder.

Wendy : Yeah Cover yourself before the girls come here and faint hahaha especially Pacifica.

She said as she couldn't help but stare herself.

Pacifica: Oh you are so getting a slap to the ass for that, Wendy.

Candy: Noo! don't ask him to put on a shirt!

Mabel : Where are those two anyway?

Dipper : Oh...they're close by...

He said not really lying as in some way they were indeed nearby.

Pacifica : You are a dead man Dipper Pines...

Dipper : Come on let's go home. it's been a long day.

Mabel : Tell me about it. You in Wendy? Wendy?

She's still staring.

Dipper: Hey Red close your mouth so a fly doesn't fly in it *smirks*

Wendy : Why don't you make me Dip-dot? *smirks*

Mabel: *puts a finger on her mouth* No...house and snacks plus nap now.

Dipper: You heard her.

Wendy : Fine. later then. *winks*

Mabel: C'mon bro bro

Dipper : Uh sure yeah...

Candy: Are we gonna go back to normal size?

Pacifica : I have no idea...

Dipper : Hey Mabel I gotta go get a shirt upstairs you go and do whatever.

He heads up to his room and takes the shrunken girls out of his pocket.

Dipper : Alright you two. it's been about hour. Have you come to an agreement?

Candy: Yes we will be good.

Pacifica: We promise.

Dipper : Good.

He uses the growth ray to turn them back to normal. And as soon as they were, they both grabbed his arms and kissed him at the same time.

Dipper: W-WHAT!? *blushes*

Pacifica: We both like you so we'll maybe share you...for now.

The blonde girl then punches Dipper. Hard.

Pacifica : but don't ever pull a stunt like that again!

Dipper: AH! Damn Pacifica are you trying boxing?

Pacifica : Among other things so watch yourself Pines. *grins*

Candy : And we saw the way Wendy looked at you too!

Dipper: None of that was my fault.

Pacifica: Yeah it is! It's your fault for being so Damn hot! You dork!

Candy : And being so sweet. *smiles*

Dipper: Shhh! I'm flattered but talk low. Mabel could hear us

Pacifica : he's right. we'd never hear the end of it from her.

Candy: Then jump out the window.

Pacifica : Are you nuts!?

Mabel: *Knocks on the door* Dipper are you talking to yourself again?

Dipper : I'm texting Mabel!

He makes signs with his hands to tell them to find a way to leave or hide.

Paz and Candy make a run for the window, but before they leave the both blow kisses at him before climbing out.

Candy: Try not to get your butt stuck there ok?

Pacifica : Oh shut up!

The pines guy just laid down on the bed after they leave.

Dipper : *Sigh* I just came here and I pretty much have two girlfriends now. Who I admit are very attractive. Who knows what's gonna happen now...


	7. Pool day

A lot of things had happened and just like one would think, The Pines twins had been the center of it. A few days had passed since the incident with the Crystal flashlight and Mabel's Clone. Today it was a really Hot day that's for sure. Soos had gone to buy some stuff for the mystery shack leaving the twins trying to survive with what they could find.

Dipper : *in nothing but his boxers, sweating, in front of an old fan* We gotta get air conditioning installed...

Mabel was in her bra and panties, sticking her head in the open freezer rubbing ice cubes on herself.

Dipper: What are you doing?

Mabel: Trying to become a popsicle. What do you think I'm doing!? I'm trying not to melt!

Dipper: Man why is it so hot today?

Mabel : Maybe this is another dimensional demon. who else would torture people like this?

Dipper: This is just Global warming...or just a bad time to be here *Gets up* Now let me see if there are any popsicles.

He reaches past his sister's head to look for any sign of a cool refreshing treat.

Mabel: Hey don't get near my territory you're sweating more then waddles.

Waddles was on the floor sweating like the pig he is and saying his normal oinks.

Dipper : Not my fault your big head takes up most of the freezer. Move over!

They start fighting over the freezer shaking it while waddles is now in front of the fan letting out a relieved Oink. But In that moment someone knocks on the door.

Dipper : Huh?

Mabel : NOT IT!

Dipper : N-DAMN IT!

Mabel: Haha you lose.

Dipper: Shut up Mabel. *heads to the door* This Better be something important.

The overheated Pines twin said as he went towards the door.

Mabel: Wait are you wearing something besides boxers?

Dipper : Too hot to care.

When he opens The door he sees no one else but Candy. Who is now in front of a Big and sweaty Dipper pines only on his boxers showing off all his physical manliness.

Candy : *eyes widen* oh...my...god... *nosebleeds and faints again*

Mabel: Great, you killed her with your lack of shame

Dipper just sighs, picks her up and carries her inside, placing her on the couch.

Mabel: Wait...*gets out of the freezer* is it me or do her breasts look bigger?

The pine brother sweats at that and decides to think of something.

Dipper: You know? its a great day to go to the pool right now. I'm going to change and go! *runs upstairs*

Mabel : *narrows her eyes* Hmmm suspicious...

*Five Minutes Later*

Candy: Annh...*opens her eyes*'

Mabel : She's alive!

Candy : What happened?

Mabel : Dipper happened.

Candy: What?

Mabel: You remember right? he was in his boxers and all sweaty and you saw him and then boom you were on the ground.

Candy blushes and covers her face in embarrassment.

Candy : Ugh, not again...

Mabel : it's not your fault Candy.

Candy: Where is he right now?

Mabel: He said he was going to the pool.

Candy : The pool? Hmmm, I could use this opportunity. *grins*

Mabel : *raises an eyebrow* What's with the face?

Candy: Ahn...Nothing! What face? This is my face.

Mabel: You're acting suspicious too more then Dipper.

Candy : Uh, LOOK! UNICORNS!

Mabel : WHERE!?

She runs away when she looks.

Mabel: Wait there is no...Candy?

The pine girl is left alone as Candy and Dipper had run.

Waddles: Oink!

In the meantime Dipper had gone to The pool for real so he could jump in the water and see any chance to stop the heat and relax too after fighting a bird while the size of a doll.

Dipper : *Sigh* a dip in the pool is definitely what I need right now.

Wendy : Took the words right out of my mouth Dip.

Dipper : Wendy?

She was wearing the lifeguard outfit just like the first time he saw it and still looking better then before, Her curves filling it out quite nicely.

Wendy : Sup stud?

Dipper : You're still the lifeguard? I thought they fired both of us?

Wendy: Its under new management now as the mayor said, that weirdo pool guy is gone for good. I'm pretty much the boss here.

Dipper: That's Cool.

He said while he was wearing shorts typical for pool.

Wendy : so hop in dude the water is as fresh as it can get.

Dipper : Only if you jump in too. *smiles*

Wendy: Sorry but you're in no need for a lifeguard *winks*

Dipper : Who knows, maybe I'll need mouth to mouth later. *smirks*

Pacifica: I can take care of that.

Pacifica struts up to the two wearing a two piece bikini with diamond pictures on it. Each step made her phat booty jiggle of course she was not walking she was making each step looking like a model on stage.

Dipper : Oh hey Pacifica. you're here too?

Pacifica : Of course I'm here! A Northwest doesn't just sit and sweat like a pig. And what do I see as I'm cooling off? you flirting with Corduroy here.

Wendy : I thought you liked competition Paz. *winks*

Pacifica: I don't need competition I let my body do the talking.

She then clings to one of Dipper Arms.

Pacifica: Dippy want to help me put on some sunscreen?

Wendy : *laughs* Wow, real original.

The blonde woman Does the only thing she knows best...Booty bumps Wendy into the pool.

Pacifica : How's that for original? *smirks*

Wendy : oh it's on now Northwest. *grabs both her legs*

Pacifica: Ah! Hey!

Wendy pulls the Northwest into the pool.

Wendy : Don't mess with a Corduroy, princess!

Dipper: I'm gonna go lay on the chair *walks away slowly*

Dipper lounges on a chair, watching the girls wrestle.

Pacifica: Let go of me! you're in my way!

Wendy : Can't, I'm having way too much fun. hahaha.

The blonde haired girl splashes water into wendy eyes like a kid trying to make her go away.

Wendy : Ah! You know for a northwest that was pretty cheap!

Pacifica: That's what you get for taking Dipper time from me!

Wendy : Better get used to it cause I intend to get a piece of that beefcake.

Dipper: Wait what?

He said hearing that. At that moment while he was imagining the things Wendy would do to him a shadow looms over him.

Candy : Hi Dipper.

Dipper: Oh...Hey Candy what brings you here?

Candy : *in a swimsuit that really shows off her breasts* Why you of course~

The two girls had no idea that Candy just asked Dipper to do something for her and he had agreed to it. They where occupied like kids in a pool fight.

Wendy: You're pretty strong.

Pacifica: Of course I am, you think a not rich life is easy?

Wendy : Well look who's learning the value of hardwork. I'm proud of you. *gets her in a headlock* But you'll still get no mercy from me. *smirks*

Candy: Hmmm...yes Dipper a little lower.

The two girls look up hearing that ,and what They see is their 'beefcake' applying sunscreens on Candy back slowly.

Candy : Oh that feels good...

Pacifica: Hey! that was suppose to be me!

Candy : Ya snooze ya lose Pacifica.

Pacifica: Tsc! You little!

Wendy : I guess she won this round.

Candy : Feel free to rub anywhere you want Dippy~

Dipper: A-anywhere?

He felt tempted to actually take that invitation and go to rub her booty as it looked too good to not do it but he calmed himself.

Dipper : Ahem, um thanks for the offer...

Candy : Come on, I'm very soft...

The blonde haired woman gets out from the pool and walks towards them while water drips from her body.

Pacifica : Oh Dipper, I can give you something soft to rub on.

She rubs her tits on his back as she wrap her arms around his neck and the water from her body mixed with his sweat.

Pacifica : I'd be way better to rub on. *smirks and kisses his cheek* My skin is nice and smooth.

Dipper: O-ohhn!

Under his shorts his mighty member was starting to awaken because of beautiful girls around.

Wendy : Dipper is that a flashlight or are you just happy to see us? *smirks*

Candy and Pacifica's eyes perk up to look at his crotch. But then he just runs and jumps in the pool.

Dipper : Ah that is so much better. was getting way too hot.

He tries to disguise his boner from just going in the water. but little did he know a certain redhead was sneaking up on him.

Wendy : What are you hiding Dipper?

Dipper: I am hiding the lost treasure of atlantis that is hiding inside this pool's depths...nothing else.

Pacifica: I am not fooled

Candy: Me neither

Wendy : Oh I bet it's a treasure but I doubt it's Atlantean. *smirks*

He just closes his eyes and relax. His back against the pool wall to enjoy the breeze.

Dipper : Ahh refreshing.

The three girls look at each other and grin, hatching a plan. by the time he opens his eyes he's surrounded by the three attractive attractive ladies.

Dipper: Uhm...Can i help with anything?

Pacifica :Yes but first we're gonna help you. You seem tense Dipper *rubs his shoulders*

Candy : *rubs his chest* Something you want to talk about? *presses her breasts against him*

Wendy : we're all ears. *rubs his abs*

He bite his lips as his boner is getting fully charged by the girls touching him,

Dipper: I'm good really...

Pacifica : Oh I bet you are. *smirks*

Wendy : Really good. *grins*

Dipper: L-look Girls I am very glad and flattered by all the attention but...if you give me so much attention I can't control myself. I'm still a man you know?

Candy : Oh we know. so much of a man.

Pacifica : Way too much for one woman.

Wendy : All the more reason we're here.

Candy and Wendy's hands go lower as Paz massages his shoulders. Something inside Dipper then snaps as he starts to move not letting Candy and Wendy's hands go any further as he gets in front of Pacifica looking Deep into her eyes like a lion to a rabbit.

Pacifica : D-Dipper?

He wrapped his big arms around her waist pulling her to him and then when she was close to his chest he gets his face next to hers and starts to make out with her in a french kiss style.

Pacifica : HMMM! *closes her eyes and melts into his embrace*

Candy: *blushes* Whoa...

Wendy : Nice... *grins*

One entire minute of that french kiss later he breaks from her.

Dipper: Phew! there you happy now?

Pacifica : *panting* I am... but them on the other hand...

Wendy and Candy are looking at him like predators to a piece of meat.

Dipper: Oh...Guess this is the line of the race?

Wendy : Oh its not a race. because everyone already won.

while Pacifica was cooling down after that powerful kiss that made her heat up like a microwave, Candy was moving in.

Candy: My turn! I can't wait anymore I want you to embrace me, I won't faint...probably.

Dipper: So you like having big tits? Let me check then.

He walks towards her in the pool and starts to grope each of her breasts with his hands slowly and delicately, What she didn't expect was how sensitive her enlarged tits were. As if the nerves were enhanced too making her feel it more.

Candy : *flushes red* A-AH! oh Dippy! it feels good. do you like them?

Dipper: Hmmm yeah this is amazing! I'm really lucky you wanted this so much.

Candy: Kiss me too.

Wendy : Woo! go you two!

Pacifica : Damn he should have groped my ass too...

The pines boy starts to kiss Candy but softer then when he did it with Pacifica. They were making out in a public pool that for some reason had just them there, While he kissed her he would pinch her nipples that were getting erect in her bikini. all so slowly.

Candy : Mmmm...

Wendy : Check out the wood he's packing.

She could see his boner at full charge in the water, he started to kiss her more deeply and groped her breasts fully with his hands sinking into the softness. it was taking all Candy could to keep from fainting as she was groped and kissed by the male she was pining after. once he stops kissing her it was like steam came out from her.

Candy: Ahnnn *dizzy*

Dipper: I admit this was really great ,sorry for being so perverted and going so rough.

Wendy : Apologies not needed.

She grabs his head and pulls him into a deep, rough perverted make out session. Pacifica only stares at this unhappy since she sees Wendy as a rival even more so than Candy. Wendy was way better at making out, she had the skills for it. But while they were doing this The blonde haired woman gains a grin on her face and takes a dive underwater. Wendy gropes Dipper's bulge as she holds him tight, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Pacifica curses this because she was preparing to take his trunks away but now Wendy's hand was the one at Dipper's big pack which makes him moan. Wendy grins at his moans as she moves her hand into his trunks. But then her eyes go wide as she sees that he is...actually bigger than she thought? eight? nine inches? no more, way more. Slowly she was getting overwhelmed on Dipper as he was the one who actually always wanted to kiss her a lot, his hands roam free over her booty and starts groping with his firm hands.

Seeing how much Dipper was getting into it was really starting to piss Pacifica off as Wendy was starting to moan from his touch. Then his boner starts to get uncomfortable and he stops kissing them.

Dipper: I-I need to get out for a little while.

Wendy: What?

Then when he get out of the pool slowly they see way easier. His boner was massive.

Pacifica: w-wow

Candy: h-how big are you?

Dipper: *smirks* thirteen inches.

Their jaws just drop as he goes to handle his business.

Candy: I-I guess it's to early for me to go beyond this

Pacifica and Wendy glance at each other. Determination blazing in their eyes.

Pacifica: Next time I'll seduce him with my booty and for sure get more of that.

Wendy : Unless I get to him first. He so still has a thing for me. *smirks*

Candy: I gotta lay down...


	8. Vampire Girls night

The sun was setting over Gravity Falls and a certain hyperactive Pines girl was making plans for the best night ever

Mabel: This is going to be sooo cool! I got snacks and drinks and a bunch of movies

Dipper : And I'll have to find something to do outside so you don't ambush me with a surprise makeover...again.

Mabel: Oh c'mon you loved that makeover. Besides the girls will be here won't you like to participate?

Dipper : Trust me Mabel you don't want me here. They'll just be focused on me all night.

He waves to his sister as he has a small backpack for his small night journey.

Dipper : See you in the morning Mabel! Try not to trash the shack!

Mabel: I make no promises of zero havoc.

Dipper : You're responsible for cleaning it!

He closes the door once he goes by.

Mabel : Party pooper. Pfft, whatever. All I need to do is wait for the girls to get here and this party can commence!

Speaking of which, as Dipper was leaving he sees said girls heading towards the Shack.

Dipper: Oh man.

He decides to hide behind the thick bushes, so the girls won't see him and forget about the party or something like ask him to stay.

Pacifica : Wait till Dipper sees me in my PJ'S he'll go head over heels for me.

Wendy : Yeah, until I tell him I like to sleep in the nude. *smirks*

Candy: Wait until I tell him I'm not wearing a bra...because the others are too tight for me.

Pacifica: You're the one who wanted bigger tits

Candy : I have no regrets.

Dipper: (really makes me want to go back but this is Mabel time)

He silently goes the other way away from the girls which is amazing for a guy his size.

Dipper : I'm sure some crazy adventure will drop in my lap. They always do.

Meanwhile back at the shack the girls arrived. They were talking to Mabel and taking in Dipper was not there to stay the night.

Pacifica : Mabel where is Dipper?

Mabel : Oh he stepped out. Won't be back til morning.

Candy : WHAT!?

Pacifica : Oh come on!

Wendy: Ah man that sucks.

Mabel: C'mon girls this is a girls night, no boys here.

Pacifica : Ugh, fine what's first?

Wendy : Might as well make the most of it.

Mabel: That's the spirit! now who wants to eat junk food and watch a movie?

Wendy : I'm in.

Candy : Any monster movies?

Pacifica : Romantic comedy!

Mabel: How about we watch one that has a little of both? like monster romance?

Pacifica : Mabel I swear to god if it's Twilight.

Mabel: Geez Relax I am over that ok? it was years ago...I'm more into werewolves now but I was gonna say Hotel Transylvania.

Wendy : I'll watch that.

Candy : I'm in.

Pacifica : Fine.

Wendy : Pass me some chips.

Mabel: Go savages, eat the sodium hahaha.

Pacifica : Nah I'm trying to watch my figure.

Wendy : For what? Your ass is already fat.

The girls laugh as Pacifica turns red.

Pacifica: You won't be laughing once Dipper falls in love with my ass.

Mabel : Oh here we go.

Candy : I think it's pretty clear that Dipper is a breast man, not an ass man.

Wendy : You're both wrong, he wants someone who will really make him work for it. Give him a good workout in the sack. *smirks*

Mabel: Bleghhhh!

The pines girl sprays silly string all over them.

Pacifica : Ah, my hair!

Wendy : Oh its on Mabes!

Candy : Let the war commence!

Mabel: Now this is what I'm talking about!

The girls all start running around spraying silly string at each other, laughing and having fun, almost completely forgetting about the Pines boy. Later on they where putting on the movie to watch and eating snacks.

Pacifica : Oh my god this Guy is such a dork how is this Vampire chick falling for him?

Wendy : Should you really be the one asking that?

Mabel: Love is everywhere you just feel the sting! you don't judge you feel!

Pacifica : Says the one that's still single.

Wendy & Candy : Ooooooohhhh.

Mabel: I'm just not trying hard enough. I'm sure I am way sexier for all boys then you. Also I am cute and lovely.*Pokes her cheek, sticking her tongue out*

Pacifica : Excuse me? I am way sexier than you!

Mabel: My boobs are bigger then Candy's and my ass has balance. Im a ten out of ten.

Wendy: Ohhhhh!

Pacifica : My hair is flawless, my skin is flawless, my boobs are a decent size, I got plenty of junk in the trunk and I know how to strut it honey. you can't compete with me.

Candy : *eating popcorn* This is getting juicy.

Mabel: You want to throw down? Then show me what you're made off blondie.

Pacifica : Challenge accepted.

The two old rivals stare each other down.

Pacifica: Behold the power of the one who has the ass to pull these moves off!

Adorned in her purple nightgown with a golden P on it. The Northwest girl bends over to show off her luscious rear end.

Pacifica : Give me a beat!

The Corduroy starts playing on her Cellphone Baby i'm worth it.

Pacifica starts moving to the music, shaking her ass and moving her hips sensually as she dances.

Pacifica : How you like me now commoner? *smirks*

Each cheek clap left and right as she shakes it in ripples of sexy meaty booty in a manner to hypnotize men.

Wendy: haha if i had a dick it would be hard *Joked*

Candy : She is good.

Mabel : Not bad. but I can do better.

Candy: With your boobs?

Mabel : The whole package Candy.

Wendy: Cool!

Mabel: Hit me some!

Wendy : Hang on.

She puts on Bath Rhythms (instrumental)

Mabel : Now watch and learn ladies!

Contrary to Pacifica, Mabel just went crazy with her movements, making sure to shake all of her curves, going wild with the music. They were speechless not sure what to say or react.

Wendy : She's just going for it!

The pines girl is just shaking her hips side to side, hands in the air.

Candy: Good job Mabel.

pacifica: This is so silly.

Mabel : Silly is my trademark Paz. *sticks out her tongue at her*

Pacifica: *smirks* I'm sure Gideon would like it

The former braces girl blushes and glares as the girls start to laugh.

Mabel : RAH! *She hits Paz across the face with a pillow*

Pacifica: AHHH!

Candy: PILLOW FIGHT!

Meanwhile with Dipper. He was walking in the night and looking for any place open at this time of the hour.

Dipper : Oh who am I kidding? in this small town who's gonna be open at this hour?

He puts his back against a tree and sighs to himself.

Dipper : You think night time would be more exciting.

Then he hears a lady in distress scream.

Dipper : Finally!

He runs towards the scream and who he finds is his old friend Tambry.

Dipper: What t...the hell?

Standing over her was a figure in a very familiar hoodie with an unfamiliar bloodlust in his eyes.

Dipper: Robbie is that you?

His old rival hissed at him showing his very real looking fangs.

Dipper : Oh come on Robbie, don't you know vampires are so 2 decades ago?

The pines get in position.

Dipper: Tsc! I cant believe he is a vampire. I don't even have any anti-vampire tools to beat him. What did you do to Tambry?

Robbie : She will be my vampire bride.

Dipper: That is so...OLD! oh god this is so unoriginal. Ok Let her go tough guy.

Robbie : Never!

He sprouts bat wings, picks up the unconscious girl and flies off with her.

Dipper : Hey, get back here!

He curses and runs to not let him out of his sight. Robbie flies into the old bell tower.

Dipper : How do I stop this guy? I can't just wait all night for the sun to come up.

Meanwhile Back with the girls... Feathers were everywhere as the pillow wars ragged.

Candy: T-tell Grenda I got a b-boyfriend guh!

Mabel : I shall avenge you Candy!

Pacifica : YAAAAHHH! *Runs at Mabel with her pillow*

The pine girl attacks using her huge breasts.

Mabel : BREAST ATTACK!

Pacifica: What?!

The pine girl huge breasts collide with Pacifica Pillow as she has jumped and puts all her weight on it making the blonde girl fall.

Pacifica : AGH!

Mabel : Haha! not so tough now are ya?

Pacifica: You will pay for this *aims her ass*

Mabel : Wait what are you doing!?

She booty bumps Mabel on the stomach throwing herself at her.

Mabel : AUGH! The entire Northwest is coming down on me!

Wendy: Good to know that I am recording this.

Mabel : Wendy, help me!

Wendy: Hey look twenty dollars.

Pacifica : Oh like I'm gonna fall for Pocket change.

Wendy: *grabs the money* I'm sorry you where saying?

Pacifica : Hey wait a second that's my twenty! give it back!

Wendy: Come and get it then hahaha!

Wendy runs off as Pacifica chases her.

Mabel : Who knew Paz could be so heavy...

Candy: Maybe that ass is indeed natural.

While back to Dipper he was trying to beat Robbie.

Dipper: C'mon man don't act like that, you guys break up or something?

Robbie : NON OF YOUR BUSINESS! *screeches as he swoops down on him*

Tambry was stuck on the wall with extra strong duct tape .

Dipper: Oh did I hit a sore spot? you were never that much of a good boyfriend anyway.

Robbie : I'M GONNA DRAIN YOU DRY!

Dipper: Oh reall-Oh fuck! is that Bill cipher?

Robbie : Oh No not again!

When he turn around to look Dipper gets some dirt and throws it in his eyes.

Robbie : AGH! YOU TWERP!

Dipper : Now what the hell made you like this?

There around his neck was a strange looking pendant.

Dipper: And don't call me a twerp I'm an adult with more muscles then your skinny goth ass *grabs the pendant*

Robbie hisses at him and wrestles with him for the pendant.

Dipper: Buzz off!

Gives him a roundhouse kick, ripping the pendant off.

Robbie : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

A shadowy aura comes out of Robbie into the pendant, turning him back to normal. He drops to the ground.

Robbie : Ugh... What happened?

Dipper: You got possessed apparently...welcome to the club.

Robbie : That is the last time I go snooping around my parents basement...

The pinetree then decides to run towards the top by the stairs to free Tambry.

Dipper: You ok?

Tambry : Sheesh, why is breaking up so hard these days?

Dipper: I don't know, I never had to break up before...or have someone to break up with. You know let's get out before something else shows up.

Tambry : No argument here. OW! Easy with the tape! you're trying to free me not wax off my body hair.

Dipper: Sorry but is there a better way to do this? you can thank Robbie for this.

Tambry : Sheesh I didn't think he'd take it that hard.

Dipper : He got possessed.

Robbie: It was an accident! *screams from down below*

Dipper : You really never know what you'll find in your basement.

He pulls Tambry off the wall.

Dipper: So do you want me to bring you back to your house or you think you can go alone?

Tambry : I don't think I want to be alone right now...

She glares at Robbie who is embarassed at what happened.

Dipper: Then I will go with you.

Robbie : I thought it would be an awesome present.

Tambry : Well it wasn't.

Dipper: Next time just buy something with zero possibilities of being cursed.

Robbie : How was I supposed to know my parents had cursed stuff in the basement!?

Tambry rolls her eyes. They just started walking away from him slowly without paying attention anymore. They walk through town into the dark woods towards the shack.

Tambry : So...Has Wendy made her move on you yet?

Dipper: Yes...why you two have a bet or something?

Tambry : Dude I have a whole chat room betting on you guys.

She pulls out her phone and shows him the polls that has Wendy, Paz, Candy and even herself on it.

Dipper: *raises eyebrow* You put yourself on your own poll to win me over?

Tambry : Who doesn't love an Internet girl? *smirks and winks*

Dipper: Hah (if you only knew what I had done) You will meet your polls in the shack.

Tambry : Well it'll be nice to see everyone. You grew up well for an insane nine year old. *smirks*

Dipper: I am not nine years old anymore and I wasn't even nine I was twelve! we change when we get older.

They arrive back at the shack.

Dipper: I hope everything is ok.

When he opens the door he finds the place in shambles.

Tambry : Whoa, looks like a war went on in here.

Dipper: *Sigh* Of course...Ok Mabel I know you started this now come out and clean this up.

They hear the girls upstairs in the attic.

Dipper: You go up there and get into the spirit of whatever they're doing. I am going to take a shower.

Tambry : Kay.

She heads upstairs and hears the girls antics.

Wendy : Ok Mabes, Truth or Dare?

Mabel : Dare me Corduroy!

Wendy : *grins* You asked for it. I dare you to make out with Pacifica for five whole minutes.

Pacifica : WHAT!? NO!

Tambry: *opens the door* Hey there party girls.

Wendy : Sup Tambry What brings you by?

Tambry : Dipper.

Candy: He is here?

Pacifica: Where?

Tambry: Taking a shower geez calm your tits...and ass

Candy : Naked Dipper...

Pacifica : In the shower...

Mabel : Girls stay where you are!

Tambry: *closes the door* Oops! I locked it.

Pacifica : *crosses her arms* Why did he bring you back anyway?

Tambry : He saved me from a vampire Robbie.

Candy : Say what now?

Then all the girls heard patiently to Tambry history. While Dipper was showering.

Dipper : Disco girl coming through~ That girl is you~ *Sigh* nothing like warm water on sore muscles...

Wendy : Robbie got possessed by some pendant he found in his basement?

Pacifica : Dipper fought a Vampire?

Mabel : You guys broke up!?

Candy Plot twist! *eats candybar*

Tambry : The emo thing was fun for awhile but after a bit it just gets annoying.

Mabel : (Hmm Love God's spell must have worn off...)

Tambry: Now what have all you girls been up to?

Mabel : Photocopy clone.

Candy : Shrink/growth ray.

Pacifica : Forest adventure.

Wendy : Making out in a public swimming pool.

Everyone look at each other surprised at each other adventure

Candy: Wait you have a clone?

Mabel: you messed with the growth ray?

Wendy : You had a forest adventure without us?

Pacifica : There wasn't exactly time to find you.

Girls : Ain't that the truth?

After that Dipper comes out of the bathroom already in his clothes after he dried himself.

Dipper : Hah, that's better. Now what are those crazy girls doing?

The girls where talking about Tambry poll.

Mabel : You made an online poll for who would get with Dipper first?

Tambry: Yep...so any results?

Pacifica : Well we kinda...made out with him on the same day.

Mabel : WHAT!?

Candy: It was after the forest Adventure.

Wendy : And at the swimming pool. Tambry you won't believe the equipment Dipper is packing.

Mabel: WHAT? you didn't...

Wendy : Almost. but don't worry we'll get him. or at least I will.

Pacifica : Dream on Corduroy.

Candy : I couldn't handle someone his size...

Mabel: Can we stop talking about my Brother's junk?

Wendy : We could go back to your make out dare. *grins*

Mabel and Pacifica: No!

Wendy : Dipper's junk it is.

Mabel: *Groans*

* * *

 **What** **adventure** **will these guys get in next? Review or PM me suggestions and I'll take them under consideration. Also vote on my poll to help me decide who gets first crack at the big Dipper.**


	9. Beware The Hands

**Well the votes are in it seem Pacifica will be the first to ride the Dipper. Stay tuned for the fun times and be sure to follow and review.**

* * *

After the events of the vampire Robbie a few days had passed with nothing crazy going on. Mabel was waiting next to a bus station with Candy and Pacifica.

Mabel: Ohhh my god i cant wait.

Pacifica: Why i am here?

Candy: Because we are a group now.

Mabel: One of us! one of us!

Pacifica : What are we even waiting for?

Candy: Grenda is coming to spend her vacations here in Gravity falls.

Mabel: I'm so excited to see how she is doing.

Pacifica : I just hope her voice got better...

Candy: Behave yourself Pacifica or else she will piledrive you. She has being doing some wrestling.

Then a bus came to their stop. Mabel is getting more hype than she thought she was.

Mabel : SHE'S HERE! *bouncing with excitement*

Candy : We have so much to catch up on!

When the bus stops and the door opens, a very tall and big figure the same as Dipper but with womanly features and curves and muscles too comes out.

Mabel & Candy : GRENDA!

Grenda : Oh my gosh Mabel! You're here! *Hugs them with her strong arms*

Candy : Hey, I'm here too.

Grenda : Yeah, but I was expecting you.

Mabel: Look at you you're so beefy hahaha.

Grenda: And look at you two haha ya got busty! I mean I didn't expect that from you Candy.

Candy: Hey!

Pacifica : That's because she cheated.

Candy : All is fair in love and war Pacifica.

Grenda: Pacifica is that you? DAYUM girl you got one of the biggest phat asses I've seen hahaha.

Pacifica : Glad you noticed. And I'm glad to hear your voice doesn't sound as much like a professional wrestler.

Grenda: So what news I miss? raise your hand if you're dating someone.

Pacifica and Candy raise their hands.

Grenda: Are you kidding me? Mabel C'mon what happened? how did you get in last place as a single woman?

Mabel : I HAVEN'T FOUND THE ONE OK!?

Pacifica : But she did manage to hook up Gideon.

Grenda: ARE YOU A WIZARD?

Mabel : Nope I'm just that good. *smiles*

Pacifica: Can we go now? I gotta go to work.

Mabel : Fine working girl. We can walk and talk.

Pacifica: *groans* Let's see you laugh when you don't have money for your Mabel thingies.

Mabel : Well I could always be a model, I could totally pull it off. Or sell some sweaters.

Candy: Why didn't you try that Pacifica? hehe.

Pacifica : I could have but then that would mean leaving town and I'm not ready for that yet.

Mabel : Because she eagerly awaited Dipper's return. *grins*

Pacifica: *punches Her shoulder*

Mabel: Ow!

Candy : I'm all about human improvement. Maybe I'll go into research.

Mabel: So what about you Lady grenda? haha.

Candy : Yes, how is lord What's his name?

Pacifica: *Yawns* It's Marius, Candy.

Candy : Right.

Grenda : He's great. Everything is great! He can't get enough of the Grendanator.

Pacifica : gross.

Mabel : I bet his hips are aching. *snickers*

Then when they were walking back they arrive at Pacifica's place of work in the Diner.

Pacifica: Well here I am.

Mabel: Can we be here and ask you to get our food? hehe

Pacifica : Only if you're leaving tips.

? : Well look who it is. it's Pacifica Broke-west.

When Pacifica turns around she sees her ex friends Kathy, The dark-skinned one with the red dress and black hair, and Jenny, The one with with the teal dress and the reddish hair, who used to do everything she asked but since she got broken they just went away.

Kathy : Low how the mighty have fallen.

Jenny : Picking off the scraps of the people you once stood over? Shameful.

Pacifica: I'm Sorry but I promised myself that I would not talk to vultures.

Jenny : And you rather hang out with them?

Kathy : They're the people we made fun of for kicks Paz!

Mabel: Well she changed...for the better may I add.

Jenna : Seriously girl, look at yourself! You're pretty much a maid, now!

Kathly: The maid of poor people hahaha!

Grenda: Hey, hello there my name is Buzz off or I'll break your neck.

Jenna : AH! The wrestler is back!

Kathy : Don't make me call the cops!

Candy: Did they ever call the cops?

Grenda: Oh cmon that was ONE time.

Pacifica: I don't have time for this crap I'm going.

She walks away hips swaying all the way as she gives the middle finger.

Kathy : Have fun serving drinks and all that crap!

Mabel : At least people actually like her now! And guess what! She has a super hot beefcake for a boyfriend! So HA!

Candy almost wanted to raise her hand and say that she also had one but she decided not to.

Grenda: I mean she does have the Ass, hair and body...wow am I really saying this? huh things really change. Well she is a friend now.

Jenny : She'll come crawling back. They always do.

Then Suddenly someone or something was flying on a broom and was aiming for Pacifica with a huge sack. It crashes through the dinner window and ou the other with Pacifica screaming in the sack.

Pacifica : AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Mabel: Whoa what!?

Candy: Was that a witch?

Grenda : Oh No!

Kathy : A witch!?

Jenny : What's wrong with this town!?

Candy: Its a supernatural spot. C'mon have you two been living on a cave or something?

Mabel: We need to help her.

Kathy : No!

Jenny : Are you nuts!?

Mabel: FINE! I was not asking you anyway. Gosh!

Candy: But where is it going?

Grenda : We need to follow her!

Jenna : What if she casts a curse or something!?

Mabel: Just stay here the ones who don't want to go. I need follow it before it gets away I can't ask Dipper now *runs*

Candy and Grenda run after her while Kathy and Jenny look at each other. Pacifica was having a not so nice time. Half thirty minutes had pass

Pacifica : GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN SACK! I swear I will sue you so hard!

Then the sack is thrown on the hard stone ground.

Pacifica: Ow!

?: Kekekeke Now I got you.

Pacifica : Whoever you are you better let me go right now or I will mess you up!

Hand Witch: I am the hand witch! And you're mine now girl hahaha and no one will ever fin-

Grenda: I heard a maniacal laughter over there!

Hand Witch: Wait what?

Pacifica : I'M IN HERE!

Mabel: Ok you ugly evil wi-wait HAND WITCH IS THAT YOU?

Hand Witch: Mabel Pines?

Grenda: Wait you know each other?

Mabel: Hahaha yeah its a funny story.

Candy: How funny?

Mabel : She took my grunkles hands and I had to give her dating tips.

The blonde woman was now free from the sack.

Pacifica: Is she some weirdo that steals hands?

Hand Witch: I thought she was hated. are you guys friends now?

Mabel : Yes! She's good now!

Grenda: What were you planning anyway?

Hand Witch: I will use a spell which will give me the appearance of a beautiful young woman...But the downside is that I need the hand of a beautiful young woman. The 'most' beautiful one i can find. Then all of the men will love me, and I will get to go on dates, and vacations where other girls will be jealous of me, and finally will get married, and have children and be content Muahahaha.

Pacifica: You are not getting my hand!

Candy: Excuse me but what makes you think she wants 'your' hand?

Pacifica: I think that's obvious since I'm the one she kidnapped. Plus. *running hands over her hips*

Candy: Not every boy likes a big butt. But all men love these *heft up her huge tits*

Mabel doesn't say anything . But looks down at her even huger tits and jumps a little making them bounce before looking back at the fighting pair.

Grenda: Hey, Maybe she wants a hot european guy who likes having tickets to the gun show? *flexes her huge arms*

Mabel: Are you guys seriously argueing over who should get their hand chopped off? Sorry lady, no deal from any of us.

Hand Witch: Oh come on. I only need the one. You've already got yourself a handsome catch, it's not he'll want you any less just because one of your hands got chopped off with a rusty cleaver.

Pacifica: Alright Candy, you can go.

Candy: No no. You are clearly more attractive and deserve to go first.

Mabel: Wait you know about that?

Hand Witch : I know many things Mabel Pines.

Grenda: Creepy...creepy and ominous...

Pacifica: You know. I do happen to know a couple of girls who aren't using their hands for much. Though you might not like their fake tits and ass.

At that moment they hear a noise outside the cave.

Jenny : Come on Kathy!

Kathy : I really don't know about this...

Pacifica: Speak of the Devils.

Jenny : We're here to help save you!

Kathy : N-Not that we care or anything!

Mabel: Ohh really?

Hand Witch: I'm Sorry but I am not leaving this alone until I get the hand of a beautiful woman.*Flies on her broom*

Jenny : Um did she just say she wanted someone's hand?

The witch then start flying around with the cleaver to magically cut someone hand off. The girls duck and cover to avoid getting cut.

Candy: whoa! *gets down* geez why is the only way to be beautiful for her is so weird.

Kathy : Yeah, why can't she just see a doctor like everyone else?

Jenny : We'll pay for it ourselves!

Mabel: Man what would Dipper do in this situation?

Pacifica : Come up with a smart solution that'll leave everyone happy.

Mabel : I know you're the hand witch and all but is this really the only way to do this?

Candy : Yeah, science has come a long way ya know!

Grenda: I do prefer Magic but not this wicked kind.

Jenny : Look, if I agree to get you cosmetic surgery will you not hack off our hands?

Hand Witch: And you think that will make this face and body hot? modern science can't fix me!

Kathy : Somebody think of something!

Mabel: Wait! I know people who have nice magic ah...items and sure a witch like you would like that right? you spent way too much time here with hands and stuff.

Hand Witch : I'm listening...

Some time later at Gideon's Workplace

Gideon: *on his computer* Damn! I can't believe people actually go to watch the Teen Titans go movie.

The buzzer on his desk goes off.

Lebam : Oh Cupcake! You have visitors!

The Mabel Clone said while watching A movie on the small television and eating nachos.

Gideon: Hmm I'm not really expecting anyone.

Lebam : It's momma and her friends.

Mabel : NOT YOUR MOMMA!

When he opens the door he sees MANY faces and is shocked.

Gideon: Wow! Hey this a party or something?

Candy: We kind of need your help gleeful.

Gideon : My help?

Mabel : Gideon, meet the hand witch...

Hand Witch: How you doing?

Gideon: Yeesh! So what is this all about?

Pacifica: Do you know any magical thingy to help her be beautiful?

Gideon: What? Well...I was looking for something like that but once I saw what was needed for it I just gave up on that. There are many different magic ways to be beautiful but this is a little weird. You sure you're ready for it?

Jenny: Our hands are on the line here You idiot!

Lebam : Hey! You better watch yourself honey!

Gideon: *Sigh* Fine.

The white haired boy then goes to his secret shelf and gets a bunch of ingredients that he grinds and mix them on a portable cauldron. Then he says some weird words that turn the water into a purple color.

Gideon: Now here comes the embarrassing part . I need some piece of clothing that has some,...DNA to throw it on the cauldron.

The girls all look at each other.

Pacifica : Well what are you waiting for Candy?

Candy : Why do I have to do it!?

Mabel : Girls we don't even know who's DNA he needs.

Gideon: A girl it needs a beautiful girl.

Grenda: Why don't we let Pacifica 'friends' do it?

Jenny : What!?

Pacifica : You owe me! Or would you rather lose your hands?

Kathy : Sigh, fine.

Gideon: A bra or underwear is fine thank you very much.

Jenny and Kathy turn red.

Kathy : You gotta be freaking kidding me...

Hand Witch: *Shows cleaver* We always have the other way hehehe.

Jenny : Ok, OK! We're taking them off...

Kathy : So humiliating...

Lebam Hugs Gideon face on her big boobies to hide his precious eyes from the scene, as Jenny and Kathy remove their bras and panties.

Jenny : There, happy?

They throw them in the cauldron.

Mabel : What's next Gideon?

He uses a spoon to spin it around and it turns into a yellow Color.

Gideon: Bring me a cup!

Lebam : *Hands him one* Here baby.

He fills the cup up and hand it over to The hand witch.

Gideon: Drink it!

Hand Witch : Alright.

Pacifica : You're really gonna drink that?

Hand Witch : I'm a witch! I drink weird brews and potions all the time!

Candy: Then why didn't you make a beauty potion?

Hand witch : Whoa, hands are one thing but undergarments are private. besides just because I drink potions doesn't mean I like to. *drinks the potion*

Gideon: *puts on sunglasses* Things like this are usually flashy.

Jenny, Kathy and Pacifica pull out sunglasses.

Mabel : Hey! we Don't have shades!

*BEAMS OF LIGHT*

The transformation arrives and takes form. Then as fast as it came, it goes. The now Hot witch looks down at her C-cup breasts looking alive and young, and runs her hands over her firm hips and butt, which were generous, but still not Pacifica's despite having the combined beauty of two pretty young women. Her hair was long and white like some anime character and still had green skin but way much smooth.

Pacifica : Much improvement.

Mabel : *Blinded* Really? How does it look?

*Outside of Gideon Workplace*

Hand Witch: Thank you for everything, now I have the chance to hunt for level six to seven kind of men.

Pacifica : Glad to help.

Jenny : So we get to keep our hands right?

Hand Witch: Yeah thanks for the stuff.

Kathy : Um no problem...

Hand witch : Welp I'm off to find the man off my dreams! *Flies off on her broomstick*

Mabel : You go girl!

Grenda: That was a disgusting potion.

Kathy : I feel a breeze...

Jenny : Me too...but it's better than having our hands cut off. Thanks Paz..

Pacifica : You're welcome. Thanks for coming to save me I guess...

Kathy : Paz...Look, we're sorry. Its just our families don't like to associate with yours anymore. After the whole weirdness thing.

Pacifica : You can stop right there. I get it. Yeah, I was sad you guys drifted away from me but it wasn't all bad. I kinda like my new life and I got a new possie now. *points to Mabel and the others*

Jenny : Well, we're happy for ya I guess.

Kathy : Especially if the boyfriend bit is true.

Pacifica : Oh its true. *grins* And he's bigger than a cucumber.

Mabel groans

Kathy : No...

Pacifica : Yes.

Jenny : Well good luck with that. I doubt he'll fit but good luck anyway. See ya around Paz.

Pacifica : See ya girls.

Mabel : I guess we're not the only ones with returning friends.

Pacifica : They're like me Mabel. Once they get a true friend, the good comes out.


	10. PlatinumPaz pt1

It's a late afternoon at the mystery shack and Mabel and Soos were playing cards.

Mabel : I see you sweating Soos. *grins*

Soos: Mr. Pines taught me a lot before he left Mabel. You will not best me!

Dipper: What are you guys playing?

The pinetree comes out with some snacks he was gonna take to his room.

Mabel : Poker of course! and I'm seconds away from cleaning Soos out.

Soos : Never!

Dipper: Just dont put actual money on this guys, you dont want to become grunkle stan, I like the guy but he has some gamble issues.

He said going upstairs to play some games.

Dipper : Now time to play some games of my own.

He opens the tablet and looks at the game he so started to like a lot, BloodCraft: Overdeath.

Dipper : Time to finally see what all the fuss is about over this game.

Meanwhile Pacifica was back home in her room alone trying not to have her parents interrupt her in this precious alone time.

Pacifica : *Sigh* finally some peace. Time for Platinum Paz to take the stage.

She said, grinning as she turned on her game console.

pacifica: Oh yes this is gonna be sweet

The game was also BloodCraft : Overdeath.

She enters multiplayer and begins dominating like always.

A lot of people who get their ass kicked in these games FEAR when they see the name PlatinumPaz who was just Pacifica Northwest the pro player.

Pacifica : Yes! Run you fools! Run!

Preston : Pacifica! Keep it down!

Pacifica : Shut up dad!

Meanwhile...

Dipper: Ok what weapon would be good for me?

The Pines boy is cycling through weapons and spells to use in combat. He gets surrounded by wolves and uses a spell of wind cutter to cut them down.

Dipper: Take this!

The arcs of wind cut the wolves to ribbons as he continues his quest.

Dipper: I like this better then multiplayer with others, I'm still a novice.

As Dipper levels up his character, Pacifica is laying waste to all challengers.

Pacifica: Its so hard when you're the best, I'm so good! maybe I'll fight the bosses with nothing but a stick. Boss rush time!

The blonde babe took out boss after boss with nothing but her skill and a stick.

Pacifica: HAHAHA! BOW TO MY POWER!

Meanwhile...

Mabel: I-impossible.

Soos: Bet you didn't see this coming huh?

Mabel : But how!?

Soos : As I said. Mr. Pines taught me a lot.

At that moment a storm starts to rage outside.

Mabel: Man its like its the storm of knifes outside, what a noise.

Soos : Good thing I reinforced the roof.

The two gamers barely notice the storm and continued their crusades. But we all know how things proceed in gravity falls, a storm is not a normal storm if you live here. Lightning strikes the two gamers houses and the electricity surges into their games, causing a new event to appear in the game. New Live event

Dipper\Paz: What the!?

The screen shows a new description. "Want to take it to the next level? Then hit the new event button to truly put yourself to the test and make yourself all powerful!"

Pacifica; What does that mean?

"Or you're a chicken!"

Pacifica : Oh no you didn't!

Dipper: That's just rude...

"Prove yourself! Enter and truly embrace the BloodCraft!"

Pacifica played right away, Dipper was not sure but he did it anyway. As soon as they did their screens grew brighter and brighter until they were engulfed in it. And when it faded they were nowhere to be seen. When Dipper Awoke he found himself in strange ruins in his characters gear. Equipped with a spellbook, a magic staff and a brown cloak with blue armor underneath it.

Dipper: Ohh man!

Where am I? What's going on!?

He hears a groan next to him and what he sees is a mess of blonde hair.

Dipper: Could it be?

He hears the haughty and attractive voice he knows very well

Pacifica : What the!?

When she stands up She's adorned in hot pink armor with a totally badass looking sword. And Like all games where females were involved the armor was a bit...revealing.

Pacifica: Ok wow. I am totally in a game right now.

Dipper : Pacifica?

Pacifica : Dipper?

The Pines man blushes as he looks at her.

Pacifica :*blushes* Hey! Take a picture it'll last longer!

Dipper: I dont have a camera. Also don't tell me you didn't check me out.

Pacifica: True but I would had liked a more...He-man kind of look.

Dipper : Well too bad. I didn't pick the barbarian class.

Pacifica: Well looks like we are trapped in a video game in our characters .Just another day in Gravity Falls

Dipper: Wait you like this game? you surprise me more everyday.

Pacifica : I-I don't know what you're talking about! And why do female outfits have to be so revealing! How are we supposed to be protected in this?

Dipper : Actually, I read since women aren't built for strength like men they make up for it with speed and agility, hence the less armor. less drag.

Pacifica: Or the game designer never saw Grenda and muscle ladies, lets try walking to see if we can do anything.

Dipper : Right. Down the long, dark, ominous corridor.

Pacifica: You scared? *smirks*

Dipper : You kidding? I faced way worse than this. *Walks down the corridor*

Then he activates Game Traps...like a noob.

Dipper : AHH! WHOA! GAH!

He dodges flaming arrows, swinging axe blades and spike pits as he makes his way down the hall.

Pacifica: You started playing this today didn't you?

Dipper: Hey I survived didn't I?

Pacifica : Your cloak is on fire...

Dipper: Ahhh!

Awkwardly puts down the fire and laughs nervously.

Pacifica : Follow me great mage. *smirks as she struts past him*

He takes a peek at her glorious booty of course and smiles as he...follows the booty.

Dipper : So what's next?

At that moment skeleton warriors armed with weapons come charging from around the corner.

Pacifica : Them. *draws her sword*

Dipper: Piece of cake!

The two work in sync with Dipper casting spells and Pacifica hacking them to pieces. Dipper couldn't help but steal a few glances as Paz moved with the grace of a dancer and struck with the ferocity of an animal.

Dipper: (Geez Get a hold of yourself Dipper, this is not time to be looking at her perfect phat ass, But damn she's so hot...)

He casts magic bolts and several fireballs into the group. Once they were past the monsters they see a treasure chest novice level. When they open up they see gold coins and a HP potion.

Dipper : sweet will definitely need this later.

Pacifica : Come on, this dungeon crawl is just beginning. Woohoo! this is...so FUN! I always wanted to be inside a game I like.

Then she starts dancing as she move her huge booty left and right like a pendulum...a heart shaped curvaceous pendulum.

Dipper : (Why do you torture me?) Pacifica Northwest is a gamer girl. Your attraction points just went up. *smirks*

Pacifica: *rubs her ass* Is that the only thing that went up? *smirks*

Dipper : Wouldn't you like to know. *smirks*

They run to the next room and are in front of stone golems two times bigger then Dipper.

Pacifica : Hmm I think I prefer a real man than a stone one.

Dipper: Aww thanks you make me feel warm inside, now lets break them!

Pacifica charges forward, dodging swings and boulders from the golems as Dipper fires his magic bolts.

Dipper: Man this is so cool! I cant believe I'm doing so great for a novice.

Pacifica : Only cause you're with me dork! *smirks*

Dipper: Thanks for the confidence boost Pacifica.

Pacifica : What? Just calling it like I see it. *slices a golem's head off*

Dipper: I'll show you how I deal with this with my natural Pines strategy.

Pacifica : And what's that oh great strategist?

Dipper: What the game does not expect from me!

He charges throwing away his cloak at the golem's face and dashing under his legs to get behind him. He casts a chain lightning spell and breaks apart multiple golems.

Dipper: Ahhhhh Yeah!*LEVEL UP* Oh!

Pacifica: Looks like you leveled up. congrats *smiles*

Dipper : Sweet! New spells!

Pacifica: Guess we better keep going til we find a boss.

Dipper : What do you think the boss is?

Pacifica : Werewolf pack leader, vampire lord, giant troll, Evil demon, the list goes on and on.

Dipper: Wait i see...something right ahead of us some kind of Goblin king? he is wearing a crown and has a big metal sword.

Pacifica : oh is that all? Easy peasy.

Dipper: Then lets see you take care of that big green bean alone.

Pacifica : Fine, more XP for me. *draws her sword*

Dipper: (I will be here enjoying the assview)

The blonde warrior blocks and dodges swings from the goblin king, countering at every opportunity.

Dipper: Wow way to go warrior princess.

Pacifica : Thanks wise mage.

She backs away before using one of her special skills. Her sword is cloaked in an aura right before she slashes, sending an arc of energy towards her foe. No need to say he was obliterated. The goblin king has been defeated.

Pacifica : Total pwnage.

Dipper: What is the loot?

Pacifica : Tons of gold, his sword and his crown. *puts it on her head*

Dipper: So are you the Goblin queen now?*snickers*

Pacifica: Hush peasant *points the sword at him* hehe its Beauty queen. From now on you are to address me as Queen Pacifica, and you are my royal wizard. understood?

Dipper: Uhm...ok Queen Pacifica *Chuckles*

Pacifica : Be a good wizard and I might make you my king. *winks*

Dipper: What do I need to do to get a kiss for a reward? *smirks*

Pacifica : Prove yourself worthy of me! Only a brave strong warrior can have any hope of having someone like me.

Dipper: Oh my! I better start proving myself then. next boss is mine.

Pacifica : Good! *walks close and whispers to him* Work hard and maybe you'll get more than a kiss. *grins*

Dipper: ohh!

Pacifica gives him a slap on his behind as she walks past.

Dipper: (ohhh I'm not giving up on that ass. You asked for it)

They start walking forward.

Dipper : So how long have you been into this game?

Pacifica: A long time.

Dipper : How come you never told anyone?

Pacifica: Its a secret.

Dipper : Why?

Pacifica: enemy attack incoming!

The two draw their weapons as acid spitting zombies approached.

Dipper : Time to put this new spell to use. Barrier!

The acid splashes against the forcefield.

Pacifica: Nice job.

Dipper : Thanks. *drops the shield and casts a fire spell, burning the cadavers to ashes*

Pacifica: Yeah!

Dipper : Beware the mighty Dipper!

Pacifica : You're getting the hang of this.

Dipper : I'm a fast learner.

Eventually they come to a rest area.

Dipper: Oh my god, I'm tired. This has no end?

Pacifica : We need to beat this game.

Dipper: It will take forever!

Pacifica: Well its not all bad...We have each other. all alone here...

It was like a chance with no other girl to fuck it up.

Dipper : *Sits next to her* So why the big secret?

Pacifica: I just didn't want people to see me as some kind of nerd gamer ok? Those snooty rich people my parents associated with would have looked down on me and my family, and my parents would have taken one of the best things I enjoyed away from me. So I kept it secret.

Dipper: Wow...I get it

Pacifica : My username is PlatinumPaz.

Dipper: Fancy haha.

Pacifica : Oh shut up! *blushes*

Dipper : So what do you see ahead?

Pacifica : Plenty of Fun and bosses ahead.

Dipper: Then lets move and get out of here.

Pacifica : Lead the way royal wizard.

To be continued...


	11. PlatinumPaz pt2

Last we left our two gamer heroes, they got trapped in the very game they were playing and now they have to fight their way out. Will they succeed, will they be trapped forever, will Pacifica finally get Dipper in bed? Find out now.

Dipper: Ow!

The pines guy just got an arrow shot to his buttocks.

Pacifica : I told you to watch out! Whoa!

She is dodging swipes from a werewolf.

Dipper: I will avenge my buttocks.

He said throwing a fireball onto the skeletons face.

Pacifica : YAH! *Carves up the werewolf*

Dipper : Come on! Bring on the boss already!

Then a very gargantuan sized Werewolf with yellow glowing eyes shows up.

Dipper : Me and my big mouth...

The beast let out a mighty road so strong its like blasts of wind just came out of its face at them

Dipper : I think it's time to ICE this puppy! *prepares an ice spell*

Pacifica : Aw boo! *booing at Dippers lame line*

Dipper: I don't see you doing any better your highness.

Pacifica : How about the fact these guys are so sick of coming in second to vampires their weakness is silver. *smirks*

The werewolf is not amused at that comment and rushes at Pacifica.

Pacifica : I gotta learn to stop taunting people.

But before the monster could reach her, he's stopped in his tracks. Ice encasing his lower body

Dipper : Get away from my queen, mutt!

Then the 'mutt' opens his mouth surprising the two Lightning comes out of it.

Dipper casts a barrier to protect himself as lightning bears down on him.

Dipper : Losing...Mana...!

Pacifica: Don't worry I'll will kick his ass in a second!

Paz uses one of her new skills to spin in a twister, slashing the monster multiple times.

Pacifica : Finish it!

Dipper fires a concentrated magic beam through the werewolves heart. The beast howls in pain before falling in defeat. Giving our heroes more loot.

Dipper: Heck yeah Plus ultra!

Pacifica : Plus What?

Dipper: I'll explain later. lets see some loot. *walks*

Pacifica : Sweet! what do we got!

Dipper : Let's see a crap ton of gold, Werewolf pelts, and a new focusing crystal for my staff.

Pacifica : Pass me those pelts.

Dipper: Want to look more fashionable? heheh

Pacifica : Duh, I'm gonna look so good my mom would die of envy.

Dipper: How about I put it on for you?

Pacifica : Be my guest. *smirks*

He then goes to put the pelt around her waist.

Pacifica : *smiles and blushes* how does it look?

He moves his hands to her face and after two seconds looking into her eyes and touching her skin he gives her a kiss. A kiss that lasted five seconds but felt like more.

Dipper: *finishes kissing* Beautiful.

Pacifica : Oh Dipper... you dork...

She smiles in pure happiness.

Dipper: Lets move Queen Pacifica *winks*

Pacifica : *giggles* Sure. but first...

She walks behind him and yanks the arrow out of his ass.

Dipper: AHHHHH!

One buttock healed later...They were in a room that had a ominous feeling to it. It was dark and a thick mist was around.

Dipper : Do you feel a chill coming up your spine?

Pacifica : With you always. but this is different...

Pacifica: Do you think tha-

When she turn around she sees no sign of Dipper.

Pacifica: Dipper? Dipper quit messing around!

She turns back only to see a mysterious shadow coming out of the mist and to her surprise it was Dipper but...Wearing a speedo and a bowtie?

Pacifica : Oh...my...god...

Her face flushes red as she stares at her greatest fantasy.

Pacifica : D-Dipper what are you doing!?

Dipper: Oh my sweet Pacifica, You are here! Allow me to serve you in anything you ask without any sort of restriction.

Pacifica : W-Where is this coming from? Now is not the time for this! *blushing very hard*

Then the Speedo Dipper starts walking towards her flexing his muscles and going like a model lumberjack ready to cut the tree.

Dipper: I want to hold you.

Pacifica : W-Well...Ok...

Meanwhile with Dippers illusion...

Dipper : Paz? Pacifica? Where are you?

His worry increased the longer the Northwest girl was missing. Then he sees something coming out of the mist.

Pacifica : Hi Dipper.

Dipper : Pacifica! Where did you go?

He noticed that Pacifica was wearing a Black widow Costume but in the color pink with diamonds around her waist.

Dipper : When did you change outfits?

Pacifica : You like it? It's so tight~

She seductively walks towards him with her hips swaying. when she reaches him, she rubs her hands on his armored chest, heading lower.

Dipper: W-what are you doing?

Pacifica : Just admiring how sexy you are. I want you so bad it hurts...

Dipper: (This is weird, Pacifica might be aggressive but suddenly showing up like that its suspicious...)

Pacifica : You know what? I don't even care anymore! Take me Dipper! rip this suit off me and plow me right here!

Dipper: (Jesus! Pacifica wouldn't act so slutty...would she? let me test it) Then bend over and show me that phat ass of yours. Your getting a big slap.

Pacifica : Hehehe. *bends over* All yours.

Dipper: Alright, take this! *slaps dat ass*

Pacifica : AHN! Oh yes!

Dipper: (Hmm it jiggles and shakes like the real deal, that felt really good) Hmmm moan for me more you blonde former rich girl.

Pacifica : Whatever you want you sexy hunk.

Dipper : I gotta say, this is very sudden Pacifica. especially given our current situation.

Pacifica: Don't worry, all you have to worry about is us right now...just kiss me Dippy.

Dipper : Paz...

He stares into her eyes.

Instead of the loving blue eyes he's used to, he sees sinister lust. Like Glowing eyes,sharp teeth and a elongated tongue...yeah that was not Pacifica.

Dipper: Wait what!?

Pacifica : kiss me, and give me your soul! Or your sperm, I'm not picky.

Dipper : Who are you and where is my Pacifica! *pushes her away*

The fake pacifica then turn into a Succubus a red skinned, black haired chick with big boobs and ass in your average Lewd Demon outfit.

Succubus: Oh you hurt my feelings, you don't want me?

Dipper : I want my Pacifica. Not an imposter!

Succubus: She is way too busy being fooled by now.

Dipper : What!?

Succubus : Yup, my brother probably has her in his clutches right now.

Meanwhile, Paz was in fake Dipper's arms. sighing in content.

Pacifica: This is so Nice...

Fake Dipper : See? isn't this nice? We could just stay here. Make this world ours...

Pacifica: Well...what about your sister? friends?

Fake Dipper : What about us? No more parents, no more family pressure. Come on kiss me and spend the rest of eternity here with me.

He puts a hand on her cheek.

Pacifica: E-eternity? wow, that is...a little too long, we are not immortals remember?

Fake Dipper : Who cares?

Just as he leans in to kiss her, Pacifica could have sworn she heard someone call out to her.

Pacifica: The Dipper I love would never say that.

She gets out of his arms.

Pacifica: Sorry but even though this is pretty sweet I'm not falling for it...right now *chuckles nervously*

Fake Dipper : What do you mean my queen? I just want to give you the love that you crave.

Pacifica: I'll show you a platinum level...dear

She activates a rune on her sword that starts to shine like a holy light. The fake Dipper hisses in agony and starts to smoke, as he shields himself from the light. The demon reveals his true form as the light burns him. Same hair and skin as his sister but with a manly body.

Incubus : I gave you the chance for eternal happiness and you rejected it. Now I'll have to consume you!

Pacifica: True happiness is not based on lies. Now, where's my Dipper? *draws her sword*

The demon hisses at her and unsheathes his claws.

Incubus : Foolish mortal!

Pacifica : HIYAH!

The Fight now was on and this was gonna get slashy.

Meanwhile back with Mabel.

Mabel : Dipper's been up there for a long time. Should we check on him?

Soos : Are you saying that because you have another losing hand?

Mabel: Soos one more game and you'll lose your shorts

Soos : Never surrender!

Mabel: Put that as your cellphone ringtone *walks upstairs*

Soos : That's not a bad idea actually.

Mabel: Dipper! Where are you bro-bro?

She knocks on the door.

Mabel : Dip? You in there? Hello?

All she hears is the sound of the game running.

Mabel: Are you watching naughty things?

She said in hopes that would trigger him...but nothing came out.

Mabel : OK something is definitely wrong.

She then bashes the door open to see what is going on but there's nothing but an empty room and a game still on.

Mabel: Dang it! Where is he?

She proceeds to go look at the game Dipper had put in to play.

Mabel : Bloodcraft: Overdeath?

She wonders what is the mystery behind this.

Mabel : Where did my bro go? It's not like him to just vanish.

She looks at the screen Dipper left behind.

Mabel : Hah! This wizard guy looks just like Dipper.

Dipper: YIAH! go away you sexy evil fiend!

Mabel : Hah! Sounds like him too.

Pacifica: Surrender!

Mabel : Pacifica? She's in here too?

Pacifica: Die, you impersonator!

Mabel : Wow, this is realistic. They have the same bodies,same voices,its like they are inside the game hahaha.

Dipper : Get off of me! You are not my Pacifica!

Mabel: Ok Something is not right here...

Pacifica : You may look like him but it's not the same! I want the real Dippy!

Mabel : ...Uh Oh...

Incubus: You stupid BITCH!

The demon throws dark attribute fire bolts. Which Pacifica Uses her blade to block. Then Throws three daggers at him from her item box. The Incubus hisses in pain but also gets more and more pissed off.

Pacifica: This booty is his to touch only! *blows a raspberry at him*

The demon gets even more monstrous as he reaches his boiling point and roars.

Succubus : Uh oh, sounds like your friend pissed off my brother. She's in big trouble now.

Dipper: You're not dealing with average people here, we are used to weird stuff, weirdmageddon was scarier.

Succubus : You're still a man. take off those pants and show me how much of a man you are. *grins*

Dipper: You're really pissing me off woman! you can't take this 'sword'

Succubus : Oh are you getting upset? are you gonna punish me? *grins* Come on then big boy, let's see what you can do...

At that moment through the fog, Dipper hears his beloved Pacifica scream.

Dipper: Pacifica!

The female demon continues to block him.

Succubus : You can't escape from me~

Pacifica: Holy slash!

Pacifica slashes at the Incubus showing how strong she is as he gets his horns cut.

Pacifica: How you like me now?

He roars in fury, and swings his enlarged arms, knocking her against the wall.

Pacifica: AUGH! Fuck!

Dipper summons his staff to his hand.

Dipper : It's time to for some clarity.

The jewel on his staff glows with holy light, as he taps the ground and clears up the fog.

Succubus: Nooo!

Dipper : No more tricks!

Pacifica : Dipper!

Dipper : Pacifica!

The monstrous Incubus picks up the warrior queen.

Incubus : I'm gonna swallow you whole!

He gets ready to suck out her soul like Hudson Abadeer.

Dipper: *launches Staff like a spear* NO!

The spear lodges itself in the beasts eye. He screams and drops Pacifica on the ground.

Dipper: Bullseye, Or should I say demon's eye? *smirks*

Succubus: YOU!

Dipper : Uh Oh.

Succubus : You killed my BROTHER!

Dipper: To be fair he was gonna kill us just like you.

Succubus : I'm gonna drain you DRY!

The Succubus shrieks as she comes at him, only to be met with a blade through her chest.

Pacifica : *breathing heavily* Stay away from my Dippy you bitch.

She hisses one last time before dying as she becomes dust.

Dipper : Wow, Pacifica that was Ama- whoa!

Pacifica yanks him by the collar, glaring into his eyes.

Pacifica : You real?

Dipper: Geez Woman calm down will ya? you seem like you saw a ghost. oh wait! never mind.

Pacifica : Yup you're real.

Once that was established she pulls him into a deep, passionate, sensual kiss, letting all her pent up feelings be known. And he also does the same as he kisses her back and his hands ran over her booty cheeks feeling the fullness of that ass.

Pacifica : There should be a town past this dungeon. Let's go.

Dipper carries her and grabs his staff on the way out the now open door. All While Mabel was watching.

Mabel : OK they are definitely in there, and while I probably should freak out, I think I should give them some alone time first...

She said not wanting to see her Brother and Pacifica 'get busy' with each other.

Mabel : You go bro. You too Paz.

She leaves the game alone and steps out of the room.

Soos : How's Dipper?

Mabel : Oh he's fine Soos. Just fine.

They have arrived to a safe zone with no monsters to fight in the game.

Dipper: Man that was insane.

Pacifica: I'm tired and I need a shower. What loot did we get from those weirdos?

Dipper: Let me see...

He flushes red when he sees the gear they got from those Demons.

Dipper : Umm...

Pacifica: Just say it! I don't have all night! *puts her hands on her hips*

Dipper : Ok, see for yourself.

Paz blushes when she sees what they got were some very seductive outfits from those lust demons. And some kind of pink potion that exhibits a strange fragrance.

Dipper : Don't even know what this is. *takes the cork off the bottle and smells the potion*

His eyes go wide as his member gets automatically as hard as Concrete.

Dipper: WOW!

Pacifica : What? what is it?

Dipper : Whatever you do, don't smell the potion...

Little did he know Paz knew exactly what that potion was, given her game experience, and she knew that it was now or never.

Dipper : *turns away from Pacifica* I-I gotta take care of something.

She holds him up.

Pacifica: You're not going anywhere, we have a room to rent *smiles*

Dipper : Well I guess that's not a bad idea...

They head to the towns inn. She pays the patron to spend the day and to not be bothered no matter the noise.

Pacifica : I'm gonna clean up in the bathroom. You go and check out the room.

She said as she leaves. Dipper sits on the bed of the room still with an annoying hard on.

Dipper: hmm... Well I can't take care of all this with all this gear on.

He starts to take everything off piece by piece. Once all his gear was off he finally frees his erection from his cloth prison.

Dipper : Sigh, much better.

The blonde haired woman finishes her preparations. Getting out of the bathroom in a surprise.

Pacifica : Ah good, you're already ready. *grins*

Dipper:Ready for w- *eyes widen*

He turns around and there standing before him in the Succubus gear, that left her very much exposed, was Pacifica northwest, with a crown on her head and a seductive smile on her face.

Pacifica : As my wizard you have performed above and beyond my expectations, and as your queen I think you've earned a reward.

She said walking towards him swaying her big hips left and right in a hypnotic way. She smelled so wonderful and was really sexy. She stood in front of him who looked very shocked,surprised and Horny.

Dipper : And W-what reward would that be?

Pacifica : *leans in close* My virginity.

She wraps her black rubber gloved hand around his huge throbbing member and without wasting time starts to stroke it.

Dipper: A-ahnnnn!

Pacifica : Would you rather I stroke you with my bare hands? *smirks*

He clenches his fists on the bedsheets

Dipper: Y-yes!

Pacifica: Yes what?

Dipper: Yes Queen Pacifica.

She smirks as she takes off her gloves and strokes him with her soft delicate hand. While the other would caress his family jewels softly. The Pines wizard groans from her ministrations as he twitches in her hand.

Pacifica : My, these are really full and heavy. and what a really amazing staff you got here. You wont mind if I take this as my seat right?

Dipper : N-Not at all my queen.

She smirks as she turn around showing her huge phat ass which she slaps making it ripple waves of booty.

pacifica: Then allow me.

She began rubbing his member on her booty cheeks like a lap dance, it was more of her twerking on him as he was sitting on the bed.

Dipper : Oh my god, this is amazing...

Pacifica : And it just gets better.

She reached back to grab his member and put it between her ass cheeks getting stuck in her succubus panties as she starts a buttjob sandwiching him.

Dipper : Aughhh, Paz...

Pacifica : *giggles* So big. this'll be wonderful.

She shakes it left and right like she is dancing not caring at the stick behind her. Sometimes she would even jump up and down as her ass cheeks clap together. Dip, gasps and shivers from the sensation of her soft ass around his member, craving for more. His hands then go to her ass grabbing as much meat as possible as he moans to the moves she was giving.

Dipper: Ohhhh so big and sexy! I'm on fire!

Pacifica : I know! you're so hot Dipper!

He smirks and Spanks her ass making the horny queen yelp.

Dipper : You're such a naughty queen.

He slaps it again and again multiple times making it jiggle like jello. Making Pacifica jump, squeak and moan every single time.

Pacifica : AHN! Y-you do not punish the queen! I punish you!

Dipper: I-if you keep like this I'll cum right away!

Pacifica : And what makes you think you deserve that privilege?

Dipper: Because I can't control it? And you no longer have a choice.

He grabs her hips and starts thrusting between her cheeks, grunting in pleasure. In a matter of moments Dipper reaches his peak and unleashes his lust all over the luscious cheeks he's trapped between. covering her in thick pine tree sap.

Dipper: AHHHHHHN YEAHHHH! Haaahhh... So good.

Pacifica : Not fair! Getting off before your queen!

Dipper: Sorry.

Pacifica : You're lucky I am in a forgiving mood.

Dipper: What are you gonna do to me?

She pushes him down and straddles his waist.

Pacifica : what you you think I'm gonna do?

She pulls him into another kiss, grinding on top of him as their tongues clashed in each other's mouths.

Pacifica: Hmmm! I'm gonna ride you like one of my ponies.

Dipper: You should not take it so far, you're still virgin and I'm pretty big.

Pacifica : Dipper, shut up, I've wanted this for a long time...

Dipper: Ok calm down geez just go slow.

Pacifica : Ok, here we go...

Slowly, she presses him against her cunt and pushes him in. she gasps from the sheer size of him, clawing at his chest and biting her lip.

Pacifica: AHNNNNNN!

Dipper : S-so tight!

Her cunt, tightens and squeezes on him the lower she goes on his massive shaft.

Pacifica: AHHH YES! Finally! Geez It's so big and thick!

She starts to slowly bounce on his lap, his dick getting deeper and deeper as she moans and groans in pleasure. His hands went to her breasts and he starts groping them gently.

Pacifica : Oh Dippy~

The bed was creaking all the while with their movements. He was reaching very deep into her. As she neared the hilt, his dick was at her cervix, pressing into the very core of her being.

Dipper: A-ahnn! I wonder if it's ok to cum inside you in this game. HMM!

Pacifica : Go for it Big Dipper~

She looks into his eyes with much lust and love in her own as she makes love to her gaming partner and boyfriend.

Dipper: A-Agh!

Pacifica : D-Dipper, I'm gonna cum!

His hands move over to her hips.

Dipper: G-go for it!

Pacifica : Ah! Ahn! AAAAHHHH!

She cums with the force of a train, as her cunt clamps down on him and her fluids splash his waist He does the same as he fires his cannon shot of sperm deep within her pussy. She trembles in pure ecstasy, as Dipper filled her womb with his warm, thick seed.

Pacifica: YAHNNNNHHA! *bites her lips as some tears come out*

Dipper : Pacifica...

Pacifica : I-I'm so full...

Dipper: Guess this is all for now *huff* This was great babe, next time we can do more.

Pacifica : I look forward to it.

They kiss again, their breaths mixing together as they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Then back in the real world lightning hit both his and Pacifica's house antennas. They start to glow as the game announces to them. "Thanks for playing, come again soon"

Dipper\Pacifica: What?

Pacifica : *looks at Dipper* Wanna do this again sometime?

Dipper : The game or the sex?

Pacifica : Both dummy. *smirks*

Dipper: Sure! if this is not a dream.

Then they dissapear from the game. When they awake they find themselves back in their rooms back in their pajamas.

Pacifica : Best gaming session ever... *grins* Once again PlatinumPaz dominates.

Dipper : I think I should stick to normal gaming modes from now on... Still that was pretty incredible.

He turns the game off and heads downstairs where Mabel and soos were in a card game standoff.

Mabel : Well there he is. How was your gaming session Dipper?

Dipper : It was very enjoyable Mabel.

Mabel : Oh I know it was Dipper. Did Paz enjoy it too?

She smirks as Dipper blushes

Dipper : Ahem, yes...Yes she did...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed everyone! Sorry for being a day late. I Plan to post once if not twice a week. Feel free to Fave, Follow and Review. And vote on the new poll I'm gonna post on my profile.**


	12. Carpet Diem 2

It's the morning after Dipper and Paz's vid game adventure and the young Northwest girl was on her way to enjoy her day off with her boyfriend.

Pacifica: Ahhnn What an amazing moment that was, I can still remember the thunderous feeling.

She said happy going to the mystery shack. She just walks right in, saying hi to Melody before going to look for Dipper.

Pacifica: Dipper Where are you?

Mabel : Hey Paz.

The pines girl has her infamous grin on her face as she greets her.

Mabel: Looking for Dipper again huh? girl get a life away from his butt for a while.

Pacifica : Mabes, shut up! I'm not even focused on his hot... muscular... butt... *blushes*

Mabel: Sure you're not. *rolls her eyes* Want to help me clean Uncle ford old room? it might have some fun tech in there so I'm excited.

Pacifica : I'm not interested in dusty old geek stuff Mabel! I'm looking for my Dipper!

Mabel: Then come back later when he is here, tsc! I hope that carpet is not there anymore, did we burn it? hmm I can't remember what happened to it.

Pacifica : You're worried about an old carpet?

Mabel: its more than a carpet, it was a tech experiment that switched mine and Dipper's bodies.

Pacifica : Ugh, I hope you did burn that thing.

Mabel Shrugs and goes downstairs.

Pacifica : Wait, where is Dipper?

Mabel: Sorry can't hear you, way too occupied cleaning a dusty old potential dangerous room. Candy and Grenda will arrive soon.

Pacifica : No! I can't let Candy get to him before I do! Ugh! *Follows her downstairs*

Mabel: Oh hey glad you decided to join me haha.

Pacifica : Why are you even cleaning this junk anyway? Isn't that Soo's job?

Mabel: I like to help my friend Soos. Also he is doing me some favors after I beat him in a card game.

Soos : *At the store* What do mean you're out of industrial sprinkles!?

Pacifica : You even know what half this junk is?

Mabel: Nope. But I am careful enough don't worry

Pacifica: Yeah you're miss safe woman alright. *rolls her eyes*

Mabel : Alright, quit sassing and start moving old possibly dangerous equipment.

Pacifica : I rest my case...

They start moving some boxes away and start cleaning.

Pacifica : Ugh, I wish I still had my butler.

Her feet kick into something making her fall because of it

Pacifica: Ahhh! Son of a- what is this?

She looks at the Box which says Experiment 78 Prototype

Pacifica : I swear if this is some face-hugging alien, I am out of here...

When she opens he box all that was inside was a big red carpet.

Pacifica : An experimental Carpet?

Mabel: wait what?

Pacifica : It's just a red carpet...

Mabel: Dangerous Carpet

Pacifica : That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Mabel: put it down woman, don't you see the label?

In that time Someone enters the room and it was Grenda and Candy who Melody let inside.

Grenda: Hey girls what you two doing here?

Pacifica : Cleaning out some weird junk. Mabel is freaking out over a carpet.

Candy: Why? Is it expensive?

Mabel : It's dangerous!

Pacifica : Mabel is this even the same carpet?

Mabel: No but I can tell this will end badly.

Grenda : Mabel, you faced down monsters, demons and Pacifica.

Pacifica : Hey!

Grenda : Don't tell me you're scared of a carpet.

She said taking the carpet from Pacifica Hands and unrolling it on the ground.

Grenda: Its not beautiful but it's just a carpet.

Pacifica : Exactly Grenda. And to demonstrate.

Pacifica stands on the carpet and suddenly started screaming, shaking wildly!

Mabel: AHHHHH!

Pacifica : Pfff, Hahahahaha! You should see your face. *grins*

Mabel: Oh you little! Now I'm gonna get you!

Pacifica : Careful Mabel, the scary carpet might get ya. Hahaha!

While the big boobed girl is busy talking to Pacifica, they don't notice that Candy is on top of the carpet rubbing her socks on it thinking on making a small prank on Pacifica. The Korean girl grins as she gets some static going and reaches towards Pacifica.

Pacifica: Your overreacting girl.

Mabel: Have you learned nothing in this town!?

Candy: Take this!

She pokes Pacifica with a static finger. A big circle of electricity surrounds the carpet.

Pacifica: Wait what?

Candy: Oh Sh-

*ZAP*

A pulse happens and everyone falls down on the ground.

Grenda : Ugh, what just happened?

Mabel : Exactly what I was trying to avoid...

Candy: Ahn! man that was one hell of a pulse. Why do i feel so bottom heavy.

Pacifica: Is there something on my chest?

The two look down and are shocked at what they see. Pacifica has Candy's breast size while Candy has Pacifica's bountiful rear.

Grenda: Oh Snap!

Candy: Oh my god what happened? My boobs have shrunk and I have a huge ass.

Pacifica: Could say the same thing. I got big tits and my ass...looks so small compare to before.

Mabel: Hmm This Carpet seems to have changed you girl's Body types...mostly boobs and booty in this occasion

Pacifica : These things are heavy.

Mabel: Oh boohoo! you only got Big boobs. I got HUGE boobs.

Candy: How can you walk without getting tired with such phat junk in the trunk like this?

Pacifica : How does your back not hurt from carrying these things? I feel like I'm gonna fall over!

Candy: You just don't know how to deal with them.

Then suddenly they hear the Door opening again.

Dipper : Mabel? I'm back.

Mabel: Great, now Dipper is back. What i am gonna do?

Pacifica : You? What about us!? Candy has my ass!

Mabel: The hell should i know? rub your socks on the carpet and touch her with electric static or something. But it's not so bad Paz, You can get so much attention from these.

She then gropes the Northwest's great peaks.

Pacifica: Ahnn!

Candy: Mabel what are you doing? Those are my swapped assets!

Pacifica : Yeah you can't handle my ass Candy.

Candy: Shut up! Dipper would love it!

Pacifica: I'm sure he does *smirks*

Candy : On me! He would love it on me, you bitch!

Pacifica: It would still be my ass and not yours *get Mabel's hands off* Stop it!

Grenda : Why don't you see which one Dipper loves most by going the day with each others assets.

Mabel: That Sounds Dumb

Pacifica : And that's a lot coming from her.

Candy: I want Dipper to love Big boobs. Can you share your boobs for a moment Mabel?

Mabel : Get your own!

She covers her chest protectively.

Pacifica: Its not like your going to be able to walk with them anyway.

Dipper: Mabel! *knocks* You there?

Pacifica : *gasp* It's Dipper! What do we do!?

Grenda: If you really don't want him to find out then just do what Mabel said.

Pacifica : Ugh, on this dirty carpet?

Dipper : *opens the door* Girls?

Candy: Dammit!

She rapidly rubs her socks on the carpet

Dipper : um did I walk in on something?

Mabel: Of course not...Everything is fine.

Dipper : Why does Paz have huge breasts and Candy have a huge ass?

Pacifica: Its more Big than Huge.

Candy: All I need to do is touch her and *trips over* Oh no!

She touches Mabel feet.

Mabel : Oh No!

Another electric pulse happens

Dipper: What the!?

Mabel Huge knockers where now on Candy who was on Grenda's face and Mabel new huge ass landed on Pacifica face.

Dipper: Ok...this is...something.

Pacifica : *muffled* Geph oph me Maphl!

Mabel: Well now you know how it feels to have your own ass on your face.

Grenda lifts Candy off of her.

Grenda: Damn woman can you even move with those?

Candy: H-heavy tits

Mabel : *looks down* My girls! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Dipper: Really guys? ughhh you all should know better.

Mabel : Hey this one is not on me! I warned them about the carpet!

Dipper: This appears to change Body types by creating electric static on the carpet and making contact with each other. That's how you can go back to normal.

Mabel : Thanks Dip, we kinda figured that out already.

Candy : How do you like my new figure, Dipper?

Dipper: You look Out of breath Candy

Candy : Rapidly rubbing your feet on a carpet will do that to you.

Mabel : Give me my boobs back Candy!

Dipper: Well you girls seem occupied I'll just leave you all to it.

He opens the door to leave but Candy grabs his arm and presses her curves against him.

Candy : You sure?

Pacifica : Mabel get my ass off me!

Mabel: Sorry *Gets up*

Grenda: *snickering* This is priceless.

Pacifica : Oh laugh it up Grenda. How would you feel if one of us took those muscles from you?

Grenda: You wouldn't live long enough to try it *crack knuckles*

Mabel : Candy, stop rubbing my curves on my brother!

Dipper: *Pushes Candy on the carpet* C'mon Candy I don't want the stolen tits of my sister rubbing me...its...weird.

Mabel : Yeah, now give em back!

Pacifica : And you give me my ass back!

Grenda: Rub! rub! rub! rub those socks on the carpet!

Pacifica : Ugh, fine.

Paz and Mabel start rubbing to build up a charge.

Dipper: That's good enough.

Mabel touches Candy to get her curves back, and Paz Touched her again to gain her ass back.

Grenda: There you go, problem solved without any major complications.

Dipper : Well except one...

The girls look in a nearby mirror and see their hair frizzy and wild from the electricity.

Pacifica : AHH! MY HAIR!

Candy : Hehehe.

Pacifica : CAAAAANNNNNDDYYYYYYY!

Candy : Uh oh.

She runs off as the enraged Northwest chases her out the room.

Mabel : *shrugs* Eh its fixable.

Dipper : *sigh* Mabel, hide that carpet somewhere. Grenda help me keep Pacifica from killing Candy.

Mabel & Grenda : Got it

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed and remember to follow, favorite, review and vote on my poll. If You have suggestions please leave them in a review or PM me.**


	13. Lebam Time

Another sunny but weird day in Gravity Falls, and at the mystery shack it was business as unusual.

Wendy : You guys got your body attributes switched by an experimental carpet?

Mabel : Yup.

Wendy : Ford was into some kinky crap.

Mabel : Why'd you have to put that image in my head?

Wendy : Heheheh.

There's a knock at the door.

Mabel : Oh thank god.

She opens the door and standing there was her custom photocopy double, Lebam.

Wendy : Look Mabel it's your daughter.*snickers*

Mabel: Clone! Not daughter! What are you doing here clone of mine?

Lebam : I need your help Mama.

Mabel : NOT YOUR MAMA! and with what?

Lebam : I want to become real...

Mabel : Say what now?

Lebam : well its like this...

*FLASHBACK*

Gideon was typing on his computer when his vision is blocked by something very soft.

Lebam : Guess who~

Gideon : Darlin please I'm trying to work.

She starts to rub his shoulders and she presses against him.

Lebam : I can tell, maybe I Could loosen you up. *grins*

Gideon : Darlin, we talked about this.

Lebam : Come ooooooooonnnnnn!

Gideon : No

Lebam : Please?

Gideon : No

Lebam : Please?

Gideon : NO!

Lebam : WHY NOT!?

Gideon : Because you're paper! You'll melt!

Lebam : I'M LAMINATED! Now pucker up!

She turns him around in his chair and kisses him. Gideon couldn't help but get a little into it, grabbing her curves.

Gideon : *sigh* You're not gonna let this go are you?

Lebam : I'm not gonna let YOU go. Though I'll admit it is sweet that you care so much.

Gideon : Fine, but with a condom!

Lebam : Yes! *fist pump*

Gideon : Just let me finish my paperwork

Lebam : Ugh!

After said paperwork the two adjourn to Gideon's room and Gideon was on the bed. Throughout the years Gideon had himself a growth spurt and having prison inmates as guards\friends helped in terms of keeping himself fit. While he's not a beefcake like Dipper and had a little chub on him, his physique was nothing to sneeze at.

Lebam : Ok cupcake are you ready?

Lebam headed towards him swaying her hips. She had some muscular features, courtesy of Wendy, but was plump in all the right places, almost on par with Mabel, with her lovely black hair and seductive emerald eyes. Gideon couldn't help but become aroused by the lovely custom clone in front of him.

Gideon : Dumpling, I don't know if I can-

Lebam : Sure you can you're getting a boner already. It'll be great~

She pulls down his underwear revealing his-

"STOOOOOOOP"

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Mabel was covering her ears as Wendy was laughing her ass off.

Mabel : Just Stop! why did you go into that much detail! UGH!

Wendy : Ahahahaha! hahahahaha! Oh this is priceless!

Mabel : Its not funny!

Lebam: Wait aren't we supposed to be detailed about our love ones in bed when you are with friends?

Mabel : NO!

Wendy : I am.

Mabel : You stay out of this!

Wendy: Oh no I want to hear this, So what happened later? He didn't last long enough? Did he cry? Was it embarrassing?

Mabel : WENDY!

Lebam : Oh no he was fantastic. *grins* But the problem is he's too careful with me. like I'll tear if he gets to rough with me.

Wendy: And you want him to be rough with you *grins*

Lebam: Pretty much *winks*

Mabel: I think I am going to puke.

Lebam : So you see I want to become real so I can do everything with him and he won't think it'll kill me.

Mabel: Sorry but we are not Gods or fairies who can just snap our fingers to make you real.

Wendy: How big was h-

Mabel: I SWEAR TO GOD! I will titty slap you so hard your head will hit another country.

Mabel : Wait...god...THAT'S IT! Love god!

Lebam : Love god?

Wendy: What are you talking about?

Mabel : Oh boy where do I start? Remember how Robbie and Tambry got together all those years ago?

Then the big boobed girl starts telling how she got Love God's potion to hook up Tambry and Robbie when she was still a kid, so she could make them fall in love. Then some sort of mishaps after that like destruction but that was more of side-story for her.

Wendy : So you're the reason all that happened.

Lebam: Someone here likes to play God of matchmaking.

Mabel : Sometimes they work out. I hooked you up with Gideon didn't I?

Wendy : Oh you did Mabel. You sure did. *smirks*

Mabel: SHUT UP! Anyway. If we find Love God maybe he can grant your wish!

Lebam : Ok but how do we even find him?

Wendy: Now that's hard. How'd you find him the first time?

Mabel: Hmmmm... the first time was completely by accident.

Lebam: Great...now we're fucked.

Wendy : You were fucked before you got here. *smirks*

Mabel : DAMN IT WENDY!

She then proceeds to Titty slap Wendy face as she promised, knocking her off the couch.

Wendy : *falls to the floor* Ah! Girl, those things are lethal weapons!

Lebam: Guys! Now is not the time for titty slaps. I am in need of help!

Mabel: Ok ok calm down, Maybe we just need to find someone who is in deep need of a love help, But what are the odds of that guy still being here? I mean the world is huge.

Lebam: We need someone so lonely and so desperate that they would have to kidnap a girl to even have chance.

Mabel :...

Wendy:...

Lebam: Any gambles? I'm still new here

Mabel : Oh I know exactly who we're looking for. Ladies to the forest!

The three girls then gather in the forest to look for someone in love depression or something like that, to find the Love fairy who they need help from. Entering the forest Lebam was looking around like a Kid. Everything was so new and great, not like a retarded clone of a boy band who doesn't even know what a tree is but she saw the difference between the real and fake.

Lebam : This forest is so amazing! It's so pretty!

Mabel: Careful where you go and don't trust anything small with red pointy hats.

Wendy : You know where this guy usually hangs out?

Mabel : Jeff is always stalking near the town. We'll find him. Hello? Three hotties alone in the forest! Come and get em!

One Then shows up from the bushes.

shmebulock: shmebulock!

Mabel : Hey Shmebulock, seen Jeff?

Wendy: I don't think he can talk other words.

Shmebulock : Shmebulock.

At that moment they hear a scream.

Mabel: Bet that's him kidnapping a girl.

The girls all run towards the scream.

Mabel: Ok...what is going on over there?

They find the Love God hanging from a tree branch being harassed by gnomes.

Love God : I'm not giving you a love potion!

The only answer the fat winged man got was a baseball bat to the stomach making him grunt in pain.

Jeff: Oh I can make you think twice.

Love God : This is no way to treat a god man!

Jeff: A God like you should lay off the fries, Now GIVE ME THE POTION!

Mabel : Hey! Jeff you've gone too far this time!

Jeff: WHO DA...wait...Mabel? Is that you?

Mabel : Yeah its me! Let him go right now!

Jeff and the Gnomes look at Mabel...well not really to her face as her huge breasts in her sweater which were kind of always screaming to be watched or looked at.

Jeff : Wow... I really wish I married you all those years ago...

Lebam : You were gonna marry a gnome?

Mabel: They tricked me! They tried to kidnap me! Just because they are so desperate for a queen!

Love God : Yup they are super desperate.

Jeff : Shut up tubby!

He got Hit again with the bat, grunting in pain.

Lebam: Hi! I'm a Mabel clone made by magic but I also call her mama. What will be needed for you Gnomes leave Love God alone?

Mabel : Not your mama!

Jeff : We need a love potion so we can have a queen already!

Lebam: What happened to the previous Queen?

Jeff : W-We don't like to talk about it...

Wendy: She probably run away with someone taller.

Jeff : WHAT DID YOU HEAR!?

Wendy: Relax man it was just a hunch.

Lebam: What if Mabel gives you a hug? would that make you feel better?

Mabel : Wait WHAT!?

Jeff : *Staring at her breasts* Yes...Yes it would.

Lebam: C'mon mom just do it. There is no need for violence

Mabel : Ugh do I have to? And don't call me mom!

Wendy: Well its just a hug right?

Mabel : Oh you're right. Everyone needs a hug once in awhile. It's what keeps you from getting old and grouchy like Gruncle Stan.

Meanwhile wherever Stan was he let out a big sneeze and said "Damn Kids".

Mabel : Well bring it in Jeff. *couches and holds out her arms*

The Gnome wastes no time as he jumps at Mabel waiting to be hugged by her huge beautiful breasts like a soft prison that was going to be her hug. The Pines girl takes the little guy in her arms. And squeezes him like she does everyone else.

Wendy: Does she know that she is practically suffocating him on her titanic boobs and its what he really wants? *whispers to Lebam*

Lebam: Shhh! hush!

Mabel : There now doesn't that feel better?

Jeff: Hmhpmhpmh!

Mabel : Glad to hear it. Now let the Love God go.

She let him go and he falls on the ground. His eyes where heart shaped and he was dizzy.

Jeff: Ohhh ahn..y-yeah l-let him go guys

The gnomes let him go and scurry off.

Love God : Ugh I hate when this happens.

Wendy: Good job Mabel, Suffocating a Gnome king on your breasts saved the day.

Mabel : It's what I do. Now let's get what we came for.

Lebam and Wendy help the love God to his feet.

Wendy: Hey God we need a favor.

Love God : LOVE God! The actual god is way better looking and more powerful than me. NOT THAT I'M JEALOUS OR ANYTHING!

Wendy: O...K?

Lebam: Hey Love God do you have anything that can turn a magic laminated paper clone like me real?

Love God : Say what now?

Mabel: Ugh this is useless, he is the Love God he is not a miracle maker.

Love God : Now see here! I am not useless! I think I might have something for this. I'll just need some fairy dust.

Mabel: Fairy Dust?

Wendy: Did we ever see a fairy here in this place?

Mabel : Maybe we just don't remember.

Lebam: Oh just Great...Wait! my cupcake keeps all kinds of magic junk! we'll probably find some there! to the office!

Wendy : I am not carrying this guy all the way there...

Love God: I AM NOT A BABY!

Later at Gideon's office, Wendy picks the lock to allow them to sneak in.

Lebam : Why are we sneaking in?

Mabel : Well you want to surprise him don't ya?

Wendy: Also this is more fun.

Lebam : If I remember correctly the magic stuff should be on a hidden shelf somewhere.

Mabel: Like...protected by a panel with password?

Wendy : Like in a spy movie?

Lebam: Maybe.

Mabel : Oh there is no way he is that cliche.

Wendy : *moves a painting to the side* well well well Hidden safe behind a painting. classic.

They look at it carefully. trying to figure out the code.

Lebam : What would his password be?

Wendy : Easy. Mabel Gleeful.

Lebam: WHAT!?

Mabel : Assuming he hasn't changed it.

Lebam: He better have or My cupcake is not going to get his sweet Whipped Cream.

Wendy busts out laughing.

Mabel : Please, stop talking...

She starts pressing buttons and The safe opens, revealing a bunch of magic stuff. Their eyes go wide as they look at it.

Wendy : Dude, Dipper would have a field day with all this.

Mabel: I mean look at what we have here, unicorn hair, a gnome hat? which one is the fairy powder?

Wendy : Just look for anything sparkly.

Lebam: Hmm...Minotaur Hair cream?

Mabel : So that's how he keeps his hair so nice.

Wendy: We should try some later.

Mabel : Agreed.

Love God : Move over, amateurs. *Looks in the safe*

Mabel: Where did you? I didn't even see you coming!

Wendy : At least I didn't have to drag him.

Lebam: Quick! before my exquisite pudding comes back.

Mabel : normally I find pet names adorable but these are just making me miserable...

Love God : Quiet! God at work here!

Lebam: Fine I'll shut up!

Love God : Good! Be thankful I'm doing this at all.

They just groan at that guy.

Wendy : We could have just left you ya know.

Love God: And leave the good love of the world unattended? that would be irresponsible Wendy...ah here it is.

Wendy rolls her eyes.

Lebam : Finally! Turn me real!

Love God: Yeah I just go bibidi babidi boo on you and BAM! your a real boy...be patient ok?

Mabel : You are no fairy godmother...

Afterwards the safe was then closed and the painting was put back in place.

Love God : Alright, are you ready or what? I don't usually do stuff like-

Lebam : DO IT ALREADY!

Mabel: Mix some stuff or make hocus pocus magic or whatever. This girl is really impatient.

Wendy: And Thirsty *nudges Mabel* Hahaha get it?

Mabel just groans at the Lumberjack girl.

Love God : Yeah, yeah.

The chubby god pours the fairy dust in one of his potion bottles and shakes it up. It starts to shake violently and change in many different colors.

Wendy : Um is it supposed to do that?

Mabel & Lebam : Pretty...

Love God: Hold it.

Then it shoots sparkles in the air like fireworks...then it calms down into a white color.

Love God : It's ready.

Lebam : Great! What's next? Do I drink it or something?

Wendy: Will it have any side effects?

Love God : Yeah, you'll become real.

Without another word he splashes the white liquid on Lebam.

Lebam: Ahn! Right in my face

Wendy: That's what she said!

Mabel : DAMN IT WENDY!

Love God: Well nice knowing you all, Love God out!

He runs off and flies Away with his little wings bumping into numerous things along the way.

Mabel: I'm shocked Love God is not dead...like literally that guy needs to work out.

Lebam : Love is in the eyes of the beholder, mama.

Mabel: Not your mama! Also how you feeling?

The laminated clone starts to glow and sparkle as the magic seems to be taking effect right now.

Lebam: W-whoa!

Her skin looks more real and her features more clear.

Lebam: W-wow...I feel different.

Wendy : Congrats. you're officially a human, certified for rough sex.

Mabel: I am going to suplex you.

Wendy : I thought Suplexes were Grenda's thing.

Lebam : My cupcake is gonna be so happy! Thank you both so much!

The clone turned human hugs them both with happy tears leaking from her eyes.

Mabel : You're welcome Lebam.

Wendy : Well we better get out of here before Gideon gets here. Have fun. Lots and lots of fun *grins*

Mabel groans and drags the lumberjack girl out while Lebam grins and preps for Gideon. Not long after that, Gideon comes back from an outing.

Gideon: Boy this summer sure is looking up for lil ol Gideon here.

The door suddenly shuts behind him.

Lebam : It sure is cupcake.

There standing in all her naked glory was Lebam.

Gideon : L-Lebam!? What are y-

Before he could even finish the copy girl tackles him to the floor. meanwhile Mabel and Wendy had come back to the shack.

Wendy : Well Lebam and Gideon should be getting it on right about now.

Mabel: Why don't you join them? since you can't seem to shut up about them.

Wendy : Thanks but no thanks. It's your brother's cock that I want. *grins*

Mabel: THAT'S IT! COME HERE!

Wendy laughs as Mabel chases her around in front of the shack.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but since I'm starting classes now and ideas are running in short supply these chapters will just come when they come. Hope you stick around to enjoy them. remember to review and follow for more.**

 **Oh and the votes are in and the next girl to get with Dipper will be...Candy! So stick around for that!**


	14. Old Splash

After many adventures it was a less hot day so no one is melting yet. Mabel was back in the shack watching TV all by herself. Soos was fixing the air conditioner and Dipper was out on the town.

Mabel: Ahhh *sighs* Man this sucks. What is the point of all this anyway?

Her cute pig waddles shows up and is looking at her puzzled. She looks back at him and starts to talk.

Mabel: Oh waddles, what is the point of becoming so sexy if you can't get the guy of your dreams? *grabs his cheeks*

The lovable pig just offers oinks in response.

Mabel : *Sigh* you're a pig. you wouldn't understand. All you need to do is be cute and you'll get true affection.

Someone then knocks on the door. She lazily go to answer it and she sees is Tambry.

Tambry: Hey Mabs how you doing?

Mabel: I'm down.

Tambry: Why?

Mabel: I need a boyfriend. But I cant just go outside and yell "hey! who wants to be my boyfriend?"

Tambry: Of course you can, the boys would love it hehehe.

Mabel: They would love my boobs you mean.

Tambry: They are really big, c'mon you just need to get outside and look for it.

Mabel : Where would I even start? How would I even know who's the right one?

Tambry : Come on you're the matchmaking master, remember?

She pulls her hand to go out.

Tambry: Don't tell me you can't find yourself a man looking so good like that. c'mon lets go.

Mabel : I'll be back later Waddles, be good!

The door shuts.

Tambry: How about we go to a beach? I can drive you there.

Mabel : The beach? For real?

Tambry : It's the perfect place to meet guys.'

Mabel: But I don't have a bikini. Unless you want me naked or something it's gonna be hard to show off the goods.

Tambry: So what? You can show off later honey, just go and have fun getting your feet wet. Don't you see people with normal clothing hanging out on the beach eating ice cream? you're cute and your boobs are huge, you don't need to show off so much to look good.

Mabel : Then let's go!

They get into Tambry's car who was parked a little away.

Mabel : Purple convertible. So you.

Tambry: Get in and don't let your tits get in the way ahaha.

Mabel : Oh haha very funny.

She gets in the car but actually does have to adjust her seat a bit.

Tambry: Called it. *Puts some music on* Now hold on.

Mabel : Woo! Beach day!

Tambry then steps on the accelerator and they move to their destination. One fast and somewhat reckless drive later they arrive at the beach.

Mabel: Man can you feel the fresh sea wind?

Tambry : Do you see all the beefcakes on the beach?

Mabel: Hmmm Seeing all this water makes me remember a lot of things.

Tambry : Like what?

Mabel: My first kiss.

Tambry : No way.

Mabel : Yup, my first kiss was by a large body of water.

Tambry: You think your Moana or something?

Mabel: Just kidding. It was with a merman.

Tambry : ...OK there's no way that happened.

Mabel: You're just Jealous.

Tambry : Am not. Besides how would that even work out? This isn't Little Mermaid.

Mabel: Oh he was so beautiful, he had a nice tail and soft lips.

Tambry : Sounds like you really had a thing going.

Mabel: Yeah...until he got married to a manatee.

Tambry : Wow, now that's the worst ending I ever heard. Wait no, at least no one died.

Mabel: My heart was shattered and i almost wiped my memory because of my not so well journey of love...But that's besides the point now.

Tambry : Wait what was that last part?

Mabel : I said don't worry about it! It doesn't matter! Besides I think I feel worse for Mermando than myself considering the circumstances.

Tambry: How so?

Mabel : His wife is nothing to look at.

Tambry: I thought you would say she is cute.

Mabel : He sent a picture. She is the opposite of cute.

Tambry: Are you sure your kid version didn't just try to accept it?

Mabel : Tried moving on but you see how that's working out.

Tambry : Well no point in dwelling on it now. Time to pick out someone new.

Mabel: Ohhh God in the whatever dimension may hear me, bring me a sign that today love shall be mine.

All they hear is the ocean waves.

Tambry : ...I don't think it's working...

Mabel: Better then asking for the love God help...again.

Tambry : the what now?

Mabel : It's a long story...

Tambry : Hey do you see that?

Mabel : see what?

Tambry: Someone just arrived face-down on the sand by the ocean water!

Mabel : Oh my gosh someone washed up on shore!

The two run toward the body. They see what appears to be a man with dark skin in a Brunette tone.

Mabel : He seems...familiar. *rolls him over*

Tambry: I wonder why his lower-body is covered in sea weed.

Mabel : Cause he just washed up from the ocean. Duh.

She takes a good look at his face.

Mabel : *gasps* Oh. my. God...

Tambry : What? What is it?

Mabel : Mermando?

Tambry: ...You shitting me?

Mabel : I shit you not Tambry. It's him. I'd recognize him anywhere.

She rubs his chest.

Mabel: He did changed a little...hmmm Abs...

Tambry : Um, Mabel. Shouldn't we make sure he's...ya know... breathing?

Mabel: Oh yeah Right. But he's merman he doesn't breath oxygen.

Tambry splashes some ocean water on him. He start coughing a lot to the point a star fish came out of his throat and hit Tambry face.

Tambry : GAH! Get it off! *starts pulling on it*

Mabel : Gross.

Tambry: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Mabel : Tambry, relax. It's just a starfish.

She looks back at the washed up merman.

Mabel: Hey there Mermando. You ok?

Slowly he opens his eyes.

Mermando : M-Mabel? Is that you?

Then Mermando faints again,this time something weird starts to happen. His lower body parts still covered in sea weed where glowing.

Tambry : Um is he supposed to glow?

Mabel : No he is not. *Removes the seaweed*

*More Gasps are gasped*

Tambry: Oh my god...

Mabel : He's got legs!

Tambry : And his third leg isn't bad either.

She said with a grin.

Mabel: *Gasps and blushes* Hey! *covers him back up* No looking! Now lets help him out.

The two carry him back to the car.

Tambry: So much for that beach day.

Mabel : It can wait another time. Right now Mermando needs help.

The purple hair girl starts her car after Mermando is put in the vehicle and they go away ignoring the looks of the other people there. The Former merman guy was still sleeping and had no idea of anything happening around him just yet. Mabel was sitting in the back with him, his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

Tambry : Wow, what are the odds huh? Your old flame just suddenly washing up on a beach the same day we happen to be there.

Mabel: Yeah this is strange. I wonder what happened.

Tambry : Maybe he divorced his wife and she tried to kill him for it.

Mabel: We can ask him later when he wakes up.

Tambry : In the meantime you can get a good look at what he's packing. *smirks*

Mabel: Just Drive Tambry.

The Internet girl chuckles as she drives back to the shack. When they get there, Tambry helps Mabel get the former Merman inside.

Mabel : Set him on the couch.

After putting him on the couch, they wait for him to wake up.

Mabel: Here some pudding.

Tambry : For me or him?

Mabel: You're the only one awake now so yeah here.

Tambry : *takes and starts eating it* So what are you gonna say to him when he wakes up?

Mabel: I have no fucking clue.

Tambry : Well you better figure it out before-

Mermando groans and stirs.

Tambry : Too late.

Mabel: Shh he is waking up, act natural.

Tambry starts typing on her phone

Mabel : Perfect.

Mermando: W-where i am ?

His sight was still fuzzy.

Mabel : You're at the Shack Mermando. Take it easy. You're still weak.

Mermando: W-who is talking?

He said trying to get up and feeling the weird sensation of Having legs.

Mabel : ...Someone you can trust. Someone you know very well.

Tambry: Its Mabel. We took you from the beach where you fell unconscious and grew legs.

Mabel: Tambry!

Tambry: What? I just wanted to take the bandage off already.

Mabel : Unbelievable.

Mermando : Mabel? Is it really you?

Tambry: Yeah she has those giant Magambos but she is still the silly girl who used to wear braces.

Mermando : I never thought I'd see you again... And who's the girl who sounds like a moody teenager?

Tambry: I am a ''Moody'' Adult.

Mabel : But still moody. Probably because she hasn't had a turn with my brother yet.

Mermando : The same guy who gave me unnecessary CPR?

Tambry: Ha!...yaoi

Mabel : We have a lot to catch up on. But first things first. What were you doing passed out on the beach? And how do you have legs now?

Mermando: ...Its a long story.

 **To be continued**


	15. Happy Summerween

A couple of days had passed since the time Mabel and Tambry Met Mermando at the beach after he...somehow had grown legs.

In the same day he started explaining to them That his Kingdom had gone into a Subnautic War against another kingdom and he had to flee away from there but the sea was not safe as long as he stayed there so he took a magic potion that his kingdom had where in cases of great danger where one would hide on the surface.

Mabel : I'm sorry you had to flee your home Mermando.

Tambry: This is like...totally terrible man,how is that manatee wife of yours?

Mabel: (Ugh!) y-yea how?

Mermando : She...Didn't make it... Between the harpoons and the sonic weaponry it was...just too much...

Mabel: Oh...Sorry for your lost (I know i should feel bad but...yeah! he is single) Must be hard.

Tambry: were you happy?

Mermando : What?

Mabel: Oh I told her you got married with her to prevent a civil war and you didn't look that happy in the picture you sent me...you looked pretty unhappy.

Mermando : Well she wasn't as...free spirited as you. Or as funny.

Mabel : Or attractive?

Tambry: Easy there Tiger.

Mabel: What? it's true.

After that Mermando was living in the shack and Mabel always talked to him when she could, sure Soos and Dipper didn't mind but they wanted to hear the story as well.

Dipper : Who would want to attack you guys? Are there more sea kingdoms I don't know about?

Mermando explained his situation when people wanted to know, besides the hard job of being use having legs he was trying to explain about his problems.

Mabel: C'mon maybe he does not want to talk about.

Mermando: No its OK its only fair to tell you.

Soos : Dudes this sounds exactly like one of my video games.

Mabel: What are you talking about?

Soos : You're some kind of ocean explorer. And you pretty much explore the ocean floors evading various predators using undersea gadgets.

Dipper: Like Subnautica!

Soos: YES!

Tambry : Nerds. *smirks*

Soos: Dare you to say that again after you see the beautiful graphics and the sea reaper.

Mabel : Um guys? Depressed sea king here?

Dipper: Oh yeah,sorry. how are you adjusting right now?

Mermando : It's... a lot to get used to.

Mabel : Well I know what will cheer you up!

Tambry : Your breasts? *smirks*

The sweater Girl punches her on her shoulder.

Tambry: Ow!

Mabel: You're embarrassing me.

Tambry: I'm just saying he doesn't know how a penis works so maybe someone should tell him.

Dipper & Soos : Not it!

Mabel : *facepalms*

Tambry: Well you got it Mabel.

Mabel: GUYS! I'm talking about a SummerWeen Party!

Dipper : oh yeah!

Mermando : SummerWeen?

Dipper: Its like Halloween where we dress up in costumes of many characters and go out trick or treat to get candy.

Mermando: Hmm you guys sure changed a lot. Also this sounds fun

Mabel : Oh Mermando do I have some stories for you. I can tell you them while we pick put your costume.

Mermando: Oh I don't know Mabel I'm not used to being human yet, air tastes so weird and I got what's it called...thirsty?

Mabel : Come on! It'll be fun! And it'll help clear your head!

Soos: Sweeeeeet! can't wait to make all of this happen dudes, its gonna be epic!

Dipper : What are you gonna be Soos?

Mabel: Lets plan everything later ok? right now its too soon.

Dipper : Well in the meantime I could print out the party invitations ahead of time.

Mabel: Ok then bro.

Dipper goes to print out flyers.

Tambry : I already texted everyone. *holds up her phone*

Soos: SNACK TIME! gonna make up some snacks!

Mabel : Costume time! *drags off Mermando*

Mermando: Whoa!

Tambry: There is something interesting.

Soos : What?

Tambry: Nothing. Hey beefcake are you gonna come here as Johnny Bravo? ahahaha.

Dipper : No Tambry I am not. I might come as a great detective character. like Sherlock homes!

Tambry : Lame. Try someone cool, like Nightwing.

Dipper: A super Buff Nightwing? Batman will be jealous haha

Tambry : You could totally pull off that tight bodysuit. *smirks*

Dipper: Well better start helping with the decorations I guess.

Tambry : And I'll pick an outfit to tease you with.

Dipper: Go home Goth girl.

The dude goes away laughing. She rolls her eyes, smiling, before leaving.

Dipper: I wonder if tonight is going to be normal...yeah right keep dreaming Pines.

Soos and Melody set up everything for the party while everyone gets into costume.

Soos : AHH!

Soos screamed when he saw Melody dressed as Giffany and she laughed at his reaction.

Soos : Melody that is not funny!

Melody : Come on Soos it's a little funny.

The time passes by and before you know it Mabel does a make over on the shack. The shack was now ready for Summerween.

Mabel : The party shack is ready! Now we wait for the guests.

The former brace user was wearing Starfire's new suit from the new 52 where she uses the purple costume covering her girls and a small purple short with all the details.

Mabel : Man it was murder squeezing my girls into this thing. but it was worth it!

She said jumping up making them jiggle.

Mabel : Mermando, you ready?

Mermando: I don't know about this Mabel.

Mabel : is it the costume?

He comes out of hiding showing off his Aqualad costume from young justice that is skin tight to his body showing of his swimmer build as his long hair swings around thanks to someone's imagination. She looks at how good looking he is, she feels like drooling and groping her boobs right there or just jumping at him right now and end up committing a crime.

Mabel: Y-you look good. Don't worry...

Mermando : Thanks. Sorry Mabel I'm just not used to wearing clothes.

He turns around showing his back and out of the blue starts rubbing his butt.

Mermando: Its so weird to have this.

Mabel : Not to me it isn't...

She says as she stares.

Mabel : So perfect...

Mermando: You say anything?

Mabel: I said...Mind if i take some pictures? to...remember this day hehe.

Mermando : Not at all! I know you love your scrapbooks.

Mabel: Ohhhhh yeahhhh i do. Now work those poses!

She starts taking pictures of him in various poses. In the meantime Dipper was in his room choosing a costume for the Party.

Dipper : Hmm, Robin, Nightwing or Batman?

Waddles was pushing one of the costumes that he didn't look at.

Dipper : What's that Waddles?

The big pink pig was chewing on something that looked out of Adventure time.

Dipper : Give me that!

He takes the costume away from the pig.

Waddles: Oink oink! (Hey i was eating that!)

Dipper : *looks at the costume* Hmmm...I could work with this. *smiles*

Meanwhile the girls were on their way to the shack.

Wendy: I swear to god Tambry i don't know why you made me wear this

Tambry: cause you lost our bet. *smirks*

Wendy was dressed as Marceline from Adventure time and Tambry was dressed as Enid from OK KO. She laughs at Wendy

Tambry: C'mon the vampire girl is cute. What? you wanted to be a princess?

Wendy : Not a chance in hell. Who are you supposed to be anyway?

Tambry: The coolest and sexiest girl duh! all party's need one.

Wendy : Pfff everyone knows I'm the coolest one Tambry.

Tambry: Yeah yeah well tonight I am gonna make you be number two.

Wendy : Or try to anyway. *smirks* Hey look it's the others.

Grenda : *dressed as She-Hulk* Hey girls!

She said flexing her muscles.

Grenda: Look who arrived to make the party bomber!

Wendy : It suits you.

Tambry : Indeed it does.

Then someone pops out of the bushes.

Candy: GRAH!

Wendy & Tambry : AH!

She was using a BMO Costume from Adventure time. But not as boxy or square.

Wendy : What are you supposed to be?

Candy: I'm cute nice to meet you.

Pacifica : Make way ladies! I got a party to get to and a big Dipper to ride.

Everyone looks at Pacifica who just showed up. She came dressed as Black Canary.

Pacifica : And with this sexy costume. I will. *smirks*

Wendy: Well someone is feeling over the top... *rolls her eyes*

At the Shack

Soos : Welcome to the party dudes!

Robbie : *Dressed as the grim reaper* Sure whatever.

Nate : *dressed as Deadpool* This is gonna be awesome!

Lee : *dressed as Spider-Man* Yeah these twins know how to party!

The Big Soos Was dress up as the Punisher...which only made him silly and adorable since he is not the definition of intimidating.

Eventually the girls arrive.

Mabel : Hey girls!

Wendy : Sup Mabes. Glad you found a costume that fits.

Mabel : Did you dye your hair black?

Pacifica: Where is Dipper.

Mabel: Easy there woman we just started the Party. Besides you and I have a score to settle.

Pacifica : We do?

Mabel : Remember that party all those years ago? Well this time we do this fair and square.

Pacifica : *smiles* You're on.

While Everyone was watching the dance off Candy was sneaking pass them and going upstairs looking for her beefcake.

Candy : Come to Candy my Dipper~ *Slowly opens his door*

Then she sees it. a muscular figure in a white cape. Wearing a big yet not real Sword while his left arm was painted in a way to resemble a metal arm the best he could and using a white hat that look like a polar bear hat. He turns around to look at her.

Dipper : hello?

Candy: Wow...

Dipper : Oh hey Candy.

Candy: Y-you look amazing.

Dipper : Thanks. You're pretty cute yourself.

Candy: You can say its...mathematical? *smiles sheepishly*

Dipper : *smiles* Mathematical.

Candy: I guess we should kind of...go downstairs huh?

Dipper : Oh yeah, I wonder what they'll think of my costume.

Candy: That you look like a hero.

Dipper : Thanks. That's what I was going for.

He walks to her and grabs her arm.

Dipper: Lets go now Bmo! to adventure! heheh.

Candy : You mean it's adventure time. *giggles*

Dipper : Yeah, that.

The hero gives her a kiss on the cheek to tease her. The female gaming system blushes, fogging up her glasses.

While she was going in overdrive,Mabel had been in the bathroom for a while alone with Mermando Pictures and was now just getting out.

Mabel: *Rubs her forehead* Phew! all done. I think I'm well relieved for tonight.

Pacifica : Mabel come on! You wanna win this party crown or not?

Mabel: Geez can you forget about that? I won fair and square you just can't admit your loss and keep asking for a rematch.

Pacifica : You can't accept my ass is better than your tits!

Wendy : Come on Paz let Mabes jill off to her photos in peace. *smirks*

Mabel: *blushes* I-I was not doing anything with pictures. H-how about you challenge Wendy huh Pacifica? She is like a total rival for your Love to Dipper.

Pacifica : Hah! What threat could she possibly pose to me?

Wendy : Cause I know how to make men go wild in the sack. And I'm cooler than you.

Mabel: Also she was Dipper's first Summer Crush.

Pacifica : Big whop. It's obvious who he favors now. *poses*

Wendy: Keep thinking like that,you're not going to last forever haha.

The ladies at the party suddenly gasp.

Mabel : Oh that must be Dipping sauce now.

Dipper steps into the party with Candy on his arm.

Candy: What is happening?

Dipper : Everyone's staring at us...

Tambry : Finn the human? Nice.

Wendy: Show us your sword! hahaha

Dipper takes out his fake sword while Tambry takes pictures.

Wendy : No the other one!

Pacifica: In your dreams! only I get to see that Excalibur.

Wendy : Says you.

Candy : (That's gonna change tonight)

Dipper: Where is Memando?

Soos: I think I saw the dude up on the roof with a gloomy face.

Mabel : Uh oh.

She heads up to the roof to check on her summer romance. He was there sitting down looking at the moon.

Mabel : Mermando? Are you ok?

Mermando: Oh...hey Mabel I'm ok, its just been a few days and I feel a little homesick,even though there is so many interesting things here.

Mabel : ...(Sigh, I want him to stay but...he belongs in the water, not here...) Do you wanna go home?

Mermando: I would like to but...alone I am just Bait! I have no choice besides staying here for now.

Mabel : I'll help you.

Mermando : What?

Mabel : Me and Dipper will help you get your home back.

Mermando: Y-you would do that for me? Mabel it's really dangerous.

Mabel: Pff yeah we do this all the time. We'll gladly help you get your kingdom back. Even if it means...you will have to leave again...

They stay there looking at each others faces for a moment. Then they start getting closer before they realize their smiles and also mouths where getting inch by inch closer. Then like fireworks going off they kiss under the Summerween moon.

While Mabel was getting some action, Wendy and Pacifica were doing a dance off.

Pacifica : You can't compete with these hips honey!

Wendy: Its true that Hips don't lie but hips aren't everything.

The cosplayer of the vampire queen Shows her moves, her figure mesmerizing the masses.

Wendy: beat this.

Pacifica : Gladly!

She sways her hips before moving to booty shakes. And in her costume it just made it even sexier.

Wendy: Wanting to use your Booty shakes huh? Then I think I should show you my tricks.

The red haired dyed black girl starts to do the same as Pacifica but then changes in the last moment as she does the splits showing her flexibility and more

Wendy : Flexibility is just as important Paz. Remember that. *Winks at Dipper*

Candy: She is really obvious.

Dipper: Y-yes

Dipper was feeling very hot under the collar watching the erotic display happening in front of him.

Candy: (Shit,what can i do now? i need him for myself now that he is heated)

Wendy : Come on Dip. I'll only bite if you want me to. *shows her fake fangs*

The nerd girl presses against him before he could respond.

Candy : Dipper can I see you in private? I need some...adjustments made to my costume.

Dipper: Oh sure! Be right back guys.

Wendy : Push all the right buttons Dipper! Hahaha!

Pacifica: *slaps the back of Wendy's head* Don't turn your back on me!

Wendy : Oh its on! YAH! *Tackles her to the floor and turns the dance off into a wrestling match.*

Robbie: Should I start throwing Candy at them?

Then Gideon shows up behind robbie dress up as Jeff the killer said.

Gideon: You should eat it.

Robbie: AHHH!

Lebam : *dressed as Blackfire* Hahaha! Good one cupcake.

Robbie : Jeez dude don't do that you almost-

Lebam : Scared you death? *smirks*

Gideon : Hahahahaha!

Robbie: FFFFFFFF! AGH! whatever y...wait who is that girl? she looks familiar...

Lebam : I'm Lebam. Gideon's little dumpling. But tonight I'm Blackfire! Space criminal and enemy of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you grim reaper. *smiles*

Robbie: I guess...same?

Nate : Seriously? Even Gideon got himself a babe?

Lee : What gives?

Lebam: Keep trying boys

Gideon : Speaking of which. Where's Dipper and Mabel?

Soos: Here comes the Fun Dudes!

Lebam : are we bobbing for apples? *grins eagerly*

Meanwhile Candy had Dipper alone in his room.

Dipper : So what did you need my help with Candy?

Candy: I wanted to be alone with you for a while.

Dipper : Is everything alright?

Candy: Yes its all right.

Dipper : You're not feeling self-conscious are you? Trust me I know how it feels.

Candy: I want you to kiss me you dummy.

She jumps on him wrapping her arms around him and kisses him deeply. Her legs wrapping around his waist and her boobs rubbing against his chest like some sort of horny...teen.

Dipper : Mmmm... Candy?

Candy : I'm all yours Dipper. I want you to look at me like you do the others.

Dipper: Do I look differently at you?

Candy : It feels like you don't pay attention to me as much as you do Pacifica. Or Wendy...

Dipper: Well...i am just one...one beefcake *laughs*

Candy : Good point. So I am going to use this night to get plenty of time with you.

She grins as she pulls up her top.

Dipper: (Oh man! i am getting too much puss)

She shoves his head into her cleavage as she unzips his pants. Right now Dipper was getting it on with Candy, Mermando and Mabel were making out on the roof and Wendy was having a dance battle turned wrestling match with Pacifica. Now the day is totally Normal. And Tambry was recording the whole thing.

Tambry: Man this is a nice Party.

Wendy : Tell me about it.

She has Paz in a headlock.

Pacifica : ACK! Let me go already!

Wendy: Admit it you lost.

Pacifica : N-Never!

Mabel: What are you guys doing?

The Big boobed girl of Gravity falls said showing up and watching the show.

Wendy : Had a dance off that evolved into wrestling.

Pacifica was still struggling to get loose.

Tambry : I filmed the whole thing.

Mabel: Let the Blonde go Wendy.

Wendy: Kay.

She lets Pacifica fall with a thud on the ground.

Pacifica : Ugh. Where you been anyway?

Mabel: Just on the roof...With Mermando...making out. *grins*

Grenda : Alright! Mabel, finally getting some action!

Pacifica: I wonder who it is,a gnome? ahaha.

Mabel : Oh haha very funny Paz. If you must know, it was him.

She points to the hot, former merman at the punch bowl.

Mermando: Oh my this water is sweet,what sorcery is this?

Mabel : *snickers* That's called fruit punch Mermando!

Grenda : Wow, good catch Mabel!

Pacifica: Who is that guy?

Mabel : That's Mermando. He's a sea king. He's like a merman and right now he is a human but is just for a couple of days.

Wendy : Why?

Mabel: Well...

Back to Dipper and Candy in the room.

Dipper : Ah Candy...

He's holding hands with her as she's on top of him.

Candy: You're so big,like some sort of bear.

Dipper : Can you handle it?

The beefcake said rubbing her nipples with both index fingers taking out moans

Candy : I want to take all of you...

The pinetree proceeds to slowly put his wrench inside her pussy inch by inch. The Korean girl bites her lip, as she feels how big he truly is.

Candy: (OHHHHHH FUCKKK!) HNNN!

Dipper : D-Damn you're tight!

Going slowly he starts moving his hips taking away her virginity and now having sex with her, each moment was like fire for her body in all inches.

Candy : O-Oh my-

Dipper : careful. These walls are thin.

He carefully blocks her sounds by putting his hand on her mouth as he proceeds to keep humping with slow thrusts and his free hand groping one of her tits.

Dipper : Augh! Damn this is good...

He takes his hand away from her mouth and starts making out with her while both her breasts are getting grabbed while he pounds her.

Candy : MMMMM! (Oh god it's so good!)

It hurt a bit and these mixed feelings was too much but she forgot why she should even ask him to stop. After all he was going slow.

Candy : *pulls away for a moment* K-Keep going!

Dipper: AHNNN! so good!

Candy : I love you Dipper!

She moans loudly and has an orgasm.

Dipper : Candy, I'm cumming!

The guy was no idiot, he was using a condom that miraculously managed to fit for this important matter since its not a video game like it was with Pacifica. Dipper and Candy moan releasing their pent up feelings. Sighing in relief.

Candy: Ahn! ahnnn! W-what a rush...

Dipper : Yeah...That was great...

Candy: Next time its gonna be more then just once.

Dipper : As long as you can handle it. *kisses her*

Candy: I don't want to move but i think we should get ourselves back and go back to the Party. Or else people will start to wonder where the cute robot girl and the Giant tree had gone.

Dipper : Tree? I'm a hero. *chuckles*

They slowly start to clean themselves and put back on their clothing.

When they are gone from the room Dipper turned the lights off but what they didn't know is that two bright blueish orbs that light up in the darkness like eyes,followed by a wicked grin full of teeth shows up and starts to carve the wood of the wall with something,its impossible to know what he looks like but once the thing its done its possible to see a bunch of weird signs with a faint blue light, One would say its a message in the fond Wingdings? weird

? : Hahaha. I'll be watching you...

But while that weirdness is there Pacifica is drinking punch now free from Wendy and a little annoyed.

Pacifica : Ugh! I've been humiliated by Wendy and have hardly seen Dipper all night. Where the heck is he!?

Grenda : Candy? Where are you?

Mabel: Weird she is not here.

Pacifica : *Narrows her eyes* Oh no... she's not...

Grenda: Maybe she is waiting to jumpscare us.

Mabel : oh wait. there they are.

Dipper: Hey guys,what you doing?

Tambry: Nothing much besides looking at your face.

Dipper : What's wrong with my face?

Wendy: Its tasty and i want to eat it. *grins with her fangs*

Dipper blushes, while Candy holds on to him and hisses at Wendy.

Wendy: Whoa, Hostile much.

Grenda : Careful. Once the Candy has chosen her mate, she will not let go. *snickers*

Soos: THROW THE CONFETTI CANNONS OF GOOP!

Mabel & Lebam : YEAH!

Dipper : Wait the what now?

Literally Cannons made out of confetti fire sticky goop on everyone making an explosion of sticky stuff.

Pacifica : IT'S IN MY HAIR!

Wendy : That's what she s-

Pacifica : SHUT UP WENDY!

Mabel: Hahahaha! so gooey!

Lebam: Its so cold!

Dipper : I guess I'm the one that's gonna have to clean this up later...

Soos : Happy summerween everyone!

Chapter End

* * *

Want to know what the code was the intruder left?

Then go to shininglight50/status/15354374 and see if you can decipher it.

Also sorry for not updating for awhile. I've gotten busy. in the meantime enjoy the new chapter, leave a review and suggestions for future chapters. and vote on my next poll.


	16. Working the Northwest

It's after Summerween and everyone was back to doing their own thing. After cleaning up the mess of course. But instead of starting off with the twins let's turn our attention to the diva turned friend and love interest, who was having some concerns about herself at the moment. She was in her underwear and looking at the mirror checking out her body.

Pacifica : Hmm...

See Pacifica had really filled out over the years but she worries that it's beginning to be too much. More than once people have made cracks about her massive rear and thick thighs.

Pacifica: I know many girls would love to have more junk in the trunk but sometimes I think my backside is way too big...I hope I am not getting fat.

But it's not that she cares what others think. No she was more concerned with what a certain Pines boy thought of her.

Pacifica: I should work out my body more instead of just working at the diner walking around tables. I don't want to be called Fatcifica.

She had a goal in mind but there was one problem. How would she go about achieving it.

Pacifica: Maybe I could ask the girls to workout with me, it's better to do it with people around that you know right?

She said to herself while her butt bumped into the mirror almost knocking it over. Her mind made up she gets dressed and goes to find her gal pals to help her out.

Wendy : You want to what now?

Pacifica: Work out! Like exercising on the treadmill, lifting weight and losing those extra pounds you don't want too.

Wendy : Wow...Never thought I'd see the day Pacifica Northwest would be willing to sweat.

Pacifica: Do you think a girl can get sexy with only those diets they come up with?

Wendy : In all honesty I thought it was drugs...

Pacifica: Dare to say that again? I promise this natural ass will be the last thing you see before you pass out.

Mabel: Ok no threats around the shack ok? We can go if you want company Paz.

Pacifica : That would be appreciated Mabel.

Wendy : Sheesh, I meant other girls miss sensitive.

Candy: Now that I thought about it. How did your parents react or deal with you guys new bodies over the years? I mean a massively buff hunk, and a girl with breasts each bigger than her own head

Mabel : Well I did notice Dad giving guys a lot more death glares.

Wendy : Heh at least he doesn't throw axes at them.

The big muscle girl comes back with Pit sodas and snacks.

Grenda: Hey since we are talking about you guys,what sort of job do you two have?

Mabel : Well Dipper decided to become a private investigator.

Wendy : Classic Dipper.

Candy : And you Mabel?

Mabel : I'm kinda caught between business like Gruncle Stan or maybe fashion. I don't know.

Grenda: Wrap the world in a Sweater girl! make it warm and soft.

Mabel : I dream of a sweater all around the world!

Pacifica : God help us all.

Wendy: Ok Ladies get your workout clothes because today we are going to Sweat.

Grenda: Don't try to overwork them ok? we are the two strong girls here so just go basic.

Pacifica: Like hell I will! I'm ready to do anything.

Candy: Oh, someone got a little more weight huh?

Pacifica : Keep talking Candy and you'll find out just how much *glaring*

Wendy: Told ya she was too senstive.

Ten minutes Later The girls were clad in training clothes. Wendy in the standard sports bra and shorts, green in color, same with Grenda only her's was in beige. Candy and Mabel were in tank tops with sweat pants. And last but not least Pacifica was in a pink shirt with the word sassy on it with black sweatpants with a pink stripe down the legs.

Pacifica: You know, we could have done it with my own private equipment I have stashed away.

Mabel: C'mon Paz the good part of the enjoyment of going to the gym is ogling and being ogled by hot guys.

Wendy: we don't need to go to the gym to do that, since Dipper is hotter than any guy in Gravity Falls by a mile.

Mabel : So you'd rather go back to the shack and watch Dipper chop wood?

Pacifica : That's how he works out?

Candy: Does he do it shirtless?

Mabel: I haven't see him all day now that you mentioned.

Pacifica : That's unusual.

Wendy : know what else is unusual? The fact you girls aren't sweating yet! Move it ladies!

Grenda: Yeah Pacifica is worried about her big soft butt getting actually fat and chunky looking, rather than having a giant smooth and super sexy peach for Dipper to hold onto.

The big muscle girl said laughing loudly as the blonde haired girl flushes red in anger and embarrassment.

Pacifica : S-shut up Grenda!

Wendy : On the treadmill Ciffy. Work that glutinous maximus!

The Ladies Enter the Gym to start their workout days not expecting to find someone they know there.

When the girls were on the workout bikes.

Grenda : Hey Mabel is that who I think it is by the bench press?

The girls look around seeing No one else but Dipper shirtless and bench pressing heavy weight and being ogled by every female in the place.

Mabel : Dipper? Is this where he disappears to?

Candy : And he's shirtless...

She said drooling with a nosebleed.

Pacifica: And being ogled like Eye candy...

Wendy: *Takes a picture* Neat

Candy : Please send that to me.

Pacifica : Yes I know, sweaty, shirtless Dipper is hot as hell but can we get back to our own workout here?

Wendy : Man you really wanna look sexy for him don't you?

Pacifica : *blushes* T-This is for me!

Mabel: Why don't you guys talk over to Dipper about his Training regimen? I'm sure he can give Great tips.

Grenda: yeah you guys go I am going to stay here with Mabs.

Candy : Yes I am eager to learn his secrets. *Grins*

Wendy : You're just looking to jump his bones.

The girls walk towards the ogling girls, Pacifica butt bumping them to the sides like a security guard saying "DON'T TOUCH THE GOODS!".

Dipper: And...Done Phew!

Wendy : Looking good Dipper. You could give my dad a run for his money.

Dipper : Wendy? *He sits up* What are you girls doing here?

Candy: We came here to work out too and Pacifica wanted to ask you some tips right paz?

Wendy: Either that or she wanted to show off and more.

Pacifica: You two, knock it off. but seriously I would really like some tips on how to work the lower part of my body.

The two girls just snicker at Pacifica's phrasing.

Dipper: Is that so? Well I do have my cellphone here with me and you can take a look.

The man shows her his workout regime.

Pacifica: T-that is a lot of stuff

Dipper: What? You thought I used some kind of magic spell to give myself these? *flex's biceps*

Candy: ...a Little bit.

Wendy: Kinda, but I was enjoying the view too much to care.

The Pines man rolls his eyes.

Dipper : Don't worry, I'll help ya. It is my work out after all.

Afterwards its clear that Pacifica is not having a good time trying to keep up with Dipper.

Pacifica: I'm not really that much for exercise nowadays.

Dipper: I did warn you to start it off easier.

Pacifica: Well sorry for wanting to get rid of these extra pounds as soon as possible before it wrecks the firmness of my ass and it starts to dimple!

Dipper: Alright alright. Look. There might be 'one' exercise you can do that I know you'll enjoy.

Pacifica: ...Is it lots and lots of sex?

Dipper: It is in fact, lots and lots of sex.

Pacifica: You want to...'fuck' the fat off?

Dipper: Are you saying no?

Pacifica:...I guess I can leave the chocolate bars for another time.

Dipper: Now tell me is all this because of me? because I really don't want to act cocky here hehe I know you do many things for you too but what is getting you huh?

Pacifica : *blushes* M-Maybe it's a bit of both... I want to stay attractive and not have to get tons of plastic surgery like mother. I try not to care about what others think but...I'm still a little self conscious and I don't want you to be embarrassed to be seen with me...

She looks away from him as she blushes.

Dipper: You silly girl, you're not fat or obese you just have enormous gluts and thigh muscles that only make you look a little fat when you think about. I bet you can break a brick between those babies.

Pacifica : You're just trying to make me feel better.

Dipper : Now would I lie to you?

He gets in her field of vision.

Dipper: You can sit on my back and I'll show you how light you are.

Pacifica : With how strong you are I doubt it really matters but alright.

The Northwest girl hops on Dipper's back and he carries her with little problem, getting a good grasp on her bottom.

Pacifica : I'm not dragging you down am I?

Dipper : of course not.

Pacifica: How is the Job doing?

Dipper : Pretty good. Last week I helped Toby Determined find out who keeps stealing his Death balls. How have things been going for you?

Pacifica: I found this really sweet and buff guy who is having a boner right now for having my fat ass on his back...probably haha.

The geeky beefcake blushes as he couldn't exactly deny her insinuation.

Dipper : Well...maybe. Wanna go find a place to finish our workout?

Pacifica: I would enjoy a private lesson.

The two smile and Dipper runs to a place they can have their alone time.

Mabel and Candy didn't see that because they were Busy doing push ups, having their tits as extra weights to make it harder.

Mabel : How you holding up Candy?

Candy: Ugh...I think I am more brain than brawn.

Grenda : Come on girls, with those fun-bags of yours this is the perfect exercise for you!

Wendy : Unless you'd rather do sit-ups instead.

Candy: You say that because you're filled in all the right places in total harmony. I bet Every guy would love to see Pacifica do Squats.

Grenda: It never hurts to have some abs to show off.

Wendy : But that is a good idea for when Paz comes back. Well if she comes back

Candy: Wait...where is she?

Grenda: Oh! I saw her and Dipper getting out for a while after their workout

Wendy : I'm sure they're still working out. Just in another way. *smirks*

The Korean girl gets annoyed about how much Dipper is sleeping with Pacifica (Which was just the second time and not really that much) and is determined to set things up so that 'her' time with Dipper will be so special he'll forget he'd ever slept with any girl except her.

Mabel : Candy, you have that look on your face again.

Candy : Huh? What look?

Grenda: The look of I am going to bash some heads?

Mabel: What? Noo...she has one of those?

Wendy : I thought that was your look Grenda. Heheheh.

While the girls were at the Gym even though with no Pacifica. Those Two were going to have some private time now since the last time has been a while ago now and Pacifica could not wait to feel those muscles again in bed and this time no Game world.

Pacifica : Come on we can go in here.

Dipper : The Gravity Falls hotel?

Pacifica : Yup, it's private, and I still have some pull here. We won't be distributed.

Dipper: Nice! Allow me to pay it up. I got a nice amount of cash.

Pacifica: Oh wow Pines I feel like a princess from Disney hahaha.

Dipper : Well you sure act like one. Would that make me your prince or forbidden lover?

Pacifica: My beast or Steed...you know why?

Dipper : Cause I'm hauling you around like one?

Pacifica: Because they are strong and have five legs.

Dipper: Five legs? But they d-ohhh! I got it.

Pacifica: Lets get inside now.

Dipper : Yes your highness.

The pine guy goes up to the front desk and asks for a room for the day. Paying up for the day the two of them go upstairs to their room number which was open now with the key he got. Getting inside, it seemed to have a great organized and not so bad appearance too.

Dipper : Not bad. At least it's clean.

Pacifica: Yeah but I Guess it could be even more luxurious.

Dipper: I think we should get a bath huh? You wouldn't like to stay sweaty right?

Pacifica : Just got here and already trying to get me naked. *smirks* you work fast Mr. Pines.

Dipper: Working Fast? Nah, this is working fast.

He said looking at something on the counter and getting it making a pose like a salesman.

Dipper: Excuse me ma'am, Would you like to have this amazing strawberry massage oil that Does not leave a sticky residue. Moisturizing and skin conditioning, leaving a soft scent in a harmonious blend of Sunflower, Apricot Kernel and Sweet Almond Oils.

Pacifica: Oh Mr. Detective, are you trying to seduce me with skin products?

Dipper : Depends, is it working?

Pacifica : *giggles* A little. It does sound pretty good. And a massage from you sounds even better.

Dipper: Lets Shower first then i can give you a good massage on your body later.

Pacifica : It's a deal.

With him standing right there Pacifica takes off her shirt, making sure he watches as she heads to the bathroom. She turns around with a blush and a seductive look.

Pacifica : Coming?~

Dipper: Right away *winks*

Taking off his own clothes he follows her to the bathroom where he finds her bent over sliding down her pants. He Whistles at that view in front off him.

Dipper: It never ceases to amaze me how big your ass is.

Pacifica : That better be a compliment Dipper Pines.

She blushes as she puts her hands on her ass.

Dipper: If that is not enough then after the massage do you want me to kiss it?

He said hugging her from behind.

Pacifica : I always did enjoy a good ass kissing. *smirks*

Meanwhile the girls were done with their work out. Candy was laying down on the floor tired and dripping with sweat.

Candy: N-no more please!

Mabel was laying right beside her feeling sore all over

Mabel : Oh god my body...

Grenda : The pain means it's working!

Wendy: That's what happens when you have Big Tits girls it gets rough.

Mabel : Thanks captain obvious...

Candy : Remind me to shrink my tits next time...

Mabel: Are you REALLY doing it?

Grenda: Dipper would be so disappointed haha!

Candy : *pouts* I shall endure for my love...

Wendy : Now that's dedication.

Mabel: You don't know what Big tits actually mean until you look at me...now excuse me while I just stay here for the next ten minutes..

Wendy : Don't worry, a nice shower should help with the soreness.

Candy: I should get home to get things neatly done, My parents are going to visit tomorrow.

Mabel : whoa really?

Grenda : Awesome!

Wendy : Um how do you plan to explain your um...growth to them?

Candy: I have no idea...yet...ok I don't know ok? maybe the truth?

Grenda: What? Girl the truth stinks!

Wendy : Yeah, you took a magic flashlight and enlarged your fun-bags to attract a boy. How do you think they're gonna respond to that?

Mabel : Just say you had a growth spurt.

Candy: I was supposed to be done growing in my chest ok? i talk to them by my cellphone and before you guys came here they took a look at me.

Mabel: its Ok I'll be there with you and we'll resolve it.

Grenda : I know! Bring Dipper! Maybe they'll be too distracted by the fact you have a boyfriend.

Candy: But...Dipper would be in a tight situation because of my lies.

Wendy : Too bad Mabel destroyed the memory gun.

Mabel: It was Dangerous.

Wendy: Maybe if you ask Kindly Dipper will give you the ray to show off to your parents.

Candy : Are you sure that's a good idea?

Grenda: What can possibly go wrong?

Mabel : Famous last words.

Meanwhile back at the hotel there was a shower running and soft moans coming from within. The Big Dipper was giving a treat to Pacifica Breasts by licking around one of her nipples while the other was being groped by his hand and the lonely hand got his part by groping one of her ass cheeks.

Pacifica : Oh god Dipper. D-Don't stop. It feels good. Man you're really good with your hands.

Dipper: I'll show you how other parts of my body work too

He said letting go of her body and then gets down looking and getting ready in position on her special place. The blond diva jumps as she feels a hot tongue on her special spot. Starting to lick her pinkish down-lips slowly so she can feel each lick on every inch of that flower. She clutches his hair in her hands as she moans from his treatment.

Pacifica : Haaaahhh! Oh Dipper!

Dipper: (Lets see how much you moan when I take a little gentle bite on your clitoris)

The beefcake does exactly that nibbling on her clit running his tongue all over it.

Pacifica: OHHH!

She then lets out a loudly moaning like she just got deflowered again.

Pacifica : D-Dear god! I've never had this d-done to me before!

She then lets out another moan having her first orgasm of the day letting her fluids all over Dipper face mixing with the shower water. Her geek smiles as he licks her clean, making her give him more moans.

Dipper: That was the real shower you gave me there Squirter.

Pacifica : *blushes* S-shut up...

Dipper: Should we go to Bed now so I can start your massage?

Pacifica : *smiles* Carry me there.

Dipper: Yes Milady!

They turn off the shower and first get themselves dry. The man picks up his princess and carries her to bed putting her gently on top of it with her still wearing a Towel.

Dipper: You know, I never thought we would be here in this place doing all this

Pacifica : Tell me about it. But...*Smiles at him* I wouldn't have it any other way.

Dipper: Now Lady Pacifica may you lay down on your belly on the bed and remove your towel?

Pacifica : I better be getting my money's worth, Mr. Pines.

She lays down on her belly her luscious ass like two hill peaks.

Dipper: I'll be sure to give your mounds its fair share of work hehe.

Pacifica : Then quit chatting and get to it.

The guy takes the Oil bottle that he had before and Pours all over her big Peach and some on his hands.

Dipper : Now just relax.

He starts rubbing in the oil, massaging her heart shaped ass and rubbing the knots out of her back.

Pacifica: Ahnnnn!

She moans feeling his hands on her backside.

Dipper : So smooth and soft. I can never get tired of this massive bootylicious form.

Starting to tease her he gives a small pinch on that bubbly ass.

Pacifica : Ah! Hey!

Dipper: Sorry, you have a very pinchable butt.

Pacifica : ...You're lucky I love you, you dork.

Dipper: Oh? What did you just said?

Pacifica : *blushes* N-NOTHING!

He uses ten minutes to massage her ass, back and shoulders to the best of his skills. Pacifica melts into the bedsheets, moaning and groaning from her man's hands all over her backside.

Dipper: how are you Feeling?

Pacifica: I am feeling really good and relaxed

Dipper: That is good *smirks* then excuse me I am going to have my lunch.

Pacifica : Lunch?

Starting right away he gropes both her ass cheeks covered in oil of Strawberry edible flavor and starts licking them.

Pacifica : Ohhh! This must be the ass kissing part.

Dipper: Got that Right, now prepared to get your butt licked all over princess.

Biting her pillow, Pacifica moans as her big Dipper worships her Northwestern peaks.

Pacifica: (Is it possible to get even more wet that i am now? HMMM GOD!)

Dipper finally decides to go further. He raises his hand and lands it hard on her ass.

Pacifica: AHN! FUCK!

Dipper : Are you ok?

He asked rubbing the cheek he slapped.

Pacifica: Y-yeah you just surprised me

Smirking some more he slaps the other cheek making her moan in a pleasure of the sting that her ass gets but feels better later on.

Dipper: This ass right here...its the best i feel like eating it

Pacifica : You're such a dirty detective.

He Shoves His face between her ass cheeks after spreading them with his hands.

Pacifica : O-Oh DIPPER! YES!

Leaving no mercy he starts to lick her pussy fast while his hands are fondling her ass cheeks. Sticking his tongue deep in her cunt. Going as deep as possible and wiggling inside her for maximum pleasure. Something that Made her wiggle on the bed like never before, this was giving her a lot of pleasure feeling like he should just fuck her already not wanting to be teased anymore.

Pacifica : N-no more...

Dipper : *pulls away* What was that?

Pacifica : Give it to me already! I'm gonna go crazy if you don't fuck me already!

Dipper: Hmmm I think I would prefer if you return the favor.

The girl blushes at the thought, and gets a little nervous.

Pacifica : I-I don't know...

Dipper: Oh my are you getting shy? what happened to that girl in the game world? Heheheh

Turning over, she looks at him with a blush on her face but determination and affection in her eyes remembering that night.

Pacifica : She's right here.

She grabs his dick and strokes him slowly at first, planting small kisses on his length.

Dipper: Ohnn!

Beginning to lick the tip of his member she strokes his dick with one hand while the other is caressing his gems.

Dipper : There's the confident girl I know and love.

He rubs her hair as she caresses his dick.

Pacifica: Do you want a Buttjob?

Dipper : Nothing would make me happier.

Pacifica: Let me Get in position first, then put it in between and I'll start moving.

Dipper : Now this is great exercise.

Pacifica gets on all fours and sticks out her ass for the Pines boy to put his big dipper between her large cheeks. Doing so he feels his big member meeting its match as her huge northwest mounds are like the buns for his sausage.

Dipper: Ohhh yeah.

The Northwest girl holds on to her rear cheeks to squeeze him between them as she starts to move.

Dipper: Oh..Ohhhhhhhnnn!

Pacifica : You like that softness Dippy?

She smirks as she pumps his length, knowing he feels good from the sounds he's making.

Dipper: This feels amazing Paz, its sooo much better than before.

Pacifica : A Northwest never disappoints.

Dipper: Hmmm I feel like cumming already after all you did before.

Pacifica : Awe the beefcake can't keep up? *smirks*

Dipper: I gave you oral sex two times and had my buffet of Booty and you licked me now, besides the peach I am going on now. Yes I can't keep up darling.

Pacifica : *blushes* OK I can't argue with that.

Dipper: AHNNNNN! CUMMING!

Saying that he covers Pacifica's Booty and back in thick streams of his warm sperm.

Pacifica : Oh god, it's so much! And so thick! W-Wow.

Dipper: Awnn...that was great.

Pacifica : Was? *grins* Who said we're done?

She said seductively drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

Dipper: I didn't say we were done. Now how you want to do it?

Pacifica : What position haven't we done yet?

A minute later the blonde big booty girl is standing in front of Dipper who is behind her.

Dipper: You mind if I get a little rough?

She wiggles her ass at him.

Pacifica : Not at all Dippy poo...

Taking a condom he slowly puts it on his member which fits perfectly.

Dipper: I'm gonna put it inside.

Pacifica : Please do...

Slowly but steady he inserts his big member inside her pussy while holding her hands from behind.

Pacifica : A-A-Ahhhh! Y-You had a condom?

Dipper: Of course. Safety first

He starts moving his hips.

Pacifica : Ahn! C-Classic Dipper. Ohhh!

Her pussy squeezes him as he starts plowing her. Bouncing tits and ass all the time while he fucks her at medium space while she is dominated by him

Pacifica : Oh Dipper! Y-You're so big! Do me faster!

Dipper: Ok then I'll let your hands go so put your hands on the wall and bend over a little bit.

When Dipper let's her go she puts her hands on the wall looking at him submissively. Holding on to her waist he smiles at her now ready to go fast and put his whole length inside her.

Dipper: here I come.

Pacifica : Make me yours for real this time.

The pines man starts to hump her big booty lover fast with each thrust making her booty shake and she feels his log deep inside her with each movements of his hips. The Northwest girl is panting and moaning in pleasure as she gets screwed by her favorite nerd.

Pacifica : G-Gah! *pants* Oh yes! Harder! HARDER! OH FUCK!

Dipper gets his face next to her ear and nibbles on it.

Pacifica : A-Ah, D-Dipper... I-I love you!

Letting go of her waist his hands go to her Tits as he plows her slowly.

Dipper: Say it again...louder.

Pacifica : Ahn! I love you Dipper Pines! I love you so much! Y-You could take that condom off right now and I wouldn't care!

Dipper: I'm flattered but that ain't happening

He turned her head towards his face a little bit and the rest he does himself kissing her while lifting her leg a little to keep fucking her. They moan into each others mouths as they continue screwing each other.

Pacifica : *pulls away* Maybe not today but someday.

She gives him a seductive smile before going back to kissing him.

Dipper: Hmmpm (I can't cum inside you but this is the closest I can get) HMMHMM!

The Big Dipper pounds her even harder, slamming to the hilt as he throbs inside.

Pacifica: AHNNNN OHHH FUCK!

Dipper: Hmmm Cumming!

Pacifica : M-Me too! Cum with me Dipper!

He blasts his load filling the condom at its maximum capacity. As Pacifica squeezes it out of him covering him in her juices.

Dipper : AUGH!

Pacifica : G-GOD! I can feel it through the condom!

Dipper: Much better than last time. This was the greatest.

Pacifica : If all that went inside me... *blushes*

Dipper: You tired yet?

Pacifica : Not a chance Pines. *grins at him*

Dipper: Well lady what you do want now? I'm all yours.

Pacifica : Damn right you are.

She pulls him out and gets on the bed spreading her legs wide for him.

The day was ending and Mabel was back in the shack eating a few snacks waiting for Dipper to come back.

Mabel : Jeez he's been gone for a while. I wonder if he's coming back at all tonight. Then someone knocks on the door.

Mabel : I'll get it!

The Pines girl goes to answer the door. Opening in one go she sees her Bro, covered in sweat, looking exhausted, but very very satisfied.

Dipper: Hey Mabel? Anything happened while i was gone?

Mabel : No, but what happened to you? What took you so long?

Dipper: Intensive Training.

Saying that he gets inside.

Mabel: (Why does he smell like strawberry?) Jeez, I can't imagine how Paz must be feeling right now

Dipper: Is anyone in the shower right now?

Mabel: No.

Dipper: Good.

Mabel : So how did it go?

Dipper: None of your business dear sister *smirks*

Mabel : Ohhh, I guess Wendy was right then. *grins*

* * *

 **A\N: Hey guys! Did you all had fun translating the Wingdings message from the summerween chapter? it was impossible to put it on the chapter so you guys had to check my Status with the Wingdings on my deviant art to know the secret behind the mysterious antagonist and if you didn't do it, well...have fun trying to understand for yourself later who it might be.**

 **PS : Polls are in next girl is Wendy!**

 **Please review and follow**


	17. Thicc Talk

Another bright and sunny day in Gravity Falls. Gnomes skulking about, Manotaurs being manly and little golf people controlling balls. Same as always. And right now Dipper Pines was watching a new anime he heard about, yeah he is into anime, he is a nerd remember?

Dipper: Oh man This Boku no Hero academia is amazing.

Laying down on his bed with his notebook he was watching the episode where All Might fights All for One. There's a knock at the door that Mabel goes to answer.

Mabel: Coming.

The Sweet girl opens the door revealing Wendy there.

Wendy: Hey Mabel. is your brother here? I need to ask something important

Mabel : Dipper! It's Wendy!

Dipper : One minute!

Mabel : He's in the middle of his show. You know how it is.

She offers Wendy to wait in the kitchen and eat something while waiting for Dipper. Sitting there on the chair she takes a banana that she intends to eat, but then she stops and thinks about something funny when he arrives.

Dipper : Sorry about that Wendy. What can I do for you?

The big pines looks at Wendy peeling down a banana and then starts licking it to taste it better and then shoving  
in her mouth the tip in and out making look like she was not even aware of him there (which she was)

Dipper: Oh...

Seeing he is onto to her she pushes the whole thing down her throat and pulls out just the peel. He blushes deeply getting aroused and embarrassed at the display.

Wendy: Oh hey Dipper I didn't see you there.

She said smirking at his face.

Dipper : *flushed red* Um W-What can I do for you?

He might be older and also more experienced with Girls but Wendy always made him feel like he was still that small noodle arms boy when he first met her.

Wendy: Want to go for a walk with me in the woods?

Dipper : Um, sure. Any particular reason why?

Wendy: We didn't have any time together since you came back. You are always around phat assed blondes or busty asians. It's like the girls around here have gone crazy, I'm glad Grenda is with someone already.

Dipper : Huh, I guess you're right. Alright, when do we leave?

Wendy: How about now?

Dipper: Wait right now?

Wendy: Yeah! We can go to my house and I can get my stuff. I told Mabel already so we can just go.

Dipper : Don't I get a minute to prepare?

Wendy: Please Dippy *Puppy eyes attack*

Totally helpless against it he instantly submits.

Dipper : *sigh* Fine.

She kisses him in the neck as a thanks.

Wendy: Great! I'll be sure to make it lots of fun.

She grabs him and pulls him towards the door.

Wendy : Come on, we're burning daylight.

* * *

After they were going towards Wendy place, two more girls were arriving to the shack to have a talk with their pine-tree.

Candy: Stop following me!

Pacifica: I am the one telling you that.

Candy: You're not the only one to come here.

Pacifica: Oh I know why you came today.

Candy : No you don't!

Pacifica : You wanna show Dipper to your parents. Or try sleep with him first.

Candy Hihihi

Pacifica: Why you laughing?

Candy: Oh nothing much (I bet I was the one who slept with him first) But hey! I came here to talk to him about giving the growing crystal for a moment of importance.

She said running in front of her.

Pacifica : Hey! Wait up!

Grenda: HEY THERE GUYS!

The big beefy girl show up out of nowhere with waddles the big cuddly pig in her arms like she was lifting him to work out.

Pacifica & Candy : GAH!

Pacifica : Grenda, what are you doing here?

Grenda: I was going to hang out with Mabel but then I got distracted with this fellow in the bushes.

The pig oinks in greetings.

Candy : Hi waddles.

Pacifica : Only you could get distracted by a pig.

Grenda: You're Jealous because he is not such a fan of you.

She said putting the pig back on the floor who runs away.

Pacifica: Now if you all excuse me I gotta go.

Candy: You're going so slow.

Pacifica : We're going the same pace!

Grenda : Why are you heading to the shack?

Pacifica : Oh just to give Dipper back his hat. He...dropped it yesterday during our workout.

She blushes with a smile on her face from the memories.

Pacifica : God I'm still sore...

Grenda: Hmm ah... *stares at her* Yeah I'm sure you are.

Candy: Are you still unsure about your body?

Pacifica: Nope! I'm ok now.

They arrived at the shack and knock on the door. The sweater girl opens the door and greets them with her usual grin.

Mabel : Sup, gal pals!

* * *

While the girls were reuniting there, Wendy was getting her stuff ready while Dipper was outside waiting for her to come out sitting on stump.

Dipper : I know for a fact she's not one of those girls that take too long to get ready...

Wendy: Sorry for the wait Dipper.

Coming outside she was wearing short shorts, hiking boots and the shortest crop top flannel shirt tied up front accentuating her bust. Yes she was also with gear for hiking. Dipper couldn't help but stare, unaware of a drop of blood coming from his nose

Dipper : Um N-no problem...

Wendy: Are we ready?

Dipper : Uh, sure. let's go.

Wendy : Do you think Mabel is gonna be fine on her own?

Dipper: She is never truly alone with the girls coming to visit

Wendy : How did you know they were coming?

Dipper: Well...

* * *

Back with the girls,Pacifica and Candy are pouting and nagging while eating potato chips because Dipper was not there.

Mabel: C'mon girls...

Pacifica : That redheaded little...

Candy : Stealing my Dipper...

Grenda: C'mon you all can't just think about that all the time.

Pacifica: what do you want to talk about?

Mabel: How about you ditching us? You ever worked out having huge tits?

The two girls (Candy and Mabel) are still suffering from their episode at the gym. Candy, and especially Mabel's backs are both twisted in knots from their exercise, while they also both have bruises across their faces from where they exercised to hard and fast and their boobs whacked them in the face...again, especially Mabel.

Mabel: It's like being hit in the face with two bags of wet cement over and over again!

Pacifica : *snickers* Your fault for not wearing a bra.

Grenda: OH OH! I know. How about we talk about how we got so THICC? huh? this could be fun

Mabel : I'm not against it.

Candy : But you already know mine.

Grenda: WHATEVER! this is girl time *flexes*

Pacifica: Geez! Just do it before she breaks the couch.

Mabel: Who wants to go first?

Candy: How about you?

Mabel : Alright, I'll go first. And before you ask magic had nothing to do with it.

Pacifica: Bullshit.

Candy: Shhh shut up.

Mabel: Well I did not undergo a slow and steady growth. You see I spent much of high-school barely growing and I enjoyed getting to feel like I wasn't growing up for a little longer before puberty smacked me out of my delusion like a brick to the face.

Pacifica : Not to mention it's clear where all that sugar you ate went.

Mabel: Yeah keep telling yourself that Thiccifica.

Pacifica: Thicc what?

Candy: I thought you were OK with growing up after...the incident (weirdmageddon).

Mabel: Yeah...but it still took a little while to really sink in y'know? Saying you felt the same but different is, well different when you don't actually 'look' any different. The other girls who started blooming early making fun of me for looking like a kid for a long time after their own racks had almost finished growing in was more annoying because of how often they did it. this it made me jealous. But then one night the puberty fairy finally remembered "oh yeah. Mabel Pines. Oops." and was all like "I better give her an extra big dose otherwise I'll get fired by the fairy union and lose my 4O1K."

Grenda: Is there 'really' a puberty fairy?

Mabel: Nah I am just playing you, but who knows?

Pacifica : With our track record there probably is.

Mabel: That's when everything went different. The guys who ignored me for looking like a little girl were suddenly really interested in getting to know me.

Pacifica: More like getting to know the twins.

Mabel: No they already knew me and Dipper. But they were real interested in my boobs. At first it was annoying. Then I kind of liked it...*sigh* and then they got bigger...and bigger...and bigger...and bigger.

Mabel: And then came the back ache. The waking up in the middle of the night choking because my own boobs were crushing my lungs. The lack of eye contact with anyone. And the whole time they just kept getting bigger. You have any idea what people say about you when you're in high school and your boobs are bigger than the whole rest of the class put together?!

Grenda: Nice implants?

Mabel: Exactly! Nobody, not even the teachers would believe I was all natural! Boys thought I was easy, girls thought I was a slut. A teacher at one point said under her breath about how she thought I was the kind of girl who'd coast through life on my looks! like my boobs were a life raft on the river of life!

Pacifica : Sounds like my mother...

Candy : Was Dipper aware of this?

Mabel: Its ok it was not so bad. Puberty had decided to give me a harsh reminder that I couldn't pretend I wasn't growing up anymore. Like these were my punishment from Bill for trying not to grow up! I wasn't cute anymore. I was sexy. I wanted guys to notice me, but these girls gave me the kind of attention I didn't want. And you wanna know what those girls who made fun of me for being flat before were calling me now?

Candy: Big Pines?

Grenda: Tits for brains?

Pacifica: Maboobs?

Mabel: All of the above.

Grenda: Really? We were just kidding.

Mabel : Yup, It's all true.

Candy : Oh I'm so sorry Mabel.

Grenda : If only we could have been there for you!

* * *

The girls were now for sure no longer thinking about Dipper for the time being but there was one who was having fun having him all for herself right now. They were hanging around the woods and she decided to choose a great place to go hiking to see a great view.

Wendy : Come on Dip, keep up!

Dipper : I'm right behind you! I'll have you know I climbed a mountain back when I was twelve and fought a Multi-bear!

Wendy: Oh really now? How about we rest for a little in that part of the path while you tell me?

She said already having an idea forming on her head.

Dipper : Sure. You remember that arm wrestling machine at the diner?

Wendy: Wait...I have a better idea. How about you tell me how you decided to be buff? like what made Dipper pines become this?

Dipper: Well with my experience in Gravity Falls it made me realize that I couldn't just be smart. I had to be strong as well. While my greatest asset would always be my mind, there were situations during weirdmageddon where I had to be saved by others, and while I always appreciate help from others, there might not always be somebody to save me in a dire situation. So I decided that if I wanted to be able to save myself...I should get smarter, and better prepared.

Wendy: I thought this was about you deciding to get buff?

Dipper: My brain helped us get out of more situations than muscle ever did. Besides, getting prepared? Part of that was working out a diet and exercise routine designed to make me the man you see now.

Wendy: I would have thought you did it to impress girls.

Dipper: No...well...impressing girls 'was' a rather nice side benefit.

Wendy: You can't tell me that you never had any girls back home show any interest in you. I wasn't a bad student in high school and I know somebody doesn't just swell up like you overnight. Girls had to notice the footballs you have for biceps or the cheese grater you have for abs.

Dipper: Some. Don't get me wrong I really liked it at first. Heck I even joined the football team at one point. But the girls were really interested in knowing the hot guy at the top of the food chain. They didn't really care about Dipper Pines if you know what I mean.

Wendy : Trust me, I know very well.

Dipper : Plus someone had to help Mabel fight off all those pervs who insist on hitting on her.

Wendy : Ahahaha, I know that too.

Dipper: Turns out the one thing guys in school hate more than a geek or a jock, is a geek whose also a jock. The top of the food chain hated that I was a brainy geek who made them look lazy for not studying, while the bottom of the food chain hated that was a nerd who was stealing attention away from the girls they never had a chance with. High School is pretty bad for some people, regardless of how they look or not. Just ask Mabel.

Wendy : Yeah high-school is pretty much Hell on Earth.

The Red haired girl stretches herself making sure that she was showing off her goods.

Dipper: What about you? you seem proud of your body.

Wendy : Always have been always will be.

Dipper: You have a model Body. Its like every part of your body is big enough in the right places to make you Curvaceous and toned to the brim.

Wendy: Well aren't you the smooth talker? Can you give me that canteen with water please?

Dipper : Oh sure *hands it to her* I guess it's not surprising you stayed in shape.

She takes the chance to "accidentally" spill some on her top While she drinks, but she just wanted to make sure he took a look at her and started to slowly want to just take her.

Dipper : Ahem, um...You want a rag or something to um... get that?

Wendy: (Just a little more and he is mine)

* * *

The lumber-girl was planning while the girls where still discussing about their bodies and this time it was Pacifica's time.

Pacifica: Do i have to?

Mabel : This is a safe place Pacifica.

Grenda : Share those feelings!

Pacifica: Me? What's to say? Women on my mom's side of the family usually have big butts and wide hips. My mom got hers reduced years ago, and was really mad when I didn't want to go under the knife to get it reduced.

Candy: Couldn't she just exercise it off?

Pacifica: No. You can't. Dipper wasn't wrong about what he said to me. The only fat in my thighs and rear are enough that it looks smooth. The rest is pure muscle. Mom just didn't inherit Grandma's lower body.

Grenda: I'm tall and stout naturally. I like working out. Marius has loved that about me since we met. It's a pretty good deal.

Candy: And I foolishly gave myself big breasts in order to catch Dipper's attention. Which is a very bad moral now that I think about it and has and will continue to give me problems in the near and far future.

Grenda: Yeah but you liked them when you did Dipper the other day right?

Candy:...You think I should make them bigger? *Pulls out the light and points it at her chest*

Mabel: NO! *snatches the light away and puts it on the table* Trust me you're big enough.

Pacifica: When did you even have time for that? you slippery snail.

Candy: Or do you just not want me to usurp your position as the biggest of us?

Mabel: I'm taller than you. And the size difference between us is not small. Your tits 'combined' is almost the same size of your head. While each of my own breasts are slightly bigger than my head...individually. I have back muscles built from years of carrying them. Giving yourself some Mabel class ta-ta's will probably destroy your spine.

Grenda : Muscle development is important!

Pacifica and Candy Look at each other.

Mabel: Ahn...

Pacifica: So its true huh? You did him.

Candy: Thanks a lot Grenda. Why you have to just say it like that?

Grenda: It was suppose to be a secret? Whoops!

Pacifica : When did it happen?

Candy : The summerween party...

Pacifica : I knew it! I thought I saw you two sneaking off!

But instead of getting mad she just smirks and put her feet on the chair pointing a thumb to her.

Pacifica: SO WHAT? I was the FIRST ONE!

With Pride she said so.

Candy : WHAT!? How!?

Pacifica: It's a secret moment for us and I'll never tell. If you think it was the day in the Gym then too bad...that was the second time.

Grenda : Well that explains the blush...

Candy : So when you said you were sore, you meant...

Mabel: OK! Lets NOT! Talk about this...again

Grenda : ...So how was he?

Mabel: THAT'S IT! You don't get snickers sweetie!

Grenda : Oh come on! I wanna know!

Pacifica: All you need to know is that he is amazing. The rest of the details are mine alone,

Candy : What she said.

Mabel : There, happy Grenda?

Grenda: fifty percent.

Candy : *blushing and drooling slightly* All those muscles holding on to me, and his big massive-

Mabel : ENOUGH!

* * *

Back to Wendy and Dipper. They were done resting and were getting to the top.

Dipper : Bet I can beat you there!

Wendy : You're on!

And then they race to the top.

Wendy : You may have muscle Dip, but I have the experience!

Dipper: Also you're smaller that makes you fast

Wendy : Exactly.

Dipper: Do I get a prize if I win?

Wendy : Oh there will be a prize. *winks*

Dipper: I sure can't wait.

Wendy : Of course you'll have to win first. But don't worry Dipper. You get to have a nice view of my ass as I beat you.

She goes Fast like the Corduroy she was.

Dipper: I hope we don't find any lunatics up here.

Wendy : Pfff, nah all the lunatics are in town. Hahahaha!

With that and the possible lunatic attacks it was time for the girls to stop their talk about Dipper and stuff. Candy had to go away but Mabel was not letting her take the flash light.

Candy : Come on! I need it!

Mabel: For the last time Candy! This is dangerous

Candy: But my parents!

Mabel : They're your parents! They love you don't they?

Candy: They won't understand about these girls if I don't show proof!

Then out of nowhere When Grenda lets ice cream fall on the Floor Waddles runs for it passing by her owner who falls down.

Mabel : Whoa!

In slow motion the flashlight flies from her hand and she falls as the Flashlight lands on the couch. Candy dives for flashlight.

Candy : I need proof to explain to my parents!

But then Pacifica came completely unaware of the world because she was looking at her cellphone and then she sits down on the couch on the flashlight...and on Candy hands.

Candy : AH! Pacifica! Get off!

Pacifica: What the?! *Gets up* What are you even doing?

Candy : The flashlight!

Mabel : I'd be more worried about your hands after that.

Grenda: THAT...WAS...SO FUNNY! wish I had recorded it

The flashlight was utterly destroyed by Pacifica's rear, but the crystal was intact.

Candy: Damn it! Do you guys have another Flashlight?

Mabel: Look I will go with you and explain everything.

Candy : You will?

Mabel : Seems like the right thing to do.

Candy: Great...because they will arrive in ten minutes...

Pacifica : Better make an explanation fast...

Mabel : Look we're just gonna sit down and talk this over ok? It'll be fine.

Candy: If you say so...

Grenda : Why did you ask them to come here?

Candy: They decided to visit!

Pacifica : Remember, they may be your parents, but you're your own woman.

Grenda: If they don't agree with you just step up to them.

Candy : It's not that easy but ok.

Pacifica : Trust me I know the feeling.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Mabel : OK here we go.

The former brace wearer was in Candy's home to help her answer any sort of questions her parents had to ask

Mabel : Are you ready Candy?

Candy: No.

Mabel : Well we don't have much choice.

Candy: Ugh! Fine

The girl goes to the door and opens it with all her courage.

Candy : Hi, mommy and daddy.

Her parents both we wearing glasses like its a proof of their intelligence or just because they really need it. Her mom was a short and chubby woman who was wearing a black sweater with a turtleneck.

Mrs. Chiu : Hello sweetie. Good to see you.

The dad had a more serious face resembling someone who had a harsh way to do things. he was tall and skinny but important.

Mr. Chiu: We are here.

Candy : Please come in.

They stand there for a second like they are analyzing their 'little girl'

Candy : Um, is something wrong?

Mrs. Chiu: Candy! What happened to your chest? Last time we talked you didn't look...like that. And it was not so long ago

Candy : I...Did some growing. (Which technically isn't a lie)

They get inside the house first and Candy closes the door,they soon start talking.

Mr. Chiu: Just because this brunette girl got such ridiculous implants it does not mean you should *Looks at Mabel*

Candy: But Dad! I didn't do any sort of procedure for this.

Mabel : And mine are not implants thank you very much!

Mrs. Chiu: You expect us to believe you just 'happened' to grew those overnight? Those aren't anymore real than your friend who seems to have basketballs under her shirt

The big boobed girls is getting sick of the fact new people never seem to stop talking like she is a big silicone head. Her boobs were real and she wanted everyone to know.

Mabel: Hey! These are all natural!

Mrs. Chiu: Your breasts are 'each' bigger than your head girl. If those aren't silicone, then they still aren't natural!

Mabel : I was a late bloomer! These are natural!

She was almost tempted to Titty slap them just to let them know how natural they are but she held herself back.

Candy: How about we all calm down and forget about this i am right?

Mr. Chiu : Of course not! I won't have my daughter defiling herself like this!

Candy: DEFILING?! I am telling the truth well..half the truth because the rest is hard to believe

Mabel: Your minds might not be ready

Mrs. Chiu : Is this because of some boy? Did he put you up to this?

Mabel: Geez why don't you lift up her shirt and examine her yourself then? You act like your a doctor.

Candy: Mabel!

Mabel: What? You want me to tell how you got this magical crystal in the woods and made growing flashlight with it?

Mrs. Chiu : Magic crystal?

Mr. Chiu : What kind of nonsense is that?

Mabel: Its true! This town has some nice things around you know and is like boom! I even have it in my pocket.

Mrs. Chiu : Ok, let's see this "Magic" Crystal of yours.

Mabel: I don't know, those things can be used for bad and I'm not sure I should just show it.

Mr. Chiu : I knew you would be a bad influence on our Candy.

Mabel: Pleaseee! your little Candy is amazing in her own way. and she just changed a little no need to make a storm! she can change back if she wants.

Mrs. Chiu : She is not getting another surgery!

Mabel: Welp! I tried Candy they don't believe it.

Candy: Its ok Mabel it was a sudden decision anyway. I'll find a flashlight later.

Mrs. Chiu : What does a flashlight have to do with anything?

Candy: I'll show you *clenches fist*

* * *

The race had ended and now Dipper and Wendy were appreciating the view.

Dipper : Wow, it's gorgeous up here.

Wendy : Told ya.

Dipper: So who won?

Wendy : Obviously I did but I don't think your ego needs the blow. *smirks*

Dipper: Oh no! The corduroy beat the Pines! Who would have seen that coming?

Wendy : Speaking of which. How was the view from back there? *smirks*

Dipper: Oh it was Great! it looked round and firm enough to use it to crush logs maybe?

Wendy : Probably is. I look forward to testing that theory. *winks*

She said laying her head next to his crotch like its not that of a big deal.

Dipper : *blushes* That would be something to see.

But what they didn't know is that a creep was going around the woods part of that top where they were seeing the view.

Dipper : I'm glad you brought me out here Wendy.

Wendy: Me too. I wanted us to be here because as far as possible so no one can disturb us.

At that moment there's a rustling in the bushes.

Dipper: Did you heard something?

Wendy : Probably a squirrel, or a gnome.

Dipper: I guess so, Hey! whoever you are do you mind? We're having a private moment here.

The only response he got was heavy breathing from the bushes.

Wendy: I don't think he gives a shit...

Becoming annoyed Dipper goes towards the bush.

Dipper : Jeff I swear if that's you in there.

Out of the bushes comes a tall guy wearing a Ski mask and a old dusty jacket while he has a machete in his hand.

Dipper : Holy shit!

He backs away from the threatening figure.

Wendy: Oh hey a lunatic, look at that.

Dipper : Now I remember why you represent ice in the zodiac circle.

Wendy: Just a second.

She said getting a stone the size of her hand and is aiming at the Guy hand who seems to be distracted by Dipper.

Dipper : Stay behind me Wendy!

He said preparing to fight the guy.

With Mighty precision she throws the rock at that guy hand like she would do with a bow and arrow getting right on it. Knocking the machete right out of his hand and onto the ground. The Corduroy slowly marches up to the wannabe murderer, glaring at him.

Wendy : Now look here buddy. We've faced things that will give you nightmares the rest of your life. So some loser in a mask with a machete is nothing to us. So I suggest you get out of here before I really get pissed off. And the last thing you wanna do is piss off a Corduroy. Get it?

She said that by doing a Arm Headlock with him on the ground making him Groaning in Pain. Dipper watched the bad-ass display with many mixed feelings. Fear, amazement, admiration and a hint of arousal.

Dipper: I'd listen to her if I were you, she took down bigger guys when she was younger too.

Wendy : So imagine what I could do to you all grown up.

The Dude groans in pain and promises to go away.

Wendy : Good. Now beat it.

She lets him go and he runs off into the woods.

Dipper: Ahn! This was an annoying interruption.

Wendy: Can't have some privacy.

Dipper : You were pretty cool back there.

Wendy : Thanks. But don't think I didn't see you. You didn't flinch in front of that guy.

Dipper: Its like you said right? Just a dude with a mask and machete. We got worse.

Wendy : We're just too cool.

Dipper: Guess Its time for us to head back?

Wendy : Now hold on, our time isn't over just yet.

Dipper: Eh? But-

Wendy: I didn't want to use it because I wanted more privacy but I guess we should go there.

Dipper : Use what?

Wendy: *Smirk* Get some Condoms Ready.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from there in a underground base that was explored a few years ago was now being visited by a mysterious looking man.

?: Oh my! what a dusty place. Someone should hire a maid or something. Now where are you my little Popsicle?

Looking through the old place, the mysterious stranger finds his frozen prize.

?: Look at you...deciding to be frozen as a little boy? shame on you. How about I stir you up some heat to get out?

The smirk that fills in the darkness is shown.

The Figure was looking at a frozen statue of Dipper when he was still a little boy and one of the most dangerous creatures stuck there.

 **To be continued**


	18. It's a trap!

Previously in the last Chapter of The Big Pines...Dipper and Wendy were having some alone time and Wendy was getting flirty but then some psycho wannabe showed up and she showed him who was boss. The girls kept talking about their bodies and how it was hard being thicc and all, now Dipper is alone with Wendy and who knows what was gonna Happen.

 ***Mystery Shack***

Mabel: Hey Mermando I guess I got something for you to e-

She gets in the room and sees Mermando drinking from a Olive jar.

Mermando: These small fruits are delicious.

Mabel : Um yeah... how about some actual food Mermando?

Mermando: Like what?

Mabel: I got some strawberry ice cream.

Mermando : What is ice cream?

Mabel : Mermando, prepare for a journey of cold and flavor.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the same Hotel that Dipper had gone with Pacifica, he was now there with Wendy since their moment was screwed up by someone, they wanted a place with privacy for real.

Wendy : Originally I was gonna do this out in the forest but since that's clearly a bad idea... we'll try again another time.

She said while in the shower tidying herself up. While Dipper was sitting on the bed only in his boxers thinking back on how he had a crush on Wendy and how things had gone so quick, and now he is in a hotel about to have sex with her? Oh the irony of time.

Dipper : Well this is a turn of events I didn't see coming...

Wendy: Hey there Stud, I am ready and already dressed up in something easy you can take off later.

Dipper : (OK Dipper this is it. Time to show Wendy how much of a man you've become)

He turns around seeing that she was Completely naked.

Wendy: Oops I lied!

He blushes deeply seeing her figure in its full glory like he's never seen a naked woman before.

Wendy: Are you nervous?

Dipper: W-who me? I'm OK I am just looking at how amazing your body is.

Wendy : Well aren't you a sweet talking charmer. *smirks*

Dipper: I am just saying how it is.

Wendy: Then how about you show me what I am sure Pacifica Knows?

Dipper : Um anything specific?

Wendy: Surprise me

Guessing what she meant, Dipper pulls down his boxers.

Dipper: How about this?

Shows off his amazing Boner that Candy and Pacifica had the pleasure to meet up close.

Wendy: Whoa! now that is what I'm talking about! You got some impressive wood there Dipper.

Dipper: I also have nice hands, want to meet them?

Wendy : I'd love too.

They get on the bed ready to let the fun start for real this time and if someone tries to stop them, they would get a corduroy beating big time. Dipper runs his hands over her curves getting a feel of the body of his crush. However, Wendy was proving to be difficult.

The other two girls he had slept with had came with convenient handhold for him to zero in on. His hands had kneaded Pacifica's spectacular ass so much you'd think he was trying to make it double in size like dough, and his hands had rarely left Candy's new melons, to the point he'd almost chosen to suffocate himself over pulling himself away from them.

Wendy didn't have any one defining feature for him to focus on. She didn't have an ass so big it would get stuck in the doorway. She didn't have breasts as big as her head. She was perfectly proportioned. Every part of her was equally big and equally sexy. Dipper had no idea where he wanted to start. Which was why an impatient Corduroy took initiative and decided for him.

Wendy: Use both you dork.

He plants kisses on her neck as she moves one of his hands to her breasts while the other stays on her ass. She moans a little soon biting her lips as she feels his touch go over her body like he wanted to play her like a piano.

Wendy: Hmnhm...

Dipper : Yeah, you like that?

Wendy: Yes I like it. I want some more too.

He licks her breasts, sucking on her nipple and he squeezes her ass.

Wendy: Ahnn! Dipper!

Dipper : Hey, don't make me do all the work.

He slaps her ass.

Wendy: Ahnnn! You want me to do some initiative?

Dipper : If you want to. my wood is pretty hard right now...

Wendy: Then let me paint it Red.

Wendy turns around putting them in the 69 position, putting her flower in Dipper's face as she faces his hard lumber. She starts putting the tip of his dick in her mouth as she slowly puts inch by inch of it til five inches were there just for the start, then she begins doing her work while her left hand rubs his balls

Dipper : Augh god...

Wendy plants kisses all over his length with her lipstick.

Dipper: Hmmm, I better start my work.

Saying that he begins licking her pussy holding her ass with both hands eating it like he was licking ice cream. She moans and covers Dipper's length in her red lipstick.

Wendy : I'm a lumberjill and I've found my redwood. *smirks*

Dipper: AHNN!

Wendy : I'd say you're putty in my hands but this hard on begs to differ.

Smirking at that he then sticks his Index Finger inside her pussy and begins to finger her.

Wendy : OH!

Dipper : Man so tight and wet. I can tell with just my finger.

Wendy: You got nice fingers.

Dipper : And you have nice lips.

Wendy: Which ones?

Dipper: ...Yes

He said curling his finger to see where it feels the best in her.

Wendy: AHNN!

Dipper: Now show me all you can do with your mouth my beautiful lumberjill, after all this is what you wanted.

Heeding his call Wendy descends on his member taking him to the base.

Dipper: WHOAA!

Sucking him like a pro Wendy drives Dipper crazy with her skills.

Dipper: (S-SHIT! she is a vacuum! Never got sucked this good before!)

The Lumberjack girl moans on his member sucking it and swirling her tongue all over it tasting his huge stick that she would now show a good time that no one else could.

Dipper : Good God Wendy!

He feels close to cumming as she keeps doing her nice sucking skills. Starting to thrust his hips he gets closer and closer to the edge. But then she stopped leaving him blue balled.

Wendy: Make me Cum and I may think to let you have release.

Hearing that made Dipper realize he forgot to keep pleasing Wendy. She lifts her ass up and then lands hard on his face before she starts rubbing all over his nose. Making him take in her scent, turning him on even more. Seeing he has no choice and aching for release, Dipper starts indulging himself on Wendy's lower lips.

Wendy: Ohhh yeah sugar-lips don't stop, give momma Wendy all she needs.

Blushing from her dirty talk Dipper digs deeper into Wendy.

Wendy: AHNN!

Dipper: I'll slurp you like a lollipop.

Wendy : You better Dipper.

She smiles and bites her lip as Dipper keeps working on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the forest something weird was crawling around the place, something dangerous that was not suppose to be out there.

?: Ugh...How long was I down there?

It was no one but your dangerous Shape-shifter going on a walk after years in a frozen prison.

Shape-shifter : Last thing I remember, was that girl and that boy...

When he remembers about Wendy, Dipper and Mabel He soon gets angry at them.

Shape-shifter : They froze me! Those miserable humans froze me!

He doesn't remember how he got free but one thing he did know, he was going to have his revenge against those miserable beings for what they had done and it was going to be slow.

Shape-shifter : I will have my revenge! I'm going to find those humans and make them pay!

Turning into a bird he Flies away. He flies over town hoping to spot his prey from above. Lebam was skipping through town, waving to people, performing errands for Gideon while he's with clients.

Lebam: Today seems to be a really good day.

The shape-shifter spots her and recognizes her cute face features.

Shape-shifter: That is the braces girl...she looks different but I guess it doesn't matter.

He flies into a nearby alleyway to wait for her.

Shape-shifter: Now all I gotta do is trick her and get her when no one is looking.

Shape-shifting into a little girl, he sits there and pretends to cry.

Lebam : Huh?

Hearing the sounds, the unsuspecting clone follows the sounds until she finds the disguised shape-shifter.

Lebam : Oh what's wrong sweetie? Are you lost?

Fake little girl: I got separated from mommy!

Lebam: Awe its OK, I can help you find her.

Fake little girl : Y-You will?

Lebam : Of course! Just tell me where you last saw them.

Fake little girl: OK *smiles* hehehe.

The fake little girl leads Lebam to a secluded part of the forest. The shape-shifter smiles wickedly from how easy this was.

Lebam : Is this the spot?

Fake little girl: Yes it is, far away from the other people in town.

Lebam : What were you doing all the way out here? Nature walk?

Fake Little Girl: Oh you know, walking around looking up for vengeance.

Lebam : Wait, Vengeance?

In that moment The monster changes back into its form showing its ugliness.

Shape-shifter: Miss me?

Lebam : AHH! W-Who- What are you?!

The Shape-shifter moves to grab her with no way to escape while laughing a bizarre laugh. Birds are seen flying from the forest as Lebam screams.

* * *

While That was happening, Dipper was has been humping Wendy like crazy From behind on the bed.

Wendy : Fuck yeah! Harder Dipper! Let me have it!

He Pounds her making the air fill with their moans and the sounds of his hips slamming into her, while he also slaps her ass with his left hand.

Wendy : AHH! Split me in half like a piece of wood!

Dipper: This is the third Condom already!

Wendy : Don't you dare give out on me Dipper! I want everything you got!

Dipper: FINE!

He goes Turbo on her. Slamming into her without mercy, making her shove her head into her pillow to scream and bite into it while clawing at the sheets.

Dipper: You wanted this, well you now you got it! Shake that ass you got Wendy! *slaps her ass* show me how you urge for it!

She screams into the pillow as she pushes back against his thrusts increasing their pleasure.

Wendy : (SHIT! He's better than I imagined!)

Then out of nowhere he stops and removes his member from her pussy waiting for her to say something.

Wendy : Hey, why'd you stop?

Quickly he turned her around to face him. Now she is laying on her back and he is ready to plow her again.

Dipper: Legs spread.

Wendy : (This is a far cry from the shy nerd he was earlier) You gonna make me?

She smirks challenging him. Putting his arms on the left and right on the bed leaving her seeing his abs.

Dipper: I don't have to.

He said hugging her and pushing his spear inside her.

Wendy : AHHH! Oh my god!

Dipper grunts and moans as he goes hard on her, getting sounds of pleasure from her as well.

Wendy : You always wanted this didn't you? I can tell!

Dipper: No shit! since the day I knew what love was.

He said kissing her aggressively. The two moan into each others mouths as they plow each other senseless. Feeling closer and closer to the climax they each felt.

Wendy : I'm gonna cum again! Don't you dare hold back on me Dipper!

Dipper; AHNNN I'M CUMMING!

Wendy : DIPPEEEEEERR!

Dipper : WENDYYYYYY!

Despite the other 2 times, Dipper comes just as hard, filling the condom he's wearing.

Dipper: ahnnnnnn

Wendy : God Dipper, you're freaking incredible...

Dipper: I am here for all your desires and if you want more I wont bother saying no.

Wendy : *smirks* You truly are a stud.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

Dipper: Is that a "I am tired" or a "I just want to cuddle?"

Wendy : Oh no Dipper Pines. You are plowing me until we both collapse.

Dipper: Ever heard of Full nelson position?

Wendy : *grins* Please, kindly demonstrate.

* * *

While Wendy wanted to test Dipper's Stamina, A certain White haired chubby man was going to the Shack trying to talk with someone there.

Gideon: C'mon *knocks*

The new mister Mystery opens the door.

Soos : Welcome to the- Oh hey Gideon.

Gideon: Is Dipper Home?

Soos: Sorry, he left a good while ago already.

Gideon : Aw jeez, Is Mabel around then?

Soos : I think she went to Candy's house.

Gideon: FUCK!

Soos: Whoa! what's the hold up dude?

Gideon: Sorry I am a little nervous right now.

Soos: I mean she was here with Mermando a while, but they got to Candy house to teach him about the flavors of ice cream I guess.

Gideon : Well have you seen Lebam around anywhere? I sent her out awhile ago and she hasn't come back.

Soos: Lebam?

Gideon : Oh right you haven't been properly introduced. She looks a lot like Mabel but different.

Soos: Ohhh I remember now. From the party.

Gideon : Yes her!

Soos: well good luck, dude. I'd help but I need to watch the shack.

Gideon : *sigh* Thanks anyway Soos. Ugh, where are you dumpling?

The guy leaves, getting more and more worried by the minute.

* * *

Meanwhile with the fun Twin.

Mabel : This one is called Chocolate.

Mermando: Whoooa!

Candy : Thanks for bringing all this ice cream Mabel.

Mabel : Well after that fiasco, it's the least I can do. Mint chocolate chip?

Candy: yeah that was an annoying time. My parents sure can be tough sometimes.

Mabel : Hey better than Pacifica's parents.

Mermando : AHHH!

Mabel : Mermando?

Mermando : My head! It's so cold and it hurts!

Candy: Its called Brain freeze, you can't eat ice cream fast or it hurts.

Mabel : Whoops, guess I forgot to warn him about that.

Candy: Is Dipper coming back anytime soon?

Mabel : Haven't seen him since he left on his hike with Wendy. I wonder how they're doing.

Candy: (Hike with Wendy? Are they...no...maybe?)

Before Candy's imagination got away from her a frantic knocking sounds at the door.

Mabel: You waiting for any visitors?

Candy: None that I can remember.

The Small Korean cutie goes to answer the door and when she does it she is surprised to see it.

Candy: Dipper?

Mabel : Dipper?

Dipper : Is Mabel here? I need her help.

Mabel: You returned from your Hiking trip huh?

Dipper : Not important, What is important is that, I need your help.

Mabel: Ok, with what?

Dipper : Lebam is missing.

Candy: Wow really?

Mabel: What do you mean she is missing?

Dipper: I'm not sure but something happened. I need your help to solve this.

Mabel : Don't worry I'll find her. You two save me some ice cream, I'll be right back.

Dipper: Wait...you're going alone?

Mabel : All I need to do is pick up the scent.

Candy: You're some sort of Mabel hound now? haha.

Mabel : *facepalms* Trail! I meant pick up the trail.

Dipper: ...I see...well good luck sis.

Mabel : I don't need luck, I got my Mabel senses!

Mermando: gnnnnnh...

Mabel: Just keep an eye on Mermando so he doesn't eat more ice cream for today.

Candy : I'm on it Mabel.

She leaves the Two of them alone with Mermando as she goes on her Lebam search.

Dipper: hmmm.

Candy : It's good to see you Dipper. How was your outing with Wendy?

Dipper: Oh...it was good.

Mermando : Are you alright Dipper?

Dipper: *looks at him* Yeah...I feel awesome how about you?

Mermando : This ice cream is peculiar. How can something so delicious, hurt so bad?

Dipper: Sometimes Pain is the other side of something good My friend.

Candy : Well that's a little dark.

Dipper: It is? haha sorry i have been watching too much TV.

Candy : Would you like some ice cream Dipper?

Dipper: Sure...I can also stay here for a while *Smirks*

Candy : Yay!

What They Didn't know was that Dipper was still at the Hotel with Wendy and that this one was a faker. But it was too late for them to know that.

* * *

Wendy : Damn, Dipper. That was amazing. You got wicked stamina.

Dipper: This was indeed the most tiring evening I ever had.

Wendy : And that last round in the shower wasn't bad either.

Dipper: You just kept asking for more. I never saw a woman do all that.

Wendy : I'm no regular woman Dipper.

Dipper: I see and feel that. *smiles* guess we should go back now huh?

Wendy : Not unless you have any fuel left. *smirks*

Dipper: Calm your tits corduroy.

Wendy : With the way you fondled them I don't think they ever will.

Dipper: *Looks around* hmmm?

Wendy : Something wrong?

Dipper: I think I see Gideon over there. And he looks...worried.

Wendy : Aw jeez he's not losing it again is he?

Dipper: I don't think so. You want to go so he won't ask questions about us being here or do you want to check on him?

Wendy : Pfff, you think I care if people know I slept with you?

Dipper: You don't need to shout to the four winds.

Wendy : Don't tempt me Dipper. *smirks playfully*

Gideon : Lebam! Lebam where are you?

Dipper: I'm gonna check out on him.

The Pinetree goes to check on the former enemy he had in the past.

Gideon : Where could she be?

Dipper : Hey Gideon! Is everything alright?

Gideon: Dipper! I am so glad I found you. Listen here! Lebam is missing, she went for a stroll and it has been more then an hour. She didn't come back and she told me she was going to be back in ten minutes when she was out.

Dipper : She probably got sidetracked.

Gideon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Dipper : Well, any clue where she might go?

Gideon: No idea.

Wendy : Mabel found her last time. Let's ask her.

Gideon: Soos said She's at Candy's Home.

Dipper : Well let's go. Maybe we'll spot her on the way.

Gideon: *breath* g-go ahead I gotta get some air.

Dipper : Well...OK

Wendy : if you're sure dude.

Gideon: Hey I am not so ripped like you two ok?

Dipper : Ok, ok we're going.

The two head to Candy's house, leaving Gideon to rest for a bit. Oh if only they knew what was the fate of Candy and Mermando.

Dipper : *knocks on the door* Mabel? Candy? You in there?

Wendy: It's too quiet for your sister to be in there.

He tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked.

Dipper : it's unlocked...

Wendy: That's weird, I know Candy is very careful. Lets get inside.

When the two open the door, they do not get what they were expecting.

Dipper: Its empty and...it seems like a fight was done here.

Wendy : First Lebam goes missing, now Candy.

Dipper: Mermando is not here either...hmmm.

Wendy : How'd you know he'd be here too?

Dipper: If Mabel was here he probably was here too since she brings him everywhere with her and show off human things.

Wendy : That explains the spilled Ice cream. Question is who or what took them?

Dipper: I gotta investigate.

Wendy : You mean WE gotta investigate. This ain't our first rodeo ya know.

She then steps on a piece o f paper

Wendy : Oh boy, Dip, I think I found a ransom note.

She picks it up and reads it.

"I have your friends, If you want them back meet me in the bunker, come alone or they will meet the same frozen fate you dealt me"

The Pines eyes go wide at this and soon realizes the dangerous situation that they are all in. Clenching his fist in anger this can only mean one thing.

Dipper: He is back.

Wendy : The bunker... The only thing down there is the-

Dipper : The shapeshifter.

Wendy : But how did he get loose?

Dipper: We are gonna f-

Gideon: I AM HERE! I mean hey I am here now.

Wendy : Well you're just in time. We figured out where our friends went.

Gideon: wait Mabel and Candy are gone?

Dipper : Mermando too.

Wendy : Think we should call the others?

Dipper : He said to come alone.

Gideon: Wait wait! Can you explain to me what is happening?

Dipper begins to explain that while he was imprisoned, Him and Wendy encountered the evil shape-shifter in the bunker and froze him down there.

Gideon: Wow! wait are you telling me that thing escaped and somehow got my dumpling?

Wendy: And the others.

Dipper : Hmm, maybe we could use you. He'll be expecting us but not you.

Gideon: FUCK!

He said as angry as the old Gideon would. Taken aback by that Dipper and Wendy look at each other.

Gideon: Ohhhh this is not going to be like this...I have plans. You two follow me, I have gear for this.

Dipper : Um...Ok...

Wendy : the surprises just keep coming today.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bunker...

Lebam : Ugh...

Mabel Clone was finally waking up after her abduction.

Candy: Oh Good you're waking up.

Lebam : Candy? Where are we? What happened?

Candy: We were tricked.

Lebam : By who?

Shape-shifter : By me.

Lebam : AHH! What the heck ARE you?

They were stuck in one of those big metallic cages suspended in the air.

Shape-shifter: I am...everything.

Candy : What do you want with us?

Shape-shifter : With you, nothing. It's your friends that I want.

He then looks at Lebam and growls

Shape-shifter: I was a fool to think you were the one I was looking for.

Lebam : Pfff, jokes on you, I already got a boyfriend. And he's way cuter than you.

Candy: Lebam, I think he wants to kill Mabel.

Lebam : Wait what?! What do you want with my momma?

Shape-shifter: You fools are not in need to know

Lebam : *shakes the cage* Don't touch my momma you freak!

He then turns into Lebam.

Shape-shifter: Oh don't worry. They won't even see old me going for their throats.

Candy : Dipper will stop you!

Shape-shifter: I wouldn't be so sure girl. I am quite the good actor hahaha!

Lebam : Hmph! Uncle Dipper will see right through you!

Candy: uncle what?

Mermando: hmmm no more ice cream.

Candy : Mermando!

Lebam: Leave him be for now. Right now we gotta get out of here. Do you see a keyhole?

Candy: yes.

Lebam : Perfect. *pulls out a hair pin*

* * *

Dipper and Wendy were following Gideon to a secret location he had in the town for a moment like this. It was an abandoned looking house.

Wendy : What is this place?

Gideon: This is my own bunker! I made this in case something of terrible proportions would happen like the Weirdmaggedon, I do have influence remember?

Dipper : And you were gonna tell us about this when?

Gideon: When you made yourself worthy to know.

Dipper: What?

Gideon: Hahaha Just kidding, relax all this is in the law.

Dipper : Well that's good to know.

Wendy : Dipper, you would totally make a better sheriff.

They enter the place that seemed like just an old place that was going to be the home of Hobos but then there was a door with a keypad hidden behind a painting.

Gideon: Now I just do this..

Wendy : Dude for real, find a better hiding spot than behind a painting. That is super cliche.

Gideon: Settle down woman, if anyone tried to get near this painting without my permission they would not only get a shocking surprise I would also know their location in my breach of security...also my password is hard.

Wendy & Dipper : Its Mabel Gleeful.

Gideon: SCREW YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHANGE IT!

The door opens revealing a hidden door to an underground level.

Wendy : Feels like one of those spy movies.

Dipper : Kinda cool.

When they go down there using the ladders they see what it seems to be an secret weaponry chamber.

Gideon: Welcome to my humble place.

Wendy: wow...

Dipper: W-what is all this? Are those shotguns? you have those?

Gideon: You don't? huh...weird because we are dealing with a shape-shifting monster who wants you dead and can turn into anything he sees so yeah we need more then brains and journals.

Wendy: Dude! You have enough to arm twelve people at best.

Gideon: This is a backwoods town in the flyover states. I thought everybody was packing heat.

Dipper : I don't!

Wendy : Usually my fists or my ax is enough...

Gideon: Well I can't do that.

Dipper: I don't think this is a good idea. More than half of the creatures in this book can get back up from being shot. Those that wouldn't get back up, are because the bullets just bounce off them. Guns are handy in the short run true, but theirs almost always a better solution to dealing with these things. Besides if everybody has a gun waiting for their own shadow to attack them, then theirs going to be more people hurt than ever and it's not going to be from a monster. It's going to be from neighbors shooting neighbors thinking they are shape-shifters.

Wendy : Dipper, there's only one shape-shifter and it currently wants us and our friends dead. This is a completely different thing.

Gideon: Arhhg! why do you need to be one of those who want to use weapons as last resort? FINE you big baby we'll use tranquilizers and flash-bang grenades.

Wendy : Fine, but I'm still bringing an ax. I totally wanna kill this thing.

Dipper: You're just looking for an excuse to cut something.

Wendy: That is one of the reasons yes.

Gideon : Can we get a move on before my darling is eaten or whatever this thing does?

Dipper: Right! also you seem to had gotten really attached to her huh?

Wendy : Well obviously. I can see the hickies from here.

Gideon: T-that is besides the point now let's go!

* * *

The group of three head out, to take care of business, while Mabel was closing in on Lebam's last location.

Mabel: I feel so close right now.

But strangely the trail stopped right there.

Mabel: Weird...there is no more glitter. That doesn't make sense. The trail shouldn't just stop unless she got in a vehicle or something.

Shape-shifter : Ah, perfect. I don't even have to look for her.

Looking like Candy it was now the time to get Mabel and trick her to into his trap.

Fake-Candy : Mabel! He's gone!

Mabel: What? Candy?

Fake-Candy : Mermando is gone!

Mabel: *Gasp* What do you mean he's gone?!

Fake-Candy : Some monster broke in and dragged him off!

Mabel: This is not good, we need to do something to save him!

Fake-Candy : I think I saw where he dragged him off. If we hurry we can catch him.

Mabel: Hmmm...

Fake Candy: Something wrong?

Mabel: Nah I was just wondering what Dipper would do in this moment.

Fake-Candy : Something clever probably.

Mabel: Ok lead the way where you think they had gone.

The impostor leads Mabel to the bunker, secretly grinning in anticipation.

Mabel: I hope that bug didn't do anything to them.

Fake-Candy : Bug? That's how I-I mean it looks to you?

Mabel: I mean it looks like some weird and ugly piece of goo with eyes who has a fetish to transform into many other things and totally dangerous.

The fake friend was grinding her teeth trying to contain herself.

Fake-Candy : You don't say...

Mabel: I mean vengeance? so unoriginal, it would had been smarter to just leave town but all villains always come back to have revenge *sigh* so annoying.

Fake-Candy : Well if someone froze you, how would you feel?!

Mabel: I would run away before they did it again.

Fake-Candy : Sounds like cowardice to me...

Mabel: I do have a lot to lose though.

Fake-Candy : Like what?

Mabel: *stops walking* Candy you are acting really weird asking a bunch of questions that you already know.

Fake-Candy : Whatever do you mean Mabel?

Mabel: You look more serious.

Fake-Candy : This is a serious situation Mabel.

Mabel: Hmm...where did they go again? *runs*

Fake-Candy : *Runs after her* We're close!

It smiles secretly waiting to stab her in the back still thinking if it wants to or not.

Fake-Candy: Tell me Mabel, anything else you know about this thing?

Mabel: he is an evil creature trapped here by my uncle ford because he is dangerous and can't be trusted. We ended up fighting him because he wanted Dipper's journal to change himself into more creatures, then he tried to kill us and we got him first. End of story.

Fake-Candy : That's all I needed to hear.

She said as her eyes turned red and got ready to attack her from behind.

* * *

Gideon: Are we there yet?

Wendy : This isn't a road trip Gideon.

Dipper: Calm down guys, we are almost there so keep your guard up.

Wendy: Wait how are we gonna know that none of us is the thing if we get separated?

Gideon: We should make code names for each of us.

Wendy : I wanna be called ax girl.

Gideon: I am Mr. Fantastic.

Dipper : But you can't stretch.

Wendy : Nerd. *smirks*

Gideon: What about you?

Wendy : I suggest, Big Dipper, or lady destroyer.

She said taking glances at his crotch.

Dipper: You know what? Call me Pine-tree *blushes* now let's move

At that moment they hear a very familiar scream.

Wendy: That Scream!

Gideon: Mabel?

Dipper : MABEL!

The Pines male dashes forward on instinct to save his sister, Wendy and Gideon following behind him.

Gideon: There goes the element of surprise.

All Dipper finds when he gets there is an empty clearing.

Dipper: Damn it!

Wendy : We should definitely be close. If we hurry we can catch them.

Gideon: Lets go kick his sorry ass!

Dipper : The entrance is this way.

* * *

Meanwhile the Shape-shifter was bringing an unconscious Mabel to the cage.

Shape-shifter : That's one twin. Now for the other one.

But when he gets to the cage he only sees Mermando inside.

Shape-shifter : what the?! Where are the other two?!

Mermando: hhmmm aghn...

Shapeshifter : YOU! Where are the other two?!

Mermando: AHHH! Wait where I am? wow! you're a monster?

Shape-shifter: Tell me where they are now!

Mermando: Never! whatever you are asking *gasp* Mabel! what did you do to her?

Shape-shifter : Nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't tell me where the other two are, NOW!

Mermando: Eep! N-never!

Shapeshifter : Ok then, prepare for pain! AH!

A rock was thrown at him. When he turns around he sees Candy with another rock.

Candy: That's for acting like Dipper and Me! No one likes a cheap imitation. Now put down my friend!

Shape-shifter: Did you just throw a ROCK! at me? HAHAHA! you think you're so tough huh? I'll show you what happens when you try to be the hero.

Candy : Its called a distraction dummy.

Lebam : Put down my MOMMY!

Lebam jumps on the monster hitting it with all her might, aiming for its eyes. Its like having a pest on his back.

Shape-shifter: Agh! get off me you idiot fool!

Lebam : Let go of my momma you freak! I swear if you hurt her!

Shape-shifter: That's IT!

He changes into a huge Spider that look like it came from a horror movie.

Lebam : AAHHH!

Mermando : Oh my god!

Candy throws another rock.

Shape-shifter: You're all Lunch now! Question is, who do I eat first? You? Or you're precious mother?

Mabel was laying down on the floor now away from the beast when he had transformed and let go of her body.

Mermando: (if only I could get her)

Lebam : Stay away from her you beast!

Shape-shifter: Ohh does the little bitch love that huge boobed idiot of a human? how sweet. Now lets see if your sweet too on the inside.

The sound of guns cocking fills the air.

Gideon : Take one step towards either of them and I'll put you down where you stand.

Standing at the entrance was Gideon, Wendy and Dipper, Locked, loaded and ready to go.

Lebam : Cupcake!

Shape-shifter: Grrr!

The being then changed shape into a huge octopus with its tentacles wrapping around Lebam and Candy too.

Shape-shifter: You don't mind me using human shields right?

Dipper : Put them down!

Lebam : Agh! he's squeezing!

Mermando: (Now's my chance!)

The sub aquatic prince sneaks past the crazed shape-shifter and reaches Mabel.

Mermando: (Ok time to lift) Hgnn!

He picks her up and runs away with her.

Mermando: (By Neptune she is this heavy?)

He walks as best as he can not trying to get noticed while lifting a heavy Mabel which he thought the most heavy part being her huge tatas.

Candy : Help!

Lebam : Hey, hey! watch where you're putting that tentacle pal!

Gideon: Can I shoot him now?

Wendy : Duh.

Dipper : No! You might hit Candy and Lebam!

Gideon: I'M NOT SEEING YOU MAKING ANY GOOD IDEAS SIR!

Dipper : Well sorry I'm not used to fighting GIANT OCTOPUSES!

Wendy: Mabel told me you fought alone that big thing that could give you nightmares by looking into its eyes...I forgot its name.

Gideon : What are you on about?

Wendy: What I am on about is that we survived the end of the world, this is just another day.

Shape-shifter : And I will make it your last!

Mermando : (Come on Mermando, what's an Octopuses one weakness...?) Guys! Aim for the head!

Shape-shifter: What?! you!

Mermando : I'm a merman! I know all about sea creatures!

Gideon tries to shoot tranquilizers at some of the big body he had made for itself. The tranquilizers move faster than the monsters arms can react.

Gideon: Yeah eat this!

Shape-shifter : Agh!

Wendy: Dust this bitch!

Shape-shifter : I will have my revenge! You are all going to die here! And then I'll kill everyone you love!

 **To be continued**


	19. No Need to Change

previously on the last chapter, the Shapeshifter had roamed free and wanted Dipper and Mabel to pay for freezing him, finding a way to capture a few of them, he seemed to have everything under control but then Gideon, Dipper and Wendy got there with dart guns and were now trying to beat him by trying to make him sleepy. That abomination Would Roar in anger turning into god knows what so he can move, right now he was a giant bat trying to make wind waves to push back everyone

Shapeshifter : I will have my revenge!

Wendy : I can barely aim like this!

Gideon: Eat this!

The white haired dude throws something.

Gideon: Everyone close your eyes!

Everyone covers their eyes as a great flash fills the room.

Shapeshifter: AHHH! My eyes!

He said turning back into his default form while covering his fragile eyeballs.

Dipper: We got him now.

The lumberjack girl gets her ax ready

Wendy : Suck on this you freak!

She cuts the rope dropping that cage he put his enemies in, on him, Crushing him under it. Everyone pauses for a moment, waiting for any kind of movement.

Gideon : ...I think it's dead guys...

Shapeshifter: I AM NOT DEAD

It said pushing the cage up and changing itself into a giant black wolf with Yellow glowing eyes.

Wendy : Oh come on!

Mabel : *Waking up* Ugh, what happened?

Shapeshifter: I'll show you what I will do with all of you, starting with that thing!

He rushes towards Mabel to eat her.

The King has risen and stands in front of Mabel to protect her.

Mermando : As king of the Mer-people You will not harm this woman!

Then somehow he makes A trident out of whatever Liquid is around and launches it at him.

Shape-shifter : AGH!

The trident embeds itself in the monster.

Wendy : Whoa, how long were you able to do that?

Dipper and Gideon keep shooting darts at him instead of talking and asking what was that like some sort of generic scenario.

Shape-shifter : Agh! Ah! you think your weapons can hurt me?! I AM EVERYTHING!

Dipper: You're a piece of shit. That is what you are.

Gideon: And you're going down.

His wound was bleeding as he snarls at the Pines boy.

Shape-shifter : You will suffer for what you did to me. I will destroy everything you care about!

Wendy: This guy is like a broken Record, always saying the same things. We need something that can incapacitate him for real.

Gideon : We dropped a cage on him what else is there?

Dipper : ...We bring the whole cave down...

Wendy: A few hard rocks shall do the trick!

The Corduroy picks up a few stones and throws them at the stalactites above.

Wendy: Everyone follow my lead!

Everyone started throwing things at the ceiling hoping to collapse the roof.

Shapeshifter: Ah! *looks up after a rock fell on his head* What?

Rocks and gravel start falling as the stalactites come down.

Shapeshifter: NOOOOOOO!

The Monster gets crushed under the rubble as the place starts coming down.

Dipper : OK, Everyone out!

Everyone starts running like mad as the place started falling down on their heads. Mermando carried Mabel out as every escaped the collapsing bunker. When Everyone is out they can only see the cave collapsing in on itself.

Gideon: *Huff* Is everyone here?

Dipper : Here.

Wendy : Here.

Mermando : I'm here.

Mabel : Me too. Along with this headache.

Lebam : Oh Cupcake you were amazing!

She said hugging him tightly. Everyone starts hearing groans of pain coming from the rocks.

Lebam : It's still alive!

It comes out from the cracks like some sort of goop to form itself back but rather weak.

Candy : Oh gross...

Dipper : Anyone have a jar?

It starts to form back into the shapeshifter but this time looking tired and not really up for battle. Dipper approaches him.

Dipper: You did some major shit.

Shapeshifter : So what now? You won, just end it already.

Mabel : Let's flush him down the toilet!

Lebam: Really? I thought you were going to try to bargain something like "no don't kill me! I can be anyone you want!".

Shapeshifter : I have my dignity.

Wendy: We gotta kill him. He is nothing but trouble.

Candy : But Dipper would never kill anyone.

Gideon: Then give me the ax and I'll do it!

Wendy : Here you go.

Dipper : Everyone hold on a minute.

Wendy : For what? Dip, he tried to kill us.

Gideon: Yeah, what are you trying to do?

Dipper : Trying to figure out what to do with this thing...

Shapeshifter: You are all weaklings. In a battle you fight or die.

Dipper: Battles over, you lost.

Shapeshifter: If you don't kill me...I will come back!

Wendy : Then I'll do it. I'm not Squeamish.

Shapeshifter: Fuck you all to H-

Then a big plasma blast hits Him right on the head and goo goes everywhere.

Wendy : Holy shit!

Mabel : Aw gross!

Candy faints on the ground.

Gideon: Ok Just so you know I had nothing to do with this ok?

Mermando: Who did this then? such horror.

? : Oh come on I've shot way scarier stuff than that.

A rough Voice said like this was some sort of game.

? : Damn it! I told you not to shoot him.

A lighter voice but rough too almost identical said.

? : Oh c'mon you've seen what mess he did, sometimes you just gotta blow stuff up.

? : You've been hanging around convicts too long.

Dipper : Grunkle Ford?

Mabel : Grunkle Stan?

Indeed The first Mystery Twins now together and better then ever had returned to Gravity falls and just in time to help out...well shoot the situation out...mostly Stanley.

Stanley: Hiya Kids! You all sure have changed but still getting into trouble.

Dipper : Actually we kind of had it handled...

Wendy : Nice shot though.

Stanford: Great,now we gotta clean up this mess...what a shame, he was a real fun research.

Mermando : Fun?! Your abomination almost killed us!

Stanford: Oh? oh no no he is an alien I didn't create it.

Stanley: You just imprisoned him in that old bunker of yours right?

Stanford : Correct. so he wouldn't cause any harm.

Wendy : Well it didn't work, cause someone let that thing out.

Stanley: We may talk about that later, right now we should go ba-

Mabel: GRUNKLES!

The alpha Twin said rushing like a torpedo to hug them to death or almost.

Stanford : Augh! Nice...to see... you too sweetie...

Stanley : Bones...breaking...can't...breathe...I see a light! it's coming for me!

Wendy pulls Mabel away from them before she pops their Lungs.

Dipper: Geez Mabel settle down your gonna break their bones like that.

Stanley: Uff! strong as a Manotaur huh? You're all to well.

Dipper : Good to see you too Grunkle Stan.

Stanley: Now look at you Dipper, looking like a pine tree now to go together with your name I see.

Wendy : You should see what he's got in his-

Dipper nudges her before she can finish.

Lebam: Is someone going to Help Candy?

Dipper : Don't worry, I got her.

The lovable nerd picks her up only to have her snuggle into his chest, inhaling his scent.

Wendy: Is she actually out cold?

Mabel : Does it matter anymore?

Candy seems so content as Dipper holds her, a calm smile on her face.

Dipper: Lets just move.

* * *

After that Everyone goes their separate ways, Dipper goes to Candy house to leave her there and everyone else who needs to go to the Mystery shack goes there.

Soos : Mr. Pines you're back!

He gives Stan a back breaking hug same as Mabel did.

Stanley : AUGH! OH COME ON!

Stanford: yes Soos its us, and you had kept the place intact.

Dipper: Yeah now you can have more time with your lady huh?

Soos : Date night!

Mabel : Double Date night!

Dipper: What?

Mabel: Mermando is my boyfriend. you forgot?

Dipper: *whisper* I don't think its gonna be forever

Mabel: You said something?

Dipper: I wish you the best of fun.

Mabel : Thanks Dipper!

Wendy : So what brings you old farts back here anyway? Shouldn't you be be out at sea getting salty...more than usual.

Stanley: Looks like the only thing that changed on you was your hairstyle girl.

Wendy : And I'm hotter than ever. but thanks for noticing.

Stanford : Actually the ocean is why we're here.

Dipper: How so?

Stanley : Weirdness, there's something going on down there.

Stanford : We need your help to find out what it is.

Stanley : And one more thing. Who the heck is this guy? *Points to Mermando*

Mermando: *Eating ice cream* Hey there

Dipper: Oh! He is Mermando a merman who is currently in his human form.

Stanford : Impossible! They never travel on the surface. Much less grow legs...

Wendy : In case you've forgotten Ford, the impossible happens to us all the time.

Mermando: Besides everyone has their own secrets,you don't know Everything there is to know about us. We even have a special concoction to turn humans into mer-people for a day.

Mabel : Wait for real?! I could be a mermaid?!

Dipper: How about the two of you go on a date while we are here talking about Weirdness. Wont that be nice?

Mabel : Great idea! Come on my big hunky savior.

With her usual beaming smile Mabel grabs Mermando and takes him out.

Dipper: Well there goes one problem.

Wendy : And the other?

Dipper: That's what I'm gonna find out.

* * *

A day later after the original mystery twins had come back from their weirdness adventure tracking, Dipper heads to Candy's to check on her after her ordeal. Knocking on the door he waits for the Korean girl to answer the door.

Dipper : Candy are you there?

Candy : Are you real this time?

Dipper: Ahn...yes? yes I'm sure I am real.

The door then slowly opens to reveal the short girl.

Candy : Prove it...

Dipper: Oh really now? How so? *smirks*

Candy : *smirks* I can think of a few ways~ Like what did you and Wendy do on your hike?

Dipper: We climb a mountain and she kicked a weird murderer wannabe from a horror movie.

Candy : Sounds like her. Come on in Dippy.

Dipper: (And we had hardcore sex on a hotel before we faced the shapeshifter) Thanks.

Entering her house Dipper thinks it looks more normal and formal then he thought.

Dipper : You having company?

Candy : My parents were here recently.

Dipper: You don't say.

Candy: Yeah they thought I had made my boobs bigger by silicone.

She said groping her boobs in front of him.

Candy: Can you believe it?

Dipper : You expect them to believe you used a growth ray?

Candy : ...You make a good point.

Dipper: You should turn your boobs back to normal. I think its not really good for your back.

Candy : That's what I keep hearing, but don't you like them?

Dipper: You want my honest opinion? I like big boobs as much as the next guy, but big tits are not what makes a woman attractive one hundred percent you know?

Candy : Really?

Dipper: Yes! I am being honest, you want me to prove it to you?

Candy: Well that would be pretty nice too actually.

Dipper : Fine, where's the flashlight?

Candy: Its in my pocket why?

Dipper : Give it to me.

Candy : You're not gonna shrink me again are you?

Dipper: Only if you ask for it *smirks*

Candy : I'll pass on another ride in your pocket.

She said, Although thinking about adventuring on his muscles and even his underwear to be in front of the big Pine-tree Log and be covered in his manly sweat wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Candy: (hmmmm)

Dipper : Don't worry, I won't shrink all of you.

When She hands him the flashlight he shrinks her breasts back to normal size.

Candy: What?

Dipper: There you go, now this is who you really are. You don't have to change yourself for me Candy. I like you just the way you are. And I don't want you to have problems later because of me.

Candy: But...I feel so ordinary.

Dipper : Candy you may not have been on as many adventures as me and Mabel, but you're far from ordinary. You're a highly intelligent girl who's gonna make great accomplishments one day. You don't need magical body enhancements to prove it.

Candy: Well I think you're right, I just wanted to stand out more you know?

Dipper: You're one of the survivors of Weirdmaggedon you silly

He said booping her nose. Candy blushes and smiles from how close and sweet the Pines man is to her.

Dipper: Now Come here *hugs her*

Snuggling into his chest, she was inhaling his manly scent.

Candy : I don't deserve you...

Dipper: Say that again and see what happens.

Candy : *Smirks* I don't feel I deserve you.

He then lunges at her giving her a kiss so mighty and lewd it was frenching her face. The sweet Korean girl moaned into his mouth, putting her hands on his cheeks feeling the warm of his mouth while their tongues wrestle each other in that moment.

Candy : Mmmm~ I'm still not convinced~

Dipper: That is a problem indeed. Guess I'll have to try harder.

Grabbing her rear and picking her up Dipper carries her

Dipper : Which way to your room?

Candy: Upstairs

They smile at each other as Dipper carries her to her room. It was time for Candy to get her sugar for the day. Candy reached behind her to open the door while Dipper closes it behind them. He lays her on the bed and removes her glasses.

Dipper : I like looking into your eyes.

She blushes at how close they are. The Korean gal wanted to spend more time with him. Maybe on a date but this is good too.

Candy : You're embarrassing me Dipper...

Dipper : Would you rather I treat you to dinner first? *smirks*

Candy : You can't just ask that after going this far!

Dipper: Well I am in your hands. I'll do whatever you want.

Candy : *blushes* ...Later. Right now, just kiss me...

Doing so he kisses her gently taking the moment to enjoy it. Candy enjoys it just as much as she slides her hands under his shirt, feeling his toned muscles.

* * *

Meanwhile some girl's senses were tingling in an anxious moment of losing a moment.

Pacifica: I feel the disturbance.

Wendy : Dipper is at it again?

Tambry: I wish he was at it with me

Wendy : Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Dipper doesn't know how to turn off his swag. hahahaha.

Pacifica: What do you mean?

Wendy: we can talk later.

Pacifica : More happened on that hike didn't it?

* * *

Back to the two of them.

Candy: Ahnn!

Dipper had her legs spread as he ate her out. Licking her pinkish cave with his skills showing that his tongue truly is made for this. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she moaned, trembling in pleasure.

Candy: AHNNN! Ohh god!

The man smirks hearing what he's doing to her.

Dipper : Enjoying yourself?

Candy: Yes very much.

He kisses up her body making her squirm as he reaches her now natural breasts.

Dipper: better start sucking now hehehe.

With that he licks and sucks on her breasts.

Candy : EEP! They're sensitive!

Dipper: I know.

Smirking, he gives her gentle bites and caresses her other breast.

Candy: D-Damn! This feels so good I can't get enough!

Dipper : Does that mean you're not ready for what comes next?

Candy: W-What?

He crawls completely over her, his erection pressed against her stimulated entrance.

Dipper : I mean this...

Candy: oh...that *blushes* go on...

Planting a kiss on her nose and her earlobe, making her shiver in arousal, he slowly starts to enter her.

Candy: Ahhnn fuck yes!

She said wrapping her hands tightly around his back.

Dipper : God you're so tight...

Starting to move his hips on her cave Dipper is humping candy slowly. Making her claw at his back as she moans into his ear.

Dipper: I'll start moving now.

Candy : I-I love you Dipper...

She said while being kissed again getting the pinetree fuck her in missionary position slowly at first only to go faster later. His hard, raw cock inside her soaking wet tunnel, turning her into a blushing, panting mess as she's fucked. Dipper had learned from his experiences how to hold back his urge to have an orgasm so he could stay like that for a long time before firing his first shot. He grunts and moans as he plows into Candy, holding her hips as he goes harder. Stopping the kiss he lets her breath.

Candy: Ahnn! t-this is better than last time.

Dipper : Glad you're enjoying yourself. You feel really good. Aughh!

Candy: AHNN! C-can you do it while standing?

He smirks at her, lifting her off the bed and bouncing her on his cock. Now that was making it even harder on Candy because now his huge cock would penetrate her even deeper and easier as their bodies move on their own.

Candy : Oh Dippy! Yes! YES! Harder!

The room is filled with noises of fucking as the Korean girl moans with no control being plow by Dipper Pines in her own house with no one but the two of them. She holds on to his shoulders, practically clawing into them from the sheer pleasure wracking her body.

Dipper: I Love how tight and pretty you are.

Candy : *smiles* You're so good to me.

Changing position he puts Candy against the wall, literally she was pressing against the wall while he was fucking her from behind now increasing the pace to medium speed.

Candy : Oh God Dipper! I feel so good! I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind!

Dipper: Feeling like having the orgasm? or you already had and you didn't tell me.

She blushes in embarrassment as her tight cunt tightens around him.

Candy : I've been cumming for a while...

Dipper: Then i guess its time i do it too.

With a smirk he put her back on the bed gently removing his member from her pussy.

Candy : No. Don't stop...

Starting to stroke his penis fast he aims at her body as his balls clench and ready to shoot.

Dipper : Agh, Augh, AAAUUGGHHH!

Streams of thick semen are shot out of his member hitting Candy everywhere. On her tits, stomach, face and legs.

Candy : Ooohhh! So warm...

Dipper: Ahnnnn there it goes, this feels amazing.

She licks him clean when he's finished. Tasting his white substance in her mouth, it was warm and thick, it would be hard to swallow.

Candy : Mmm... Salty but sweet.

Dipper : Still think you don't deserve me?

Candy: I would like to say no to get fucked again but I got the message.

He strokes her hair tenderly.

Dipper : Good. Now no more changing yourself for me.

Candy: Not even on special occasions to give you a titfuck?

Dipper : Candy...We'll discuss it.

Candy: Hehehehe

Dipper : Come on, let's get you cleaned up.

Candy: Already?

Dipper : I know, you want more.

Candy: Yes I do.

Dipper : Wanna do it in the shower? Or in the bath?

Candy: I am the first one to go to the shower with you?

Dipper : Sorry Candy. Wendy beat you to it.

Candy: What?

Dipper: (And also Pacifica as the first one but lets not talk about it) yea.

Dipper : I could run a bath and we could do it in there.

He said kissing her neck to appease her, making her moan softly.

Candy: They do say cliches are not all that bad.

Dipper smiles at her and carries her into the bathroom and starts filling the tub. She was going to have a great time in the bathroom right now. Once the tub was full, Dipper gets in, putting Candy on his lap. They both sigh as the warm water embraces them while Dipper embraces Candy, groping her breasts, kissing her neck.

Candy: AHN!

Dipper: Bet you just love these little moments.

Candy : With how much time you spend with the others, I relish them.

He was back to full hardness, as he ground against her cunt.

Dipper: I enjoy it too

Slowly he slides his erection back into her. making her bite her lip

Candy : H-Hnnnngh~!

Dipper: Now I am going to hump your body with strong yet slow movements

Slowly he bounces her on his length, getting soft lustful moans from her.

Candy: Ahnn ahnn! ohnnn!

His hands go to her breasts again as he moans into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver despite the hot bath.

Dipper: Is this bad without your big tits?

Candy : Ohhh! Not at all...

Dipper: Glad to hear it.

He bounces her faster, disturbing the water as he moves his hips to increase their pleasure.

Dipper: Ahnn! so good! you're really the first one I did this in a Bath tub with.

Candy : I-I'm so glad Dipper!

Both the lovers crept closer and closer to their release as their passion climbed higher and higher. Candy tightening around Dipper as he throbbed.

Dipper: Oh yeah this is perfect.

Candy : Dipper, I'm gonna cum!

Dipper: Again huh? well do it!

He said while slamming to the hilt inside her, making her gasp, as she came right there in the tub.

Dipper: I Wish I could come inside you but unfortunately I can't.

Candy : *grins mischievously* Not unless I make you stay in.

Dipper: Sorry but you won't be getting babies.

Candy : that's what you think.

She said pulling him into a kiss with plenty of tongue.

Dipper: Hmmmmh!

She giggles as she makes out with him, bouncing on his cock. He moans in pleasure feeling her taking control of the situation now on his dick. Turning around to face him, She bounces on him as she rubs his chiseled chest and toned muscles. But he holds his ground and suppresses his Urge to cum. The smaller Korean girl looks at him with ravenous eyes as she kisses his neck.

Candy : God, you feel so great inside me.

Dipper : Yeah y-you t-too *bites her neck*

Candy : Oh! Now I'm gonna have a mark to hide. *smiles*

Dipper: Too bad!

He said taking her off Guard and releasing him from her clutches

Candy: Ah!

Dipper: I'm gonna punish you now get ready.

Candy trembles from his intimidating presence, both scared and incredibly turned on. He turns her around in the bath tub, her ass facing him and she could not see what he was doing, it was basically doggy style in the tub.

Candy : I don't suppose begging for mercy would help?

Dipper: Let me think...

He said beefore slapping her ass Hard!

Candy : AHH!

Dipper : No.

He said with a smirk as he slapped her other cheek.

Dipper: Now I am going to spray my love juices all over your ass.

Candy : No fair... I was so close... *pouts*

Then he slaps her ass again but this time with his big log.

Dipper: Take this!

Hot streams of cum spray all over her as Dipper groans in relief.

Dipper: HANNNN!

Candy : S-So hot!

Dipper: That Was really good, I'm glad I came here today.

Candy : Thank you Dipper. For everything.

Dipper: It was my pleasure.

Candy : *giggles* Now I really need to be cleaned.

Dipper: Then I better move myself out.

Candy : You sure? You can get my back.

She said fluttering her eyelashes at him to entice him into staying.

Dipper: You can't handle me a third time.

Candy : As much as I'd love that, I really do want you to wash me.

Dipper : Oh, OK.

After a brief wash and a few kisses and flirting here and there, the two got dressed and ready to go their separate ways for now.

Candy : Thanks for checking up on me Dipper. I'm off to see the girls at the Diner.

Dipper : And I'm off to help Ford figure out the ocean weirdness.

They kiss one last time before saying bye to each other.

* * *

A few minutes later all the girls reunited at the Diner.

Pacifica : You got kidnapped by a shapeshifter?

She asked as she served everyone their food.

Candy: And I also shrank my boobs back to normal.

Wendy : Wow, really? What changed your mind?

Candy: A lot of things, like my parents being annoying but mostly me.

Wendy: You sure you don't want to keep even a few extra sizes?

Candy: No. No trust me. I've learned my lesson about changing myself needlessly *blushes*

 ***Candy's Excited Imagination***

Candy: Ahhn!

She is thrown on her bed while Dipper is shirtless and looking at her on the bed.

Dipper: So, you think I am just into big boobed girls? I am going to show you how amazing you are the way you're suppose to be.

Candy : Oh my big Dipper, take me!

The two lean in to kiss as she's taken roughly.

 ***Candy imagination off***

Candy is drooling with a perverted smile on her face as she revels in her imagination.

Mabel : *snaps her fingers in Candy's face* Candy! Come back to us!

Candy: What? ohh..yeah well no need to worry about it.

Pacifica: I'm glad. You really didn't have the build to carry those things.

Candy: Ugh tell me about it. G-cup must stand for "Gee, I wonder how long it'll be before my back becomes permanently twisted into a knot." *Turns to Mabel* K-cup has to stand for Krypton, because you must be Superwoman to carry those things around no problem.

Mabel: Heh heh. Yeah K-cup...sure. Why not?

Pacifica: Are we wrong?

Mabel: Uuugghh can we not get into this. My bra sizes are so weird that the mega cool gal who custom makes 'em for me says if the 'actual' charts were as I needed them, I'd be anywhere between a P to an R-cup.

Grenda: D...does the woman who makes your bras not know how big your boobs are?

Mabel: Yeah, but she goes into some serious math when explaining it so I just tend to zone her out.

Wendy: So girls any news?

Mabel : Mermando could make us mermaids!

Pacifica : Say what now?

Grenda : Really?! I wanna be a mermaid!

Pacifica: Would be a really Buff Mermaid

Grenda : You're darn right! I'd be the strongest swimmer!

Wendy: Why are you pointing this out anyway?

Mabel: I wanted to brag about how cool he is that's all.

Pacifica : Glad you finally have a guy to brag about Mabel.

Wendy : Did you see how big his harpoon is yet?

Mabel: C'mon girls this is not a way for me to just jump to it, besides he just recently learned what a...member right there is or does so why freak him out?

Wendy : Who better to show him how it works.

She said smirking while the girls snicker.

Mabel: Haha! very funny *glares* Now let me ask a question I wish I didn't have to. Did all of you have a 'moment' with my brother?

Wendy : Yup.

Pacifica : Yeah.

Candy : Fraid so Mabel.

Grenda : Um you don't mean me right?

Mabel: *Sigh* Thought so, and no Grenda of course not *pats her head*

In that moment the ones who didn't know that, mostly Pacifica, was like...

Pacifica: You think you can just have sex with Dipper like it's no big deal!?

Wendy: OK first off, you don't have a monopoly on him. You're not together as in 'together' together. Second, Candy got a piece as well and you don't seem so mad at her. Is it because I'm first quote unquote "first love"?

Pacifica doesn't say anything. But it's pretty obvious from her change in expression that's exactly the case.

Wendy: Thirdly. Yes. Yes I do. Multiple times. We had stupidly intense, aggressive sex for hours, and we didn't stop because he wen't soft. We stopped when we were so exhausted we passed out in each others arms. And the whole time he was 'still' rock hard when he woke up...and then we kept going.

Pacifica and Candy flushed red. Candy more from arousal and Pacifica from jealous anger while Mabel covered her ears.

Mabel : Wendy for God's sake! I don't need that much detail! Or ANY detail!

Grenda : Wow, who knew Dipper would grow into such a love machine?

Mabel : STOP TALKING!

Wendy: Fourth and finally...you want in?

Pacifica:..What?

Wendy: The only reason we're not still back at the hotel is because we had stuff to do today and I like being able to walk. Maybe together...we can get his limit.

Pacifica: But...I'm not...I don't.

Wendy: I'm not asking you to do anything to 'me'. Just Dipper. I mean you have a pretty open relationship with him as it is. So until you say you love him or something.

Pacifica: I love him *says instantly*

Wendy:...Since?

Pacifica: Since we were kids and he was the first and best real friend I ever had.

Wendy: That...sounds like a crush.

Pacifica: And since he came back he's been my best friend. I didn't choose to sleep with him lightly. I'm not acting on a crush for the boy he was. I fell in love with the man he became, before I gave him my virginity.

Wendy: Well then...

Mabel: Ok I love gossiping but this is not my cup of tea.

Grenda : No, please! keep going! this is juicy stuff!

Candy : I love him too!

Mabel: *Sigh* Is there anyone still planning to fuck with my brother?

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tambry: *Sneezes* Man I hope I don't get a cold.

* * *

Back to them.

Wendy : You could say that...

* * *

While all the girls were talking and some trying to cover their ears a certain prince was in Mabel's room looking up some more human stuff.

Mermando : Well this day has been eventful. But it seems my merman powers still work in this form.

Then when he was trying to get on the bed he felt something weird.

Mermando : huh?

He looks down seeing his lower body slowly turning back into a tail. Right now his legs were being covered with fish scales.

Mermando : Uh Oh. I gotta get back to the water! Soon!

One thing he knew...He didn't have much time left.

end of chapter 19


	20. Double Adventure and Weirdness

The next day after recovery time, Ford has been going over weirdness with Dipper while Stan was giving Soos pointers on scamming customers.

Stanley: And when they ask for proof you tell them, if it was that easy to take a fully non blurred picture of big foot it would be lame.

Soos : _taking notes_ Would...be...lame. Got it.

While Soos was doing what he thought was important Dipper was listening to the true importance of the situation with Stanford.

Stanford: There is something going on on the ocean. But I can't really tell what since its deep underwater.

Dipper : And it's too deep for any diving gear...I think we could help but only if a certain Merman agrees to it.

Stanford: I told Stanley he should had bought something less cheap

Stanley: Hey! they were asking for way to much money,like we were going to hunt mutant white sharks or something!

Stanford : We were! That's exactly what we were doing!

Stanley: Really? huh i thought you were seeing to many shark movies.

Stanford and Dipper both facepalm at the same time.

Stanford : I swear it's as if we almost didn't die from an inter-dimensional demon...

Meanwhile that Mermando was on the bathroom thinking on how to resolve his situation.

Mermando: Damn it! its empty, I can't hold on for much longer.

The prince said with a bottle that looks like a shell, maybe something like a potion now empty. At that moment there was a knock at the door with a concerned but cheerful voice sounding from it.

Mabel : Mermando? Are you OK in there? Do I need to explain the toilet to you again?

Mermando: N-no i know how to use it (i think)

Mabel : You've been there for half an hour already. Is it because of all the ice cream you ate?

Mermando : Uh yeah that's it! All those flavors at once must not agree with me.

Mabel: (Either that or he learned how to masturbate...hmm) Just tell me if you need anything

Mermando : Will do! (Sigh, what am I gonna do? )

The merman's legs were turning more fish like by the second, it was only a matter of time for his tail would come back and he was starting to desire water more and more.

Mermando : (not only would going back be dangerous for me, but...What about Mabel?)

Someone then knocks on the door again.

Mermando : Occupied!

Dipper: We need to talk Mermando.

Mermando : Um...now isn't really a good time...

Dipper: We found this anomaly in a certain part of the ocean and we would like your help on knowing more about it.

Mermando : Uh well I... (Ugh, I can't hide in here forever...)

Stanley: Hey! you done talking with fish-sticks?

Stanford: Hey! manners!

Stanley: What? It's not racist is just a joke.

Dipper : Something wrong Mermando? (Really hope he's not masturbating in there...)

Mermando: Yes...I'm going to come out. I think I know what you mean.

Dipper : Um, OK?

Soos: So did you guys find and girls in your trip?

The handyman asked the first generation Twins.

Stanley : Do sirens count?

Stanford: Please don't start

A few Minutes later...

Mermando : So you see I gotta head back soon...

Stanley: Wait a moment. Are you telling me that you, a merman, took a potion that gave you have legs to be here on the earth to run away from some sort of civil war happening in an underwater civilization?

Mermando : That about sums it up yes.

Dipper : Can't you make more?

Stanley: Damn...your like Little mermaid and Aquaman fused.

Mabel: Grunkle! not now!

Mermando: I'm sorry but the ingredients can only be found in my homeland.

Mabel : Then that's where we'll have to go!

Dipper : How? We're not Mer-people, Mabel.

Mermando: I knew this day would come. The day I would have to go back and face my cousin, this anomaly must be his doing in his wanting to conquer earth lands.

Stanley: Generic

Stanford : Stanley! If what you're saying is true then they'll likely kill you on sight. You can't go alone.

Mermando: Fear not friends, I have also prepared potions that can turn non mer-people into mer-people for twenty four hours but just a few.

Dipper : So we can't bring the whole gang. We'll have to choose our team carefully.

Mermando: I'm sorry for putting you guys into this but I don't have anyone else to ask for help.

The sister was too busy imagining how she would look like if she was a mermaid.

Dipper : So who should we take with us?

Stanley : If we're walking into a war, someone with lots of muscle.

Mabel: That's you Beefcake oh! and maybe Grenda!

Dipper : Never thought I'd say this but that's actually not a bad idea.

Mabel: YES! Mabel for the win!

Dipper : Just call the gang.

Everyone is called to the shack to be informed on the current situation.

Dipper: And that is pretty much it.

Grenda : I get to be a mermaid!

Candy pouts in jealousy.

Wendy: So we stay here in case anything happens huh?

Dipper : Yeah, sorry guys but there's only so many potions and room on the boat.

Pacifica : Damn, I would have rocked the sea-goddess look.

Wendy: You would be the first big assed girl huh?

Candy: She would probably booty bump her enemies to oblivion hahaha.

Pacifica : Oh shut up!

Mabel : Guys as much as I love teasing Pacifica, this is pretty serious.

Grenda: Gotta beat up some dudes! bad dudes.

Dipper :We don't know when we'll be back so you guys have to keep the weirdness in check until we get back.

Mabel : And if we die, promise you'll take good care of Waddles.

Stanley: I don't know why we can't go instead.

Mabel: Pfff we can take care of this!

Dipper : plus you guys would stick out like sore thumbs.

Stanley : Us? You're the ones with the royal fugitive.

Stanford : For once Stanley is right. You need to disguise Mermando if you'll want to get anywhere.

Mermando: Also I don't want to be a bummer but my legs are starting to feel like its glue between them.

Mabel: Ohhh! I got it! when we get underwater its MAKE OVER TIME!

Grenda : ALRIGHT!

Candy : But that's our thing...

Mabel: Sorry Candy but I'll try to bring you a souvenir.

Dipper: What about our clothes?

Pacifica: You don't need a shirt since your lower half will be a tail.

Wendy: Meaning no pants either.

Candy : OH COME ON!

Mabel: (I wonder if I should use Starfish to cover my boobs or maybe seaweed or a tank-top)

Dipper : Well let's load up and ship off. We got a kingdom to save.

Stanley: They grow up so fast.

Stanford : Better than us at that age...

Stanley: Pff, I look awesome!

Stanford: Not after all those years drinking Pit Cola.

Stanley : Says the guy cooped up in a lab like a crazy person.

Stanley: At least my belly is not full of sugar

Wendy: Something tells me we are going to be OK here.

Candy : Please send pictures...

Mabel: Anyone have a water proof cellphone?

Mermando: I'll wait outside.

Pacifica : I got one.

Wendy : I'm pretty sure she means pictures of Dipper. Not the adventure.

Dipper: Lets get out stuff packed up

Mabel : Coming!

Stanford : We'll get the boat ready.

The original twins prepare the Stan-o-war II for departure while the second set of twins pack.

Mabel : So Mermando...You mentioned your cousin earlier. What's he like?

Mermando: Annoying, have you met someone so annoying you feel like all he does is brag about how he has better things than you?

Mabel : You'd...be surprised.

Pacifica : ACHOO!

Stanley: Take care and look out for my baby ok?

Stanford : Stanley, We're driving the boat.

Stanley: Didn't you teach Dipper how to navigate a boat once?

Stanford : Someone has to watch the ship while everyone else is underwater.

Stanley: How long will that take?

Stanford : Bring snacks...and maybe a bucket.

Stanley: Ughhh told you we should have put in a bathroom.

Pacifica: You all just going to stand there talking about bathrooms or just go?

Stanford : Going over details is an important step!

The female twin then activates the horn of the Stan-o-war II and yes they were close to water at that moment.

Mabel : It's time to shove off maties!

Grenda : ARG!

Pacifica: Now you guys will have to deal with Pirate Mabel...well sucks to be you.

Mabel : ARG! I heard that you scurvy sea wench!

Grenda : I say we kill-haul her!

Pacifica: And I'm done. I'm just going to walk away now. I wish you the best luck Dipper.

The Blonde big booty girl said kissing him on the cheek.

Wendy : Give em hell big guy.

She said kissing him also.

Candy : Please send me pictures!

Dipper : Candy, you've seen me naked already. You've all seen me naked already.

He said whispering in her ear so no one can hear him.

Candy: Its about fantasy.

Dipper : I thought I fulfilled those fantasies yesterday.

He said smirking at her.

Candy: I can have more all the time

Mabel: I'm gonna pull the horn again or barf if you two don't stop flirting.

Candy blushes and kisses Dipper on the lips before running off.

Stanley : How long has this been going on?

Grenda: Ask Wendy. We got fish to catch hehehe.

Mabel : Grenda! Mermando is literally right there!

Grenda: I meant the bad guys jeez! I'm not insensitive.

Dipper: Ok enough talking. Lets move!

With everyone on board they set sail on their adventure. Leaving the girls to themselves. The pine trees from first and second generation, a Merman prince and a Girl who could destroy three watermelons between her thighs like its nothing. This will be a voyage to remember...

Mabel : Are we there yet?

Grenda : Are we there yet?

Stanley: Don't use that thing on me! I'm not the guide here!

Mermando: Ugh!

Dipper : Don't make me turn this boat around!

Mermando: AHHHHHNNN!

Mabel : Mermando? Mermando, what's wrong?

Then just like that His legs were gone and his fish merman tail had returned and oof! pants felt really weird now.

Stanford : He's reverting! Toss him overboard!

Stanley: On it!

Eager like a child The grunkle grabs Mermando like a princess and throws him in the water.

Mabel : Grunkle Stan!

Stanley : What?

Dipper: Your aim is getting better.

From the water ripples from where he collided Mermando now with no pants or shirt comes out of the water like a dolphin now in his full merman glory. Mabel drools from the sight of her majestic boyfriend.

Mermando: Phew! alas it feels great to feel my body wet again after so long. Pools and those things called showers are just not the same.

Mabel : Your body's not the only thing that's wet...

Stanley: I always wondered,since he has a tail and he doesn't have a genitalia in that form then what does it happen when he gets horny?

Stanford: I swear to Einstein Stanley, make one more joke and I get a journal to spank you like a dog.

Stanley : What? It's an honest question.

Mermando: Wait here, I gotta gather a few things before we can go on.

Mabel : Please take your time...

She said having no problem watching him swim like a majestic dolphin.

Much later he returns with a bag full of...clams?

Mermando: Clothing is not part of the change. And Mabel insisted on authenticity so much my sweet that it took time to gather what was needed for a 'shell bra'.

Mabel: If you just needed clam shells, we could have just got them from the store or fishmonger. Unless eating clams or fish is like eating a friend or a brother or something.

Mermando: That depends. Do you have trouble eating your hamburgers because they are made of cows?

Mabel:...?

Mermando: What? You thought my people eat seaweed and lick algae off rocks? Fish eat fish. Why wouldn't my people also eat fish?

Mabel: Alright alright. But why'd you take so long then?

Mermando: *looks away embarrassed* : I was...ah...trying to find a giant clam shell. Mabel: A giant clam? Why the heck would you...

Grenda taps her shoulder. Mabel looks up at her in confusion, and her friend gestures down. Mabel's eyes follow her gaze, down towards her...

Mabel: Oh.

He tosses her the empty clam shell halves.

Dipper : OK now are we all set?

Grenda: Are we there yet? hahaha.

Dipper : Ugh...

Mermando: Almost just more half an hour.

Mabel : Who wants to play 20 questions?

Dipper: Its going to be a tough day.

Stanley: How about you tell me about your love life kiddo?

Dipper : Um, it's going fine.

Stanley: Fine to the point of getting three girls?

Dipper : Um, four actually. I think Tambry is into me too.

Stanley: I KNEW IT! Hahahaha you got it going kid!

Dipper : Yeah. Thanks for noticing.

Stanley: And here I thought you wouldn't try having more than one girl leaning on you after that fiasco of me giving you tips.

Dipper : Tell me about it. It just kinda happened.

Mabel: Shut up! no talking about that ok? just...no.

Stanford: Yes you can't just do that because you're bored.

Stanley : No one likes haters guys.

Grenda: I'm soon going to be married that's for sure.

Mabel : I call bridesmaid!

Dipper: Will it hurt once we transform into merman?

Mermando: Its gonna be a little annoying but what is bad is the taste.

Mabel : The taste?

Mermando: The last human who drank it told me it tasted EXTREMELY bitter.

Stanley: I bet is not that bad.

Mermando : If you insist...

Stanley: Are we there yet?

Stanford : Now don't you start!

Mermando : We should be close to my home now.

Dipper: Time sure flies when you get annoyed.

Mabel : Glad I could help Dipper!

Stanford : We should be pulling up right over the weirdness.

The boat then stops and now is just there on the water doing nothing while now its time to go mermaid.

Dipper : OK you two got your potions?

Mabel : Got it!

Grenda : Ready to go!

Stanford : We'll stay here and watch things from up here. Plus let's be honest no one wants to see Stanley shirtless.

Stanley : Oh screw you Ford!

Mabel: Well Guys wish us luck,because when we are back they be singing songs about us and how we rocked it.

Grenda: I hope they make a statue of me

Dipper: Lets not be hasty OK? now drink it.

Everyone drinks their potions and waits for a minute.

Mabel : ...Nothing's happening.

Grenda: This tastes like old lady candy.

Dipper : My legs feel itchy.

He said scratching his legs, making what seems to be flakes come off of them.

Mabel : Awe gross Dipper! Do you need some moisturizer?

Mermando: I think all of you should put your clothes on for this special occasion and jump in the water.

Mabel : I am suddenly feeling really thirsty.

Grenda : And now my legs itch!

Mabel : Ew! You're all flaky too!

Dipper : These aren't flakes, they're fish scales!

Mabel : I thought things seemed...

Dipper : Oh don't say it...

Mabel : Fishy.

Stanley: ohhh for god sake! JUST JUMP IN THE DAMN WATER YOU SLOWPOKES!

Mabel : I thought it was funny.

Dipper shoves Mabel off the boat.

Stanford: Someone is cranky because he won't be seeing any mermaids heheh.

Stanley: Hush! i don't trust females with scales anymore.

Grenda : I'm sensing a story here.

Dipper : One we don't have time for. Now get your sea shells on and get in the water!

He said jumping off the boat.

Everyone else jump in the water while the grunkles watch. the transformation seems to speed things up in the water as a sensation of itchy goes to their lower bodies and their necks start to develop gills to breath underwater.

Mabel : This feels super weird but the water definitely makes it easier.

Grenda: Hey we are breathing underwater! this is so cool! and the shells do make it more cool looking.

Mabel : Wee! I'm a Mabel dolphin!

Mermando couldn't help but stare at Mabel in her new form. Her gigantic tits would sway all the time when she did acrobatics She had developed a pink salmon kind of color to her new tail.

Dipper: Well at least someone is having fun.

Stanley : Hey kid!

The former Mr. Mystery tosses Dipper a harpoon.

Stanley : Just in case...

Dipper: Wow! ahnn thanks? tell me something before you poke someone's eyes out.

Stanley : Focus on putting _their_ eyes out, kid. Or their heart... or the brain...whichever works.

Stanford: *Sighs* Whatever you need to do to survive but try all your options

Dipper : We'll try to avoid any conflicts.

Mermando : The oceans will not run with the blood of my people!

The big boobed girl then puts a bunch of seaweed on his head.

Mabel: But before we go we need some changes.

Grenda: Look my tail is purple what is yours dipper?

Dipper : Blue apparently.

Mabel: And this and some of that!

Grenda : Put on some more seaweed! Cover his hotness!

Mabel : I am. I am!

Dipper: Are you trying to make a seaweed monster? ugh! bye grunkles.

Stanford : Good luck you four!

Stanley : Watch out for the most dangerous predators!

Dipper : Sharks?

Stanley : No! The women! Mainly Sirens!

Mabel: I want to heart that story later you hear me?!

Dipper: Lets go before she has the bright idea to friend a shark

Grenda: Ohhh! I want to wrestle with one.

Mabel : I want to befriend a dolphin! And maybe a crab!

Dipper : This is gonna be a long mission.

* * *

While Team one was on a sub-aquatic mission, Team two who was back at Gravity falls was doing something REALLY important...

Pacifica : Girls day out! Minus Mabel craziness.

Wendy: Lets eat a bunch of snacks full of Sodium?

Candy : And rent a bunch of bad movies.

Tambry : And help me come up with a way to get in Dippers pants

They turn around seeing Tambry and wonder how the hell she got here.

Candy: Wow! are you a ninja?

Tambry : Nah, I'm just used to blending into the background. So we gonna do something or what?

Wendy: I was about to ask Pacifica how big her ass is. I mean just look at it!

Pacifica : Why does my ass always somehow end up in the conversation?

Candy: Because its a nice topic to talk about for us...and by that I mean its funny to tease you.

Pacifica : Yeah, well say what you want. Dipper loves my ass and someday he's gonna marry this ass. So suck on that!

Wendy: First one to know how many inches that booty is gets to sleep with Dipper first when he comes back.

Pacifica: WHAT?

Candy : I got this. I love these types of equations.

While the lovable Korean girl did it her way, Tambry just used an app on her phone.

Pacifica: My ass is not a game!

Wendy: Yeah, you know how long it takes to make a booty so big like this to be soft,firm,round and smooth?

The red hair girl said giving a playful smack to Pacifica's bottom making it wiggle and ripple in waves of delicious booty as she laughs.

Pacifica : GAH! Hey! Knock it off!

Wendy: See how it ripples? S-rank ass.

Pacifica : Quit it!

Paz blushed in embarrassment with an annoyed look on her face.

Tambry: Ok that was fun to do. So who wants to watch a movie and eat junk food?

Wendy & Candy : Yeah!

Pacifica: How about we snoop around Mabel's stuff upstairs later too?

Tambry : What would be the point of that?

Pacifica: I want to see her secrets and whatever I'm bored ok? You telling me you don't want to snoop around Dipper's part of the room too?

Tambry : ...OK I'm in.

Candy: Can't we do it later after we have some quality fun? not that I won't totally dig that later.

Pacifica : I smell a shopping spree!

Wendy: So many options.

Tambry : Let the good times roll!

The Korean girl then put a sound effect Turn down for what on her cellphone.

Wendy : Girls time...commence!

The girls start getting a bunch of snacks from the fridge like a bunch of hungry wolves.

Wendy : Careful Paz, we all know where your food likes to go.

She said smugly while the girls laugh.

Pacifica: Want me to sit on your face so you know what is the WEIGHT of being the sexiest girl in town?

She said starting to get angry.

Wendy : Whoa Paz I didn't know you were freaky like that.

She said smirking as the blond diva blushed.

Pacifica: You are unbelievable Red hair lumberjack

Wendy : And don't you forget it. *winks*

Candy: I got Doritos!

Wendy : We could pretend each of them are Bill.

Pacifica was planning something with a pit cola once they were distracted. Wendy was doing a fake Bill voice holding a dorito.

Wendy : No! Don't eat me! I'll make you- ahhh!

She eats it. As Tambry laughs a bit.

Tambry : Girl, that's messed up.

Pacifica: Here have some Pit Cola Wendy I bet those things makes you thirsty.

Wendy : Hook it up, blond diva.

The red hair girl said not expecting what was going to happen once she would open that can.

Candy : Hey, pass me one of those!

Pacifica: Oh sure here is some for you too hehe.

The two girls open their sodas but Wendy's was tilted more towards Pacifica. When Candy opened her can soda sprayed all over her face.

Candy : AHHH! It's all over me!

Tambry : Wonder how many times Dipper heard that.

Pacifica: Hahaha!

Wendy let's out her soda all Over Pacifica.

Wendy : Did you really think I'd fall for the shaken soda gag? I've pulled that one way more times than you Northwest.

Pacifica: AHHH! Its on my hair!

Wendy : Hah! How many times has Dipper heard that?

Tambry: How many times did he hear that with you Wendy?

Wendy : I stopped counting after my fifth orgasm.

Pacifica: Just you wait Wendy, I'll pay you back.

Wendy: I would like it in cash then please.

Pacifica : Not a freaking chance.

Candy: I need to go wash my hair

Pacifica : Me too.

Wendy : We'll be here when you get back Soda girls.

The phone addict girl then whispers to Wendy.

Tambry: Hey...lets go upstairs and check his stuff

Wendy : You read my mind.

The two girls smirk and go upstairs to snoop around. The redheaded girl checks under his bed.

Wendy : I bet he has porn mags under here.

Tambry : Nah, everyone just uses the Internet now

Wendy: Well something juicy gotta be hidden here.

Tambry : Check his pillow case.

Wendy: Go check out Mabel's stuff maybe you find a huge bra to use as a para-glider hahaha.

The frequent texter goes to check the female siblings stuff While Wendy tries to figure out where Dipper would hide his stuff.

Wendy : Hmm, if he's anything like Ford, and he is. He must have a hidden compartment somewhere.

Tambry: You think he is hiding pictures of you? hahaha

Wendy : Probably.

Tambry : Hey that gives me an idea.

Wendy: And what is that?

Tambry : Each of you got to Dipper in your own way. Now it's my turn. And I know just how to do it.

Wendy : Nude selfies?

Tambry: Hmm not a bad idea but that's too simple, it would be more of a foreplay.

Wendy : Phone sex?

Tambry: I'm going to send a few naked selfies and then surprise him when I cosplay myself with his favorite female characters. That should do the trick.

Wendy : Do we even know who his favorite female characters are?

Tambry: He is a geek so maybe catwoman or power-girl.

Wendy : I like the way you think Tambry.

Tambry: Hey I might not have huge butt and tits but my sexiness and tricks are great.

Wendy : That's the spirit.

* * *

While The girls were making their own schemes Soos was out in town with his dear Wife eating some ice cream.

Soos : Not gonna lie to you Melody, I kinda wish I could have gone with em. A good adventure now and then provides great inspiration for new shack exhibits. Plus it was really good to see Mr. Pines again.

Melody: I know you're excited Soos but its not so bad to come and relax once in a while right?

The handyman's Wife was still pretty cute and attractive,didn't really change through the years but you can see that mature aura around her.

Soos : Yeah you're right. But still I'm starting to feel left out of these adventures.

Melody: Maybe we can go on our own adventure like. Is the handsome Handyman capable of making an impersonation voice with his belly face?

She said poking his gut with a fry.

Soos : Heheh alright get ready to laugh.

Melody: Getting ready for it.

Little did the happy couple know, Soos was going to get his wish. Just not in the way he was expecting. Now he was making a draw in his belly with a bunch of stuff making a face.

Melody: Who is that suppose to be?

Soos : It's a manotaur!

Melody: Looks like Stan.

Soos : Oh yeah. Heheh. I guess it does.

Melody: Make it say something.

Soos does a Stan impression making his belly move.

Soos : Soos! The air conditioning is broken again! Fix it!

Melody: Hahaha!

Soos : 3 dollars for a pack of gum? That's highway robbery!

Melody: That is just like him.

Soos : I'd fire you all if I could.

Melody: I like these moments. just playing around

Soos : Heheh, me too.

Show me when this goes

Soos : I know. Let's go to the mall! It'll be just like when we first met!

Melody : You're gonna ride on a tiny train again? Hehe.

Soos: Well...only if you want.

Melody : Come on you big goofball.

She pulls his arm to get up and walk with her to the mall. At the mall it was bustling with activity like usual as Soos makes conversation.

Soos : It was so embarrassing. I couldn't figure out girls to save my life.

Melody : But you saved mine from...what's her name?

Soos: Oh yeah Giffany. Man talk about a way to show that games are dangerous.

Melody : They should have just coded her a boyfriend. Would have saved us all some trouble.

Soos: She sure was crazy with everyone about deleting them. Like one of those haters I hear on the internet who can't be denied anything.

Melody : Ugh, I hate those guys. As they were walking they were passing by a TV store and when they did one of the TV'S were flickering, a shadowy shape, barely visible but very familiar.

Soos: I wonder if we can have some classic games that wont eat me.

Melody : I don't think she wanted to eat you Soos...just keep you forever. But too bad because I got dibs.

Soos: Ain't I lucky? pretty darn lucky.

The silhouette glares at the couple.

? : Sssssoooooossss...

The TV flickers off

Soos: Hmmm weird i thought i heard something right now...must be my stomach.

Melody : Sounds like someone needs more food in his belly. Do I need to put you on a diet mister?

She said playfully poking his belly

Soos: Eh...I'm allergic to those.

Melody : ahahaha, let's get home and make sure those girls don't tear up the Shack.

Soos: I'm sure they are acting just fine there without us.

Melody : So they're not taking advantage by looking through Dipper's stuff? I wouldn't do it but it would definitely come to mind.

Soos: Well...its a possibility.

Melody : Well maybe we can enjoy our alone time a little longer.

Soos: YES!

The new Mrs. Mystery giggles and enjoys her date with her husband. If only they knew that in Gravity falls one day is never complete without something weird happening. Strange electric currents cut off the lights in the mall.

Soos: Whoa little circuit cut over here.

Melody : Sounds like a job for a mechanic. *she nudges him _*_

Soos: Well I mean maybe. But I should let the staff do its work, they get paid for that.

Melody : They better hope they're half as good as you.

? : Ssssooossss...

Soos : Um...Was that you Melody?

Melody: I didn't say anything.

Soos: Man I am getting some pretty high spooky levels here.

The voice was in fact coming from the PA system as if it was hijacked by something, or someone.

? : I've come back for you Soooosss.

Soos: Really not enjoying the way my name keeps coming up like that in static like some horror show...should I start to get worried?

Melody : Maybe we should get out of here...

? : I need to fix myself up before you see me. But when I'm ready it'll be a reunion for the ages. See you then Soos.

After that the lights come back on.

Soos: Hmm...creepy

Melody : Very... Let's go somewhere else.

They rush out of there almost like running.

Soos: We should probably go back to the shack don't you think?

Melody : Good idea. What was that all about in there?

Soos: No idea

Melody : Should we be worried?

Soos:...Yeah we should probably run right now and be really worried but not running and screaming just normal running

Melody : Well its a better plan than no plan.

The two run back to the shack but try to be inconspicuous about it.

* * *

Back to the girls Pacifica and Candy were sugar free after washing their hair after the Pit cola prank Paz had pulled that backfired on her.

Pacifica : Ugh, when I get my hands on that Wendy.

Candy : You had it coming Pacifica.

Pacifica: I'm gonna eat her snacks.

Candy : And so the war continues...

She said that looking around not seeing Wendy or Tambry.

Candy: Hey where are they?

Pacifica : They better not be setting up a prank.

They hear noises coming from upstairs

Candy: They are upstairs!

Pacifica : Why would they...They're going through Dipper's stuff!

The heiress rushes up the stairs.

Candy: Or Mabel's...that is an option too

She said rushing upstairs too..

Wendy : I know Dipper has something juicy in here. How does his Internet history look Tambry?

Tambry: Like a geek. a cute dorky geek.

Wendy : Yeah that sounds like him.

Pacifica : I can't believe you two would snoop through Dipper's stuff without me!

The blonde haired and phat ass girl said entering the room looking annoyed.

Wendy : Ya snooze, Ya lose Paz.

Candy: I hope I'm not too late for anything cool Dipper facts.

Wendy : Well don't just stand there help us look!

Candy: You're looking His Internet history? that's a bit too much.

Tambry : But you want to see anyway, right?

Candy: Maybe

At that moment, the computer starts acting funny. The screen started glitching and sparks were coming off it.

Pacifica: Now look what you've done you put virus on his computer.

Tambry : Hey don't look at me! It just started acting like this.

Wendy: Calm down lets see what we are dealing with.

? : *giggles* Whoops, wrong computer. Whoever owns this one though is very naughty.

Candy: I am hearing things or the computer just talk?

Tambry : Did Dipper install an A.I we don't know about?

The computer shuts off as the electric current moves to another room.

Pacifica: Did we ever encounter a Tech ghost before?

Wendy: No but I met a ghost couple who had a heart attack because of teenagers break dancing.

Tambry : Ugh, that was a literal nightmare.

Pacifica : And I had a lumberjack ghost haunt my mansion because my ancestors screwed him over.

Candy: Yours seem more fair to be an enraged Ghost...wait where did that voice go?

Tambry : It's gone...

Pacifica : We should probably be concerned about that...shouldn't we?

Wendy: Pretty much.

They hear the front door downstairs quickly open and shut.

Candy: I'll look.

Pacifica hands her a golf club.

Pacifica : Just in case...

Soos: Duuuuuuudes!

Wendy : False alarm. It's just Soos. Soos are you using some sort of thing that can change voices?

Soos : No, why?

Wendy: Nothing.

Soos : Dudes, something freaky happened to us at the mall.

The girls then start to walk downstairs to see the Handyman and his wife.

Wendy: Something weird happened to us just now too.

Soos : A creepy voice said it was coming for you too?

Candy: Kind of but not really?

Tambry : Maybe we're dealing with some kinda stalker.

Candy : Do you have any enemies Soos?

Pacifica : Or any vengeful spirits that want revenge on your family?

Soos: I had this guy once who cursed me because I ate his last slice of Pizza. How was I suppose to know it was still his? it was cold and lonely.

Wendy : I doubt that's what this is...

Soos: Oh...

Melody : Besides the voice didn't sound vengeful more like...affectionate. Like it was enamored with him.

Tambry : Oh so it's THAT kind of stalker.

Pacifica: Wait...are you telling me that some sort of A.I is in love with you and is now roaming over the electricity?

Candy : Sounds believable.

Soos: Oh man...

Wendy : An A.I? Are you serious

Soos: There is only one person I know that is totally this description.

Melody: But wasn't she dead?

Pacifica : So it is a vengeful spirit?

Wendy : Whoa, Soos, you killed someone?

Soos: WHAT? NO! I didn't kill anyone I just got this game made by some dudes to help me pick up girls.

Melody: And then she fell in love with him like a disease and became...what is the word?

Candy: Yandere?

Tambry : Oh those never end well.

Wendy : Not unless you get them first.

Soos: After getting myself out of some rip off from FNAF I melted her Game.

Wendy : If that's true how is it alive?

Soos : Well she had the ability to follow me outside my computer. Transfer to other devices and stuff.

Melody : Thus the FNAF fiasco.

Pacifica: Maybe she transferred a little of her data around other device. She lost her main body so this why she was so weak.

Tambry : So now she's literally piecing herself back together.

Wendy: Talk about a girl who wont take a hint.

Candy : So what do we do? We can't call Mabel and Dipper. They're busy saving an underwater empire.

Pacifica: We are still bigger in number and we dealt with lots of weird shit already we can handle it.

Tambry : You don't think that stuff on Dipper's computer gave her ideas do you?

Wendy: In case it did lets stay close to each other.

Pacifica : Wait, what was on Dipper's computer?

Soos: C'mon you don't go around searching a dudes internet history that is like the worst privacy breaching.

Candy : We weren't here for that...

Wendy: I was

Tambry : Me too. Pacifica : So was it just a bunch of nerd stuff?

Wendy: Hehehehhehe...yeah so nerd

Tambry : Didn't find any porn. Must have used the privacy settings.

Wendy: I did heard the voice say it was Naughty.

Pacifica : Those girls better have been blondes... *pouts*

Melody: Should we be really acting so casual right now?

Wendy : Girl, stuff like this happens every week. Like Paz says, we got this.

Candy: We do?

Pacifica : *punches her arm* Yeah, we do.

Candy: Ow! ok yeah we do!

Tambry : Maybe we could install some anti-virus software.

Wendy: Lets do this!

Candy : I'll do Dipper's computer.

Soos : I should probably check my computer to make sure she's not moving back in.

The Handyman said moving away.

Pacifica: Ain't it dangerous to go alone?

Soos : You're right. Melody, accompany me please.

Melody: Right on!

The handyman and handywoman go to Soos' room to check on his computer. Soos holds back Melody for a bit.

Soos : Wait! Let me make sure it's safe.

Moving in, he pokes the computer with a stick a few times.

Soos : Giffany? Giffany you in there?

He pokes it some more. After receiving no response...

Soos : OK, I think we're clear.

Melody: Oh aren't you brave?

She said giving him a kiss on his cheeks.

Soos : *blushes* Heheh, Melody you're embarrassing me.

The computer then starts to shake violently with electricity.

Giffany : Get away from MY SOOS!

Soos stands in front of Melody to shield her from Giffany's wrath. Then a giant static like hand comes out from the screen and wraps it around Soos.

Soos: Whooooooaaa!

Melody : SOOS!

She tries to grab him only to get a shock in the process.

Melody: AH!

Soos: Don't worry I'll be fine! take the girls and save yourselves!

Melody : Let go of my husband you damn dirty virus!

She just gets slapped across the wall by another hand making her faint.

Giffany: NO!

Soos : Melody NO!

Giffany : It's time for our reunion Soos.

The poor handyman is then swallowed inside of his computer to a crazy anime girl A.I

 **End of ch 20**


	21. Double Adventure and Weirdness pt 2

Two adventures divided into each goal being important and difficult to accomplish but nevertheless its something one must do it with no questioning. Right now A sub-aquatic Adventure and technological dive are happening.

...ody...elody...Melody...wake up Melody!

The Mrs. Mystery slowly opens her eyes, with a throbbing headache.

Wendy : Melody, what happened? We heard screaming.

Pacifica : Where's Soos?

Melody : S-She took him.

Tambry : What?

Melody : Giffany! She took Soos!

Candy : But, how? She's confined to the virtual world, that is physically impossible!

Pacifica : Trust me, not as impossible as you think...

Wendy: I mean its Gravity falls girl, you expected any less?

Melody: W-we gotta help him.

Pacifica: Calm down you're still not ready.

Melody : I'm fine! I'm getting my husband!

Candy: And how exactly are we going to do that? yes that's right we are gonna help.

Pacifica : I think I can help there.

Wendy: How so? you know a way to make us go into the computer?

Pacifica : It happened to me once. Maybe I can make it happen again.

Tambry : Wait, you went into your computer?

Pacifica: Well it was this one time in a stormy night where a weird lightning hit my stuff when I was playing...something.

Wendy: Maybe some of That crazy AI girl's energy is still there and what we need is a way to stimulate it.

Candy : We'll need a power source.

Melody: Maybe there is a generator in the back we could use it.

Candy : maybe that'll be enough. Grab it and I'll get everything set up.

The Mrs mystery goes down the stairs to get the generator while the other girls were making up a plan.

Wendy: Ok we go there and search for a big guy who says Dude all the time and a goofball.

Candy : I'll stay behind and provide tech support.

Tambry : So this is normal for you guys?

Pacifica: Well DUH have you forgotten all the weird situations you got here? this is basic.

Tambry : Hey! I'm not used to it like you are ok? I mean for god's sake I've only been trapped in a TV and turned into a throne of human agony!

Wendy: Hey! we can argue about the mystery of life later!

Melody comes back with the generator and Candy begins her work.

Candy: Now let me work here.

She hooks up Pacifica's systems up to the generator as well to the computer.

Pacifica : You sure this is safe?

Wendy : since when was that ever an issue?

Tambry: Does it hurt to ask? Or you prefer getting your hair zapped?

Pacifica : Oh no! Not again!

Candy: Quiet it!

The Korean girl finishes up setting up the systems and begins power up sequence.

Candy : OK there's no telling what you'll find in there so be careful.

Tambry: I hope nothing bad happens.

Melody: Hold on Soos. I'm coming for you...

Candy : Ok. Three...two...one...Visualize!

She said clicking on a bunch of buttons on her laptop connecting. The screen digitizes the four of them and beams them into the computer.

Candy: Wow this actually wo- I mean of course it worked.

* * *

Soos : Oh my head... where am I?

The Handyman wakes up feeling like he was drunk even though he is not a drinker. He looks around wondering where he is, seeing nothing around him.

Soos : Dudes? Melody? Hello?

The floor and the sky seemed like a pixalated world with many little to big cubes everywhere floating like debris.

Soos : Whoa, feels like I'm in Wreak-it-Ralph.

Then just like that the pixels start getting it together forming a humanoid figure.

Giffany : *Giggles* Hi Soos, it's so good to see you again!

Soos: Ohhhh boy, suddenly I wish I was dreaming about that mad British dog.

Giffany : Didn't you miss me Soos? I know you didn't mean to melt my game.

Soos: W-well you see Giffany you were acting sort of...insane and I just thought we would been better meeting other people you know?

Giffany : Like who? Melody? *glares*

Soos: W-well she and I hit it off amazingly you know? and we got married.

Giffany : WHAT?!

lightning starts coming off of her in rage.

Soos: Whoa! c'mon Giffany calm down things like that happens all the time it has been years already.

Giffany : You chose her over me?! Or...maybe you just settled for her...

Soos: What?

Giffany : You didn't have me so you had to settle for less. But you don't have to anymore Soos. I'm back and here to give you the perfect woman you deserve.

Soos: I literally melted away your disc when you threatened me and the others

Giffany : You're mine Soos! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! MINE!

Lightning shoots off her again.

Soos: OH SNICKERS!

Giffany : *breathing heavily* You carried my books. I was there for you! You think I'm just gonna let you use me and toss me aside like...like some skank?! NO! NOT AGAIN!

Soos: Hey that hurts...I mean books?

Giffany : I WILL NOT BE ABANDONED AGAIN! *Suddenly senses something* Intruders...

Soos: Eh?

Giffant: Tsc! looks like a few worms have entered.

Soos : The guys are here to save me!

Giffany: You think the internet is a safe place you can just enter and be done with it Soos? They'll be having a hard time arriving here.

She said that messing around with some pixels and making up a plan.

Soos : what are you doing? Giffany, what are you doing?

* * *

Pacifica : Ugh...

Wendy : Anyone else feel like puking?

Tambry : Why did I agree to this? I've been trapped in a screen once already?

Melody : Does anyone see Soos?

They were traveling around a vortex of pixels like one of those movies when you try time travel by just floating around and everything looks weird.

Candy : *has a headset plugged in* Not to worry everyone, I will guide you.

Wendy: What do you see?

Candy : You're in the datascape.

Pacifica: Can we like Get information on anything?

Candy : Hold on. You should be arriving to your destination.

Then something starts glitching out.

Tambry : What's that?!

Pacifica: That can't be good.

Melody: Look out!

Suddenly lightning starts throwing down on them.

Wendy : Candy is there some kind of power surge or something?!

Candy: Something is hacking your locations and putting them into other places!

Pacifica : What other places?!

Then glitched tunnels show up sucking them all in. The girls scream as the fall and are separated.

Pacifica: Ahhhhhhh I didn't even make a testament!

Tambry: I'm so gonna TWIT that lateeeerr!

Wendy : I regret nothing!

Melody : I haven't even had children yet!

The poor girls are send to different locations.

* * *

Meanwhile with our deep sea team. Someone was going crazy on the water going up and down like a dolphin.

Mabel : WOO! Come on you gotta try this!

Dipper: Mabel! what part of being discreet you didn't get through that thick skull?

Mabel : Mabel Dolphin!

Grenda : Grenda Dolphin!

Dipper: *sighhhhhhhh* They are going end up making the whole ocean hear us

Mermando : Hey Dipper, how does my disguise look?

Dipper: Well...

Mermando : Go on tell me the truth.

Dipper: Looks totally not like a prince.

Mermando : Perfect. No one should recognize me then.

The guy covered in Sea weed, shells and what not said looking at Dipper.

Dipper : Is that a jellyfish on your head?

Mabel: Looks Great right?

Dipper : Aren't those supposed to sting?

Mabel: They are sort of dead now.

Grenda: I pile drive them!

Dipper: What? h-how did you pile drive Jellyfish underwater?

Grenda : Cause I'm the Grendanator!

Dipper: You know what? Never mind are we getting close to the Kingdom border?

Mermando : We are an underwater kingdom so we're way down there.

Mabel: I think I see something.

Coming up in sight was a bunch of pretty lights.

Grenda: Ohhhh..Nice.

There hidden from the world was the magical Mer-people kingdom. Everywhere you looked were Mer-people and sea creatures.

Dipper: Wow...This looks so beautiful and mysterious.

Unfortunately not everything was well and good. Because there were Mermando wanted posters plastered everywhere.

Mabel: Oh crud! Look at all that Paper of wanted

Grenda: Totally waterproof too.

Dipper : Man they're really after him... Ok. Let's just blend in and keep a low profile!

He said giving Mabel a look.

Mabel: Relax I got this on the back of my tail.

Dipper : What?

Mabel: Just move for Gravity sake.

The four blend into the crowd. Though there are a lot of Mer-people with armor patrolling around.

Guard : Anyone caught harboring this fugitive will be faced with severe consequences. Anyone who brings him in will be rewarded.

Grenda: This is so cool, I mean the adventure not the bad parts.

Guard : Random search!

Mermaid : My Shell purse!

The Guard takes it and dumps out the contents.

Mabel : Hey! You do not mess with a woman's purse!

Mermando covers Mabel mouth with his hand not letting her talk anymore.

Dipper: You forgot we are undercover?

Mabel : Dipper look at them! They're miserable!

Everywhere they looked there were citizens in fear and being harassed by law enforcement.

Mermando: Seeing my people like this sure clenches my heart Mabel, but alas we must stay put and find better ways to help.

Grenda : Like an underground resistance?

Mermando: Yes something like that

Dipper : What are the chances of finding something like that?

Mabel: I would be surprised if they never made something like that.

Suddenly the sound of conch shells sound.

Guard : Important royal announcement! All Citizens to the palace!

Mermando: What is this?

Dipper : Only one way to find out.

Grenda: Time to look up some royal business in style.

They all head to the beautiful but heavily guarded palace.

Dipper: Now behave Mabel.

Mabel : I'm fine, Mr. Worry-wart.

Dipper: Somehow I doubt that.

Guard : Presenting his majesty, king Coburn!

A guy with golden hair like with a Swimmer body build shows up holding w Trident Made of a metal unknown but it was grayish. The Huge breasted girl eyes go wide like plates at the sight of him and she bit her lips while sweating...somehow.

Mabel: (Oh no! Hes hot!)

Coburn : Welcome my subjects to my palace. I called you all here for an important announcement.

All the subjects are sort of afraid of what he is going to say and whisper to each other.

Coburn : I know things have been rocky since I took the throne from my cousin. But it's for the best. He was too weak to be a ruler. And under my leadership the surface world will learn to fear us! No more dumping their garbage and waste in our oceans or hunting our sea creatures to the point of extinction! No! It is THEM who will be hunted and if my coward of a cousin wishes to die with them fine!

Sure the cousin had some sharp ways to act like he cared but he was right, The humans were selfish beings who dump their trash on the water and have no fucking fucks to give about the nature.

Dipper : I hate to say it but he has a point about the pollution.

Grenda: Man we suck...as a species

Coburn : Which is why many citizens will be drafted for the war effort.

Mabel: Oh no! He is going to war?

Mermando : This is exactly what I was afraid of...

Coburn : Since violence is the only thing those surface animals understand we will indulge them. As I speak we are making a weapon against them.

Dipper: Man as much as i believe in society modern weaponry I don't think these guys are kidding when they say that.

Grenda: Yeah we must find a way to stop them.

Coburn : United, we will cleanse the surface and take our place as the dominant species! And those who disagree and share the same views as my cousin get a free tour of my Piranha tank.

Mermando: Curse you Coburn...you were always thirsty for power.

Mabel : What are we gonna do?

As the mad king looked around the room for any objections he spotted the pines girl.

Coburn: Who is that?

He said looking at her, she had a beautiful and cute face, a nice shade on color from her tail and the BIGGEST pair of mammaries he ever saw.

Coburn: (Hmmmm...yes i like that)

He turns to his royal guard.

Coburn : Bring that one to me when the meeting is over.

Poor Mabel had no idea what was coming for her and her 'Girls'.

Coburn : Due to the civil unrest and the fact my cousin has not been found yet, the martial law shall remain in effect. Now do your part people and support our species future. Or we'll do it for you.

He said with a glare. Then he left

Dipper: Well your brother is...something

Mermando : Cousin actually...

Mabel: What do we do now?

Dipper: Hmmmm...

Guard : You come with us miss.

Mabel : What?!

Guard : The king requests your presence. And by request we mean demand.

Grenda: Hey! Back of hot shirtless dudes! This girl is with us and not your property, you could at least say please!

Guard : Fine. *They point their spears at them.* Please, come with us...

Dipper: Its a start... -_-

Mermando: Its ok Mabel just go with them for now all is gonna be fine. *he clenches his fist*

The guards take Mabel back to the palace.

Grenda : we're just gonna let them go?!

Dipper : What would the king want with Mabel?

Mabel: Dont forget to get me some foooood!

She said while getting away.

Dipper : How can this get any worse?

* * *

On Cue to that it was time to go back to the girls and by that Pacifica was arriving at her destination.

Pacifica : AAAAAAAA-OW! Is it possible to sue an A.I? Because I'm really tempted to find out!

The Big booty blonde haired woman said getting up and rubbing her tush. Then she took her time to look around were she was. She seemed to be in some sort of town but completely abandoned. The landscape look like some sort of war happened there.

Pacifica: Ew! this place looks horrible

Not knowing where she is or where to go she decides to call tech support.

Pacifica : Candy where the hell am I?

Candy: Guess who is here? Is your Sweet Candy!

Pacifica: *Sweat-drops* Was that necessary?

Candy : Yes, yes it was. It looks like Giffany has put you in some kind of simulation. You'll have to find your way out to reach her.

Pacifica: What kind of simulation? like a game?

Candy : I'd say so. But what game I'm still trying to determine...

Then the sound of many feet stomping on the ground was being heard.

Pacifica: I hear something.

Candy : Detecting multiple entities heading your way. Be careful!

Pacifica: Be careful? I am completely harmless right now? shit...

At that moment a sniper shot goes right through her hair, barely missing her head. She looks at that with fear on her face and surprise mostly in fear of her hair and then life by a second difference.

Pacifica: AHHHHHHH!

Multiple bullets are shot at her as she runs for cover.

Pacifica : CANDY!

Candy: *drinks a smoothie* Oh yeah right _Ahem_ You are on a shooting simulator similar to Call of Duty.

Pacifica : NO SHIT! DO SOMETHING!

Candy : I thought something like this might happen. Hang on. The technical girl plugs in a flash drive and starts coding.

In Pacifica's hands then shows up a fully-automatic Machine gun.

Pacifica : Holy crap!

Candy : Now you have some defense. Remember, they're not real, they're just 1s and 0s.

Pacifica: Alright!

Candy: This might sound cliche but if you die there you die for real

Pacifica : I figured as much...

Her foes closing in on her she dawns her Platinum Paz persona and let's them have it.

They were all wearing helmets but all of them had PINKISH hair and female looking bodies.

Pacifica : Hmm...Hey candy could I get a new outfit to go with this?

Candy: Like what?

Pacifica : Armor preferably.

Candy: Fantasy like? *She said hopefully*

Pacifica : Modern! I'm not dealing with Demon archers here!

Candy: Awhnn.

The Korean girl then makes an armor like that was made from Carbon fiber that resembled a black spandex outfit but was way stronger and lighter. A helmet to protect the face made from a small portion of titanium and fire proof. And in her signature purple color.

Pacifica: Now your gonna have it!

The gaming diva goes to work as she gets multiple head-shots every time she gets up to fire.

Pacifica: Platinum Paz has entered the server, bitches!

* * *

While she's fighting for her life, Wendy lands in a forest.

Wendy: Ahhhhhhnn! oof!

She said after falling on bushes and grass and some mud too.

Wendy : Huh, just like home.

She get up from the spot and looks around.

Wendy: Ok now where am I?

The forest isn't as much like home as she thinks. The trees are much larger and denser.

Wendy: Hmmm...

Candy: Wendy! can you hear me?

Wendy : About time Candy. What just happened and where am I? And for that matter everyone else?

Candy: Long story short? the path got glitched and everyone was scattered.

Wendy : Great. Any good news?

Candy: Would you like something? your sort of a fantasy simulator game.

Wendy : Sure, whatever.

Candy: YES!

Wendy : You're enjoying this aren't you?

Candy: A little yes

Then out of nowhere A big POOF covers Wendy Body. When it clears Wendy is wearing green chainmail armor. But not any armor, it was a BIKINI chainmail armor that covered the important parts of her body and in her hand a strong Steel blade like weapon.

Wendy : Um...Candy? Not that I don't appreciate the sword but I hardly have any coverage here.

Candy: Whatever do you mean? this is totally ok for this.

Wendy : ...Are you secretly Bi?

Candy: No I am just a fantasy fanatic and I sort of wanted to go like this but had no chance.

Wendy : Fine. I'll do it.

Candy: careful.

Wendy : Of what? Little Hobgoblins?

Candy: Actually Hobgoblins are evolved forms of Goblins and...never mind watch out for Direwolfs.

Wendy : Wolves...that are dire?

Candy: Its bigger and wilder then your average Wolf go read some DDAMD.

Wendy : I'm no fantasy nerd.

Suddenly Howling noises fill the forest.

Wendy : And I'm guessing that would be the wolves. Candy you sure you couldn't have given me axes?

Candy: No one gives Swords the true love these days, fine any sort of axe or you have a special in mind?

Wendy : hand axes.

Candy: Give me some time.

Wendy : Sure, I'll just be here fighting for my life.

Candy: Splendid

She starts to type and code as the howls get closer.

Wendy : Virtual or not, the forest is my playing field.

She climbs a tree and waits in ambush.

Wendy: I'll make you all my carpets.

The redheads Prey eventually arrives and they are Bigger versions of Wolves white white-grayish fur.

Wendy : Anytime with those axes Candy.

Candy: Here you go!

Two hand axes appear in the lumberjill turned warrior's hands.

Wendy: Ahhhh yeah

Candy : Have fun!

Wendy: Oh i will.

She jumps out of the trees right onto her prey

Wendy: AHHHHHHHHHHH! HYAH!

* * *

Meanwhile Tambry found herself finishing up her descent.

Tambry: Where am I now?

She finds herself in the drivers seat of a tricked out car.

Tambry: What?

Candy : Tambry? Can you hear me?

Tambry: Candy? Can you tell me what happened and where I am?

Candy : From what I've seen so far Giffany has gotten some inspiration on how to get rid of you. So she split each of you up and put you in different video game genres.

Tambry: Just keeps getting better huh. and I am in what genre?

Candy : Hmmm...Racing...

Tambry: What? racing? but why this one?

Candy : How should I know? Pacifica is getting shot at right now and Wendy is taking on Monsters and mages! Be happy you didn't end up in a horror genre.

Tambry: Fuck! what do I do now *looks around*

She's surrounded by multiple other racers.

Tambry: Ohhh boy...

Candy: You have a drivers license right?

Tambry : Well yeah...

Candy: Then I hope you're ready for speed race.

Tambry : Oh Wendy would love this...

Candy: I know that yes.

Tambry : OK... *starts the car hands on the wheel* Whoa...sweet. The purple haired girl suddenly found herself in a dark purple jumpsuit and racing helmet.

Tambry : What the?

Candy : Safety first~

Tambry: I hope this won't be too hard.

They started turning on their engines and lights start to come on.

Candy: Looks like it's about to begin.

The texter turned racing girl revs her engine.

Tambry : Bring it on.

Candy: This is so exciting

Everyone waits until the light goes green. Then everyone takes off.

* * *

Dipper : I can't believe this...

Grenda : They just took Mabel!

Mermando: We got to somehow get inside the castle so we can see what he is planning and get some Intel as well. Dipper can you come with me?

Dipper : Absolutely.

Grenda : What am I supposed to do?

Mermando: You don't need protection now right? I just need some backup you can do some distraction so we can get in.

Grenda : I can do that!

Mermando: Great! then its settled.

Grenda : Castle Infiltration! We're coming for you Mabel!

Dipper: Shhh not so loud

Grenda : Oh, sorry...

Mermando: Lets go

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Mabel was on her way to meet Coburn.

Mabel: Wow! look at this place! This is much more fancy and royal then the castle from the movies of little mermaid.

Guard : Keep moving.

Mabel: Hey stop poking me jeez.

Coburn : Now, Now, guards. That's no way to treat such a lovely lady.

The usurper himself was making his way towards her with ravenous eyes.

Mabel: Oh! Uhm...hi! (Why say hi so loud? he is right in front of you)

Coburn : No need to be nervous dear. I don't bite. Unless you want me too.

He said flirtatiously.

Mabel: Ahnn...ok but (what?) why I am here?

Coburn : I've noticed you my dear. Did you really think a beauty such as yourself would escape my notice?

Mabel: Beauty?

She soon blushes and start giggling like she was still a schoolgirl.

Mabel: Ohh stop it you must tell that to everyone

Coburn : Those wenches are unworthy of me! But you...

He said looking at her Huge magumbos, if you pay attention you can hear the boing and jiggle they make underwater which is a mystery of how those boobs work.

Coburn: You have special qualities...

Mabel : You haven't exactly answered my question.

Coburn: Pardon me. What was your question again?

Mabel : Why did you bring me here?

Coburn: To make you see and realize how lucky you are.

He said Getting closer to her where her tits were now touching his chest as he takes one of her hands.

Coburn: To be my Queen.

Mabel : WHAT?!

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper and Mermando managed to get inside the Castle because Grenda started to wrestle with a Dolphin because she could not find a shark.

Mermando : OK, follow me. I know this castle like the back of my fin.

Dipper : Lead the way man.

Mermando: You think Mabel is ok?

Dipper: Trust me Mermando Mabel is really tough, there is no way she is feeling overwhelmed right now.

* * *

Mabel : I am SO overwhelmed right now...

Coburn: What do you say my love? will you accept the king's love?

Mabel: I mean I am...really flattered who wouldn't want to be a queen right? but ain't that a little to fast? I didn't even tell you my name.

Coburn : Does that matter? I know there's no possible way you'll refuse.

Mabel: (This guy may be a hot one but he is a little full of himself) I mean...o-of course not (Damn if I refuse I just make an uproar, better play along with it)

Coburn : Excellent! Now let me show you around.

He said putting his shoulder around hers and pushing her next to him to feel as much breast on his skin as possible.

Coburn: I have a good feeling about you uhm...

Mabel: Mabel...

Coburn: Yes! Mabel! what a wonderful name that means Beautiful, loving, lovable.

Mabel : (Damn he's as charming as Mermando!)

Coburn: Now Leave us Guards I want some privacy and don't let anyone disturb us.

Guard : Yes sir.

The guards leave the two to go on patrol.

Mabel: (I just hope Dipper, Mermando and Grenda are ok and coming)

* * *

Dipper : Mermando, where are we going?

Mermando: I know all the passages here and I took a shortcut to the main room and if we are lucky nothing can go wrong.

Coburn : Here is the Main room.

Mabel: Its really big

Coburn : *smirks* It's not the only thing.

Mabel: You say something?

Coburn : Wait til you see the treasure room!

Mabel: Oh boy! Treasures!

Coburn: (I'll soon see your huge Pearls too hehehe)

Mermando : They're coming! Hide!

Dipper: Shit shit!

They try their best to hide which was hard for a big guy like Dipper. They decide to take cover behind one of the large pillars.

Mermando: (Quiet now...)

Coburn : You'll be amazed at the riches the kingdom has accumulated over the years.

Mabel: You guys must had worked a lot huh?

Coburn : Yes, peasants are actually good for something besides groveling.

Mermando: (Ohhh that miserable, wretched...)

Dipper: (This is so generic evil king stuff, getting the money from the people)

Coburn : But enough about that. *Opens the treasury doors*

Dipper: Should we follow them? *whispers*

Mermando : He's giving her a tour of the palace. He could lead us right to what he's doing.

Dipper: I think it's...sort of clear what is happening...

Mermando : That bastard is moving in on my Mabel!

Dipper: And I bet he asked her to be Queen.

Mermando : She would have said no right?

Dipper: Well...probably not

Mermando: WHAT?

Dipper: She has no way out but to go with his demands for now or else everything will go to waste.

Mermando : ...Yeah, you're probably right...

Dipper: Now lets move,who knows how long it will take until he does something that will anger her and he meets the Pines slap mark.

Mermando : Now that is something I'd pay to see.

The two spies follow the mad king and his captive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melody was finishing her descent in the virtual world.

Melody: Ahhhhhhhhhhh *falls on the ground*

The handy woman checks her surroundings to see where she is.

Melody: Where am I?

It seems she was in something like a big city and around her it was more like a tough neighborhood.

Melody : Soos where are you?! Soos?!

Giffany: He is not here right now

Melody : Where is my husband you psycho?!

When she turn around she sees a bunch of Giffanys wearing leather black jackets like old school thugs.

Giffany: Away from you and close to me.

Melody : What? Is this supposed to scare me? Give me my husband or so help me I'll do to you what I did to that animatronic all those years back!

All the Giffanys then get Baseball bats with metal wire wrapped around them.

Giffanys: Make us.

Candy : Hold on Melody! I got you covered! *starts coding*

Melody: Candy? Now I know why we were separated, this robo bitch did this.

Candy: Yeah and not just with you but with everyone else!

Melody : Got anything that can help me out here?

Candy: Here! *ends coding*

She gives Melody a red jacket like with the name Warrior making her have a look of a gangster, with shades and all of it and tattoos. She also Won a sick looking Sledgehammer.

Melody : Whoa. Way to go Candy.

She said moving the weapon feeling it light like a feather.

Melody: Its time to teach this stupid Yandere AI who is the real main girl in Soos' life!

* * *

 **To be continued**


	22. Double Adventure and Weirdness pt 3

Previously, where we left our mystery solvers. Mabel is being made queen of the Mer-people and the girls are fighting their way through cyberspace to rescue Soos from Giffany. Will everyone survive? Let's find out. Mabel was looking up the treasury vault that Mermando's Cousin was showing her like girls are easily woo by shining things...I mean in her case yes that's right but it was besides the point.

Mabel : So many jewels and pearls and stuff!

Coburn: Yes they are quite many. Would you like to touch?

Mabel : YES!

Coburn: Well then go my honey

Mabel : Woo-hoo! *dives into the money*

Meanwhile Dipper and Mermando were seeing that scene after getting the passage to the vault by Mermando,they were behind the corner, watching.

Dipper : OK she's got him distracted. Let's look around and see what we can find.

Mermando: But...is she going to be ok?

Dipper : She's Mabel. She's always OK.

Mermando: If you say so.

The two then leave letting Mabel to deal with Coburn.

Dipper : Now if I was a warmongering sea-king where would I keep my doomsday weapons?

Mermando: His room, bet he is going there next to show off. he always loved to show off.

Dipper : Sounds as good a place as any. You sure he doesn't have an armory or something?

Mermando: Worry later we gotta move fast before him.

Dipper: Its still weird having a tail...

The two swim to the mad kings room.

Dipper : Good thing he sent all the guards away.

Mermando: That's because he won't want to be bothered later on.

Dipper: What do you mean?

Mermando: Well Coburn is the king and as he showed he is also pretty rich, it wont be long until he thinks that all this is enough to make a female want to be fuzzy with him.

Dipper : well he is in for one nasty surprise.

Mermando: That's what I'm hoping for.

They open the door to the Royal Bedroom, while Mabel was dealing with Coburn and who knows how long until he loses patience and attack her huge natural mermaid tits, But Mabel was not the only girl in some big nasty trouble. Grenda accidentally pissed off a whole family of dolphins with her little distraction. And was now is currently hiding on some coral farm.

Grenda: Jeez that was close. Who knew Dolphins could hold a grudge like that and call their friends to fight.

Unfortunately while fleeing she lost track of where she was.

Grenda: Great...now where am I?

As if getting lost wasn't enough, little did she know...she was surrounded.

Grenda: I'm hungry...

? : Do...Not...Move...

Grenda feels something sharp on her back.

? : Hands in the air, imperial scum.

Grenda: What? who you calling scum? you're the ones who basically swim anywhere, do you guys even have bathrooms?

Coming out of the coral was a bunch of Mer-people with different weapons.

? : QUIET! We'll ask the questions here! Did that mad king send you?!

Grenda: Oh no I am just a defenseless woman, whatever will i do? *sarcasm*

She just sighs sick of the generic look at us we are really angry and scared so we just point our spears to anyone.

Grenda: No...

? : She doesn't look or act like a royal dog.

? : She could be a spy. Seems like something Coburn would do.

Grenda: Look guys I don't have time to do the game "trust the newcomer". I came here with important things to do. Who are you guys?

? : We're every imperial's nightmare.

Grenda: Oh really? Oh that's good to hear I was thinking Mermando would have just me and Dipper punch out the guys.

? : D-Did you just say Mermando?

The mer-people start to whisper among themselves.

? : The true king has returned?

Grenda: Well Duh! it's a secret though now can you stop trying to cut me?

? : ...Come with us...if you wanna live...

Grenda: Ok? (what a rip off)

* * *

While the sea team was handling things the cyber team was having their own issues. A barbarian babe hacks and slashes at the dire wolves. They had no chance against her what so ever because she is a CORDUROY!

Wendy : Never mess with a Corduroy!

Candy: Well someone is really into it and having fun.

Wendy : Maybe this Fantasy stuff isn't as nerdy as I thought? I mean it's not that different from the usual stuff.

Then Some wizards show up floating around the air wearing robes.

They had the same faces as Giffany

Mage 1: Hey there red haired bitch

Mage 2: You look like you could use

Mage 3: Some FIRE!

The three begin to cast fire spells at Wendy.

Wendy : Whoa! Watch it! You trying to burn the forest?

Candy : I don't think they care Wendy...

Mage 1: DIE SLUT!

Wendy was dodging the fire balls before she got an idea. She started using her axes to knock them back at the mages.

Wendy: Youst just mad because I am hotter then you and your fireballs

She Said knocking one back that hits one of them right in the face.

Mage 2 : AHH! MY FACE! *She dissolves into pixels.*

Wendy: Too hot for ya? wimp!

She lunges towards them with axes in hand. The two remaining mages combine their magic for a unified attack.

Candy: Well you seem like you got everything under control.

Wendy : Could you hold that thought Candy? The mages formed a massive fire ball. Are there any abilities I can use?

Candy: Well...*types*

Suddenly Wendy axes start glowing blue with an Icy energy.

Wendy : Whoa...

The mages launch the flaming ball of death at her. But the cool girl stands her ground and raises her axes. At the last second she slices the fireball in two, while sending a wave of ice magic, splitting up the mages.

Wendy: WINTER IS COMING!

She slashes two more waves at them.

Candy: Yeah!

The waves encase the last two mages in ice, sending them to the ground.

Wendy: I win.

The red haired girl said spinning her axe.

Wendy: Guess you can say I level up.

Candy: Good job Wendy that was super awesome. I bet the girls are having as much fun as you are right now.

Meanwhile Pacifica was covered in dirt and had just thrown a Grenade at a bunch of Giffany soldiers.'

Pacifica: See you in hell!

The gaming Diva was putting her gaming skills to the test.

Pacifica : Do you have any idea what my K/D ratio is online? DO YOU?! I WILL OWN ALL YOU NOOBS!

Candy: Nerd! *giggles*

Pacifica : SHUT UP CANDY!

Candy: Yeesh, sorry for opening up my mouth.

Pacifica : Now give me a bazooka!

Candy: Didn't I just gave you two when I left?

Pacifica : Then give me more ammo!

Candy: Ugh fine but try to finish them quickly Wendy is done on her side.

Pacifica : Armor incoming!

Candy: What?

A Giffany in a tank rolls up.

Candy: Oh shit!

Pacifica : Bazooka ammo! NOW!

Candy: FINE JUST TAKE IT AND EAT IT! nah just take it.

Pacifica : I don't even wanna know where you was going with that.

She takes aim at the tank.

Pacifica: You're not taking me alive! or the other way around!

Candy : You need to work on your one-liners.

Pacifica: Shut up! I already used the best ones.

She said shooting at the Giffany in the tank while screaming. The tank blows up, the collateral taking the other Giffanys with it.

Pacifica: That's what you get with messing with a Platinum gamer

Candy: Ohhh so that's why you're so good at this! you are a gamer! you like video games I mean I knew that when you screamed before but just saying.

Pacifica: Now is not the time! Did I finish them all? is it over?

Candy : For now, but I doubt Giffany will give up that easy.

Pacifica: Bummer...this was better than therapy.

Candy : Do you need a hug Pacifica?

Pacifica: What I need is to get out of here, find the others and end that yandere weirdo.

Candy: On it just let the others get done

Pacifica : I'll see if I can find a way out...I've seen plenty of games like this, shouldn't be hard.

Candy: Good luck!

She said logging off from Pacifica location for now and go check on Tambry.

Candy: Tambry! are you ok?

Tambry: I don't...know?

She said while the whole place was with a bunch of trashed cars.

Candy: What just happened?

Tambry: Turns out I don't have the skills to drive racing cars...somehow i made it out alive.

Candy : Well...Maybe a substitute vehicle is in order?

Tambry: Noooo! I don't want another death trap it was cool at first but I won't be able to do more...also I think they're dead.

Candy : You rather walk the rest of the way?

Tambry: GOD! just take me out of here! I am not forced to win races in life. Cant I just leave now that the racers are gone?

Candy : I don't think that's how the program works...

Tambry: Then make me a normal car that is as fast as a racing car then.

Candy : Can do! *types*

Tambry: I'm so tired...I just wanted to watch that new movie and have some time with Dipper.

Candy : Well maybe when he gets back.

A new car is formed in front of Tambry.

Tambry: I hope the rest is having as much 'fun' as I am.

Saying that the normally docile Melody bashes a Giffany thug in the face with her hammer.

Melody : Who's next?!

Giffany: ugh! just die already! why won't you go away?

Melody : I was about to ask you the same thing!

The last Gifanny grit her teeth in anger and starts to transform into a big bulking monster with red skin like it was some rip of from Akuma in street fight.

Melody : ...I think I'm gonna need more than a hammer...

She said as she starts running for her life like it has become a running game. The Mega-Giffany runs after her with clear murderous intent.

Giffany : Soos is MINE!

Melody: No one wants a crazy bitch!

The crazed A.I screams in rage as she comes after her.

Candy : Hey Melody, how's it going?

Melody: Give me something powerful quickly!

Candy : OK! *types* Let's see, um...um...POWER GAUNTLETS!

She gives Melody powerful gauntlets that resemble the power glove from games.

Giffany : NO ONE IS TAKING MY SOOS!

Stopping in her tracks Melody does a Ryu move and Shoryuken her in the chin.

Melody : He was never yours, bitch.

Giffant: AGH!

She falls on the hard concrete as Two health bars appear over the two opponents.

Candy: Oh boy!

Two girls facing off for the only thing that matters to them...

Overhead voice : Ready? FIGHT!

Giffany Gets up and charges forward starting off with a punch combo. Melody starts making combos as well with her fists. Their fists meeting in the middle in a clash. Making a shockwave Like a battle manga.

Melody : Now I'll ask one Last time... GIVE. ME. MY HUSBAND!

Giffany: NEVER!

The two start trading blows with fire in their eyes.

Meanwhile Soos was stuck with the Real Giffany watching all the girls efforts.

Soos : As terrified as I am this is the coolest thing I've ever seen. Go Melody!

Giffany : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

More and more electricity coming off of her the madder she got, making Soos gulp in nervousness.

Giffany : What is it with these people?!

Soos: They are some strong girls.

Giffany : Not as strong as our love.

Soos: ooooh boy

Giffany : Once I get rid of these intruders, we're going to have the best future together!

Soos: Ohhh double ohhh boy...

Giffany : Just imagine Soos...I can be whatever you want. At anytime, all the time. Anything you desire. All you have to do is love me.

Soos: (Please Melody come rescue me. I am really freaking out right now)

Giffany : *nuzzles against him* All mine forever~

Soos: (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

* * *

Now Back to Mabel Who was looking at some pearls in her hands and finding them pretty.

Mabel : Are these for real?

Coburn: Why are you doubting my dear? the vault is all real treasure.

He said touching her shoulder.

Mabel : U-Uhm oh you know I uh have a huge thing for pearls, heheh yeah...

Coburn: You can say I like round things

Mabel : That's pretty vague.

Coburn: Now...my dear queen,how about we take this moment alone we have and get to get each other more closely? I am going to rule over the surface soon enough.

Mabel : How exactly do you plan to conquer those meany surfacers?

Coburn: Oh we have the ocean at our side. We are going to use our tech to push back all the garbage they have put on the water and see how they like it living like that. When they have no way to go around all the mess we come and attack like beasts.

Mabel : Oh wow, like some kinda...trash dispersal thingy?

Coburn: And you're going to be by my side as the queen of the new world.

Mabel : Yay...great...

Coburn: Are you ready to be a full queen?

Mabel : Wait? Right now?!

Coburn: Yes the chosen one to be queen needs to either do a huge ceremony that will take a few weeks or option two that is way quicker.

Mabel : Well l-lets do the ceremony! Why rush things when we got all the time in the sea right?

Coburn: Noooo sweetie why wait? WHY? I-I can't...I can't wait anymore. Now dear Mabel release your krakens!

He said losing his cool and showing off his perverted side.

Mabel : (Tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means.)

She subconsciously crosses her arms to cover her tits.

Mermando: NOT IF I CAN SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

The real prince said getting on the scene.

Coburn : A seaweed monster?!

Mermando: What? Oh this yeah.

He said shaking off all the junk on his body revealing his Latino merman body

Coburn: *gasp* Mermando!

Mermando: That's right Cousin I have come back to get my kingdom back so stay away from Mabel!

Coburn: What?

Mermando: That's right she is not yours.

Coburn: ohhhh I know what is going on. I can see how you fell in love with her, cousin. She is a beauty unlike any other.

Mermando: Just like with anything else Coburn, your love lacks substance. I have cared for Mabel Pines since we were but children. Our bond is the bond of two hearts beating as one in both love and so much more. You only care for her body. You don't care about the woman attached to it.

Mabel : *tears up* Oh Mermando...*sniff* T-That was so beautiful...

Coburn: Tsc, you don't know anything you idiot.

Mabel: Thank god you came Mermando. This guy is like one of those Deciding to marry a girl you saw in a crowd just because she has huge tracks of land.

Coburn : And I really like what I see. Which is why you will be mine!

He grabs a trident.

Coburn : And as a bonus I finally get to kill my weakling cousin!

Mabel: *Gasp* (Dipper where are you?)

Dipper : That superweapon has to be around here somewhere...

The buff pines was actually looking for the weapon that Coburn wanted to use and he had little time.

Dipper : There's gotta be secret lab or something!

Then he went through a hall that shocked him.

Dipper : What in the world...?

The walls were covered with many portraits of mermaids of all styles but every single one of them were...big boobed.

Dipper : Mermando...I am so glad I gave you Stan's harpoon...

He said a little freaked out but the fact that guy was literally showing off his fetish for tits like it was normal to anyone who passes by it.

Dipper : Kinda glad Mabel didn't see this...

The pinetree keeps swimming.

Dipper : It's a secret room right so maybe it's behind one of these portraits?

He looks around and takes a look at the portrait of a mermaid whose tits were almost as big as Mabel's.

Dipper : Biggest ones here.

He looks around for a button or switch.

Dipper : Oh don't tell me.

He presses on the nipple of the painting. Then the Painting lets out an Orgasmic Moaning.

Dipper : *facepalm* You have got to be kidding me...

Meanwhile Coburn was fighting Mermando, a fight between a trident and harpoon.

Coburn: You dare fight me with a weapon the surface uses to hunt the aquatic life?

Mermando : Drop the act! You don't care about our people or our underwater compatriots! You just want money, power and big boobed women!

Coburn: Don't we all?

Saying that he backs away from him and starts swinging his trident controlling the water.

Coburn : There's only room for one ruler down here! And last I checked, you ran away!

Mabel: *gasp* Mermando watch out!

Mermando throws the harpoon, hitting the trident making the water shoot through the ceiling of the treasure room. A big boom erupts from it. He tackles Coburn and wrestles him for the trident.

Coburn : GRR! Let go!

They are practically Wrestling on the floor touching each other trying to make the other submit.

Mabel: Wow...this is hot. I MEAN yes go kick his ass!

Coburn : I will not be defeated by some pretender!

The mad king rolls on top of Mermando and presses the pole of the trident on Mermando's throat to cut off his breathing. The poor Merman struggles to get loose as he loses breath.

Coburn : Now DIE!

He presses harder and harder until-

Mabel : WAIT! Please! Don't kill him!

Coburn: Hmmm?

Mabel : If you let him go I'll...I'll...I'll marry you!

Mermando: M-Mabel!

Coburn: Ahh yes sacrificing free will for the best of someone else. My favorite dish.

Mabel : I'll marry you and my Mabel cans are all yours. So please...

Mermando: What are you doing? Don't do anything this pervert is asking!

Mabel : I always wanted boys to fight over me but not to the death! So let him go and I'm yours.

Coburn: What if you're just fooling me and the moment I do this you attack me by surprise with his weapon?

Mabel : You see a weapon in my hands?

Coburn: Fair enough...

He said using the other side of his weapon just to put Mermando into unconsciousness.

Coburn: I still want him to be humiliated. Hahahaha!

Mabel : I'm so sorry Mermando...

Coburn: Come now Mabel its time to stay with a true king.

Mabel : (Dipper, Grenda, I hope you're out there.)

While Mabel was in hot water right now Grenda was with the resistance. She was being led to sea cave.

Grenda: And that's when I thought I was pile-driving a shark but it was actually a Dolphin. Funny story.

Mermaid : You can't tell a dolphin from a shark? Seriously?

Grenda: Hey! Its my first time underwater without googles, give me a break.

Merman : What are ya? A surface dweller?

Grenda: Dweller? don't you use that word when you are underground or something?

Merman : Just answer the damn question!

He pokes her with his spear. She then Grabs the spear of the guards on the left and right, then with humongous strength breaks them with her bare hands.

Grenda: Do that again and see what happens fish boys. Next time it won't be a spear.

The wrestler woman said getting angry.

Mermaid : Holy shit! She has the strength of a whale!

Then someone arrives at the scene.

?: Alright what is all this fuss about?

Merman : We found this spy snooping around.

Grenda : I'm not a spy and I wasn't snooping! I was chased here by angry dolphins!

When Grenda looks she sees something she only saw once in Mabel's book when she had told her Mermando was not single anymore. But it couldn't be. Mermando had told it she was gone.

Grenda : Um...Are you a Manatee?

Merman: My Queen...we are sorry.

Mermaid: Forgive us for acting so unsightly

Manatee Queen: Raise your heads. This one...is not a spy.

Grenda : Queen? Mermando's wife? He said you were dead!

Manatee Queen: Its true, everyone thinks I am dead and only the resistance knows that I'm actually alive. Coburn is making a big mess.

Grenda : I knew there was a resistance! I mean how could there not be? So what are you guys doing down here? Why aren't you taking back your city?

Mermaid: We were making up a plan to steal the weapon the mad king has to use against the surface.

Grenda : I'm sensing a but here.

Manatee Queen: We had no way to get in the castle.

Mermaid: Without being thrown out.

Grenda : *Facepalm* Seriously? Of course they're not gonna just let you in! You need to show those punks who's boss! Who's the queen around here!

Merman: if we do that they are going to be forced to kill the queen or worse Coburn would use the citizens against the queen.

Mermaid: Now the only way to get inside the castle is if you are important enough...or have huge tits.

Grenda : Yeah, about that. Your mad king took my friend into his castle.

Manatee Queen: What?

Grenda: Yep and we are not alone.

Mermaid : What could you possibly do?

Grenda: I'm sure I could do a lot of damage but I was just a distraction.

At that moment another merman enters.

Merman : My queen there was just an explosion in royal treasury!

Grenda: So it Begins muahahahahaa Ahem! sorry I was eager.

Merman : That's not all. My queen...he has your husband.

Grenda: Well shit.

Merman : He will be having his wedding before enacting his plan to destroy the surface.

Grenda: Wedding? oh man that guy is cuckoo crazy.

Mermaid : Well that's it. We're fish bait.

Grenda: Will you guys stop shaking on your tails and man the fuck up? if this is your last chance then crying about it and hiding is useless. Now are you gonna show these guys who runs this ocean? Or are you a bunch of spineless jellyfish hiding like a bunch of clown fish?

Everyone is murmuring and talking at the same time many words at that.

Grenda : Well if you guys aren't gonna help I'll just save my friends myself!

Manatee Queen: The thick muscle mermaid is right, my people it is time to make this rise into a uprise already!

Grenda : You think he has the people's support right? Something tells me that's not really true.

Merman: We hate him.

Mermaid: He made the tax go up and we don't want to go to war.

Merman : He threatens us constantly!

Grenda : Then the answer is simple! Start a riot!

Manatee Queen: Will you help us strong one?

Grenda : the Grendanator is in the house!

After finding the secret passage Dipper is making his way down a dark corridor.

Dipper: I wonder how the girls are holding up back on the shack.

* * *

Each of the girls were having their own problems at the moment. The good news is each of them made it to a stronghold in each of their worlds. Bad news...

Pacifica: Wow...

Wendy: This place is big...

Tambry : What am I seeing right now?

Melody : This has to be it...

Everyone was still using their respective costumes, Pacifica looks like she came out of Totally Spies for EIGHTEEN year olds, Wendy was looking like a sexy silver like bikini warrior, Tambry was still wearing a female bodysuit for car racers and Melody was with some dirt and burn marks on her clothes and skin looking like she was beating up Rambo.

Candy : Everyone, the structure in front of you seems to be the source for each of your simulations.

Melody: Then it seems we arrived to the final boss.

Wendy : Finally.

Pacifica : Let's lock and load.

Tambry : I don't think I'm really fit for combat here.

Melody: No time to cower now gotta get in.

She said pushing all she could in the door to open. When the girls entered each of their strongholds they meet up in what looks like a school hallway.

Pacifica: What...

Tambry: The...

Wendy: Fuck?

Melody : It looks like a...high school?

Tambry notices that Wendy and Pacifica have smoke coming off of them and covered in scorch marks.

Tambry : The hell happened to you two?

Wendy : Fire breathing dragon.

Pacifica : Attack copter with heat-seeking missiles.

Tambry: Geez...I'm glad I was not you.

Melody: What is the meaning of this scenario?

Candy : I think I know...

A familiar voice comes over the PA system.

Giffany : You just can't leave us alone can you?

Melody: Not until you do.

Giffany : I told you before, Soos is MINE! I'm sick of girls like you always stealing my boyfriends away! Well not this time!

Wendy: What you gonna do about it? once we are done we are gonna go for your sorry pixel ass and make you regret it.

Pacifica: Now let the Handyman go you lunatic!

Tambry: Uh..please?

Melody : Everyone split up and search the rooms. She's in one of these!

Wendy: Got it!

Tambry: We will see.

Pacifica: Hope I don't see something weird.

The girls all split up searching different classrooms. Meanwhile poor Soos was in a worst case then Mabel's current man problem. Giffany was putting her "charms" on the handyman.

Giffany : I won't let them get you my big teddy bear...

Soos: Giffany please.

Giffany: Oh Soos. You don't need to settle anymore. Why would want a 2 out of ten, when you could have an INFINITY? I can be any girl you want.

Suddenly She changes her body and has Mabel's chest and Pacifica's butt. She pushes up against a very nervous Soos.

Soos: Uhm...

Giffany: I can be as desirable as any of those other girls. And more.

Suddenly becomes five times as busty. Soos is pushed through the wall and onto a heart shaped bed.

Soos: OH CRAP!

She appears wearing a nightie over her now torso sized chest. Looking at him 'seductively'.

Giffany: We could do 'anything' you want, for as long as you want. We could spend eternity in bed. Just the guy of my dreams and me, your special girl.

The scene changes to a rooftop on a Japanese school. Giffany is back to normal, except now their's a ten of her. Each with a bento and a pair of chopsticks to his mouth.

Giffanys': Why should that naughty boy be the only one to get a harem? Why only have four when you could have ten?

Soos: Who?

The number multiplied by ten.

Giffanys': A hundred

The number exploded like ants being blow out a hill. The roofs dimensions warped to accommodate a cities worth of pink haired yandares.

Giffanys': A million?

Soos: (I am really freaking out right now Abuelita)

They all swarmed him. Stuffing his mouth with a never ending amount of rice and sushi. Forcing his stomach to swell bigger Pushing him harder and harder until his bulk caused the fence behind him to snap and sent him falling into his...prom? He looked down to see himself in...a really nice suit. His own prom suit never looked as nice...mostly because he never went and didn't even own a suit before becoming Mr Mystery.

Soos: Gotta get out here!

He tried to find the exit. Running through the crowd of happy teens trying to find the exit. Only to run into a spotlight as the crowd parted around him in a circle and started clapping. Someone circled around his arm. He felt his cap being removed and something heavy being placed on his head. Giffany bounced up and down while hugging her prom king.

Giffany: Isn't it wonderful Soos? The prince and princess of cyber space. We'll be together forever. The rulers of every bit and byte. Everything with an electronic pulse.

She reached up, looking deep into his eyes. Grabbing his other arms and pulling herself back without letting go. Suddenly her neon pink prom dress bleached white and a veil enveloped her face. Their audience sat down in the pews and a priest recites scriptures in the gigantic church.

Giffany: To have an to hold for all of time.

She leaned forward.

Giffany: I do.

Suddenly a door is kicked open.

Melody : I OBJECT! HE'S ALREADY MARRIED!

Loud Multiple gasps are heard.

Soos: Melody! I was just about to make a beautiful speech about how i prefer you but i guess that's not needed now.

Melody : Can that wait til after I take care of this honey?

Soos: sure.

Giffany: WHAT? NO! HOW DID YOU FIND US?

Melody : I followed my husband's screams. Plus we have an eye in the sky.

Soos: C'mon Giffany I am a married man already. Have been for years and you don't want me I am not even a ten out of ten.

Giffany : I don't care! I finally found someone who cares! I am NOT giving that up!

Melody: Drop the handsome chubby man or I swear to god I will go ora ora ora on your ass with these gloves.

Soos : You've been watching! Oh I love that!

Melody: It was a lttle weird at first but you learn to love it

The Yandere A.I goes back to her regular outfit as she sparks in anger.

Giffany : ENOUGH! I'm gonna finish what I started years ago and DESTROY YOU!

From data she forms a katana flowing with lightning.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	23. Double Adventure and Weirdness pt 4

She had dreamed of this situation many times, finding the most beautiful and awesome guy to make her's and only her's but now things were not looking exactly what Mabel had dreamed. Right now she was in the room of the castle getting dressed into a mermaid Wedding dress so beautiful it seemed like it was from a fairy tail, the blue color of it so shining like scales and...yeah it was tight on the chest because of her tits and she was showing some sexy amounts of cleavage, but she had no time to enjoy any of this because she was being forced to marry Mermando's perverted cousin.

Mabel: *Looking in the Mirror* Sigh...man I am killing it in this dress...but I am not feeling the type of goosebumps I wanted.

She was worried enough about Mermando. She hasn't seen heads or fishtails of Dipper or Grenda since they were separated and she could really use the help right now.

Mabel: (Should I try to contact Grunkle Ford and Stan?)

As good an idea as that was, how was she supposed to do it? There wasn't a pen, paper or bottle in sight, not to mention the guards outside her room. Someone knocks on the Door and it was the voice of one of the maids the castle had, yet another time asking if Mabel was ready. No she was not! not just because her 'Girls' were making it hard but because she was not in a rush to marry someone like Coburn, even though he was hot but with a bad personality...not a first for her.

Mabel : Why do I always attract the crazy psychotic ones?

* * *

While Mabel was having her soon to be wife problems Dipper was having his own short of the stick. Mermando was defeated, Mabel was stuck and he was still hiding but trying his best to find a better spot to get out after he found...the weapon

Dipper : I really should have planned what to do after I found the weapon.

Under his arm the weapon seemed to be small and had a rather unique design but it looked high tech like so he would had to have to deal with it somehow later. Right now he had to get out of the castle and get someone help or save Mabel and Mermando first.

Dipper: Things sure had gone bad, didn't believe what I heard from the guards.

Bad enough Mermando got himself caught but now his sister is being held by a maniac...again.

Dipper : if I'm gonna save Mabel I'm gonna need help, and if I'm gonna save Mermando I'll need to figure out where the dungeon is.

He said starting to Swim around trying not to get the guard noticing him, he didn't know if they had Cameras watching his moves though.

Dipper : Do they even have working cameras down here?

Then Dipper hears the sound of someone coming...more like Swimming.

Dipper: Oh no! *whispers*

Thinking fast, Dipper looks for a place to hide.

Guard 1: Did you know what the king just did?

Guard 2: yeah he is going to marry a Mermaid he met in a crowd.

Dipper had just swam to the ceiling of the room,i mean its not like they cant just swim up and down its like flying but underwater.

Guard 1 : Let me guess, she has a huge rack right?

Guard: 2: Not just any rack, its like...THE BIGGEST rack ever dude its crazy.

Guard 1 : Oh man, no wonder the king wants his hands on her.

Guard 2: I don't blame him, I would love to have my hands on those huge pearls hahaha

Guard 1: I wonder what hides so much in his special room...besides the weapon of course.

Just when Dipper was ready to knock these guys heads together, that last part got his attention.

Dipper: (OF COURSE! that guy has a hundred or more portraits of mermaids with huge tits then anyone could think of! I don't know if they are his previous flames or whatever but I wonder what his kingdom and people would think if they saw that)

The Pines man now had a plan. All he had to do was get back to that secret room and find a way to expose all those paintings thus exposing the king for the perv he is.

Dipper: (I feel like I am going to reveal someone's browser history but this is for a greater good)

Once the guards are gone Dip makes his way back to the portrait room.

Dipper: Hold on a little Longer Mabel help is on the way.

* * *

While A pervert was going to be exposed and a woman about to get married, someone was having trouble, maybe even bigger or whatnot. Melody was facing her biggest challenge yet.

Giffany : If you want my Soos, you'll have to pry him from my cold deleted hands!

She said swinging her electrified katana blade on Melody who dodges in the last second missing some of her hair.

Melody: (Thank god this world allows me to have better physical stats) Is that all?

Giffany : Not even close!

Soos : Giffany Stop!

Giffany : Not now Soos!

Soos: She is my everything! c'mon your being irrational!

Melody: She only wants what she wants. So jealous of everyone all the time because they are happier then her.

Giffany : *eye twitches* I'm so sick of all these fleshy skanks stealing my boyfriends!

She then sparks lightning all over the place

Giffany: I'M GONNA KILL HER AND MAKE YOU SEE WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!

Melody : Killing me isn't gonna solve anything! And kidnapping my husband sure isn't helping either!

Soos: Melody...ok I be your boyfriend, just don't kill her.

Melody : SOOS!

Giffany : R-Really?

Soos: Yes, we are gonna get married and have kids and live happily ever after. All you have to do is come closer so I may kiss you and leave the fleshy woman alone.

Giffany : Oh Soos I knew you were the one for me! I'm so happy!

Dropping her katana Giffany runs right to Soos to give him all her love. What she has no idea is that when she goes to hug him her emotional state made her defenses sloppy, meaning Soos could now see his prison melting away like ice on fire.

Giffany: We are gonna be together forever.

Soos: Yes...it sounds good...if I haven't met someone else. Sorry Giffany.

The handyman then throws away some of his chivarly and does something unexpected, he uses the hug as a chance to Suplex Giffany out in the air and then on the floor.

Candy : Whoa!

Pacifica : What? Candy what's happening?

Candy : You girls better hurry. I think things just got real...

Soos: You want to know what I really want? I DON'T WANT A GIRL! I WANT A WOMAN! I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND! I WANT MY WIFE! I DON'T NEED SOMEBODY THAT COULD BE ANYTHING I WANT! BECAUSE ALL I NEED IS MELODY! also sorry for the rough landing.

The poor A.I has anime swirls in her eyes from being dropped on her head.

Soos: Lets run Melody!

The dude said holding his Wife's hand still with gauntlets and they run as fast as possible from that place. Coming out the door they run into the other girls.

Pacifica : Soos! Melody!

Wendy : Sup ya big marshmallow? So how fun was it watching your wife kick your ex's ass?

Soos: not really that fun but less crazy then my dreams.

Melody: Why did you girls take so long? Did she fool you all with things you wanted in a room or something?

Tambry : You know how many classrooms are in this place?

Pacifica: Yeah we got lost (I definitely didn't get stuck in a room with a fake Dipper shirtless and laying on a bed asking for me to join) so many doors heh..he anyway what did you do to that Yandere?

Soos: I sort of suplex her to the floor, sorry! I know girls are to be treated with respect but that...

Melody: An exception.

Wendy : Whoa, didn't know you had it in you Soos.

Soos: Please don't remind me of that all the time.

Wendy : No promises.

Candy: What are you doing you Duds? Keep running before she gets your asses.

Tambry : You read my mind. Um...how do we get out of here?

Melody: We smash *punches her fists* our own way out.

Wendy : Sweet! I always wanted to trash a school!

Pacifica: Let's go I think I had enough internet for today.

Wendy : Come on, just a little destruction?

Pacifica: I never said no *loads gun*

Wendy : Yeah! Destroy the school!

The barbarian lumberjack girl runs off with her axes and starts wreaking things.

Wendy : This is for every fucking pop Quiz!

Soos: Oh dude!

Melody: Lets help her.

Candy : Is now really the time?

Tambry : Girl, everyone who's been in high school dreams of doing this. When are we every gonna get this chance again?

Candy: Fine just keep blowing things up while I look for an exit.

Pacifica : Now you're talking! Who wants some grenades?

Wendy : I do!

And now that School had become a war zone just like that. Unfortunately in the process they forgot about the yandere A.I still reeling from Soos' 'betrayal'.

Giffany: ughhhhhhh!

The poor girl was shedding digital tears as she laid there, drowning in sadness slowing turning into rage.

Giffany: I'll kill everyone of them... none of them are going to leave this place. I'll be their nightmare and downfall until despair is the only thing they feel in the end...

Her electricity powers start to surge again as a storm appears over the school.

Candy: That can't be good.

Melody: Got that exit already?

Wendy : We've kicked her butt already, what else could she possibly do?

Pacifica: *Groans* You said the words

Wendy : What?

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

A big explosion takes place shaking everything up.

Soos : Given my video game and anime knowledge, this is the part where something really bad happens.

Candy: RUN!

The group run out to the courtyard of the school.

Soos: huff huff I hate gym class.

Pacifica: Running with a huge ass is even harder.

Wendy: Ok what are we dealing with Candy?

Candy : I'm reading a massive power surge!

Melody: looks like we wont get out so easy.

Soos: Do I get a cool weapon?

Giffany: SOOOS!

Soos : Uh Oh.

The school starts coming apart at the seems as lightning surges out of it. Suddenly a huge Giffany all glitched out shows up breaking everything

Giffany : YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART FOR THE LAST TIME!

Wendy: Talk about someone who can't take no as an answer.

Pacifica: From Stalker to crazy super stalker.

Giffany : NON OF YOU WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!

Wendy : I don't suppose anyone has a giant robot ? That would be handy.

Soos: Maybe some hacking?

Candy : Give me a minute!

Wendy: We don't have a minute!

Giffany : I'LL START WITH YOU SOOS!

Soos: Welp...good knowing you guys.

Before the psycho A.I can grab Soos Pacifica starts firing her weapons.

Pacifica: RAHHHH! Hands off! knock it off!

Wendy : Suck ice psycho bitch!

She said Throwing her Ice axe like a boomerang. To everyone's shock Giffany just opens her mouth and eats it.

Giffany : OW! BRAIN FREEZE!

Wendy: Ok...didn't see that Coming...

Tambry : Candy, anytime now!

Candy: Don't pressure me!

Pacifica : Kinda hard not to! *fires her bazooka*

Giffany: You can't hurt me. This is my world!

Wendy : If that's true, just make yourself a boyfriend you psycho!

Giffany: ITS NOT THE SAME.

She then starts shooting lasers out of her eyes. The girls and Soos scatter when she starts firing.

Everyone : CANDY!

Candy: SHUT UP! I'm doing it!

Soos : Now Giffany, let's talk about this!

Melody: I don't think that is a path anymore.

Soos : Yeah, feel free to blame me for that...sorry...

Candy: I got it! you are all ready for chaos?

Pacifica : Is that a trick question?! DO IT ALREADY!

With a swift click of her computer Candy gives them some back up. Giving Pacifica a Military Helicopter, Wendy a Red Flame Dragon and Tambry a Ultrasonic Cellphone.

Pacifica : Aw yeah!

Wendy : Now we're talking!

The girls mount their respective vehicles and fly into battle. Tambry is looking over the phone trying to figure out how to use it.

Tambry : A Cellphone?

Candy: It has more sound waves than anything. you can break a three level building windows with that.

The cellphone girl presses the screen to see what happens.

Tambry: So many choices!

Wendy : Woo-hoo!

Her dragon breathes fire on Giffany.

Pacifica : Suck it!

She fires her missiles.

The A.I screams a roar like Godzilla.

Melody: Do I get something?

Soos : Oh! Oh! How about a giant robot me!

Tambry: You serious right now?

Melody: I think it's a good idea.

Candy: Fine I'll try.

Soos : Yea! My love will be your power source!

Pacifica: Gross.

Wendy : Like you can talk lover girl.

Pacifica: Shut up and keep firing at her!

The monster A.I was swinging at the airborne girls.

Tambry: Take this!

She said choosing a random music song and putting maximum volume to blast her.

Giffany : AGHH! I hate heavy metal!

Tambry: Oh you prefer Sev'ral times or BABA?

Giffany : And I'm the monster here?!

Wendy: Yeah don't make my ears bleed Tambry

Pacifica : Even I think that's a little cruel.

Tambry: And she is the one trying to wreck us.

Melody : DO IT!

Soos: Candy?

Candy : Yes?

Soos: Robot..now?

Candy : It's coming! Sheesh, I'm not the flash.

Giffany: ANNOYING!

She opens her mouth blasting of a laser shot to Wendy Dragon.

Wendy : WHOA!

Pacifica: CAREFUL!

The dragon rider was starting to lose her balance on her ride.

Wendy: Wooo wahh!

Pacifica : arming gattling guns and...FIRE!

She said shooting shell after shell of bullets straight to the yandere colossus who is finding it really annoying.

Tambry: C'mon we can do this!

Candy : Just a slight adjustment and a little surprise of my own and...done!

Melody: Wow...

Wendy: WTF?

Pacifica: Is that?

Soos : Epic likeness.

A giant robot like Soos shows up in front of them.

Giffany : What the heck is this?

Melody: What does it do?

Candy : Hope in and find out.

Giffany: I won't let you!

Tambry, Paz and Wendy, fire at the same time.

Giffany: AHHHHHHG!

The mystery couple climb into their robot. And take a look around.

Candy : I made the controls as straight forward as I could.

Soos: This is so cool dudes.

Melody : Are you ready honey?

Soos: Sure as hell sweetums.

They get on their seats like a giant robot movie or Power rangers.

Soos : Feel the wrath of MECHA-SOOS!

* * *

Back to the merman kingdom the citizens were gathering for the wedding. Not everyone was happy however.

Mabel : (Come on guys where are you?)

The poor Pine girl was starting to freak out in this situation.

Mabel : There's gotta be a way to get out of this. But I can't do anything while Mermando is in a cage.

Someone then knocks on the door of her room.

Mabel: Go away! I won't be testing other clothes no matter how fabulous!

Dipper: Please we both know those dresses are not fit for those floating balloons.

Mabel: How dar-wait Dipper?

The door opens slowly with Dipper showing that its really him.

Dipper: I don't have much time I gotta act fast, the guards are starting to be suspicious.

Mabel : You got an army ready to save Mermando and overthrow Coburn?

Dipper: Better...I',m going to show his people how much of a 'Leader' he is but I gotta save Mermando too so...I need you to do something for me.

Mabel: Sure anything that takes me out of this tragic princess situation.

Dipper: I know Grenda is not one to stay on the sidelines so lets hope she finds a way inside the castle.

Mabel: Of course.

* * *

Grenda : I say full frontal attack! We get the biggest sea creatures we can find and crash right through the front door! Or the wall, I'm fine with either.

Merman: You are not one for strategy are you?

Grenda: C'mon everyone knows making a big mess is awesome in distraction.

Manatee Queen: If only we could open the population's eyes, we would have an easier time having their support while fighting.

Grenda : How hard could that be?

Mermaid: A lot?

Grenda: C'mon how long you guys think he will be just loitering around until he decides to wipe you guys out? you think he will never find you? all you do is stay hidden for a chance that won't come because you won't do anything.

Merman : OK, you made your point! We already agreed to your suicide mission didn't we?

Grenda: Its only suicide if we die ,so until then call it operation awesome!

She said laughing loudly and slapping the poor merman on the back like a maniac.

Merman: Ughh! I think this one is more of a dwarf then mermaid.

Grenda : Now do you guys have any whales or sharks or what? Maybe a kraken?

Merman: What? No! What you think we just hav...

Manatee Queen: we have giant crabs.

Grenda : PERFECT!

Merman: Neptune watch over us...

* * *

At the Alter Coburn was waiting for his bride. With a certain prisoner not far away in a cage.

Coburn : Thank you for being my best man cuz. I'm so glad you could make it to my wedding. *smirks*

Mermando: You have turned youself in a monster cousin

Coburn : I'm just doing what you refuse to do. And now I'm going to marry a woman with the best pair of mammaries I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of them.

Mermando: I would spit on your face if we were not underwater

Coburn : You were always so jealous of me. Just because I'm more handsome.

Mermando: funny, I always thought it was the other way around...but with me being king and not you

Coburn : I am best suited for the role! I always was!

Mermando: Right now? No you don't. You suck.

Coburn : Says the one currently in a cage.

Mermando: Not for long.

Coburn : Now where is my bride? I would like to get to our honeymoon as soon as possible!

Mermando: (nghn! I'm gonna make you pay) you will get...everything you deserve.

Coburn : Finally, we agree on something.

Someone knocks on the door.

Guard 1: The ceremony is almost ready.

Coburn: I'll be right there, *whisper* can't let them see my special guest...

Mermando : You don't think you'll really get away with this do you?

Coburn : With you out of the way, who's left to stop me?

He said laughing after leaving the Room, living the dream of his desires.

Mermando : Oh Mabel...if only I was stronger...

The Merman would stay there for a while until he heard someone else open the door.

Mermando: What? you come back to laugh some more at me?

Dipper: No I just came here to rescue.

Mermando : Dipper! Oh thank Neptune.

Dipper: I just bash the guard's head on the wall so we might get in trouble.

Mermando : Doesn't matter. We have to stop the ceremony and save Mabel.

Dipper: I have a plan,you wanna hear?

Mermando : if it hurts Coburn, Absolutely.

Dipper: Oh trust me he will want to dig himself in a hole and not leave.

Mermando : Then let's do it. Get me out of here.

Dip uses the president's key he brings everywhere to open the cage.

Mermando: Do you think that key can open these?

Dipper: I mean we are under another civilization but these look old like they're not from here so MAYBE it will.

With a struck of good luck it actually opens.

Dipper: Thank you key that opens every lock of a certain type from the past.

Mermando : Now just tell me what I need to do. And fast.

Dipper: Heheheh listen...

* * *

While Dipper was making his plan with Mermando and Grenda was getting the resistance,It was time for Mabel's wedding with Coburn and everyone was there watching inside the Main hall. Coburn stood at the alter while the wedding music started. And Mabel came swimming down the aisle with an ocean bouquet in her hands and a wedding veil. Somehow She managed to get a dress that fit her bosoms but that was just a small point of a good thing.

Mabel: Oh man...

Coburn had a perverted grin on his face seeing his unwilling bride in such a dress.

Mabel: (Got myself in some big trouble)

Coburn: You look amazing my dear Mabel.

Mabel : Thanks...*whispers* Is Mermando alive?

Coburn: Don't worry he is quite the same but with chains hehehe.

Mabel : Remember, I do this you leave him alone.

Coburn: Such nobility, I can't wait to see more of that tonight fufufu.

Mabel : *sigh* Let's get this over with.

Coburn: With pleasure. Since I am the king I think it'd be fitting if I wedded us. Now if there is anyone who objects to this union speak now and you will be executed on the spot!

Mabel: Oh Jesus can you be even more ho-

Then everything was stopped on its tracks by a huge rock being thrown at the castle walls.

Guard : WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Coburn: WHAT?!

Grenda: Nice going Crab, keep it up like that and I'm sure we'll get someone's attention!

Queen Manatee : Now Resistance, ATTACK!

The mermen and Mermaids carrying spears and some looking gun items are now moving forward.

Coburn : Who dares to ruin my wedding day?!

Guard 2: Sir the resistance has arrived and they are attacking us right now!

Coburn : Well deal with them! I'm in the middle of something!

Guard 2: Yes Sir we are gonna do the best we can!

Coburn: Damn Idiots,ruining this for me...

Mabel : Sounds like the consequences of your actions are catching up with you.

Coburn: Ohhhh you won't be smirking for long sweet Mabel because nothing will stop me from having you!

Mabel : Trust me pal, you're not the first to say that. And the last guy had a giant robot.

The Fight starts as the two sides are now shooting at each other with sonic blasts or tridents.

Grenda: Hahahaha Yeah giddy up crabby!

Riding on the giant crab, the wrestling girl crashes through the front lines, claws swinging.

Guard1: Take her down!

Guard2: Keep shooting!

Guard3: Don't let them keep going forward!

Grenda: Fight for freedom, but better! to kick some asses!

Queen Manatee : For our kingdom!

Grenda : Now give me my friends you jerks!

* * *

Dipper: Do you think if you show up to the guards and show your true self they would let you go? you are their king and I don't think they are really that loyal to your cousin.

Mermando : It's worth a shot. Though Coburn is not above bribery.

Dipper: Fine then we just beat them up.

Mermando: Now did you got enough of...those?

He said pointing at a huge piece of cloth Dipper had wrapped around a bunch of objects on his back.

Dipper: Yep *smirks*

Mermando : Well then let's go crash a wedding.

* * *

Guard : We're losing ground outside! We need reinforcements!

Grenda: C'mon guys you really want to work for a douchebag for a boss? I bet he makes you work hours of unpaid jobs.

Guard 1: You suggest treason!

Guard 2: Though I didn't like the way he looked at my wife that one time...

Guard 3: I missed my kid's birthday once because of something like that.

Queen Manatee : He is not a true king!

Grenda: Also yeah we have her here too.

Guard : The queen lives!

Grenda: Could you guys be gentlemen and let us through?

Guard 1: I-I don't know...

Guard 2: Oh screw this, I'm not willing to die for this asshole!

Grenda: YES REVOLUTION! ...gotta cross that one off my bucket list.

Queen Manatee : Now, storm the castle!

Grenda: This was easy, looks like you still have loyalty.

Queen Manatee : It's not over until Coburn is overthrown...

* * *

Coburn : I don't hear blasting out there! Are those rebel dogs dead?

Mabel: God I hope not, they don't deserve this (I think I just heard Grenda's deep voice)

Coburn : They dug their Graves when they turned against the throne.

Mermando : How could they not with someone like you sitting on it?

Coburn : What the?! How'd you get out of your cage?!

The two mermen Dipper and Mermando staying on top of a tower for dramatic effect.

Mermando: You got sloppy and your mistake was to think I'd come here alone.

Dipper: Also security here sucks.

Coburn : Those guards are so fired.

The mad king pulls out his trident.

Coburn: You think it was wise to reveal yourself? I'll just beat you up like before!

The multitude of people are mumbling and gasping at seeing Mermando and what this is gonna cause, mostly a battle to the death.

Mermando : Yes, my people! I have returned to free you from this tyrant!

Dipper: And show his true colors, ain't this exciting? haha.

Coburn : May I remind everyone that this coward abandoned his post?

Dipper: Funny, I remember someone forcing others to go by force and no choice.

Mermando: This man is not a king,he is a selfish and arrogant piece of seaweed!

Dipper: Also he is a pervert for kicks!

Coburn : These are baseless accusations! Where is their proof?

Mermando: Dipper.

Dipper: Yes Mermando?

Mermando: Do the thing.

Coburn : the thing?

Mabel : What's the thing?

The buff pine undoes the knot on the bag he was carrying and Mermando starts controlling the water getting every piece accordingly.

Coburn : What trickery is this?!

Mermando: This man wants to make war for his own Ego but for him his people are just tools...and sometimes trophies.

Coburn : LIES!

Queen Manatee : No they are not.

The resistance group made it to the wedding.

Mabel : Grenda!

Dipper: A manatee?

Mermando: She is alive?

Mabel: I know I'm not the only one gasping here for a cute manatee speaking but...just show already what you guys doing.

Dipper : The so called king is a massive pervert!

Mabel: I thought it was obvious.

Mermando : But now we have proof!

Coburn: What? Enough of this I'm gonna destroy you now.

Grenda : Over my dead body!

Dipper: This man took a random girl to marry because of her chest size but you think this was a first?

Mermando shows off all the portraits Dipper gathered from the palace.

Mermaid : Wait... are those my-

Mabel: Oh snap!

Grenda: ohhhhh! Twist!

Mermaid 1 : Those are my breasts!

Mermaid 2 : Mine too!

Guard : These are my wife's!

Coburn : T-Those could have come from anywhere!

Mermando: You should really watch your back now cousin.

Dipper: Talk about leaving evidence.

The public is now starting to do a complete 180 on Coburn. The audience turning into a mob. Coburn ,now Angry, takes his Trident and charges at Mermando.

Mabel : Oh no you don't!

Reaching between her Mabel cans she pulls out Coburn's garbage weapon.

Mermando: Is that..?

Dipper : I stopped by her room on my way to rescue you.

Mermando: Quite the hiding spot.

Mabel: They sink!

Mabel pushes the button and activates the device pointing it at Coburn.

Coburn: what? Noooo!

The device starts sucking in the perverted ruler.

Mabel: TASTE YOUR OWN MEDICINE JERK!

Coburn : Do you know what you're giving up?! You could have had riches, power! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN QUEEN OF THE OCEAN! OF THE WHOLE WORLD!

Mabel: Sell myself to a perverted king who wants war? You may not know it but...I'M A SURFACE DWELLER!

Coburn : WHAT?!

Mabel : Now suck trash, garbage king!

Just like that he was shot up from the water going to the surface and beyond like a missile he was now out of his zone.

Mabel: Guys these days, I'm more then just boobs.

Mermando : You sure are darling.

Dipper: I also had to punch a few guards but..are we ok?

Mermando : Yeah. *puts a crown on his head* We're fine.

Grenda: I hope you guys have Food I'm starving.

Mabel: I can't believe I almost got myself married to a weirdo...again. Hot ones sometimes are evil too, gotta remember that.

Dipper: We also stopped a war from escalating to the surface.

Mabel: That too. Well I know it's no wedding banquet but who wants to party anyway?

* * *

Now that one side of the adventure has ended its time to see how The others are dealing with the crazy Giffany while Dipper and Mabel are having fun for a change in another civilization.

Soos : Mystery PUNCH!

With a strong corkscrew like punch Robotic Soos Hits Giffany Across the jaw.

Giffany : AUGH! How could you do this to your true love Soos?!

Melody: he tried all he could to end this peacefully but every single option he gave you, was just thrown away by your annoyance and twisted love.

Giffany : This is YOUR FAULT, YOU FLOOZY! YOU HUSSY! YOU-

Candy: Guys we need to finish this, it looks like the whole place is going fall apart.

Pacifica : Wait WHAT?!

Candy: I mean the computer is not looking good.

Tambry : That psycho A.I is frying the computer! Wendy : We gotta get out of here!

Pacifica: Dust this bitch!

The Mecha Soos wrestles with Giffany as All the girls attack at once.

Melody: We can do this!

Giffany : No one is going ANYWHERE!

Wendy: Try us then!

She flames Giffany right in her anime hair.

Giffany: Ahh! my Hair! NNNNGGH! Enough!

A giant mecha fist goes across her face.

Melody : Yeah, out of you!

Pacifica: Now that HAD to have taken her out for good right?

Giffany : RAAAAHHHH!

She bitch slap Pacifica Helicopter making it bang on Wendy's Dragon.

Pacifica & Wendy : AGH!

Giffany: FUCK YOU TWO BITCHES!

Candy : Soos there is one more move that can finish her off. Focus all power into the question mark!

Soos : Oh I see where you're going with this.

Melody: Dooooing it! *presses*

Soos: Aww I wanted to press it...

Melody: I'll give you other buttons to play with later *winks*

Soos : *blushes* oh hohoh boy.

The question mark on the Soos bot starts to glow with power.

Soos : Ahem, FIRING MYSTERY BEAM!

And just like a DBZ reference it shoots foward with maximus power overwhelming her

Giffany : AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Candy: Sayonara!

Pacifica: I don't think that's Korean.

Candy: Not now Woman!

The Korean tech girl plugs in a flash drive and starts typing.

Candy : Preparing to download Giffany...

Wendy: WHAT?! why are you doing that?

Candy : The best way to make sure this doesn't happen again is to contain her and reprogram her. And maybe give her a boyfriend program while I'm at it.

Tambry: I don't care, just do it I'm tired of this shit.

Giffany lays on the ground shrunk back to normal size, weak and sad, sniffing.

Candy: Now Giffany enough playing role of yandere, you're now going to have a timeout.

Giffany : I just...wanted to be loved...

Soos: At least she wont die, that would be sad.

Melody : She ever comes near you again I'll delete her myself.

Soos: Jeez...sounds fair

Giffany starts being downloaded into Candy's flash drive.

Pacifica: I can't believe its over, I'm so tired.

Soos : I got to fight in a robot a second time!

Wendy: I fought on a dragon wearing some metallic bikini.

Tambry : I almost died in a car pileup.

Pacifica: I got into warfare.

Melody : And I became a street fighter.

Soos : Well I asked for an adventure. Guess I got my wish.

Candy: Bet ours was better the Dipper and Mabel's.

Wendy : We'll ask them when they get back. Now can you get us out of here now?

Candy: With pleasure. Time to bring our adventure to a golden end.

Pacifica : An epic ending where we reap the spoils?

Candy: You can't take the toys guy they're just a bunch of one and zeros.

Wendy : Whatever. We're badass anyway.

Tambry : Let's hurry this up. I got nude pics I wanna send to Dipper.

Pacifica & Candy : WHAT?!

Melody: Girls please...lets get out first.

Pacifica : Oh we're gonna talk about this. *glares*

Candy : Prepare for re-materialization

Everyone slowly faded away as they are re-materialized out in the real world. Everyone beams out of the computer winding up in a pile on the floor.

Everyone : Whoa! OOF!

Tambry : I landed on something soft.

Pacifica: Get off me!

Tambry : Oh sorry.

Soos : Wait then who's on me?

Melody : Sorry Soos.

Soos : Actually I'm ok with this.

Candy: Welcome back guys.

Melody : Where's the prisoner?

Candy: Safe and Sound. I just gotta think on what to do with her later, we can reunite to talk about her fate but...how about after we nap?

Everyone : Agreed.

* * *

Queen Manatee : How can we ever thank you two for helping us reclaim our kingdom?

Dipper: We were just helping a friend.

Grenda: And even if I wanted a giant crab I would not have a place to hide it.

Queen Manatee: Well if one day you need help, don't hesitate to ask.

Dipper: (Its a little hard to take her seriously looking like that) Hey...where is Mabel?

Grenda: She is with Mermando right now, just leave them alone, they need this.

The two lovers were in his room looking at a portrait of Mermando's Mother after they had left the Party.

Mermando: Beautiful, is she not?

Mabel: Yeah...wow.

Mermando's mother, despite having almost no chest, was breathtakingly beautiful. Gorgeous on a level even Dipper, who was surrounded by beautiful women almost constantly, would let his jaw hang open.

Mermando: She...

Mabel: Looks nothing like me...

Mermando:...True. But I think If the woman I cared for looked like my mother, I mayhaps would need to visit the head doctor. Not the head of our kingdoms doctors. The one who would check if I had went crazy. You are not my mother. You are, in your own way, the most beautiful woman in the seas.

Mabel : *blushes* Oh Mermando you're the sweetest man in the sea.

Mermando : I never got to thank you for saving my life. And for helping me to save my kingdom. So...Thank you Mabel.

Mabel: I'm not sure I want to go back yet,how about just a little more before we go?

Mermando: Fair enough,but lets not forget about the time.

After they leave the room The two guards who were guarding the room, then commented for themselves in a low voice.

Guard 1: *Whispers* Dude, could you imagine the his mom head, on that mermaids body?

Guard 2: Dude, that would be so hot.

Guard 1: Right?

Mermando : You know you don't have to go...you could stay here...with me.

Mabel: I'm not...I'm not a mermaid. I can't be here forever, drinking potions to be a mermaid.

Mermando : I love you Mabel. Every moment we spent together has been the best of my life. I want you to be my sea queen.

Mabel: (Fucking hell! Why must you make this so hard you beautiful bastard?)

Then the big breasted girl 'jumps' at him somehow and she starts kissing him.

Mabel: I ain't leaving until I got some sugar so forget the party my king.

Her Huge maboobs were rubbing against his chest and before you can start to unzip your pants time had flown by quickly and soon it was time for the new mystery twins to leave the Aquatic Kingdom.

Dipper : Well it was nice hanging with you sea folk but it's time for us to head home.

Grenda : You take care of Crabmungous now you hear?

Mabel: Crabmungous?

Grenda: It's his name now and he loves it.

Dipper: I'm sure they will handle him well Grenda.

Mermando is holding Mabel's hands as he smiles at her.

Mermando : Know that you will always have a place here should you ever need us.

Mabel : And you're always welcome to come visit if you want...

Grenda: So...did anything happened? *smirks*

Mabel: Could you not?

Dipper: Ugh..quickly! I can feel myself less fish by the second.

Mabel : Well that's our cue... See ya later Mermando... *smiles*

Mermando: Good bye my love.

The saviors wave them good bye as its time to swim back up to the boat where Ford and Stan were waiting.

Dipper: I wonder if they got bored.

Grenda: Wish we had brought some water proof cameras.

Dipper : At least I'll have tons to write about in my journal.

Mabel : Gruncle Stan is gonna be mad we're not bringing back any treasure.

Grenda: Didn't you hide any pearls in your cleavage too?

Mabel : Maybe. *grins*

Dipper: He gave you one didn't he?

Mabel : I got new earrings to wear. *grins*

Grenda: Oooh! Lets take a selfie later!

Dipper: *sigh* we're here.

Mabel : Yay!

After a while of swimming. They eventually make it back to the Stan-o-war.

Ford : Thank goodness you kids are OK. I was worried I was gonna have to knock out Stanley to keep him from going after ya.

Stan : Oh you wish you could knock me out!

The former Mr. mystery is seen wearing an old diving suit.

Mabel: Aww that's so sweet of you.

Stan : Yeah yeah...

In embarrassment he goes back inside the boat to change.

Ford : So I assume everything went well?

Grenda: not one hundred percent but mission accomplished.

Stan : Did you bring back any treasure?

Ford : Stanley!

Stan: Hey asking doesn't hurt!

Mabel : The best treasures of all Grunkle Stan. Memories, stories and life lessons.

Stan : That is the corniest thing I've ever heard...

Dipper : Considering the damage Grenda did to the palace they need the treasure more than we do.

Grenda: What a party!

Ford : Well the important thing is you kids are OK. Did you ever find the source of the weirdness?

Dipper: Mermando's perverted cousin was doing some Aquaman movie rip off.

Stan : Perverted? He didn't try anything with Mabel did he?! I'll fry him up and serve him on a plate!

Dipper: Uhmm..its ok we got everything under control

Grenda: Yeah its not like he forced her to marry him or anything *snickers*

Dipper : *nudges her* Grenda!

Grenda: Ok Jeez! just give us our clothes and we'll be done when we can feel legs again.

Ford : Good idea.

Elsewhere down in a dark, dank in the sea cave the overthrown king was wallowing in his defeat and he seemed to be having...a conversation?

Coburn : Please all I ask is for one more opportunity.

The former ruler seemed to be talking to someone through a magic window.

? : You had your chance and you let those miserable twins get the best of you. You're no match for them...but I think I know someone who is... An old flame sure to burn those twins to cinders.

The mysterious figure grins maliciously.

Coburn: What will be of me?

?: I could not care any less then now, you've lost your purpose to me, you're not fun anymore and when things are not fun for me then its pointless.

Coburn : You can't just leave me like this!

?: BZZZ what was that? zbbbz sorry I'm losing signal bzzzzz have fun on the run I may see you one day...probably bzz.

Coburn : We had a deal you bastard!

?: What a great deal, so great you fail me! I gave you the chance of being the owner of your dreams and you poop it? because of tits, I bid you adieu

Then just like that the voice was gone and the window disappeared.

Coburn : Fine! Who needs you anyway...?

Back with the twins

Dipper: I'm glad to have legs again, being a merman was fun but I would miss being able to run and stuff.

Grenda: Don't you mean missing having fun with the Girls? hahaha!

Dipper: Shut up! (I did miss my penis though its so weird having a full tail on your lower body part)

Mabel was just standing at the edge of the boat looking into the water.

Grenda: I think someone should talk to her.

Dipper: I'll do it...Are you gonna be ok Mabel?

Mabel: It's fine. I realize that Mermando and me were from different worlds. Lovers that were always destined to meet for a short time then pass by like two heavenly bodies. I've always love him, but we were never meant to be together. All I can do is be happy for him and wish whoever becomes his queen will love him like I could and more.

Everybody smiles at her sincere words. Dipper puts a hand on his sisters shoulder, proud of her maturity. The boat powers back up and starts to head back to shore. The boys all go below deck while Mabel and Grenda continue to look out into the sea.

Grenda: So...when'd you find out you couldn't get any while you were part fish.

Mabel: About two hours in.

* * *

Everyone had arrived back to the town, the grunkles said they had to talk about something while Grenda said she was going back home and Mabel said she would stay a little longer watching the Sunset from the Ocean so only Dipper would go back to the shack and relax.

Dipper : Man I can't wait to relax and unwind from this adventure.

He said opening the door.

Dipper: I'm home!

Soos: DUDE!

Dipper: Hey Soos.

Soos: Dude I need to go really fast to do something important so watch the shack while I'm gone ok?

Dipper: But...

On the other side Melody was driving his car and honks it

Melody: C'mon Honey don't laze around.

Soos: Duty calls dude,see ya in...I don't know just keep waiting.

He said running past him quickly getting inside the car that drives away.

Dipper : And of course for me relaxing is nearly impossible.

He said heading inside and shutting the door. He goes upstairs to his room and opens the door.

Girls : Hey Dipper.

Pacifica, Wendy and Candy were there but no sign of Tambry.

Dipper: What? Why you girls in my room?

Wendy : Why not?

Dipper: I was thinking you would be out doing something else while we were gone,did anything happened?

Pacifica : You have no idea...

Candy : We can talk about it as we snuggle with you.

Dipper: Look guys I don't want to sound like a bad guy but I am really tired after the adventure I had today so how about we talk...wait snuggle like together?

Tambry: *Burst in the door* Hey what do you think you're doing? you told me you need to do something important with the flash-drive, you all go home Dipper is tired.

Candy : Aww...

Pacifica : Hey we all earned this!

Wendy: Maybe we should have our alone time only when he is at full energy if you know what I mean. *winks*

Pacifica: Wait...you're right why would I even want this? I may be ok with this open thing but I would like to have my turn without someone else in the middle.

Candy: (Threesomes sound interesting)

Wendy : We'll tell you everything later Dip.

Pacifica : But the least you could do is escort us out.

Dipper: Fine, fine I'll do that, come with me *sigh*

The girls all follow the big Dipper out the front door.

Candy : See you later Dippy~

Pacifica: I hope you don't forget to pass by the diner tomorrow.

Wendy: I will be in the pool Sunday.

They were all smirking waiting for a moment where they would have more time with Dipper. He sure loved those girls but they were sure starting to sound more horny then usual.

Dipper: Guess its just you and me now Shack.

He headed back up to his room.

Dipper : But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Tambry: Dipper?

Dipper: Tambry? you're still here?

He turns the door knob of his room getting in.

Tambry : Yeah, there's someone I need to do.

Dipper gasps from the sight in front of him.

Tambry : Ready to go...what was it? Plus Ultra on me?

The Girl was laying on his bed wearing a costume from one of the My Hero Academia Female Heroes, right now her choice was Mina the hero known as Pinky.

Dipper: And beyond

Tambry: What?

Dipper: I will have sex with you.

Tambry: You seriously be that easy to seduce?

Dipper: I'm in an open relationship with three of the most amazing girls I've ever met somehow and then the fourth one shows up in my room cosplaying as my waifu. We'll get started on our relationship properly later. And if you'd really rather talk now I'm totally willing to do it. Or we can save that all for later, and right now I could fuck you until you pass out and need a wheelchair for a week.

Tambry: Relationship status update later. Virginity status update now.

* * *

Wendy's House

Wendy walks in and moves her legs and sits down to watch TV. Casually moving Tambry's legs out the way as the girl lies boneless across the couch with a dazed expression. Wearing one of Dipper's shirts haphazardly buttoned up and a pair of his boxers. The headpiece to her costume still sitting on her head at an angle.

She flips through the stations for a moment before settling on something.

Wendy: So how many shirts did he go through before he stopped tearing them off you?

Tambry: Three. Four if you count my costume. This was his last ironed shirt and boxers. I think he was actually more turned on by me wearing this than the costume.

Wendy: I'd advise forgetting another costume. Just wear his stuff. It's free and 'he' has to pay for wrecking his own stuff *Grins* I think I'll try that next time.

Tambry: Nuh huh. Sorry but that's my thing.

Wendy: Hey, you don't own the copyright on seducing beefcakes by wearing their stuff.

Tambry: Yeah, but I don't think seeing you in plaid shirts is going to surprise him as much.

Wendy: Fine by me. I guess I'll just have to surprise him in the shorts then.

She implies she would surprise Dipper by wearing his shorts...and nothing else.

* * *

 **END OF THE DOUBLE ADVENTURE ARC**


	24. Cake heals all wounds

A lot of things had happened last Week such as Mermando kingdom being saved and the Giffany yandere being trapped and defeated for good this time leaving Soos and Melody in peace. But not everything was perfect for everybody. The girls had decided to go to the shack once again to check out not just their favorite beefcake of a pine but also their friend Mabel who was feeling...pretty down.

Pacifica: Do you guys think she is ok now?

Wendy: I don't know. It seems Mabel really liked the guy and now she is so sad. I'm talking Robbie level sad.

Candy: I hope she is feeling ok.

Tambry: Lets just knock on the door and get inside already then. We can talk to her now.

With that Pacifica decides to do the knocking.

Pacifica : Hello? Mabel?

Wendy : Anyone alive in there?

The door is opened by Dipper

Dipper: Oh...Hey girls please come in

Wendy: We heard she is still in her room.

Pacifica: Is it really that bad?

Dipper: I think it is. I mean this was not some summer crush anymore it was really something else. Now she just had to be away from the guy once again.

Wendy: Tough break.

Dipper: She ate a whole Tub of ice cream and she is now covered in blankets while hugging it. Not even Waddles can snap her out of it.

Said pig was laying there on the carpet, dejected.

Candy: Poor little guy, must have been a shock.

Tambry: We can't let Mabel mope around like she just saw her pet die. She needs to get out and get some sun.

Wendy: Also maybe find another boy she can get to know better. I mean its been many days already.

Pacifica : Ladies, you know what this calls for...

Girls : Girls day out!

Pacifica: Don't worry Dipper we are gonna take care of Mabel sad funk.

Wendy: How about we bring her to that new Diner in town?

Dipper: A new diner?

Meanwhile in the room of a sad sax was the big breasted former bracer girl on her bed looking really hopeless.

Mabel : Why love god...why have you forsaken me?

Someone knocks on her door which makes her groan in annoyance. Mabel: Go away! If you're not another tub of ice cream or my broken dreams back together, then you can't enter.

Wendy : We're something even better Mabes.

The lumberjack girl then kicks the door open dramatically showing all the girls.

Tambry: Hey there!

Candy: Get your clothes and swag on girlfriend

Wendy: We are going out!

Pacifica : Girlfriends to the rescue!

Mabel: What the! why you all here?

Wendy: You need to get out Mabel, live more and stop moping about.

Tambry: And we are gonna help you do that.

Pacifica : Whether you want it or not.

Mabel: Guys I really appreciate your efforts to cheer me up but I just want to be alone an- Pacifica: Mabel, if you don't get up right now I am going to sit on you. Wendy: And I am going to tell about me and Dipper having sex until you decide to come out. Candy: I would listen to them if I were you. You don't want those two things combined.

Tambry : I got a few recent tales of my own I could share. Mabel : OK. OK! I'm getting up!

Pacifica: Put on something nice Sweet cheeks and meet us downstairs *giggles*

Mabel : You girls play dirty... Wendy : Not as dirty as Dipper. Hahaha!

Mabel: Oh I am SO LUCKY to have you guys here right now ugh.

* * *

While Mabel was rolling her eyes at the fact she was taken out of her bed by force, something else was happening in the forest in a far away part of it close to the statue of the fallen Bill Cipher. The mysterious figure who was behind the schemes was looking at the statue of the Yellow Dorito and he was emanating some blue light while staring at it.

?: If there was one thing the both of us had is that toying around with souls is fun. Now let me take some weirdness residue from your remains.

He said letting his humanoid hand out as it absorbs something out of it looking like some glowing dust like substance.

?: With this I might bring that one back for a little chat

Rubbing his hands together the creature hided in shadows start saying a few words in a language no one in that universe could understand easily. Then a rift starts to form in the air like you were cutting it off with a scissor and opening up.

? : Hello old friend...How would you like a chance at payback?

Something came out,it was some pink humanoid creature who seemed to be on fire that was also a shade of fierce pink and with horns.

Pyronica: *GASP* Ughh...

?: I bet you can have a lot of fun around here.

Pyronica: *Looks up* Well well, haven't seen you in a while. Is there a catch to why you freed me?

?: Can't I say hello from time to time my dear? but yes I didn't free you from Nightmare realm just for that.

Pyronica : Alright, what is it?

? : A chance for some fun and some revenge.

The forest is then filled with malicious laughter after a familiar evil is back to Gravity falls.

* * *

Back with the girls, they were dragging Mabel about town, heading towards the new diner that opened up to lift Mabel's spirits.

Mabel : This place better have chocolate. And a lot of it.

Pacifica: C'mon Mabel look how pretty and tidy this place is.

Grenda: HEY GUYS! got your text, so how much we eaten?

Wendy: Calm down girl this is not just about food its also to help Mabel.

Grenda: OH! yeah right right! that too as well.

When they arrive they see two familiar faces walking out of the diner.

Lebam : Mama! Hi!

Mabel : I'm not your mama!

Wendy: Can't you just bear with it already Mabel?

Mabel: NO!

Gideon : Hey girls.

Pacifica : Hey Gideon.

Lebam : Have you girls been in there it's amazing!

Candy : Actually we were just about to- Oh my gosh are you pregnant?!

Mabel : WHAT?!

Lebam did in fact have a swollen belly showing for all to see.

She grins.

Lebam : Yup and guess who's the father.

Gideon : Wait what?!

Wendy: I think there is a normal explanation for something like t-

At that moment Mabel wraps her hands around Gideon's throat and starts throttling him.

Mabel : YOU KNOCKED UP MY CLONE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Grenda: I'm sort of proud of that guy. I mean its really amazing how he-

Candy: DO SOMETHING GRENDA!

Wendy: Yeah we came here to eat not to strangle a short man.

Grenda: Oh! yeah that right. C'mon Mabs stop that! You. Were. ok. with that!

The big wrestle woman starts trying to take Mabel away from Gideon Who was quickly turning blue from lack of air.

Tambry: How of that is actually real anyway? Uhm...clone right?

Lebam : Call me Lebam. At first I was just a copy from a copy machine but thanks to Mama and some love God magic I am now a real person!

Wendy : Who also loves Gideon.

Mabel : YOU'RE A DEAD MAN GLEEFUL! A DEAD MAAAAAAANN!

Tambry: Well right now Lebam your 'Mom' wants to kill your man because she thinks your pregnant so how about you explain clearly what your words mean?

Lebam : Oh fine. I just wanted to mess with her a little. I'm not really pregnant Mom.

Mabel: Wait...what?

Lebam : I just ate a lot of stuff in there mama.

Gideon : Ack! I-It's &*gasp* a *cough* food baby...

Grenda: She is kind of in a big bummer today so excuse her.

Lebam: Also mommy, if I actually get pregnant one day I would prefer you do jumps of joy instead of going Hulk mode ok? thankies

Wendy: You heard her Mabel let the white haired dude go.

The poor mother just shivers from the thought of that.

Mabel : Two things. First, I'm not your mama! Second...

She gets on her knees and screams to the heavens getting the attention of some passerby's

Mabel : WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE INSIST ON MAKING ME SUFFER?!

After calming down a really emotional Mabel Pines the group gets inside the Diner who was a really nice and new place with white, red and other colors around it.

Candy: Looking good right? lets see a table for all of us.

Pacifica : See? Now isn't this better than crying into a tub of ice cream?

Mabel: I guess...

Grenda: I want to eat something the size of my arm.

Wendy: Lets first look what the place has to offer ok? no rush

Pacifica: Yeah lets sit down

Candy: Careful with the stools. You never know when one breaks. hahaha!

Pacifica: Hey! Everyone here is heavy in their own ways!

Grenda : It's true. There are few who can handle the Grenda's muscles.

She said as she flexed. Everyone just sighs or roll their eyes or laugh when she does that. They go to sit down on the seats while looking at the list of food to order.

Pacifica: So...any news?

Tambry : Yeah, but Mabel won't want to hear it.

Pacifica: Oh...yeah you also banged Dipper.

Wendy: You banged him didn't you?

Candy: Tsc! sneaky bang huh?

Tambry : Yes, across the board.

Mabel just slams her head on the table.

Mabel: OK that's it! Grenda, you're hereby promoted to my official BFF!

Grenda: Sweet!...wait. Are you just doing that because I'm the only girl at this table that hasn't, and isn't going to sleep with your brother?

Mabel: Yup.

Grenda: Alright then, as long as we're clear.

Wendy: You are aware that while she's not sleeping with Dipper, she is engaged to marry an insultingly rich and handsome Austrian baron right?

Mabel: Yes, but she's NOT part of the harem that's keeping me up every night.

Pacifica: Hey! We are not a harem!

Grenda: You're four women sharing one guy. How are you not a harem?

Candy: Uhm...So! what's everyone ordering?

Mabel : Don't try to-

Grenda : Oh my gosh where do I start? Look at all this? My mouth is watering just thinking about it!

Pacifica : Wonder if this place pays more...

Tambry: You thinking about quiting Lazy Susan?

Pacifica : Look Lazy Susan is nice and all but I got a future to think about.

Wendy : One filled with a shirtless Dipper in a bow tie and many little Pines babies.

Mabel: UGHHH! Can I ask you girls to leave me alone for five minutes? It's ALL I am asking *slams her head on the table*

Grenda : Yeah, maybe we should let her cool off for a minute.

Candy : We'll let you um...Simmer. _  
_

Pacifica: Can't I even buy a pie?

Wendy: C'mon phat ass!

Pacifica: Jeez, ok calm down

Tambry : Whatever.

With that Mabel is left alone at her table like a one woman girls seeing that they had fail to make Mabel feel better end up leaving one by one. With her head on the table and chest under the table as well the Former braced girl just stays there looking sad for the time being. She stayed there for some good time as she is the only one left in the restaurant after the lunch rush. Staying there swimming in her misery she then decided...

Mabel: Well might as well ask for dessert.

She said that but not before a waiter comes to bring her a piece of chocolate cake on a plate for her.

Mabel : Wow, and I didn't even have to order...There aren't cameras watching me are there?

?: It's complimentary of the chef.

Looking up for a moment Mabel sees a guy. He was pretty tall and lean. She would say he looked like a beansprout but that would be rude to someone who just gave you cake. he also had White hair who is not a color you see on kids, then again Gideon does have white hair but she never knows if its real.

Mabel : Well can't look a gift horse in the mouth...or something like that.

?: Something Wrong?

Mabel: Oh! haha ahn..nothing thanks for the food

The big breasted woman makes a suspicious ''Mhmm'' Kid Mabel would have been delighted and put it down to her irresistible beauty and delighted at the possibility of a new potential romance. In adult Mabel's experience the guys who try to give her stuff weren't thinking about 'romance'. She'd stopped being upset about it after the third...fo...seventh time it happened. Besides, it was chocolate cake. The universal quick cure for the blues. It was a pretty damn nice looking one at that. Seven layers each a different color like a cocoa rainbow from as black as midnight to as white as fresh snow. Topped with a chocolate dipped strawberry. It looked too good to eat, yet felt like the worst idea since weirdmageddon not to. Well...it would be a shame to waste food. She lifted her fork and came down on a small corner. Noting how each layer felt different to push through as she pushed past fondant, mousse, ganache and other forms Mabel didn't know to name. Bringing it up to her mouth she was overwhelmed by the smell of chocolate.

Chocolate and the screaming of gym Mabel. 'You can't eat that!' The voice in the back of her head whispered. 'You'll get fat! Then all that time at the gym will be wasted!' 'Oh yeah?' A much louder, but much sadder voice countered 'Big deal. Who'll care?' Sighing, she opened her mouth and bit down

Mabel: (Fuck you brain)

Then something happened! She clamped her legs together as tight as possible for some reason. Her body buckled and she had to grip the side of the table to keep herself from tumbling to the floor as her tongue exploded into chocolate Heaven! Chocolate Nirvana! Chocolate Paradise! Chocolate...UH...CHOCOLATE! Her taste-buds were being battered by a maelstrom of taste and texture! Sweet to bitter! Smooth to crunchy! Light and fluffy to gooey and deep! Memories of every piece of chocolate she'd ever eaten in her entire life came rushing back from further than she could ever recall in an instant. Every Halloween candy, every Christmas treat. Every piece of birthday cake that had dripped off Dipper's face after she'd pushed his face into it. Each wonderful, sweet moment at the forefront of her mind and pushing away any such thoughts of jealousy and loneliness. It was...It was...It was... Chocolate Paradise! She didn't know if cake really was better than sex, for lack of experience on one side of that scale, but whoever she ended up with now had a 'lot' to live up to.

?: You like the cake?

The waiter asked with the bemused tone of someone who had seen her reaction too many times to be shocked anymore. Mabel blinked. Realized despite the eternity of taste she'd just experienced it had only been a handful of seconds, looked at her cake, then inhaled it. Moaning in delight while keeping herself upright

?: Heh heh. I'll take that as a yes. That's our special cocoa rainbow cake. Seven layers of chocolate, all uniquely prepared in different forms with different strengths of cocoa, held together with a cookie/ brownie base.

He was saying words and she was nodding, but Mabel never actually heard a single word as her entire world had became cake. She sank/ melted further into her chair. Still leaning/ laying on the table/ her boobs she sighed in utter contentment.

Mabel: Ohhhhhh. Wow. That was sooooo good. Give my compliments to the chef.

?: You just did.

Mabel: What?

The young woman came out of her chocolate daze to bother looking at the one who served her and finally noticed that the 'waiter' wasn't wearing the restaurants staff blacks, but chef whites.

?: Some people would say a little mountain town off the maps is not the best place to open your first restaurant, but I heard the tourist trade around here was quite good year round, and I had virtually no competitor besides greasy spoon diner. So while not a five star joint in new work or LA, I am turning a profit, I prefer small towns anyway.

Mabel : Um T-Thanks for the cake Mr...

Lincoln: Call me Lincoln.

Mabel : I'm Mabel.

Lincoln : So why are you sitting here looking like you lost something and can't find it?

Mabel: Why did you send such delicious cake to me? *smirks*

Lincoln: I sent over the cake because I noticed you were here too long without eating and that's a nope around here. Here we get you fuel with tasty food before leaving.

Mabel: Oh you got nice eyes I see.

Lincoln: Also the fact you're hunched over and half lying on the table with a sad expression makes it obvious.

Mabel : OK, that's fair. Lincoln : I've seen it too many times with my sisters. I'm equipped for this sort of thing.

Mabel: Oh you have sisters? that's cool.

Lincoln : Yup. And I love all ten of them.'

Mabel: Awnn that's s-TEN?!

Lincoln : Yup. Apparently my parents never heard of protection.

Mabel: I never met someone with so many siblings before.

Lincoln : I get that a lot.

She looks at him for a moment and a smile starts to form on her face taking away her negative emotions for the time being.

Mabel: Thanks for the company, and to answer your question I was just moping around after my crush failed because...of distance.

Lincoln : I know how that feels.

Mabel : You do?

Lincoln : Yeah, her name was Ronnie Anne. We went to school together but then she had to move. Long distance may work for my oldest sister but not for us.

Mabel: Who invented long distance relationships anyway? it sucks.

Lincoln: Yeah thanks for it genius, not really.

Mabel: You're really Funny Lincoln. My name is Mabel by the way, Mabel Pines.

Lincoln: Nice to meet you Mabel. I hope this is the start of a new friendship.

Mabel: Same *smiles*

They shake each other hand .

Mabel: Well I better go back, or else my friends will get worried.

When she stops slouching over and sits up Mabel reveals what was being hided under the table. And that is the fact she has some absolutely massive sweater melons. Surprising the Chef like he just saw one of the world biggest mystery.

Lincoln: (HOLY SHIT!) Oh...yeah you should huh?

The workers who are watching from the kitchen, are equally shocked and muttering how he is a 'lucky bastard'.

Mabel : Hey, you keep that cake coming and that'll be more than enough incentive to keep me coming back here.

Lincoln: Hehe ahm.. I'll do that but next time you gotta pay OK? A Cute girl gets free cake only once.

Mabel : No price is too great! Except my pig. I will never give up my Waddles.

Lincoln: You have a pig for a pet? Does that mean bacon is a taboo for you?

Mabel : That's debatable.

Lincoln: Bacon is pretty Delicious though.

Mabel : True. But, maybe while he's not looking.

Lincoln: Well gotta go back to work. See ya later Mabel pines.

Mabel : See ya Lincoln...

The sweater girl then leaves the diner much happier now almost forgetting completely of her lost love syndrome or whatever.

Lincoln: (Man...I did not see that coming, such big breasts she has)

Looking back at the kitchen he sees his workers going back to work like nothing happened, with a huff he goes back to the kitchen. When Mabel heads back outside she finds the other girls bickering among themselves.

Pacifica : You just had to bring up Dipper didn't you?

Tambry: Not my fault that was out there waiting to be out

Grenda: I didn't even have time to eat. I had to eat cereal bars and you know how small they are for me.

Wendy: C'mon we've talking it out for a long time already.

Candy : Maybe talking about our relationship with Dipper wasn't the best way to make Mabel feel better.

Pacifica: What gave you that idea Genius? it would had been better to discuss about what you done with the crazy yandere wannabe.

Candy : Oh it was so fun! I was taking her apart and putting her back together for days!

Everyone looks at her with an 'are you serious?' type of face.

Grenda: Creepy...

Candy: Oh c'mon! she is just data.

Tambry : Living data...

Wendy : You've pretty much been just dissecting a girl, dude.

Candy: You're all just too jealous I managed to stop her rampage.

Pacifica : What?! We did all the fighting!

Candy: Yeah but I put you all there and gave cool weapons to defeat the crazy bitch and now also making her go nice girl mode.

Pacifica : OK next time we'll just send you into cyberspace and we'll stay safely behind a computer screen.

Grenda: So you made her a boyfriend or something?

Candy : That can come next if she behaves.

Mabel: Hey Girls

Pacifica : Oh, hey Mabel.

Wendy : Look we're sorry, I know hearing about our Dipper fun times is the last thing you need to hear about right now.

Mabel: Its ok I think I am feeling better right now, also its obvious you all have no locks on your tongues.

Candy : You wanna hear how I took apart Giffany instead?

Mabel: Oh! look at the time! I better go see when Soos and Melody come back.

Pacifica : What about our girl's day?

Mabel: Besides talking about Dipper in bed or how Candy disassembled a Computer program? I guess we did better when we were younger, better thought next time.

Wendy : Hmmm...Here's an idea how about we all go to the pool tomorrow?

Mabel: I'm listening...

Wendy : A day, with all of us showing our soaking wet bodies to guys who can't have em? What do you say?

Mabel: All of you are going?

Grenda: Yeah! I can't wait for one of them to hit on me and then I'll be like sorry honey this beef is taken hahah!

Pacifica : Yeah, that'll be such a sight Grenda. *rolls her eyes*

Candy: C'mon Pacifica is that a no I am hearing about showing off?

Pacifica : Hell no! Guys already can't stop staring at me. Of course I'm coming.

Wendy: Yeah, what do you say Mabel?

Mabel: *Sigh* Can't say no to POOL TIME!

The girls cheer having successfully getting Mabel on board for a good time.

Pacifica : Hey, what did you do in there after we left anyway?

Mabel: I...ate the best CAKE piece in the whole world.

Grenda : Without me?!

Poor Grenda looked ready to cry from missing out on that.

Wendy : It was that good?

Mabel: It was orgasmic

She said the last part in a whisper.

Tambry : Do you need to change?

Mabel: Not literally, ok? sheesh.

Grenda : Grenda want cake!

Mabel: I'll buy you some for later girl.

Candy : The chef must really know what he's doing.

Wendy: Was he cute?

Pacifica : Seriously Wendy?

Wendy: This is a honest question so shut up

Pacifica : The last thing she needs to think about is guys right now! What part of that aren't you getting?

Mabel: He was...nice.

The girls, mainly Grenda and Candy grin at her from hearing this.

Mabel: After all he gave me the best chocolate cake on the house since I was down so...victory!

Candy : Go on...

Mabel: That's all. We talked a little and then we said bye bye.

Wendy : So he was cute?

Grenda : And he cooks like a god?

Mabel: Yes and oh yes totally, about cakes so far.

Candy : Tell us everything!

Pacifica : This whole day is not going as expected but has taken a good turn.

Mabel: Calm down girls I met the guy for like a few minutes.

Pacifica : Which considering your track record, is more than enough time.

Mabel: I'll talk to you all later when we are at the pool tomorrow *smirks*

Wendy : Fine, but you better be ready to spill.

Pacifica : I better find the perfect swimsuit.

Tambry : Let me guess, one that shows off your butt right? _  
_

Grenda: Would be easier to ask which one DOESN'T show off her butt

Pacifica : Don't be jealous of my greatest asset ladies.

Mabel : Haha, ASSet.

The girls were laughing and having a good time, Mabel was feeling much better now thanks to a certain boy. But that was not the end of their weekend yet because next day...something big was going to happen. Because little did the girls know, they were being watched by a fiery eye.

Pyronica: What do we Have here *Smirks*


	25. Red to Pink

The days in Gravity falls were passing by with a breeze of normally peaceful moments without nay major weirdness happening. Mabel was getting happier now she met the ,as she would quote, 'Cute beanpole' working in the new diner who makes the best cake around. Dipper was relaxing more than usual now, taking advantage of the peaceful times, when the girls are not on his track of course, oh how times change for the best am I right?

Right now Mabel was in her room typing at the phone with the other girls in a chat group for the Gravity Falls Beauties.

Pacifica : So Mabel, are your man blues finally gone?

Mabel: Feeling much better, thanks for asking

Wendy: Glad to hear Mabs here is off the sad land'

Tambry : Which means we can properly enjoy our day at the pool.

Candy : #Poolcuties.

Grenda: So! what swimsuits you gals choosing for today?

Wendy : I think the better question is did you girls manage to find ones that can actually support you?

Mabel: Pfff, Swimsuits were made for sexiness, just find one that stretches, the most! stretching! ever!

Tambry: Any type of bikini or swimsuit turns into a thong when Pacifica wears it.

Pacifica : Whatever makes Dipper go crazy and wanna rip it off me.

Mabel: Can we not? c'mon this is just our time.

Grenda: How about you girls come to my house and we play Some card games? I also got that movie call IT.

Wendy : Oooo, another girls night in. I'm in.

Grenda: Meh its not really that fancy though so don't expect anything Extraordinary besides popcorn and juice.

Tambry : Whatever, I'm game.

Pacifica : I could bring some things.

Mabel: Like what? champagne? oh wait you don't have those anymore hahaaha

Tambry: I never did understand champagne Its for rich people but the taste is not THAT strong.

Pacifica : Oh come on guys you know I'm better than that.

Wendy: Fine then former princess,what you will bring?

Pacifica : I don't know, I'll think of something! I don't see you making any suggestions!

Mabel: Lets just focus on picking up a swimsuit and then have fun ok?

Grenda : I'm gonna do my trademark Grendaball!

Wendy: Is that a meat ball or something?

Mabel: Its a big fist...made out of meatloaf?

Candy : I think it's just Grenda doing a cannonball...

Pacifica: lets hope for the best and its not something nuts

Grenda : Oh yee of little faith.

Mabel: Ok gals we have the place, hour and what to do later, you all excited?

Grenda : You know it!

Pacifica : You know I'm in.

Wendy : You know I'll be there.

Tambry : As long as it's nothing vampire related, I'm in.

Candy : #Girlsnight!

Mabel: Great! I'll be ready in a flash!

Grenda : I'll get everything ready for tonight.

The Huge boobed girl was then finished with her friends chat ,so she gets up from the bed and decides to choose her swimsuit to go in the pool.

Mabel : Now let's see, rainbows or kittens?

Then a Miniature Mabel shows up being the little devil on her mind.

Devil Mabel: Really? rainbows and kittens? girl you have a dynamite body that god gave you so use it to your advantage and make everyone jealous! and if guys come to you just reject them saying you have someone already hahahahahaha!

Then an Angel Mabel appears on her other shoulder.

Angel Mabel : This day is about you and having fun with your girlfriends how are you gonna do that constantly shooing away horny boys? Besides Rainbows are pretty and kittens are cute! Just like we are.

Devil Mabel: You know what else is cute? That white haired boy, how about next time you see him wear a Sweater saying Push my buttons? Ohhhh yeah that will make him fall.

Angel Mabel : Scandalous! We don't want him to think we're some tease now do we?

Devil Mabel: After the cake he gave us? He is the teaser.

The devil Mabel wearing a black tight leather suit showing off skin said rubbing her own boobs while giggling.

Angel Mabel: Stop it!

The little angel wearing an elegant white dress with a little kitten on it shouted.

Mabel : Guys! I gotta get ready here! Can we do this later?

The angel nods and the devil shrugs disappearing into her subconscious...Until Angel Mabel reappears.

Angel Mabel : By the way, go with the rainbows.

She disappears again.

Mabel: Man I should really turn down the sugar.

When she turns back around she sees Waddles staring at her, like she's crazy.

Mabel : Oh don't look at me like that! I've been through a lot lately!

And just like that one judging pig later, time flopped fast so it was about time to go to the pool and fucking enjoy your day.

Mabel : Woo-hoo! Pool time!

Dipper : You heading to the pool?

Mabel: Not just me but all the girls as well

Dipper : Surprised they didn't invite me.

Mabel: That's because this is just for us but in case they did I would do my trick to convince them not to. Not that your company is not appreciated bro but you distract them all...(minus Grenda)

Dipper : I totally understand.

Mabel : Oh and we'll be staying at Grenda's tonight so don't wait up.

Dipper: (A bunch of girls I slept with and my sister alone?) Don't go around talking bad about me ok? hahaha.

Mabel : Dipper after what you did to them I doubt there's a negative thought about you to be found...

She said with a frown and neutral look while opening the door and closing it.

Dipper : Well its not like I go broadcasting it...

Nope he would not but would still feel proud that he had boned all those girls, secretly inflating his ego walking to the kitchen.

* * *

While Dipper was basking in his glory in silence, Mabel was skipping her way to the Gravity Falls pool for some boy-free girl time.

Mabel: Can't wait to just enjoy my free time with no care in the whole world.

Wendy : Whoa, careful Mabes. Those Ta-Tas look ready to burst from that swimsuit at any moment.

The lumber girl wearing a one piece red Swimsuit said. Mabel was wearing a two piece orange bikini, with rainbows on it, that surprisingly holds onto her girls, Candy was wearing a cute striped bikini of two piece and this time the Big booty princess wearing a two piece purple bikini. They were all sexy and beyond other levels of sexy and stuff.

Mabel : Don't worry I put this thing to a stress test when I put it on. My girls are safe and secure!

Wendy: * _Gasp*_ Amazing a treasure haha

Grends: Hey guys!

The beefy woman wore her own bikini to show off all her muscles.

Mabel: Sup Grenda!

Grenda : I'm ready to get wet! Wendy bursts out laughing.

Candy: Classic Grenda

Tambry : Tell me she did not just say that...

There was the Social Media girl in a dark purple swimsuit.

Mabel: You get use to this type of wording soon enough.

Wendy : well if you really wanna get wet.

Mabel : DON'T! I know where you're heading, so just don't.

Wendy: You're no fun.

Pacifica: Forget it woman lets jump in.

Grenda : Yeah, Pool time! No boys, no weirdness!

Mabel: Then later food!

Candy : And cards.

Wendy : And getting wasted!

Grenda: I don't have booze Wendy.

Wendy : YOU don't. * _grins*_

Pacifica: Bet she only has whey protein and Redbull.

Grenda : Hey you can't argue with results Paz!

Candy: Heheheh!

Mabel : If you girls don't get in that pool I will boob-slap all of you!

Wendy: Oh no! Boobmageddon is onto us. Lets go haha

With that the girls head inside and start doing their own things. Pacifica starts sunbathing and Tambry starts texting.

Pacifica: Awnnn nothing outs a good sunbathing.

Mabel, Candy and Wendy toss around a beach ball.

Grenda: This looks like one of those commercials on TV

She heads to the diving board. Casting a shadow over the unsuspecting girls.

Grenda : GRENDA BALL!

The others only have a glance before she jumps causing a mini Tsunami on all of them getting extra wet.

Pacifica : AHH! What the?!

Tambry : You're lucky I have a protective case on my phone!

Grenda: C'mon don't be such duds girls. This is the true fun of pools!

Candy : I saw my life flash before my eyes...

Wendy : How was it?

Pacifica: I bet it was Full of anime.

Candy : Hey!

Wendy: Is she lying?

Candy : ...No. * Pouts *

Mabel: You spewed more water then Pacifica when she goes Bum pow!

Pacifica : I'll "Bum Pow" you Mabel!

Mabel: BRING IT ON!

The Northwest girl glares as she puts away her sunglasses and runs towards the pool.

Wendy : Uh Oh. INCOMING ASS!

Candy: INCOMING TITS!

The sexy and bootylicious blonde girl jumps in the pool aiming her ass right at the Pines girl While Mabel defends herself with her Huge Tatas like they are a bouncing castle.

Mabel : BOOB SHIELD!

Candy: I wonder if there is a life guard around here.

Wendy: Nah we need to see this Bomb.

There's another huge splash as the two collided with each other.

Tambry: * _Takes photo*_ Next post here I come.

Candy : What we're witnessing ladies is the ultimate clash in boobs vs ass.

Wendy: This was bound to happen.

Mabel : Is that all you got Northwest?!

Grenda: Uhm...look all the others are staring at them, looks like attention was needed here.

Wendy : Come one come all witness the match up of the century! Pacifica 'Junk in the trunk' Northwest vs Mabel 'Bra buster' Pines! Everyone start placing your bets!

Mabel: Are...are they making bets on us?

Pacifica: Looks like it.

Grenda : Of course they are! Who doesn't want to see two hotties wrestling in swimsuits?

Mabel: Well maybe we can just keep going?

Pacifica: I get half those bets! I ain't free entertainment!

Mabel : Oh please, those bets are mostly for me anyway. They know where the money is.

Candy: JUST FIGHT ON! YEAHHH!

Pacifica : Oh please everyone always looks at me more than you.

Mabel : Blasphemy!

They go at it again now with a 'maybe' better reason to fight now,While Tambry filmed the whole thing.

Tambry: Alright!

Pacifica : You got nothing Pines!

Mabel: You're not the boss of me!

Pacifica : Someone has to be!

Candy: Wow what is even happening anymore?

Wendy : Money, Candy. That's what's happening. She said counting the bets.

Grenda: I guess this is a way to spend the day

Mabel : Feel the wrath of my boob slap!

Her big boobs slap across Paz face like a hammer.

Pacifica : AH!

The slap knocks her over into the water.

Pacifica : Those things defy physics!

Mabel: That's what makes them special!

Pacifica: Take the blonde bomber.

She lunges towards Mabel with her huge rump like a cannon.

Mabel : Breast shield!

Water spreads everywhere like Two Grendas jumped.

Grenda : Oh jeez is someone dead?

Tambry: Maybe that's enough?

Wendy : So who won? I got a bunch of rowdy gamblers here.

Candy: They'll be Lucky if they still have their swimsuits.

Pacifica was sitting on Mabel's chest.

Grenda: Who...won?

Mabel : Pacifica, I never thought I'd say this...but do NOT move your butt...

Pacifica: Whats the Matter? Afraid of admiting defeat?

Mabel : No...I lost my top...

Pacifica: ...well i guess Wendy owns me ten bucks. I knew you'd lose your bra today.

Wendy : Dang it.

Mabel : Please tell me you see it.

Pacifica: How are you not sinking? Is this pool small?

Mabel : Normally my girls are great flotation devices but your weight is-

Mabel starts going under the longer Paz sits on her.

Pacifica: Should I get off then? The others are not going to stop watching you ya know.

The sinking Pines girl started slapping her ass, begging for air.

Pacifica: Ahn! Hey! Quit it!

Wendy: Should we help?

Grenda : Hey, I found her top! Wow, this thing is big!

Everyone was staring at the situation.

Tambry: Ok people shows over move on with your lives

The crowd groans in disappointment

Wendy: Be grateful for what you even glimpsed! And no refunds!

Candy: Don't worry Mabel we're going.

Tambry : I'm going to get so many likes from this.

One Top retriever later Mabel is now safe...her tatas not her pride but what's new? Pacifica won a bet and was now bragging about how Booty beats anything.

Pacifica : Once again the Northwest rains supreme.

Mabel: Shuuuut up...

Tambry : Look on the bright side Mabel. You're the most popular video on my channel right now.

Mabel : How many views?

Wendy: Its not like your going to regret later and die of embarrassment

Candy : * _Checks her phone*_ You're trending.

Pacifica: Oh crap! I forgot about that ugh! My parents are gonna be such a pain in the ass later.

Grenda : You could always sit on them too.

Mabel: We tell the cops it was a unfortunate accident.

Candy : I could flood their systems with a virus.

Tambry: Let it go.

Pacifica : Yeah, as much as I appreciate these suggestions guys, I'm not gonna destroy my parents.

Grenda: With your GLUTES hahaha!

Pacifica : Or otherwise!

Mabel: Well lets think of consequences later.

Grenda : Yeah, this day of fun doesn't stop until the sun rises the next day!

Candy: What should we do now?

Grenda : We take this party to my place!

Wendy: And go Crazy!

Mabel : Alright!

Pacifica: Yeah lets do this.

With that the girl squad packs up and heads to Grenda's house arriving a few minutes later from walking.

Grenda: So what movie we gonna watch first?

Wendy : I have a better idea.

Candy: And that is?

Wendy : Strip poker.

She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Pacifica: Are you serious right now?

Wendy : Aww, little princess afraid of being exposed?

Pacifica: Afraid? Bitch the only thing I am afraid of is you catching a cold once your naked and defeated!

Mabel : Oh you don't wanna enter a card game with me girls. Trust me.

Tambry: Why? You gonna tell us your Grunkle told you all about cards?

Candy: I'm a smart girl so I can fend for myself.

Grenda : I got a great poker face!

Wendy : So is everyone in?

Pacifica: Yeah!

Mabel: Yep

Candy: Let the game Begin!

Grenda : Bring it!

Tambry : Sure.

Wendy: Let the unforgettable game night begin.

Grabbing a deck of playing cards, Mabel shuffles and passes them out.

Mabel: Sodas? check,Snacks? check,ready to roast you girls? hmmm almost check.

Pacifica : Dream on Mabel. I beat you at the pool I can win at cards

Grenda: You two better watch these guns or else you lose quickly

Candy : your muscles will not help you here Grenda.

Wendy: Time to cry losers.

Tambry : Let's get this game started.

Mabel: With pleasure my fellas. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

Pacifica: May the best win this game.

Wendy: That will be me, but enough bragging.

One merciless card game later, Mabel was in fact dominating.

Grenda,Candy and Pacifica were in their panties and Bra already while Wendy still had her shirt on.

Pacifica : Oh come on! This is ridiculous!

Mabel : My Gruncle Stan taught me well.

Grenda: You're brutal!

Candy: We need a new plan!

Wendy: Work together?

Pacifica : You better not be cheating Mabel!

Mabel: Its only cheating if you ever get caught,but i am just this good.

Tambry: I did not want to do this but I think I shall use my trump card.

Mabel : Trump card?

Tambry : Your greatest weakness and my greatest moment.

She then gets her cards in her hands and takes a deep breath.

Tambry: Let's play while I tell a story.

Mabel : I'm not gonna like this am I?

* * *

The scene shows Dipper after coming back from the sub aquatic adventure while Tambry was cosplaying as one of the Boku no hero academia girls to impress the pines man.

Tambry : Ready to go...what was it? Plus Ultra on me?

Dipper : And beyond

Tambry : What?

Dipper : I will have sex with you.

Tambry : You seriously that easy to seduce?

Dipper : I'm in an open relationship with three of the most amazing girls I've ever met somehow and the fourth one shows up in my room cosplaying as my waifu. We'll get started on our relationship properly later. And if you'd really rather talk now I'm totally willing to do it. Or we can save that all for later, and right now I could fuck you until you pass out and need a wheelchair for a week.

Tambry : Relationship status update later. Virginity status update now.

He starts undoing his clothes,first his shirt revealing off his six pack and muscle mass from chest to arms.

Tambry : Daaaaamn, I should take a picture...

Dipper: No time for selfies hero.

The big guy said before gently leaning towards the back close to her like a log was about to fall on top of her that's how big he was and then begins to kiss her.

Tambry : Mmmm, yes sir...

She makes out back as well swirling and wrestling their tongues together. Wrapping her arms around his muscular body as he does the same to her, groping her curves.

Tambry: Hmmmph!

His hands tightly grip her as if he intends to rip off her costume.

Dipper: Ohhh yeah hmmm lets take this off.

He starts tearing off her costume.

Tambry: Ahnn!

Her chest is now at show as her tits jiggle.

Dipper : Good size.

He starts to lick and suck at those titties

Tambry: Dippyyyyy! ahnn! Hmmm fuck

Dip, bites and tugs on her nipples as he slaps his hands on her ass.

Tambry: AGHHHnnn!

Dipper: Hmmm taste good

He let's go of her tits and moves down her body.

Dipper: Lets see how you look down there and if hair matches the carpet.

He tears off the crotch of her costume.

Dipper: Wow...

The media girl blushed from the way he stared.

Tambry : Take a picture, it'll last longer...

Dipper: I would love to take a picture of your caramel, shaved pussy but I have a better idea.

With a smirk he begins to lick her spot with a lot of tongue like it was a lolipop. The moans escaping from Tambry's mouth are being muffled by her biting her lip. She starts clawing at the sheets in pleasure as she closes her eyes, basking in each slurp.

Tambry: M-more!

The Pines man moans into her pussy as he digs deeper into it. Having had tons of practice already. Sticking his tongue inside wiggling it around while his hands on her thighs are working.

Tambry : G-Good lord! No wonder the girls won't leave you alone...

Dipper: Feeling good? I bet you want some finger work.

Tambry : Bring it.

Dipper: Take this!

He shoves his fingers into her wetness.

Tambry: OH MY GOODNESS!

Dipper : Man you're wet.

He licks her clit as he starts moving his fingers in and out of her.

Tambry: Ahnnn! Ah ah! I'm close!

Hearing that he puts his whole mouth on her puss to catch those juices.

Tambry: Oooooooh Fuuuuuck

As she cums he slurps up all of those juices she squirts out.

Dipper: Hmm Delicious! You are such a squirter.

Tambry : Damn you're great at eating pussy...

Dipper: I have to be with all the practice.

Tambry : Are you as good with that big dipper of yours?

Dipper: Your about to find out sweet cheeks

Tambry : Sweet cheeks? Really?

She can't help but snicker from how corny he his.

Dipper: How about chocolate Hershey I am about to eat up?

He smirks lustfully ready to go to pound town.

Tambry : You already did.

She smirks back.

Dipper: I am going to let you be on top for this one.

Tambry : Sweet.

As Dipper lays on the bed she climbs on top and rubs his chest with an eager grin on her usually stoic face.

Dipper: Take a picture it will last longer

Tambry : Great idea.

She pulls out her phone for a selfie with him. Then his hands grab a hold of her booty cheeks.

Tambry : Oh!

He gives her rear some good squeezes.

Dipper: Later...dearie

Tambry : I may not be able to move later.

Dipper: Then its a risk you're gonna have to take.

Tambry : Alright, big man. Let's see how good a ride you are.

Dipper: Try your best

Taking hold of his length she strokes it, feeling how big he is.

Tambry: Did the others handled well?

Dipper : Oh very well.

Tambry: I shall do Excellent!

Lifting herself up, she rubs his tip on her wet entrance.

Tambry: Hmmmn ahnn!

Once properly slicked up she lowers herself, letting the impressive length slip into her tight cavern, moaning all the while.

Tambry: Oooooh ahnnn. Fuckkk!

The texter could barely handle it. She was squeezing so tight on him as she took him as much as she could

Dipper: Ohh yeah keep going just like that, ahnnn! its always good to have a tight girl.

Tambry: I-I got this

She moves her hips on him, feeling how big he is inside and stirring her insides with him, biting her lip.

Tambry: ohnhnhnhhnhnhn!

Getting her hips ready she stops after putting some of it inside,maybe half? nah its too much yet but she would work to it, moving those buns she starts riding.

Tambry : G-God, how did Wendy take this?!

Dipper: I gave her a little help

Tambry : Help?

The big man then holds both her hips with his hands and with a smirk he is ready to show her.

Tambry : * _Gulp*_ Oh boy...

With a medium movement Dipper pulls her down to the hilt of his wood log making her scream in moans all the time.

Tambry : AAHHH!

Dipper: OOHHHN!

The purple haired girl claws at his chest as she's stuffed.

Tambry: * _HUFF_ _HUFF*_ Oh! anngnnhh! nahhh! s-so big!

She breathes in and out fast like the girl is trying to run a marathon.

Dipper : Wow, that's tight...You don't see a lot of action do you?

Tambry: I-its not like i ha-ve the time! ahnnn!

He starts slowly thrusting his hips, pushing his cock deep into her, bouncing her on his lap.

Tambry: YES DIPPER!

Groaning he moves faster, holding her tightly.

Dipper: TAMBRY!

* * *

Tambry: And then I moaned so loud I thought I was gonna go SPLURT!

Wendy : Haha, nice.

Mabel: RAHHHHHHHHH!

The huge breasted woman just flips over the table like she turned Hulk.

Grenda : Uh oh, the Mabel beast is loose!

Tambry: And that...is how you win

She said showing the cards in her hand

Pacifica: That was savage.

Tambry : I know. * _smirks*_

 _Candy : We should probably change into our PJ'S now..._

She said with a blush on her face, pressing her thighs together.

Mabel: I'LL KILL YOU TAMBRY!

Tambry: I survived your brother's log. you can't do nothing! hahahahaha! * _starts running*_

Mabel : COME BACK HERE! RAAAAHHHHH!

Grenda: Five bucks she will be caught and suffocated my those watermelons

Pacifica : You're on.

Wendy : Sure you don't have to change your panties like Candy?

Pacifica: I would tell you the same thing.

Wendy : I ain't embarrassed. I know he gets me wet.

Pacifica: Lets just get our PJs already ughh...

One angry Mabel and panties change later, the girls were ready to call it a night after their moment of senseless fun.

Wendy : Another successful girls day.

Mabel: If you could call traumatic Successful...

Tambry : Try to dream of kittens or something and I'll try not to dream of Big Dipper.

The former brace girl just throws out a pillow to her face and groans.

The girls giggle at Mabel's expense and lay down to go to sleep.

Wendy : So we all agree to call him Big Dipper from now on?

Pacifica: Totally.

Tambry: He deserves it.

Candy: I am open to suggestions for many more nicknames

Grenda : Um am I a part of this?

Mabel: Just go to sleep and dream about your rich husband or whatever.

Grenda : OK...

Wendy: Sleep tight girls and be careful of Pacifica's ass and Mabel boobs,who knows if they end up sleep walking and suffocating us hahaha.

Pacifica & Mabel : Shut up Wendy!

And so the night comes, the girls sleep and dream while nothing can possibly go wrong...right? At that moment a pink entity enters through a window. Its pink flaming hair with a dim light in intensity while floating around the house in total silence, looking up for the girls in the house. Once inside she finds her candidates spread about in their sleeping bags.

"hehehehe now lets take a quick peek at these girls"

Pyronica then starts to use her eye to analyze each one of the girls body.

Pyronica : Hmmm...that one has too much muscle, that one is way too small, that blond has such a trunk! but not as big as the tatas girls...oof that gotta give back pain. Hmm, I like what this one does with her hair but it could use more pink than purple.

Then a glance at Wendy is all she does to see how perfect of a host she is.

Pyronica : Gasp! A curvaceous figure plump in both sides without exaggerating size in ass, boobs or muscles but an harmony with all of it? also a redhead, she is perfect!

Having chosen her host she completely turns into pink flames and enters through Wendy's mouth. Once inside the lumberjill coughs a little before going back to sleep. If only the girls could know what was waiting for them, but they were not the main goal nope! Pyronica was gonna have as much fun as she wanted. The hours go by and morning arrives,each girl with no need to wake up early besides their own routines.

Candy : Zzzz, yes Dippy I'd love some more chocolate...

What the girls did not know is that a certain red haired girl had woken up really early and made a prank to each one of them.

Pacifica : * _Yawns*_ Mhhm.

The former rich girl then wakes up,starting to get up and go to the bathroom to brush her teeth with the toothbrush she brought.

Pacifica : Time for morning maintenance...

Once inside the bathroom it took her only a few seconds to notice the so call 'prank' the moment she would later get naked to take a shower with hot steam since she was the first to wake up...as she thought.

Pacifica: WHAT THE HELL?!

The screaming of the big booty blonde girl wakes up the other girls.

Mabel : Ugh, what is it?

Grenda : Who's screaming?

Candy : Uh Grenda?

Grenda : What?

On the muscled woman's face was a marker drawn beard and mustache. Though for Candy it was blurred since she's not wearing her glasses.

Candy: Since when do you have a mustache?

The girl in the bathroom then comes out like a beast wearing only a towel covering her parts.

Pacifica: OK...which one of you... had the bright idea...TO DRAW SMILEY FACES ON MY BUTTCHEEKS?!

Mabel : Wait what now?

Pacifica: You Heard me!

Mabel : You serious?

Candy: Show us! this I gotta see! ...as soon as I find my glasses...

Pacifica : Hell no!

Grenda: Man someone pranked us,anyone else feeling pranked?

Mabel : I don't feel anything.

Candy : Me neither.

Pacifica: Maybe its just a matter of time until it falls on you.

Tambry: Meh, I'll just turn on my phone and see the news for today, while you sort this out.

As she pushes the button to turn on her phone it won't come on.

Tambry: That's weird I am sure I charged it.

She keeps trying but it won't come on.

Mabel: Looks like someone lost their toy.

Grenda: Maybe the battery is done for

The texter takes off the back of her phone to check the battery.

Tambry: * _GASP*_ noooooooooo! my battery!

The spot where the battery was supposed to be was empty.

Pacifica: big deal just buy another one. I'm the one suffering with a stupid permanent marker grin in my ass!

Mabel snickers at that as Tambry continues to freak out.

Tambry : My followers are gonna think I died!

Candy: Good thing nothing happened to me. * _still searching_ *

Grenda : Awful suspicious...

Candy: What are you implying? I did not do these things.

Pacifica : If anyone is capable of this it's Mabel!

Mabel: OH NO!

Pacifica : Who else would think to draw SMILEY FACES ON MY ASS?!

Mabel: Not that! my BRA! ITS GONE!

She said shoving an arm under her pajamas and seeing no sign of it.

Grenda : How is that even possible?!

Tambry: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Candy: Calm down girls I am sure something will come out of this.

Mabel: You say that because you're still ok.

Candy: Maybe I am not and I just did not realize it yet.

Mabel : Is something of yours missing?

Pacifica: You can't even see anything without your glasses.

Candy : Hey, I saw Grenda's markings! Even though they are blurs to me.

Grenda: Man I gotta wash this up, now everyone will for sure call me sir

Pacifica : Not before I wash this off!

Candy: You girls are overreacting

The korean girl said STILL trying to find her glasses.

Tambry : Easy for you to say.

Mabel: You didn't get your face messed with, your bra robbed or your cellphone violated.

Pacifica: Or drawings on your butt...

Candy : I can't see!

Grenda: Oh no! did they just steal your eyes?!

Candy : Just my glasses... This is just a prank right? it's not like someone is out to get us.

Tambry: ...Where is Wendy?

Mabel : Yeah, Where is Wendy?

Grenda : She wasn't here when we woke up!

Pacifica : Oh you are SO dead Corduroy!

Candy: You guys think she was the one who did this?

Tambry: I mean she is the only one who is not here

Mabel : Guys, what if she was kidnapped?!

Grenda : Mabel, Wendy is almost as tough as me. What could have possibly got her that we wouldn't notice?

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the house a red haired woman was walking around town drinking Pit cola,the second can.

Pyro Wendy: * _BURP*_ Not bad but could be better.

The possessed Lumberjill was looking around looking to enjoy herself after her little laugh.

Pyro Wendy: Hehehe I wish to see their faces once they wake up. Putting that huge ass bra for sell on Ebay was a genius act.

Now the only question on her mind was...what to do next?

Pyro Wendy : I know I have a job to do but no reason I can't enjoy this body first.

Looking around she tries to look for anything interesting to put her hands on. Wendy had a strong will but she had no idea of the possession, everything felt like a dream to her so how do you fight what you don't even know is happening?

Pyro Wendy : Hmm, Something fun. Someone I could really have some fun with.

She then sees someone according to Wendy Memories going for a walk.

Pyro Wendy : Oooo~ Who knew the pinetree would grow up so big and strong?

The alien woman had also got the memories of Wendy sexual adventures towards Dipper so far and realizing how big his tool was and how the other girls were into this.

Pyro Wendy : It's been eons since I got a package like that.

The inner demon girl started to think about a quick moment between the two of them,there is no way she can let that pass.

Pyro Wendy : Oh yeah, I am riding that. You know, before I destroy him and his sister.

With that said and done the horny bitch makes her best impression of Wendy and goes to the pinetree.

Pyro Wendy : Yo Dipper!

Dipper : Oh hey Wendy. Where are the others?

Pyro Wendy: Oh still sleeping, you know how lazy Mabel is.

Dipper : Well that's true. Girl's night go well?

Pyro Wendy: Oh you know,you went to one girls night out you went to them all. We played some cards, watch a movie...

Dipper : Well glad to hear it. I'm just out for a walk.

Pyro Wendy: Can I come with?

Dipper : Sure.

Pyro Wendy: Niceee~

Grabbing onto his arm the two start their stroll through town

Pyro Wendy: (hmm so strong. Not bad)

Dipper : Thanks for being there for my sister.

Pyro Wendy: Always pines boy.

She rubs on his arm heading towards his chest.

Dipper: umh? Ahn...what are you doing?

Pyro Wendy : Feeling you up. What do you think I'm doing?

Dipper: Its embarrassing doing it were everyone can see

Pyro Wendy : What do you have to be embarrassed about, beefcake?

Dipper: Well...ahn fine you win but moderation.

Pyro Wendy : Whatever.

She continues to rub his chest and abs, the demon inside totally impressed.

Dipper: Are you gonna grope me the whole way?

Pyro Wendy : Yup.

She gropes his crotch

Dipper : Wow! Ok, corduroy this is not something you do outside!

Pyro Wendy : Well unless you want to get down and dirty right here you better take me somewhere private.

She smirks at him while giving him a squeeze.

Dipper: Oof! C-cant that wait?

Pyro Wendy : No, No it can not.

Dipper: What's gotten into you?

She grins as she gropes and rubs her big Dipper.

Pyro Wendy : (Oh if only you knew.) In about a minute it'll be you.

* * *

Grenda : OK, did I get it all?

Pacifica: Almost...what about me?

Mabel snickers at Paz's predicament.

Pacifica: WHAT WAS THAT?

She said angry at the voices outside the bathroom

Mabel : Nothing rear Emoji. Hahaha!

Pacifica: Fffffffffuuuu

Tambry : Ugh, I need to get a new battery.

Candy : At least you can see properly.

Mabel: I need another bra.

Pacifica : And where the heck is Wendy?!

Tambry: No idea

Mabel : I'm telling you guys, she was probably kidnapped!

Pacifica : Or she pranked the crap out of us and took off before we noticed.

Candy:Typical Wendy

Tambry : I'm all for pranks but you do not mess with a girl's cell phone!

Grenda: Or face!

Pacifica : Or Ass!

Candy: Aghhh! Lets look for Wendy!

Girls : Yeah!

Grenda: After we done here

Pacifica : Yeah, I'm not done washing yet

Mabel: Looks like we got a mystery

Tambry : I doubt it's a mystery

Candy: I feel a tingly for this sort of thing.

Pacifica : You sure that's not just your other senses reacting to your loss of sight?

Candy: Probably

Grenda : Let's finish scrubbing then find our missing friend

Mabel: And my Bra!

Tambry: Secondary goal

Mabel : Right, Wendy first.

Pacifica: * _sigh*_ God you test me all the time right?

Tambry : With your reward being Dipper's dick.

Mabel: Booty smash that Thot later Paz

Pacifica : It'd be my pleasure.

Tambry: What?!

Pacifica : After I squash Wendy.

Grenda: Wherever she is...

* * *

Back With Pyro Wendy and Dipper, They went to find a nice private place where they wouldn't be interrupted as the possessed Lumberjill teased the unsuspecting Pines Man.

Dipper: You sure of this? I don't know.

Pyro Wendy : Relax, no one's around. Who's Gonna Stop us?

Dipper: I mean won't it be better to do it in my room?

Pyro Wendy : Aw, is Big Dipper scared of a little exposure?

She said slowly unzipping his pants.

Dipper: Y-yeah kind of i mean this is too bold Wendy.

Pyro Wendy : Come on we didn't get to do it out here last time.

Dipper: What if anyone see us?

Pyro Wendy : They'll get to know how lucky we both are.

She said with a smirk, reaching in his pants.

Pyro Wendy : Especially when they see this.

Dipper : * _Gulp*_ boy this feels like our first time all over again.

Pyro Wendy : Well then, I better make this something to remember.

She said getting on her knees and pulling out his Big Dipper. It comes out like whip to her face. Hard, pulsing, erect, big and ready to go.

Pyro Wendy : (Damn, this human is humongous!)

Dipper: S-sorry

Pyro Wendy : Oh you're gonna be.

With that she starts engulfing the large member with her mouth. The possessed Wendy's experience before on Dipper plus a horny alien woman from another dimension, this action was like seeing a porn actress swallow a cucumber like a pro.

Dipper : O-Oh my god...

This woman never ceased to amaze him as he watched her swallow up his massive log and start sucking on it like a Popsicle

Pyro Wendy: * _Slurping*_ (Ooooh yeah! this smell and taste,HOW MUCH HAVE I LONGED! this mortal will make a fine toy once I am done with this town)

Her "toy" placed a hand on her head as he groaned from the pleasure he's feeling, starting to thrust into her on instinct. Pyronica starts feeling her vessel throat getting filled with the log deeper down its new fuckhole that was its mouth. In and out as the motion was going to stay like that for a good while, so she better make the best of the oxygen. As the pleasure mounted Dipper thrusted faster and faster, completely forgetting about everything else and only focusing on Wendy's wet and hot mouth.

Dipper: H-holy crap, Wendy you're somehow way more lusty today and I think I like it.

He said now holding both his hands on her head, for one moment wishing she had pigtails so it could be grabbed and made her mouth his bitch.

Pyro Wendy : (Damn, right you like it.)

Letting her hands roam free the demonic pervert woman goes for both of his family jewels in a quick grab making him gasp in a mix of pleasure and surprise for the sudden shock, but soon she shows that those balls are hers to fondle gently.

Pyro Wendy : (Oh yeah, I'm gonna own this mortal)

Dipper: Ahnn! hhmhmm careful with those I only have the one pair.

The only response he got was her taking his cock all the way to the hilt, sucking like a vacuum cleaner.

Pyro Wendy: (Your throat is gonna feel a little sore later honey)

She said internally to Wendy while doing a impossible blowjob velocity attack on a huge cock like Dipper. One can say this was a slutty sight to see.

Dipper : H-Holy shit! Oh my god Wendy!

Pyro Wendy: (CUM FOR ME MORTAL! there is no point holding back!)

Dipper : I-I can't...I'm g-gonna...UGGGHHHH!

* * *

At the same time Dipper was about to unleash his Bazooka! The scene cuts back to Mabel and the girls about to get out of the house.

Mabel: Brrrrr! *shivers*

Grenda: What's Wrong?

Mabel: I feel a chilly disturbance.

Grenda : Like what?

Pacifica: Something that should had been mine.

The blonde girl shows up leaving the house last.

Candy: Got rid of the smileys? hahaha.

Pacifica: Not entirely and STOP REMINDING ME!

Tambry : I gotta get a new battery then we gotta find Wendy.

Grenda: You find your glasses Candy?

Candy : unfortunately yes...

Mabel : Unfortunately?

Candy : They were in the toilet...

Mabel: * _Gasp*_ So evil!

Pacifica : I swear when I find that Corduroy...

Tambry: You think this is more then just a prank?

Grenda: Why? you got some feeling in your guts telling you?

Mabel : That's what I've been saying!

Pacifica: I know were she can be.

Grenda: Where?

Mabel: You're not sayi-

Pacifica: We must Find Dipper!

Candy: Of course!

Tambry : Where there's Dipper, there's likely Wendy. And if I know her and I do she's probably getting her rocks of right now.

Mabel: God dammit! next time I'll ask Dipper to have a vacation in another whole country for a few weeks so you all can stop with your fire!

Pacifica: You're jealous because your not shagging anyone

Mabel : Pacifica I swear to God!

Pacifica: To awnser your prayers? hmm probably haha!

Before the former brace girl could tear into the Northwest heiress, Grenda speaks up.

Grenda : Um maybe we should solve this mystery before you two start fighting again?

Candy: Yeah that is probably for the best.

Tambry: Now would probably be good. Its not gonna be easy.

Candy : Where do we even start to look? Wendy could be anywhere and could have taken Dipper with her.

Mabel: * _Sighs*_ Well Ladies...time to turn on your Dipper detectors. We are going hunting for answers.

The huge titty girl said with a serious yet goofy expression.

Grenda : Um is a Dipper detector an actual thing here because I don't think I have that...

Candy : You can just follow me Grenda.

Pacifica: Or better, don't pay attention to Mabel's insanity.

Mabel : Hey! Don't doubt my twin powers!

Grenda: C'mon I need to suplex someone for all these shenanigans!

Tambry : Should we split up?

Pacifica : We'll cover more ground that way. Search every place Dipper and Wendy like to hang out.

Mabel: I hope you're not doing anything stupid Dippy

Tambry : I think we all know what and who he's doing.

Mabel : Tambry Shut up!

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	26. Mt Paz vs Pyro Wendy

Previously on the latest chapter of The Big Pines, Mabel was planning another get together with her friends and has found a possible new love interest, it was too early to say, but the cake conquered her more than kittens wearing silly outfits. However a certain one eyed demon, alien was now in control of their poor friend Wendy and they become victims of terrible PRANKS! Now the girls were on the hunt for their missing friend. Who was currently sinking her claws into Dipper.

* * *

Dipper who felt like he just unloaded a gallon of sperm after Wendy's superb Mouth work on him was an amazing relief but that was not going to end yet because once the red haired girl made him feel good he soon forgot about the surroundings and now was playing with fire.

Pyro Wendy : Ready for more big boy?

Said girl was sitting down with her legs ready to open for him to get to work on her cave, sucking that human cock was a nice rush and she was eager for more.

Dipper: You are...such a dirty lumbergirl Wendy.

Pyro Wendy : And don't you forget it. Now get between these legs of mine and return the favor.

Dipper : Yes ma'am.

Getting down between those legs, the horny man gets a good look at that hot and ready pussy. Without hesitation he dives right in and starts licking like a dog to a water dish.

Pyro Wendy: AHNNN! hmmm ohh yeah! aghn!

She could feel his tongue wiggling its way around that girl's pussy lips. It was more licking all over the place than doing it delicately but maybe he was more of a plower then licker. No matter this body would give her enough pleasure of a human body.

Pyro Wendy : What you lack in skill you make up for in enthusiasm.

Dipper: You want to see skill? all I have to do is aim for the right place.

Saying that he starts to concentrate his licking to her clitoris and that time slower trying to pleasure her button.

Pyro Wendy : Auugghhh! I so take back my previous statement. You're fucking amazing!

Dipper: HMMP!

Attacking with a new movement he starts to suck what some girls would call Lady boner, sucking like a candy wrapped sweet is what he does to it now

Pyro Wendy : Oh good god this is the best!

The possessed red haired girl was biting her lips, letting the lewd thoughts fill her up to the point where she only wanted to care about the next sex act.

Pyro Wendy : Come on big guy, make me squirt all over this forest!

Dipper: (Should I try that move? this would for sure make her more into it)

With delicacy Dipper puts Wendy erected clitoris in between his teeth and with gentle like starts chewing on it, almost like his mouth was not moving but this was suppose to be a special move. Slightly chewing on a woman's clit while using his tongue from pauses.

Pyro Wendy : OH! A-AH AH AHHHHH!

Fluids are then squirted from her love tunnel meanwhile her eyes go wide and the gasp of pleasure just keeps coming, her tongue out in pleasure and happiness. Dipper was slurping up whatever juices he could, licking her clean.

Pyro Wendy: T-that felt good

Dipper : Glad you enjoyed it.

Pyro Wendy: I'm still up for more. How about you?

Given everything that just happened Dipper was harder than an actual dipper. Of course he was up for more!

Dipper: You want me to take the lead or you prefer to take matters into your own hands?

Pyro Wendy : As if you could take charge of me anyway.

She said smirking as she jumps on Dipper and pins him to the ground. Lust radiating in her eyes.

Dipper: Wow! heheh you said something different last time.

Pyro Wendy : Don't get smug with me buster.

She said grabbing his dick and stroking it.

Dipper: Hmmmn!

Pyro Wendy: I am going to give this boy a ride

The possessed Lumberjane raised herself over the massive pole and aimed it at her hot, dripping hole, ready to take it deep and raw.

Pyro Wendy: You better hope no one listens to us *giggles*

* * *

While Dipper was about to get the ride of his life...again. Tambry was getting a new cell battery before helping the girls with their Dipper/Wendy hunt.

Mabel: You girls found anything?

Tambry : Hold on I keep a spare here somewhere.

Mabel : I was talking about Dipper and Wendy!

Pacifica: I looked up everywhere in town and nothing,maybe we are missing somewhere

Candy : Maybe they're at the Shack?

Grenda: That would be too obvious...right?

Mabel : Do we have any other options?

Candy: Did we look in the woods?

Tambry : AHA!

Pacifica: Are you serious? that place is huge

Tambry : Finally found my battery! What were we talking about?

Mabel: *Sigh* Lets go check them out in the woods and if luck hits us we find them

Tambry : If they're doing what I'm pretty sure we're all thinking they're doing, all we have to do is follow the screams.

Grenda: You mean orgasmic moans? *Snorts*

Mabel : GET MOVING!

Pacifica: Oh no! The tiddy monster is angry,better run girls hahahaa!

Mabel : Ugh!

With that the girls head off to find the two.

Mabel : OK, we should split up to cover more ground.

Pacifica: I'll go left.

Candy: I'll go right!

Tambry : And I'll stay here in case they come back.

She said obviously not wanting to go aimlessly wandering through a forest full of weirdness.

Grenda: Get your ass in the game woman!

Tambry : I know what wanders in those woods. I'm not getting kidnapped by gnomes.

Grenda: Fine, I'll help you guys while miss scary pants stay behind.

Tambry rolls her eyes and texts on her phone.

Mabel: Ok girls if you ever find something looking like a cool red haired girl that is Wendy

Pacifica : No duh Mabel. We know what Wendy looks like.

Candy: What if we find a sexy and sweaty Shirtless pinetree? *snorts*

Pacifica : Touch him and you're dead.

Candy : Like you could stop me.

The two love struck girls glare at each other with lightning between them.

Mabel: Well...that was a fun talk. I am gonna go now, see ya.

The girls split up to search the forest.

Pacifica: I hope you're ready for when I get my hands on you Corduroy.

Candy : She better not be doing dirty things to my Dipper.

* * *

Oh but Dipper was mostly engage on dirty things,the moaning and sounds coming towards the direction he was is like he was doing it with someone who was pent up for years or maybe more. Ample and audible slapping sounds as red hair bounced up and down while big manly hands were latched on tight to that great booty hidden behind that red hair.

Pyro Wendy: AHNNN! AHN! AHN! AHN! OHHH YEAH! OHHNHNHNH! GGNN FUCK!

Dipper : Y-You seem more eager than usual! AUGH!

Pryo Wendy: Ohhhh Yeah skewer me with that cock! Fuck me until I can't walk no more! God you're so big! love it!

She said riding him faster with each passing second, saliva coming from her mouth, teeth gritting while no words were being exchanged, you can say Its almost like she lost self control.

Pyro Wendy : Good god FUCK ME!

Dipper: Whoooa! (t-this is crazy! Is she really that used to my size right now? its like we done this many times for it to happen but...)

Pyro Wendy : Come on Big Dipper! Be a man and show me what a stud you are!

Dipper: Take this!

He gives her a double hand slap to each ass cheek with a audible sound.

Pyro Wendy : AHN! Oh that's the stuff!

Dipper: I can't leave myself to let you take the start,or else I'll end up blasting of inside you.

Pyro Wendy : You stop and I will fucking destroy you!

Dipper: No way I am stopping! but I wont cum inside you Wendy.

Pyro Wendy: I don't mind if you breed me with your seed. There ain't no better feeling.

Dipper: WHAT?!

Pyro Wendy : Now be a good boy and KEEP FUCKING ME!

Her hips started going crazy, moving even faster on the massive pole in her tight, squeezing pussy.

Dipper: NGHHHH! (T-this is bad,if she keeps going I will cum inside. Why is she doing that? now that is just irresponsible)

Pyro Wendy : Oh its been too long since I had a nice cream filling.

Dipper: Enough!

The Bulky man said pushing her sweet red haired girl away with his arms and at the same time moving into a different position now with him on top.

Pyro Wendy : Well look who's taking charge.

She said wrapping her Arms and legs around his bulky body. Her Lumberjane strength letting her hold on tight.

Dipper: Nh? Damn it Wendy, don't make this any sexier or else I will really blow.

The possessed Redhead grins as she leans into his face, moving on his cock.

Pyro Wendy : Good. Go right ahead big man. You know you want to.

She gives his face a lick, right on the lips to make this even sexier for him.

Dipper: (F-FFUUCKKKKK!)

Wendy: There is no point in holding on anymore Dipper.

Dipper: (I am really going to do this?)

* * *

What Pyronica didn't know is that someone was getting closer to their location.

Pacifica : I know I heard something this way...

At first the blonde had no idea where to look in this huge forest, but thanks to the lust filled screaming, she managed to find her way.

Pacifica: Its coming from there!

She said rushing her pace towards the sound with no time to lose.

Pacifica: I'm close...I can feel it.

* * *

Pyro Wendy : You're close. I can feel it! Well so am I! Go on send us both over and blow that pent up load right in this womb of mine!

Dipper: AHNN! (Girls I-I'm sorry)

Pacifica : Dipper, is that you?

As if responding to his cry the Northwest woman came to his rescue.

Dipper: P-Pacifica?

Pyro Wendy: What? the lard ass?

Pacifica : I knew it! You are a dead woman Corduroy! First you prank us then you sneak off with MY Dipper?!

Dipper: W-wait.

Pacifica: I cant believe this! i was looking everywhere for Wendy and i found her...with you in the woods? so shameless! GRRRRRR!

The blonde haired woman then rushes like a maniac and when she is close enough she aims her Huge phat ass towards Dipper.

Pacifica: DIPPER YOU IDIOT!

Like a meteor crashing into earth, Pacifica crashed her massive satellite ass onto Dipper. That was enough to make him come off from the position because by the sudden surprise Pyro Wendy's grasp had loosened up.

Dipper: oOGH!

Was his last words before the world became Northwest booty.

Pyro Wendy : Hey! Butt out Fatass! I'm in the middle of the best lay I've ever gotten!

The Big booty beauty then walks towards her fallen man on the ground with no pants and undies, proceeding to grab his member.

Pacifica: Listen here! this dick? this DICK IS MINE! and I wont let anyone have him more than ME!

Like that was not enough said, she said all that while stroking the log.

Dipper : W-Wait don't stroke me!

What Pacifica seems to not realize is that Dipper is on his breaking point and the sexy blonde hand stroking was the last straw.

Dipper: (Cant...hold...in!) AHNNNNNNN!

With a mighty pent up blow he releases all of it like a blast up in the sky almost hitting her face.

Pacifica : GAH! D-Dipper!

Pyro Wendy : DAMMIT! You bitch! That was my load!

She was so angry then her Hair started to blaze up in pink fire almost like that was not Wendy.

Pyro Wendy : I should have did more than just toy with you. I should have tied you up! No...I should have burnt you to a CRISP!

Dipper: Wendy?

Pacifica: Is she on fire?!

Pryo Wendy: You know what? you RUINED my good mood! Now i am going to turn this stupid city to dust,and once I'm done I'll take him as my sex slave.

The lumberjack girl body then starts to turn a shade of Pink like burn or deep shade of pink? her body starting to fire up as a Two piece looking bikini made of pink fire covering her body shows up,horns pop out of her head and her pupils turn A dark shade of Pink with a third eye appearing on her forehead.

Dipper and Paz: Oh shit!

Pyro Wendy: This time I will play serious and no weird looking robot shack with a dinosaur arm will stop me!

Pacifica : Wait a second... Pink, flaming hair...

Dipper : the Giant robot fight... You're one of Bill's minions!

Pyro Wendy: Well Duh! took you long enough to notice. Now stay still while I go wreck that Town.

Dipper : Yeah, not happening.

With a smirk all Pyronica does is start to...grow. Yeah that's right Bill minions could also control their size and in that battle they had in the weirdmaggedon they had changed to be bigger. Now In front of them a Possessed Wendy Corduroy, the size of a giant now, the same size as the Water tower or their Shack robot back in the day.

Pacifica : Oh that is so not good.

Dipper: Oh my god! that is so sex-I mean what will we do now?

Pyro Wendy: Hahahaha! Now watch your city fall!

Laugher echoing in the whole woods that would bring anyone else Attention

Mabel : What in the world?!

Grenda was in the middle of interrogating a manotaur.

Grenda : What was that?

Manotaur : All I hear is my bones breaking!

Interrogating...in a wrestling hold...

Candy: Is that...a giant woman?

Tambry : W-Wendy?!

Back to Dipper and Pacifica,the two were dumbfounded at finding out Wendy was...somewhat possessed by Pyronica one of Bill minions and now they had to do something.

Dipper: I better get my pants back and go to the shack..man did I just fuck a demon?

Pacifica : How is she even here?! She got sucked back into her dimension with the rest of Bill's goon squad!

Dipper: I won't be surprised if this has someone else hands on it, it always does.

Pacifica : Well what do we do now? It's not like we have another giant robot lying around!

Dipper: Let's Reunite with the others first they might have an idea.

Pacifica: Fuck, here I was thinking my day was not gonna be worst then this happens.

Dipper : What did she do to you guys anyway?

Pacifica: T-that's not important right now! cmon, go go lets keep moving!

Moving quickly the gang meets up out of the forest, following the colossal Wendy.

Candy : Dipper! You're OK!

Tambry : What the hell happened to Wendy?!

Pacifica: Well it appears we are in a classic situation of BITCH JUST GOT POSSESSED! what does it look like?

Mabel : See?! I told you guys something happened to Wendy!

Candy: Oh no!

Grenda : We need the shacktron!

Dipper: Unfortunately it went back to normal after weirdmaggedon.

Mabel : Well we gotta do something!

Tambry: Like what exactly?

Dipper : I have an idea. Follow me.

Grenda: Better Hurry or we'er done for!

The Pines male leads the girls to where he found the crystal for his flashlight.

Dipper : I need a large source of light. With it we can reflect it off one of the larger crystals and grow big enough to stop Wendy.

Tambry: Wow...wait so all these are just here lying around with no protection?

Dipper : Don't ask.

Mabel: So...what? One of us is gonna go?

Grenda : Let me do it! I think I can take her.

Pacifica : Oh no, if anyone is gonna kick that bitch's ass, it's gonna be me.

Candy: Why you though?

Pacifica: Don't test me I will fight you.

Mabel: Wait! If you become huge you clothes are gonna Shred.

Grenda : Won't her clothes grow with her? You know, since that thing can shrink and grow anything?

Candy: Ahn...we should test that theory with something stretchy just in case since...we never used that to make a human giant.

Tambry : Any ideas?

Mabel: Maybe we can find some.

Grenda: Do you have something of the sort Candy?

Candy : Well...I may have a little something.

She said with a smirk like a plan was coming up. Paz gets a sudden chill.

Pacifica : I'm not gonna like this am I?

Grenda: Quit being such a bummer woman.

Mabel: Do it for the greater good.

Tambry: Besides Dipper would just be there getting beat since he would not hit a woman

Dipper : Hey...

Mabel : You know she's right Dip-Dot.

Pacifica: *Sigh* Fine, she is probably doing evil now. There is no time to argue.

Grenda : At least she didn't take Dipper like some kind of Queen Kong.

Dipper: Don't jinx it!

* * *

Meanwhile the possessed Corduroy was stomping her way through town.

Pyro Wendy: Fear me! Puny mortals

The townspeople were running away in a panic from the giant and yes also sexy woman in flames. Looking down she picks up a van, and who does she see? Why non other than Wendy's friends.

Pyro Wendy : I could use a snack.

Thompson : NO! I can't die yet! I'm still a virgin!

Robbie: AHHH..wait...you for real?

Thompson: Girls just don't accept me for who I am man.

The giant flaming haired demon tried shaking the van over her mouth to get her snacks from inside, but suddenly something big arrives, first a small earthquake and wind blowing getting her attention.

Pyro Wendy : Huh? What the?

When she turns around still with the car in hands she sees what appears to be a...another giant lady? and what was weirder, she was wearing some sort of uniform?

Thompson: Holy...shit is that

Robbie: No...way

Nate : That is...

Lee : Awesome!

The giant woman had blonde hair and was of voluptuous nature, the outfit composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Oh yeah...she also was with her back turn against Pyronica so...her ass is also on full display, such magnitude of booty was like you could hear A Space Odyssey song playing on the back.

Pyro Wendy : Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to eat here!

Pacifica: Trust me...you don't want to eat those guys.

Saying that the beautiful giant lady turns around surprising them even more when they see her face.

Pacifica: They will go straight to your hips...no pun intended

Pyro Wendy : The blonde bitch.

She said with a literally fiery glare.

Pacifica : Put down the van with the unattractive males inside.

Thompson: Awwn man...

Robbie : OK was that last part necessary?

Lee: Yeah we're hot!

Nate: Some of us more then others.

Robbie & Thompson : Hey!

Pyro Wendy: Why the flashy outfit? hahaha you don't want anyone seeing the pieces of art I left for you?

Pacifica : Just for your information I think I rock this outfit. I could tell from Dipper's reaction. Now I'm not gonna say it again! Put down the van!

The Pyro Lumberjane grins evilly.

Pyro Wendy : If you insist.

With a good windup she throws the van at her like a fast ball, the guys inside, screaming.

Pacifica: Tsc! bitch!

With quick footing Pacifica gets the car with her hand after carefully moving by the streets.

Pacifica: Phew...that was close,you all ok there?

She said looking to the car like it was a toy in her hands, smiling that they look safe.

Robbie : Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl.

Thompson : I need to change my pants...

Nate : Aw gross dude.

Lee : I understand the importance of seat belts now...

Pacifica: Ok...I am putting you down now,so run out as soon as I do, ok?

Doing so in a sec she goes back into the stare contest against her newfound enemy

Pyro Wendy : You really think you can take me bitch? I have all your friends strength, plus my own!

Pacifica: Then I guess today is the day I settle a score, see who is the alpha here. I always wanted to give Wendy a piece of my mind, you are just a bonus.

Pyro Wendy : Oh please I know how you mortals work. This is your friend's body I'm inhabiting. And you wouldn't want to hurt your dear friend would Y- AGH! SON OF A BITCH!

She's interrupted by a punch in the face.

Pacifica : God, I always wanted to do that.

She said cracking her knuckles with a mad smirk.

Pacifica: Listen here you flaming haired bitch, I don't know what dimension you came from, but you don't go around fucking up my city unless you're looking for a fight!

Pyro Wendy: You...I'll show you the meaning of pain!

Both sexy giant ladies then charged at each other with incredible speed as they were about to engage in the most very awesome and incredible fights ever seen! They all then got into each other as they were in a hand-lock as both tried to push themselves away.

Pacifica : _Grunts!_

 _Pyro Wendy : You can't defeat me Mortal! I am power incarnate!_

 _Pacifica: We'll see about that!_

Using a sudden move, Pacifica frees her left hand and clenches it into a fist and punches her possessed friend in the face! Delivering a hard punch that threw her enemy off balanced, but this also gave Pyronica an opening as she then jumped forward and pinned Pacifica to the ground.

 _ _THUD!_ _

The pink enemy then started using her strength to punch Pacifica as she was blocking her attacks, she was quite powerful in her attacks as she had combat experience in the past.

Pyro Wendy : It's time you mortals learned your place! Starting with you!

Pacifica: How about You FUCK OFF?

The Blonde haired woman then used her legs to kick up and pushed her giant foe off of her as she then got back up on her feet. Meanwhile the others were watching.

Mabel: Kick her ass Girl!

Tambry: This is Gold!

Mabel: Wait...you're recording this?

Candy: C'mon Mabel its not like she is the only one.

Grenda: Well, i'm certainly liking this! This is even better than that Doomsday fight scene in Batman Vs Superman Dawn of Justice.

Dipper: You watch that?

Grenda : You don't know everything about me.

Pyro Wendy : The only thing that's gonna get fucked around here is that boy toy of yours once I'm through fucking up you and your precious town!

Pacifica: AGHHHHHHHG!

The fight then continues as both of them continued their fight in the town, trading blows and kicks to try to get the other down. But neither side was going to budge until one of them is defeated, Pacifica then spots a big sign that looks like a donut and rips it out. Using it as a makeshift knuckleduster. As Pyronica leaped in for a charge attack, the northwest girl used the knuckleduster and punched her in the face really hard.

 _SMASH!_

 _Pyro Wendy: AHHHH!_

The impact of the punch destroyed the sign in the process and causing the red haired bitch to stumble a bit and reassert herself as she tried to gain back focus.

Pyro Wendy : *Spits* I will admit, I've never fought anyone like this before with a strong determination. But that doesn't mean that you'll win!

The three-eye'd being then picks up some sand and dirt from the forest and throws it at Paz face, nearly blinding her as she tried to get the sand off of her face. Pyronica then got behind her and got in a full nelson arm lock.

Pyro Wendy : Surrender mortal and I might let you live!

Pacifica: The only one who has the privilege to have his body THIS close to me is Dipper!

Using her head, She head bangs Pyronica across the nose and face, stunning her and causing her to let go as Pacifica then grabbed her and threw her across the street! crushing several empty cars in the process.

Pacifica: HAD ENOUGH!?

Pyro Wendy : I'll have enough when I say so!

And in that response, both of them then got into a hand-lock once more as they were using their powerful strength to one up the other.

Pyro Wendy : Suck on this!

Taking a deep breath the three-eyed demon girl breathes pink Flames onto Pacifica. Seeing the fire coming Pacifica moves her head out of the way only burning some of her hair strands, which she is not happy about, and lets go.

Pacifica: Ahhhh! My hair!

Pyro Wendy: You think I'll be defeated by someone wearing spandex? what you think I am?

Pacifica: You're not even one to talk going around wearing THAT!

Pyro Wendy : Uh excuse me?!

Pacifica sidesteps behind her, she then grabs a nearby water tower off the top of a building.

Pacifica: How about I do this?

The blonde haired girl was starting to go beyond what others would think and splashed Wendy with the water. Creating a lot of steam.

Pyro Wendy : GAH!

When the steam cleared everyone was greeted to quite a sight.

Mabel: Oh shit!

Grenda: Oh no she didn't!

Candy: Keep recording!

Dipper : Oh my god... *Nosebleeds a little*

Tambry : Nice.

Pryonica was left speechless, she then gets up and looks that her sexy body was shown, sexy curvaceous lumberjack body.

 _Boobs bouncing! Booty jiggling!_

 _Pyro Wendy: YOU! son of bitch!_

 _Gideon:_ *Blushes*

Lebam: You better not have a boner right now.

Gideon: I-I'M JUST HUMAN!

Candy: I will admit...That was hot.

Everyone stares at Candy for a moment.

Candy: What? can't I love thick things?

Grenda : You sure you're not Bi?

Pryo Wendy: YOU DARE HUMILIATE ME?!

Pacifica : Damn right I dare. Smile for the cameras.

She said smirking as multiple people were filming and taking pictures.

Robbie : *Takes a pic* I am so saving this.

Pyro Wendy: I...will...crush you!

She said delivering a powerful round house kick to the face. Pacifica falls on her back and struggles to get back up as Pyro Wendy reached her. She then used a surprise attack and charged to her nemesis as she pushed her away using her hands. But it wasn't enough to stop her as the blonde girl then grabbed an empty bus and used it as a baseball bat, smashing it across her torso and delivering another powerful kick to the stomach, causing the bitch to fly off towards Greasy Diner almost crushing it.

Lazy Susan : Oh my stars!

Pacifica: Oh shit that was close _ahem_ You picked the wrong planet to invade bitch.

Pyro Wendy: Ugh, I'm just finishing what Bill started. You and your friends have more enemies than you think.

Pacifica: What? You're working for someone?

Pyro Wendy: Who knows.

Through an opening Pyronica used her knee and kneed Paz in the stomach hard. So hard that it caused her to bend downward and hold her stomach as it was very painful.

Pacifica: UGGGHH! F-Fuck!

Pyro Wendy: How does it feel to be on the losing end of the stick?

Pacifica : You tell me. You're the one with the loosing streak.

Pyro Wendy: You phat assed slut!

The giantess then begins punching The northwest girl and making sure she didn't fight back, she laughed evilly as she then picked her up and threw her further away to the lake.

Dipper: This is not looking good!

Candy : Wait, Dipper. Look! She's at the lake! And she's a fire demon right?

Mabel: PACIFICA! YOU GOTTA PLAY LIKE A UNEXPECTED CHEATER OR A NORTHWEST!

Dipper: Ouch! Mabel don't scream. Ahn...yes

Candy : So what's the best way to put out a fire?

Grenda: Ugh we get it! Lets go to the part we put it to work!

Tambry : What are we gonna do? In case you haven't noticed we're at a bit of a size disadvantage here.

Dipper : We'll have to trust Pacifica.

Mabel : And if all else fails we could gigantify me.

Dipper: Noo! You're gonna destroy everything...

Grenda: Boobs of destruction

Mabel : Oh come on!

Candy: You're a little clumsy Mabel.

Mabel : Am not!

Pacifica then decides to bite her enemy right on the forearm like a dog.

Pyro Wendy : AGH! SERIOUSLY?!

She tries to shake or pry her off. Letting go from the Pinkette, the blonde has her footing back.

Pacifica: It wasn't fancy but it works

Pyro Wendy : I am gonna barbecue you!

Pacifica: *Wipes her face* No more...

Pyro Wendy : What? You gonna beg for mercy now?

Pacifica: You messed with my hair, my ass and my man! Right now I am going to show you what happens when you mess around with the wrong Northwest

With the lake close by Pacifica gets an idea how to put out this fire.

Pacifica: You're not that strong.

She said turning around showing her ass enveloped by the suit and smack it.

Pacifica: you're a stupid naked monster who needs a host to deal with me.

Pyro Wendy : Stupid?! I took control of your strongest friend. Threw you and your gal pals into disarray and had wild outdoor sex with your precious Pinetree.

Mabel: Oh c'mon!

Pyro Wendy: You're just a weak, spoiled mortal with an abnormally large ass. You are NOTHING!

Pacifica: *Stares bravely* Prove it

Pyro Wendy : *Grins* Oh I'm gonna relish this.

Grenda: Brace yourselves...a bomb is coming.

The flaming giant heads towards the enlarged Blonde, intending to finish it.

Pyro Wendy: RAHHHH!

In a quick movement, Giga-Paz sidesteps the Pyro giant, hip bumping her into the lake, making lots of steam. Once she was down, she takes advantage jumping onto her back, sitting on her. Grabbing her by her head.

Pacifica : Time for your baptism Wendy!

Robbie: That is soo hot...

Thompson: Quick! Take pictures!

The enlarged northwest held down the flaming pink haired demon in the water, putting out her flames.

Pyro Wendy: Phmhmbgb Le-let go!

Pacifica : Not until I drown this demon out of you!

She shoves her head back underwater.

Robbie: Crush her with your ass!

Thompson: What? Dude don't say that.

Nate: You don't want to get the giant lady angry.

Robbie : Oh come on, we're all thinking it.

Dipper: Can you guys please shut up?

Everyone had arrived closer to the fight now.

Mabel: *Huff Huff* I-is everyone ok? cool I'm..oh boy running is getting tougher these days.

Grenda: Lay off the cupcakes

Robbie : Why do I get the feeling you guys had something to do with this?

Candy: In which part and regard?

Robbie : Don't remind me. I still find zombie parts around the house occasionally.

Tambry: Look she has her on her back!

Dipper: Yeah! You can win

Pyro Wendy : GET OFF ME! MY FLAMES!

In a fit of rage Pacifica is hit right in the face by the back of posessed Wendy.

Pacifica : AGH! Dammit!

Pyro Wendy: *Huff Huff*

Pacifica : That's it I'm ending this now!

Pyro Wendy: You...haven't seen the last of it

Pacifica : Don't care. You're coming out of my friend, right now!

Pyro Wendy: ok...you win...just finish it

Pacifica : Oh it'd be my pleasure.

Dipper : Wait...doesn't it seem a little too easy?

Mabel: You think so? It was a hard...naked battle

Tambry : This video is gonna go viral, I know it.

Pyro Wendy: To think it was going to end like this

Pacifica : Next time think twice before you mess with a Northwest.

Pyro Wendy: Tell me just one last thing...do you like to get messy?

Pacifica : Wait what?

With a surprise attack She grabs her face with both hands and does the most normal thing possible.

...She kissed her.

Dipper : Oh my god...

Tambry : *Takes another pic* Pure gold!

Mabel: WHAT THE HELL?!

Mt. Paz struggled to get out of the sudden lip lock. She could however feel something happen. Like something was getting sucked out of her mouth.

Dipper : Why isn't she breaking free?

Candy: My calculations imply that the weird event calls for a special move

Grenda: Wait what are you saying?

Mabel : What special move?

Candy: DO YOU GUYS EVER SEE ANIME?! She is getting her energy by kissing her!

Grenda & Mabel : WHAT?!

Pacifica : (W-What's happening?! Why am I feeling weaker?)

Pyro Wendy: (Haha! Fool,now that your energy is mine i will beat you up to a pulp)

Dipper : We gotta help her!

Robbie: And how exactly are you gonna do that Beefcake?

Grenda : Put me in there! I'll stop her!

Mabel: We can't just keep making people bigger like that. I don't think the town could take it.

Candy: Wait,she got bigger with her powers but what if we make her small with the lantern and by enough time to surprise her?

Dipper : It's the only plan we've got. Let's do it!

Thompson: Y-yeah you guys go i just...stay here and...wow she is using tongue

Dipper : WILL YOU GUYS GET OUTTA HERE?!

Robbie: Ugh Fine.

Nate: Bummer...

Lee : Come on, just a little longer?

Grenda: *Crack her knuckles* I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, can you repeat?

Lee : Ok, we're leaving! Jeez...

Candy: Quick! every second is a moment less for her to win!

Grenda: I could Throw a Sofa at her head.

Dipper : I don't think that'll be enough.

Pacifica: Hmmnsnhmhmmnhhhn!

The poor Blonde giant could feel her strength leaving her more and more by the second the longer the kiss went on, but she just couldn't get away. It was like the kiss of a succubus. There to take you away with the 'pleasure' you didn't ask for, in her case double that.

Pacifica : (I...I can't stop...I'm gonna...pass out...)

Grenda: Hey! Pink and naked look here!

Pyro Wendy : Ugh, why does everyone keep interrupting me today?

Grenda: HEADS UP!

The only thing the villainess sees when she turns around is a human female being throw at her like a missile, and shocked by that decreases her time reaction.

Pyro Wendy : What the?!

Mabel: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly she feels the smaller girl latching onto her face, right in one of her eyes

Pyro Wendy: AHHG! what the hell?!

Candy: Holy shit! was that your plan Grenda?

Grenda: Hey don't look at me like that. We were out of time and she agreed with that I just had to grab her legs and spin her around like a log.

Dipper : OK, but now what?

Pyro Wendy : Agh! It's in my eye! Get it out! Get it out!

The blonde haired beauty now free from the kiss starts to breath as fast as she could, like the girl just took a dip to deep in the ocean and had to go back quickly to be oxygen.

Pacifica: The...fuck? stupid perverted *huff* trick...

Pyro Wendy : Come here you little pest!

She grabs and starts prying Mabel off of her face.

Mabel: Oh...hi didn't see you there, how is your day coming along?

Pyro Wendy : It's had its ups and downs. But squishing you should lighten my mood a bit.

Mabel: Wait! Uhm..I heard you and my brother had some good time, maybe you can tell me why you suddenly decided to come here?

Pyro Wendy : Several reasons actually. Vengeance on this town for defeating me and my comrades at Weirdmaggedon. To finally have all the fun I could want. And Finally, do you have ANY idea how many eons it's been since I had a decent lay?! And I didn't decide to come, I was summoned.

Pacifica: Nobody. gives. A FUCK!

The blonde hurricane, now filled with anger at the humiliation she received, decided to finish this once and for all.

Mabel: Oh shit!

Pyro Wendy : Stay down dammit! You've lost!

Pacifica: Give the unrealistic breasted woman back!

She said with a big slap to her cheek that would make any man feel like a bee just stinged them.

Pyro Wendy : AHH!

Mabel : Hey! They're completely real!

With quick work of her hands Pacifica catches Mabel in her hands.

Pacifica: Phew! ok that was really reckless.

Mabel : You're welcome. *winks*

Putting poor ol Mabel on the ground before she focus back in battle.

Pacifica: I'm done giving chances,one more move, that's all I need to beat you, so drop down before I unleash it and humiliate you.

Pyro Wendy : Boy, you must really love your boy toy don't you? Can't stand the thought of me stealing him away and using him as a breeding tool for eternity huh?

She asked with a perverted/malicious grin.

Pacifica: Bitch move.

Just like that, the northwest was already behind her with a deadly glare. Now behind her standing opponent, The phat ass beauty takes possessed Wendy backwards into an inverted face-lock and wrapping her legs around the opponent's body with a incredible body scissors. Making her arch backwards.

Grenda : Yeah! That's what I'm talking about girl!

Dipper: Whoa!

Candy: That's...how...she can do that?

Grenda : As a wrestling enthusiast I fully approve! Now make her tap!

Pacifica: You feel that? the pressure going to your neck and back hurts right?

Pyro Wendy : AUGH! FUCK!

Pacifica: Now let the lumberjack girl free, NOW!

Pyro Wendy : N-Never!

Pacifica: So this is how you want to play? ok then *Bites her earlobe*

Pyro Wendy : YOW!

Pacifica: C'mon Wendy *giggles* are you really going to let me dominate you like that? you look so pathetic.

Her frustration growing, not wanting to be defeated like this she keeps struggling to get loose.

Pacifica: If you let this Pink freak control you, I guess Dipper will be all mine while you just watch like a little bitch.

The pink haired girl's eyes twitch as her struggles lessen.

Pacifica: So much for that end of the world survival skills. I guess I can let you go if you say, "oh please miss Paz have mercy of this poor foolish woman"

Pyro Wendy : F-Fuck...you...

Eventually all struggles cease and the Lunberjane finally goes limp. Her flames going out.

Candy: Did that do it?

Grends: I hope so

Dipper: Man, I am so turn on right now.

Mabel : Perv.

Dipper: Don't judge me! I've seen the magazines you keep under your bed.

Mabel: WHAT?! t-those are PERSONAL!

Dipper : Pick a less obvious hiding spot next time.

Candy: What was the title of those magazines?

Mabel : Candy!

Grenda: Who cares about Mabel Schlong magazines? look!

Wendy was starting to shrink. She would have sunk and drowned in the lake had Pacifica not scoop her up in her hand.

Pacifica: Whoops! there we go, much better.

She brings the unconscious girl back to shore, setting her down in the middle of her friends.

Mabel: Good job Pacifica.

Pacifica: Yeah...can't wait to see my face in every journal and media after this.

She said not really happy for that since this is not what she wanted when the thought of being famous came to mind.

Tambry : Aw come on, they'll love you.

Grenda: I'm not sure 'Face' is what they'll focus on.

Dipper : Careful guys, she maybe unconscious but that demon is still in there.

Pacifica: Ugh...I'm too tired for this. I have no more plans or ideas.

Mabel: Maybe you can sit on her. Hahahaha!

At that moment Wendy enters a coughing fit.

Dipper: Hmnn?

She coughs up a bit of water, squirming a bit as she starts coughing even harder as if trying to get something out.

Grenda: Looks like she is not feeling so good.

Pacifica : No duh Grenda!

Candy: Well do something, or not?

Dipper : Give her a sec. I think she's trying to get her out.

Mabel: Go there and put your hand on her mouth.

Dipper: Why would I do that?

Candy: I think she was talking to Pacifica Dipper.

Pacifica : What? Me?

Then they hear throwing up sounds, poor Wendy was barfing up something pink from her mouth.

Mabel: Ewww!

Dipper : That's it, just get her all out.

Lebam: Oh hey more supernatural stuff happening.

Gideon: Can someone please bring her a towel to cover up?

Dipper : Mabel?

Mabel : I'm on it.

The boobed girl takes of her sweater only for another sweater to be on her body again,without asking why she is using two in this weather she just puts it on Wendy.

Tambry : So, we're gonna ignore that she's wearing two sweaters in this weather?

Grenda: What? you wanted her maboobs to be exposed? this is just plan b.

Tambry: In case of what?

Mabel: Sweater thieves

Tambry : ...I don't even know how to respond to that...

Gideon: How long is she going to keep at it?

Just as he asked she finished puking up demon gunk and breathing heavily.

Pacifica: Oh Goody she is ok. now can you guys shrink me back now?

Dipper : Wendy? Is it you?

Wendy : Ughhh, fuck, what happened last night? I feel like I had too much beer with Mabel Juice.

Tambry: Oh your not going to believe this but...

Candy: You got posessed.

Grenda: Got big and went haywire.

Mabel: Pacifica had to get big too and kick your ass.

Dipper: You ended up naked so that's why you're wearing Mabel's sweater

Pacifica: It has a lot of space in the chest too *laughs*

Wendy looks around seeing everyone, and everything, including the damage and the giant Pacifica.

Wendy : So where's the demon?

Tambry : You barfed her up.

Where the pink gunk used to be was the now weak and frail form of a defeated Pyronica lying on the ground

Mabel: I thought her reaction was going to be more like...I don't know, like BAM!

Grenda : So what do we do with her?

Candy : Oh! Can I experiment on her too?

Dipper: What the?!

Gideon: How about we call your uncles?

Dipper : Good idea.

Pacifica : And can we please shrink me back down?

Gideon: Get my Utensils honey.

Lebam : Sure cupcake.

Mabel: Brrr...I'll never get use to that.

Lebam goes to get Gideon what he needed to incapacitate Pyronica long enough until Dipper calls his gruncles while the girls fill Wendy in on everything that happened.

Wendy : Wait I did what now?

Tambry: Hey Mabel I found your Bra

Mabel : Finally! Where is it?

Tambry: Its...on ebay for auction.

Mabel : WHAT?!

Grenda: Wow really? Did anyone buy it yet? What description did they put? How much was spent?

Mabel : Grenda!

Pacifica: I'm glad to be normal sized to see this haha.

Wendy : Thanks for saving my butt Paz.

Pacifica : Well it wasn't all me but that soreness you're feeling is all me.

Grenda: You should rest now. Bet you're really tired.

Wendy : I don't know Grenda, last time I went to sleep I got possessed.

Pacifica: I think she was talking to me...but thanks I'm fine now. I just need to sit down.

Wendy : Never underestimate the thighs of a Northwest. I have learned a valuable lesson today.

Dipper : Gruncle Stan and Ford are on their way. I'm glad you two are alright.

Wendy : Sorry for virtually raping you.

Dipper: N-no problem,everything ended up fine (I didn't hate it though...)

Pyronica : Well, it was fun while it lasted...

Pacifica : Dipper, may I speak to you for a moment?

Dipper: Sure Paz, I hope you're ok.

Pacifica : I'm fine. Or at least I will be.

She leads him away from the others for a moment.

Mabel: Where do you get all this stuff Gideon? I wanted to ask for some time now

Gideon : A very good source. One you guys are actually familiar with.

Grenda: Is it Legal?

Gideon : Does it matter?

Candy: Uhmm...yes? If you don't wanna get caught by some sort of...supernatural cops

Gideon : Like who? The now nonexistent Time police?

Mabel: They might come back one day, time travel and stuff.

Gideon : Perhaps, but it's not like he'll tell me if it's legal or not anyway.

Tambry: Can we go home now?

Wendy : Would love to.

Mabel : Hey, where'd Dip-Dot and Paz Go?

* * *

Not far away behind some trees.

Dipper : So what did you want talk to me a-BOUT!

His voice took on a higher pitch as a vice grip suddenly took hold of his family jewels.

Pacifica : Now you listen to me buster, if anyone is gonna get your cum inside of them it's gonna be me understand? My place, at 7:30 do NOT be late. Got it?

Dipper: Y-yes Ma'am.

The poor bastard said in a high pitch voice,why are girls so aggressive with his privates anyway? jeez was she really that horny?

Paz : Good. I'll be waiting.

She releases his jewels, then grabs his shirt collar to pull him into a lustful, tongue-filled kiss. His hands also roaming over her ass in a quick squeezing and grabbing, man that ass was addicting, he could be feeling it forever, but after the kiss broke apart she just smiled at him.

Pacifica: I will have a special surprise for you when its time. Come at the right moment and it shall not be missed

Dipper : O-Ok...

The sexy Northwest girl back in her purple attire just walks away, hips swaying all the way with the power of jigglyness, truth be told every step that ass is just screaming. "Look at me! I'm thicc!"

Dipper : God these girls are gonna be the death of me...

* * *

In the end everything ended up ok, sure some wreckage happened but after Gideon Trapped pyronica into some weird sort of Vase after putting a weird Japanese looking paper with kanji on it the original Twins arrived to take hold of the situation.

Ford : Good work containing her. I'll see to it she's put back where she belongs.

Candy : Are you sure I can't experiment on her a little?

Stan: Just settle down girl, jeez not everything that looks like that anime thingy is for you to put ya hands on. Now I hope this ended up not so over the top.

Mabel: Well...just look tomorrow news

Wendy : At least let me shake up the vase a little, I owe her at least that much.

Lebam: DON'T TOUCH!

The big boobed clone said slapping Wendy hand away, later making a calm face while shaking her finger.

Lebam: It's delicate my dear so no 'let me have revenge' sort of thing.

Wendy : Aw come on!

Gideon: *Sigh* Look if you want to see her getting beat up...just look at tomorrow's news. I bet your pink version gets into one heck of a fight also *cough* you might want to lay low for a while.

Wendy : Um, why?

Gideon: Ok you all have fun, we going now. Hey hun is there any left over nachos on the Fridge?

Lebam : If there isn't I'll just make more, my precious shortcake.

They then kiss right in front of everyone.

Mabel : Guh! Oh come on now!

Grenda: Man this is weird, but sweet.

Tambry: Did that machine that made that clone still operating?

Wendy : Probably. Why?

Candy: *Facepalm* And you guys forgot about it? seriously?

Mabel : A lot of stuff happened...

Candy: I just hope that thing is out of juice and no one gets its hands on it.

Wendy : I'm sure it's fine.

Ford : A copier? Like at the shack?

Mabel: We have a copier?

Wendy: Must be old like him haha

Ford : Oh ha ha very funny. That copier copies more than just pictures.

Dipper: Oh yeah...that is gone now.

The big boy said coming back from his moment with Paz.

Ford : Probably for the best.

Stan: Why though?

Ford : Do I have some stories for you.

Stan: Ugh..how many inventions are still there in the shack that i don't know?

Ford : How many do you know about?

Stan: If you tell me then I may or not be using it for profit or something else with no idea

Ford : *Sigh* Guess it's time for inventory then...

Mabel: Do you think she came here all by herself?

Stan: That would be too easy and we know that does not suit us.

Ford: The portal to the nightmare dimension was closed, who did this might be more then we can imagine.

Dipper : Question is, who could possibly be able to do this? And why?


	27. An extra large serving of northwest

After the clash of the giant girlfriends Dipper was 'requested' by Pacifica to meet her at her house. No doubt for some nighttime loving after catching him with a possessed Wendy. What does the Northwest heiress have in store for the pines boy? Let's find out.

* * *

Dipper: Why do I feel like I am going to be scolded?

The beefy man said standing outside of Pacifica's normal now sort of house style and debating whether or not to ring the bell. Until he hears her voice from her bedroom window.

Pacifica : It's open. Just come in.

Dipper: Oh! ahn..thanks

He said slowly opening the door after putting his hand on the door knob. Every single second and step inside he wondered what she had plan for this moment.

Dipper: (I hope she is not going to do anything...too crazy)

Pacifica : You are on time. Good. And for that you shall be rewarded. Come to my room, upstairs!

Dipper: (How can I hear her voice so well like this? ) O-ok

The pine-tree having a weird feeling of why she is being so mysterious goes up to check out her room.

Pacifica : Come in Dipper. And see your surprise.

Outside of her room he gulps, while Pacifica was one of the most affectionate girls she could be the horniest too if not careful

Dipper: Here I go.

The door was opened and what he sees surprises him quite a bit. There she was, Pacifica Northwest on her bed. But that wasn't the big surprise. Everyone knows how big Pacifica was on the bottom department but now Dipper sees himself surprised at seeing one of his romantic interests with a...bigger everything?

Dipper: P-Pacifica? what happened? Y-Your body...

The blonde haired women had now a bigger body. Every single inch increased in harmony to still have the same body shape but in perspective she was really huge, tall enough to look down on dipper and thicc enough to look like an amazon out of a fiction story.

Pacifica : You like your surprise? Since you enjoy giant women so much. I thought I'd give you one.

She said with a seductive smirk on her face. She was wearing a sexy pair of Black sating bra and panties enveloping her already breathtaking curves,she was smart enough to increase her clothing as well. A stupendous big women in extra thicc proportions standing there in a bed that still held up for some reason (maybe she did something to it) Now she was like some goddess of fertility.

Pacifica : Now are you gonna be a good boy and give it your all tonight Little Dipper?

She said teasing him, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

Dipper: Uhm..d-did you use the crystal? (I gotta get a safety lock on those things) Yo-you're not making this permanent right?

Pacifica: Trust me there is nothing I would love more than to show off to everyone how little they are and how sexy I am but...meh you gotta think clearly.

Dipper : Wow...That's actually pretty mature and responsible.

Pacifica : Do I look like Mabel to you?

She asked with hands on her hips and a pout on her face.

Dipper: No of course not but...we all are a little selfish from time to time.

Pacifica: You're being selfish now in not taking off your pants. Do I need to get my whip?

Dipper : Wait there's a whip?!

Despite the worry in his voice the mental image of dominatrix Pacifica did kinda turn him on a little.

Pacifica: You wanna find out? I don't mind being more naughty tonight. We may try many things until you get tired of me.

She said with a devious and seductive smirk on her face. With a blush, the Pines man drops his pants. Not used to dealing with a woman bigger than him since his growth spurt.

Pacifica: Hmmm now that tent in your undies is really nice to look at.

Dipper : Glad you still think so. Think it's still big enough for you?

He asked with a smile on his face.

Pacifica: I am still laying down you know. Now take those undies off and show me your sledgehammer.

Dipper : Yes ma'am.

Seeing no reason to argue, especially given they've done this already several times. Dip, just drops his boxers and let's his 'sledgehammer' out.

Pacifica: Now that thing will be just normal big for me

Dipper : Is that a good thing?

Pacifica: It means you can go crazy on pounding as I take it.

Dipper : Definitely good...

Pacifica: Now come here and take my clothes off with your teeth.

Dipper : Well OK, but it might take a little effort.

Pacifica: Do it flawlessly!

Dipper : Yes ma'am!

Going up to the enlarged Blondie, he grabs her panties with his teeth and starts pulling.

Pacifica: Hmmm yeah this is hot.

And the Pines male definitely agreed. He just couldn't say it because his mouth was full at the moment. But with a little try she sees her undergarments being taken away revealing her flower and sexy hiplicious hips which she sways a bit for his enticement with an enchanting smile on her face.

Pacifica : Like what you see?

Dipper: You know how much I like these meaty pies.

Pacifica : Oh trust me, I know.

Dipper: You want the bra too?

Pacifica : I was hoping you'd ask.

She said pushing out her chest for him.

Dipper: Oh Mrs. Pacifica what do you have in there for me?

Pacifica : Take it off and find out Mr. Dipper.

Dipper: My my I hope I can satisfy your big expectations.

Pacifica : You haven't disappointed me yet.

Saying that the boy hands go to the women jiggly tits and starts squeezing.

Dipper: Don't mind me doing this first?

Pacifica : Ohhh...not at all...

Dipper: Man they get softer everyday.

Pacifica : Because you can't keep your hands off.

Dipper: That's a fact.

He said giving more squeezes as he rubbed against them.

Pacifica: Ahnn! Hmmmnnn!

The thicc gal moaned lovingly, enjoying the sensation her lover is giving to her.

Dipper: So much to grab on...

Pacifica: Let me go into a more comfortable position for you.

Dipper: So I can take your bra off with my teeth huh? sounds good.

He let's go of her tits so she can lay on her front and let him get at her bra. Then proceeds to slightly bite on her bra lock to get it off.

Dipper : Grr! Come on you stubborn thing...

Pacifica: Having some trouble there Mr. Pines?

She giggles at his struggles.

Dipper: No! I can do this.

Having tons of experience with bras at this point, most of them from aiding his sister with them, he manages to get it off and pulls it away like a dog with a toy in its mouth. The northwest girls gazoongas come out with an amazing jiggle. Looking smoother and softer than usual like she just got done after a spa day. The pines man was breathless.

Dipper : They look amazing...

Pacifica: Not as big as Mabel's but they're...almost...there

Dipper : You're the perfect size. Most of your proportions just... prefer to go south.

Pacifica: What're going to do with my south side?

Dipper : What do you think?

He slaps his hands on those thick Northwest hills and squeezes them, caresses them, feeling just how large and thick they are.

Pacifica: AHN!

Dipper: Still as wiggly as ever.

Pacifica : You massive perv...

Dipper : You invited me, so what does that make you?

Like a hungry wolf Dipper starts to look at how massive her butt has actually become and for a moment he smirks evilly.

Dipper: I am so hungry for booty I think I might just take a bite.

Paz blushes hearing that, knowing what he intends to do.

Pacifica : Y-You wouldn't...

Dipper: Too late!

He said getting a mouthful of her ass meat as much as he could but biting slightly like a plaything just to make her know he is there.

Pacifica : Eep! P-Perverted peasant!

The blonde girl flushes red, feeling her rear getting chewed on like a tasty treat.

Dipper: Hmmm~ I will suck on this skin a lot and nibble on it milady.

Pacifica : Hmph, I will tolerate this just t-this once.

Dipper: Oh you can ask me to do anything tonight and I wont mind.

She smiles from that. Even with such a treasure in front of him he still only wants what she wants. He is a true gentleman. At least that's what she thought before feeling a bite on her rear.

Pacifica: GAH!

Dipper: You were silent for too long.

So...mostly a gentleman.

Pacifica : Just continue to massage me...

Dipper: It will take some time to massage such a phat ass

Pacifica : Then get to it. Do a good job and I'll reward you.

Dipper: Gonna let me eat your peaches huh?

Pacifica : I give you permission to please your goddess. Be grateful.

Dipper: Oh yeah I am going to please you a lot. Are you sure we are alone for the time being?

Pacifica : Just us. Parents are out doing something stupid. And even if they weren't...

At that moment she gets a devious grin.

Pacifica : I'd still let you do it. And let them hear every moment.

Dipper: Whoa...that made me have a shameful boner right now.

Pacifica: Shush Pines! now lube up my northwest backside or no titfuck.

Dipper : Y-Yes ma'am!

Looking by the sides he looks up for something that can at least cover a quarter of that ass. And like any girl like Pacifica she has a variety of oils and lotions to use.

Dipper: You still have money to buy these?

Pacifica : I have my ways...

She said not telling him their just gifts from the Mabel and the girls.

Getting two bottles of grape scent lotions he squeezes them hard like actual fruits to cover as much ass as possible.

Pacifica : Oooohhh... That's nice...

Dipper: Ok Paz lets put this ass to work and maybe it wont take the whole night hehe

Pacifica : Shut up and get to work. I'm still sore from that fight so make sure to get everywhere, especially the sore spots!

Dipper: (Hands...don't fail me now) Massage mode on!

Then two strong hands go towards the worlds biggest booty. Paz tenses up before melting into the sheets, feeling those hands.

Dipper: You made a mistake Pacifica. Making yourself bigger only made you more sensitive.

Pacifica : Always the brainiac. What are you gonna do about it?

She asked with a wink.

Dipper: Gonna use my hands and face to give it a good rub on.

Pacifica : That's what I- wait, did you say face?

And just like that Dipper shoves his face on her meaty booty and gropes as much flesh his hands can and from now on rubbing is his middle name.

Pacifica : OH! Oh Dipper...

Blush on her cheeks she lays there, letting her man have his way with her rear. The voluptuousness of that ass was so much it felt like it was sucking him in, sinking deeper to embrace the booty as one and never let go, the smell of grapes was in the air. Paz was moaning as she was rubbed and massaged.

Pacifica : Oh that's nice...

His member was one hundred percent hard and no more than this can happen, later on he will hammer that pussy with all his might.

Dipper: (Its so warm...I wonder what happen if I start licking hehe)

Pacifica : Yes really get in there Dip-EEE!

She jumps a little feeling a sudden lick. What she had no idea is that Dipper was feeling more kinky today and decided to lick in a different place today.

Pacifica : Dipper a-are you licking my- EEP! No not there! It's dirty!

If he could talk right now he would say he gives no fucks about that right now and only licks more and more while squeezing and rubbing his hands on her cheeks, still showing how much of an alpha he is.

Pacifica : Oh good God...

With how good that Pines tongue was the Northwest girl quickly succumbed to the pleasure, moaning like crazy. Her saliva dripping on the pillow because of her newfound pleasure and somehow shameful but yet so good!

Pacifica : (Well I always liked having my ass kissed...)

* * *

Somewhere for some reason Mabel felt a shiver going down her spine and sweats cold.

Mabel: (S-something gross just happened)

* * *

Pacifica : Keep going! Don't stop! Ahhhh!

Dipper: Hmmmhmhphhgm

Pacifica : Haaahhh... This is the best...

Then the pinetree stops doing his work to catch his breath.

Dipper: Oof ahn..

Pacifica : Did I say to stop?

Dipper: I am...sort of reaching my limit here and I want to get it on.

Pacifica: You want me to pleasure you that much huh? I suppose I can get you something for the job well done.

Dipper : Yes please.

Pacifica: You are not prepared for what I am going to give you. Get in position and sit straight.

She instructed him, with a seductive smirk on her face. Eager as he is The pine tree does as she says and gets in position on the bed. Pacifica walks on four in the bed like a lioness and takes a look up close to his penis now feeling smaller compared to her new height but still big enough for her.

Dipper: (Her breath feels so good on it)

Pacifica: Let me see this treat in a better angle...inside my mouth.

Much to his delight she starts to go to work on him, giving him a few licks before putting him into her mouth.

Dipper: AHN! hmmnnnnn!

With her larger size it was easier for Paz to take that log down her throat. In a few seconds she was deepthroating his member bobbing her head up and down on the shaft. Dipper was fully immersed in the pleasure as he placed his hands on her head, rubbing her blond mane.

Dipper: Ohhhh fuck yes... this is nghh!

She smirked hearing and seeing how pleased he is, her tongue roaming all over his shaft as she sucks on it. It was just so easy now, it felt like a slightly above average penis for her now and while that may not be as good when fucking, she was having fun. She cups and caresses his family jewels as she takes the throbbing length to the hilt.

Dipper: OHHH FUCK!

He could feel the need to shoot his armament but he tries to hold it as best as possible, this was the least he could do.

Pacifica : Mmmm...

She feels him throbbing and twitching in her mouth and doubles her efforts to make him cum.

Dipper: ooOOOOhhnn

Pacifica: (C'mon Dippy cum for me, I want to see how much you can let go)

Dipper: Fuck...this is...great

She gently squeezes his balls to literally milk him.

Dipper: HMMMMMMMMMM!

Pacifica: What do I have here? some big looking pine seeds.

Dipper: C-careful its sensitive

Pacifica: You are denying me your shots? You're so bad Dipper, maybe I should force you not to release it.

Dipper : A-And how do you intend to do that?

Pacifica: hmm...maybe you're not ready.

Dipper : R-Ready?

Pacifica: Hmmm You curious?

He nods his head as he is always curious.

Pacifica: I am going to get it from the balcony now.

She said getting up and walking with each step her booty ripples.

Dipper : God, I can't look away...

Pacifica: Oops I am bending over now.

She said with a air of innocence but it was on purpose.

Dipper : Oh good god...

Staring at that incredible ass, was just making his arousal that much more unbearable. He just wanted to jump on her and ram that ass until he was satisfied.

Pacifica: Here it is

When she turn around Dipper sees what Pacifica has in her hand. At first the dude had no idea what it was but then...it hit him. That was an expensive looking DICK RING!

Dipper : W-When did you get that?!

Pacifica: Yesterday, I was curious about it for a while so I made a special purchase just for you so we can see your limits.

Dipper : You can't be serious!

He was backed up as it is! If she puts that on him he will have the worst blue balls!

Pacifica: Don't think about running away now Dipper, because tonight I am going to make sure you wont sleep without thinking about me and this body.

She said with a horny and manic grin on her face.

Dipper : Pretty sure that's already the case...

He said nervously, the look on Paz's face really making him wanna run.

Pacifica: Shhhh just relax and it will be over before you realize it. Or if you want me to chase you like prey I don't mind that either.

Dipper : Pacifica, let's just calm down and talk about this...

Pacifica: Think of this as punishment for screwing that demon. NOW COME HERE!

The former rich girl was going to capture Dipper and make him her bitch tonight this is what she was planning.

Dipper : NOOOOO!

* * *

Meanwhile...somewhere in a hotel

Soos: Do you think everyone is doing fine at the shack?

Melody: I'm sure they are honey, after all we are coming back tomorrow.

Soos: Boy I can't wait to hear some news from Dipper and the gang.

Melody: Hopefully not trouble.

Soos : Hey if I know them, they probably took care of any trouble.

Melody : Yeah, no doubt. So how about some room service?

Soos : Alright!

* * *

Back to the pinetree...

Pacifica: _Huff_ See? was that so hard?

After a brief chase, Pacifica managed to get the cockring on that log of his.

Dipper: T-this is not right.

Pacifica : You won't be saying that in a minute.

Dipper: Well you did tie me up to the bed and my limbs are trapped with rope. I am starting to think you planned all this.

Pacifica : Maybe, maybe not. You like mysteries, figure it out.

She said with a wink.

Dipper: Ohh boy.

She was getting on the bed already now that her stud cant run away.

Pacifica : And now I'm gonna remind you who had you first before anyone else. You're my big strong Pine Tree! Mine!

Dipper: W-what are you gonna do?

Pacifica: You're my bull...and I am going to take you for a ride.

With that she takes his hard cock and strokes him with her larger yet still well manicured hands, to make sure he's at maximum hardness before positioning herself.

Pacifica: Hmmm~ Hard as steel, now this is what I need! Now look at these work.

She said starting to cup her own boobs and then getting them like buns with a sausage,just like that she drops them so he could feel their weight and softness.

Dipper : Ohh... so big and soft... like sacks of jello.

Now Paz starts working the shaft moving her sexy extra ripe melons up and down.

Pacifica: The best sacks of Jello Dippy. Now moan for me. I wanna hear your orgasmic sounds as you try to ejaculate.

Dipper : Augh... you're the worst...

He said leaning his head back as he's pleased.

Pacifica: Oh is that so? hmmm lets see you say that again.

She starts sucking the tip of his member and titfucks faster.

Dipper : Aaahhhh!

The bound man was pulling at his ropes. He wanted to rub her head, stroke her hair or something as she did this but couldn't. And Paz's movements was driving him mad.

Pacifica: hmmhmhmppm...give it up, those ropes are reinforced and you'll just hurt yourself Dipper. Now let me ask you something, do you like yoga balls?

Dipper : Um, why?

Pacifica: Time to show you why I am best girl.

She said that changing her position and moving herself until Her phat ass was all he could see ready for a Reverse Cowgirl style.

Pacifica : Hope you enjoy the view as much as I'll enjoy my ride.

Dipper: Pacifica WAIT!

Pacifica : Now why would I do that?

With that she plops her big phat ass onto Dipper pines big erected log of a dick with no mercy, with a quick moan she begins to move herself. Dippy moaned about as much as she did, feeling that ass descend upon his croth, cock in that still tight pussy.

Pacifica: Ahnn! yes! I can move way better now. Want me to speed it up? Hmm yes you would love that, keep the build up in those balls.

The constant stimulation was making him build up more and more. And the fact he hasn't cum once didn't help at all.

Pacifica: Ahnnn! AHNNN! Hmmm! oh yeah!

Dipper: Fuuuuck!

Pacifica: More!

Dipper : Pacifica! T-Take this damn ring off!

Pacifica : Not until I'm done with you!

She said suddenly stopping and removing his penis from her pussy. Changing positions once again she is back at the bed in Cowgirl position now putting more of her weight on him.

Pacifica: I am going to fuck you until you feel your balls about to blow up! then I'll take it off.

Dipper : You really are the worst...

Pacifica : You know you love me.

She said with a smile. Then the World landed on his crotch again and by that I mean Pacifica's crushing Space station on him again.

Dipper : AUGH! Good god you are gonna crush me woman...

Pacifica: Thrust your hips and take this as your exercise Dipper.

As she bounced on him, riding like she said she would, Dip had no choice but to comply and thrust his hips, swollen balls slapping on that awesome ass. Not that he didn't want to anyway. Tied up as he is he can't deny how incredibly hot this whole scenario was.

Pacifica: Now beg me for more! Tell me how much you love this and how much you want to release it.

Dipper : I-I'm not- Ugh! Gonna beg! Aughhh!

Sure he says that but the way he was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth were sure signs of how much he wanted to release.

Pacifica: Then I guess I will have to bounce on your cock until lets see...ten whole minutes?

Dipper : T-Ten minutes?

He wouldn't be able to handle ten more seconds!

Pacifica: You think I don't have the strength? I have huge hips that are muscle and not fat so you know I am in shape, thanks by the way (although I think four would be enough)

Dipper : Thanks for the workouts?

Pacifica: Now instead of fast humping I will do slow but STRONG booty pounds on this dick.

She said lifting her booty up and then landing with all her might on his dick again.

Dipper : UGH! NGH! A-Aughh! So much thickness!

Pacifica: Say it...say it now!

With every drop of those hips his cock twitched and throbbed like crazy, the cock ring preventing his release. He was building up so much it was almost painful.

Dipper: AGHRRRRRRRR!

Pacifica: C'mon Dippy this can end if you say it.

The Northwest heiress was loving this to no end. Of course Dipper wouldn't submit right away, giving her all the more time to tease and ride him. She knew he would break eventually but she did admire his stubbornness. It was one of many things she loved about him.

Dipper: Aghhhh! enough! Let me cum already, this is torture!

Pacifica: Say Please mistress Pacifica.

Dipper : Oh come on...

Pacifica : Say it!

Her tone now was a little mad, like she was going to break his dick at any moment.

Pacifica: I am going to suck your balls and see how much you can hold that sharp tongue under pressure like that.

Dipper : N-No! I'll literally explode!

Pacifica: Last chance Dippy or I will really do it. You have until the count of three. 1...2...

Dipper : PLEASE! ...Please Mistress Pacifica...

Pacifica: Hmmmmmmmmmmm~

She moaned loudly like those words were melting her away. Biting her lip in pleasure, Pacifica was almost thinking about taking the ring off and let all that sperm bank account inside her...but that was not the time yet.

Pacifica: Oh yeah...that's the stuff.

Dipper : Please take this thing off... I'm so backed up right now...

Pacifica: You're a good servant Dipper, now let me first take your restraints off your arms.

Feeling she's had her fun, she decides to set the Pines man free. She couldn't help but grin wondering what he'll do when she does. Will he punish her? Will he pin her down and make her his? She quivered with excitement just thinking about it. Her soaked pussy still squeezing on his dick.

Dipper: You really done it now Pacifica, wait until I get my hands on your ass.

She giggles at his little threat as she still sits on top of him.

Pacifica : Is that supposed to scare me little Dipper?

Dipper: Yes.

Thanks to his sweat with all the fucking his hands are slippery enough for it to get out of the ropes. Allowing him to slap them right on that jiggly ass.

Pacifica: AHN!

Dipper: You think my dick is the only thing that works on you? Let me show you how wrong you are.

She felt a shiver go up her spine at those words. This was exactly what she was hoping for.

Pacifica: Hmmhm!

She is kissed by a horny Dipper feeling his tongue ravage her mouth and his hands groping and squeezing her tits more harder then normal. They were moaning into each other's mouths as Paz wrapped her arms around him.

Pacifica: (Hmmm So warm, I can kiss him forever ahnn! I don't wanna let go)

And Dip didn't want to either. His hands were rubbing all over those tits, giving them tight squeezes, while still thrusting his hips. His legs though were still trapped and for a moment he forgot the point of all this. Until he felt his cock throb with pent up release.

Dipper: GMHM! Oh yeah...gotta take this off..

Pacifica : The only way that thing is coming off, is if you deposit all that storage into my hot box.

She said giving him another kiss, and teasing his balls with a finger.

Dipper: ...ok

She was a bit surprised at his answer.

Pacifica : Well...that was easy.

The beefcake was smarter then to actually do something as reckless as that, no he had a plan and it was...really something but maybe it will be easier with her new found size

Dipper: I just really want to cum right now, or else I will blow up like a grenade.

Pacifica : I can tell... You must be so uncomfortable being so backed up.

Dipper: I wonder who i have to thank for that?

Pacifica : Is it wrong for a girl to have a little fun with her man?

Dipper: Not if you want me to have blueballs.

Pacifica : I guess enough is enough. You've been a good boy. So I release you.

Dipper: Finally, about time. I was getting tired.

She reaches back and down to release him, but grabs his swollen balls first.

Dipper: Yeowza!

Pacifica : You're not planning some kind of trick are you?

She asked giving him a squeeze.

Dipper: Me? What trick? All I want it to fuck you hard and cum buckets. Honest.

Pacifica : Hmmm...

She leans in to get a good look at his face. Years of knowing Dipper, she knows he usually has a plan to get his way.

Dipper: (I'm not lying though, I am going to cum inside her...in a way) Oh I get it...you said that about getting filled but you're scared right?

Pacifica : Excuse me?

Dipper: No I get it. Its ok if you don't want it. I can just release it all over your face and give a protein mask hahaha.

Pacifica : Over my dead body! I said I'd get your seed and I meant it!

With that she takes the cock ring off, freeing his swollen dick.

Dipper: Annhhhnhnn...yeah finally free. (But anything more and its shooting time)

Pacifica: Now this looks like a lethal weapon worth of my booty.

Dipper: Mind if I grab the Treasure of a booty first mistress?

Pacifica : I suppose you've earned that. Go ahead.

She said grinding on his dick.

Dipper: Thanks.

He said Grabbing a handful of both her ass cheeks and smirking.

Dipper: For the meal.

With his mighty strength Dipper brings down Pacifica's booty down upon his dick...but instead of going for her pussy like she thought he would he decided to take the backdoor.

Pacifica : GAH! W-What are you? That's the wrong hole!

Dipper: I never said which hole I AGH! wanted!

Fucking her in the ass was his best trick and since she is bigger now it was a less than TOO tight situation for him.

Pacifica : YAAH! N-No fair! Y-You tricked me! I knew it!

Dipper: Like hell I am going to impregnate someone just like that, now you're gonna take everything up your ass!

Pacifica : Y-You sexy dummy!

Dipper: Ahhghgn! fuck! so tight! oh yeah!

He said while thrusting his hips all the while squeezing her ass cheeks.

Pacifica : A-Augh!

She was starting to drool from the treatment she was getting, his grip tight on her as she tries to pull him out of her ass.

Dipper: You want me to stop? too bad I will only do that once I blast all out

Pacifica : I-I will punish you so hard if you don't get in my cooch this instant!

Dipper: Too bad mistress...the time of my revolt is HERE!

She felt the entirely of his wrench twitching and now is ready to let all the creamy and white substance like a cannon deep withing her ass.

Pacifica : Uhn! AHN! AH! I-I'm cumming!

Dipper: AGHNNAHHNNNN!

He thrusts balls deep and holds himself there then like a fire-hose he fires off into that hot ass, squeezing her like crazy and gritting his teeth.

Pacifica: AHHHHNNNNN!

If she did not make herself bigger for that night she felt like her belly was going to inflate.

Pacifica : Guhhhh...so much... it's so hot...

Dipper: Awwwnn I am melting here. I never came as much as right now...I mean its the first out of three

Pacifica : Out of three?

Dipper: Don't worry you're on top...literally.

Pacifica : And don't you forget it.

She said poking him on the nose.

Dipper: So...are we gonna stand like this?

Pacifica : Don't you wanna cuddle or something?

Dipper: If we can still move our lower bodies then yes.

She unties his legs and just lays there on top of him, nuzzling into his chest.

Dipper: Hmmm...so, can we agree on not doing this whole dick ring again?

Pacifica : No promises.

She said with a devious grin on her face.

Dipper: Just my luck

Pacifica : Regular men would kill to be you, Dipper.

Dipper: You mean being blue balled? awhnnn Paz you're really something, getting this big to tease me or because its easier for you?

Pacifica : A bit of both actually. But it's not a permanent thing.

Dipper: So you prefer to be smaller?

Pacifica: Dipper, I know this is gonna sound like typical rich girl talk, but when you've had Wagyu on demand after so long, you can't go back to dollar burgers.

Dipper: Wait...what?

Pacifica: I'm saying that after getting split in half almost every day, sometimes multiple times a day for the better part of a year by your, if I can paraphrase from Wendy, 'tool so big we were surprised it didn't push our insides off to the side and stick out the back on our throats when you slept with us'. Its tough giving that up.

Dipper: OK first of...wow. That's, that's something. And second of all, a relationship isn't just sex.

Pacifica: Course not.. You're good at the other stuff too. That's why its so hard to let you go.

She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dipper : Well... I just do what I feel is right. I'm not trying to charm you girls on purpose or anything.

Pacifica: Well then use my tits as your pillows for now, cause I am about to drift now.

 _She said with a yawn._

Dipper : You'll get no argument from me...

Resting his face on his girlfriend huge newfound tits for that special occasion Dipper and Pacifica cuddle together in bed before sleeping as the night was something to be remembered in one of their many sexual adventures.

* * *

 _meanwhile_

? : So Even Pyronica failed. I guess I'll just have to do this myself. If I can't take them down from the outside. I'll do it from the inside...

A humanoid figure walking around the forest while blue ghostly flames surrounded him said while a smirk comes to his face.

?: Oh this is gonna be so fun.


	28. To Love is Harder than crush

After a night of revelry with an amazon sized northwest, The Gravity Falls crew is ready to start a new day. But unfortunately so is their unknown adversary.

Pyronica was a pawn in his plans but because she had to tend to...certain needs. Her haste at skipping ahead to the 'fun' part was her undoing. Needless to say he was angry, kicking trees with his feet leaving marks of someone who had way more strength than a normal human should have.

? : Ugh! What's a guy gotta do to find good minions around here?! Every one of my pawns have failed and now those twins and their friends will be on their toes... I need a new plan...

The mysterious being who was wearing a white shirt and a black tie resembling a salesman was angry and talking to himself. Why his plan had to fail because of natural urges was beyond him.

? : Well I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I just need the perfect opportunity to strike.

Rubbing his hands in a menacing way it was clear another plan was brewing fast in the mind of evil.

?: There is so much I can work with.

The mystery antagonist starts weighing his options on how to best take out those twins and their friends.

? : Hmmm, in this shell I have some of my powers but not as much Bill had. But unlike him I have way more finesse and patience...

Thinking back on old memories that he now had of this town, one thing came to mind...a certain old man who was smarter then everyone thought and now was packing quite the fortune.

?: Hmmm... He will do nicely.

With that he starts making his way to the McGucket (former Northwest) mansion.

?: Hahahaha sorry Pyronica but you're not getting second chances here. If you want something done, do it yourself.

* * *

Speaking of the Fallen demon she was banging on the inside of her vase prison.

Pyronica : Let me out! Let me out damn you! I want a lawyer!

Stan : If I had a dollar for every time I said that... I can't believe this town, can't stay out for five seconds and this happens?

Ford : All the more reason to find out why this is happening. And our little demon friend here is gonna tell us.

Pyronica : Screw you Sixer! I ain't telling you squat!

Stan: Maybe a few hours of Pop music that teenagers like these days will do her some good hehehe.

Pyronica : You think music scares me? Hah!

Stan : How about we put you in a snow globe and shake you like a dog?

Pyronica : Fuck both of you!

Stan: Ford, get me a snow globe.

Ford: And music?

Stan: Yeah the stuff Mabel Listens to.

Ford: Oh boy...this is gonna be weird.

Stan : Exactly.

With that he pulls up a speaker next to the vase and plugs it in.

Ford: I wonder if the others are doing something funnier than us.

* * *

Not really unless you count teasing Mabel about wanting to have breakfast at a certain diner where a certain white-haired man worked.

Candy : Hehehehe, so we finally get to meet this mystery man. I am excited.

Grenda : Not as excited as Mabel. Heheheheh.

Mabel: Hey! Im gonna ask you 'kids' to behave yourselves and don't embarrass me

Pacifica : Trust me Mabel, you can do that all by yourself.

The northwest heiress said showing up with her big strong Dipper and back to her Normal size.

Dipper: Mabel is this another one of those falling over heels for a hot guy cases?

Mabel: What? No! I mean he is cute but...that is not the point!

Dipper : Really? Because I hate to say it but considering your track record...

Pacifica: They are as big as your assets right?

Mabel : Hey! I have grown since then! And I am more than a pair of tits! I'll prove it to you!

And with that she waltzes right into the eating establishment like a woman on a mission.

Grenda: And..there she goes

Candy: Maybe she will do well.

Pacifica: I bet she will not be willing to act normal.

Dipper : Define normal.

Wendy: Not asking him to marry her right away?

Dipper : Sounds about right.

Tambry : We gonna follow her in or are we just gonna stare through the window like a bunch of weirdos?

The group of weird friends who seem to work together entered the new place and looked for Mabel or the guy she was so into, according to Candy since Mabel was trying to act cool.

Mabel : Is the master chef in there? His favorite customer is here. And she brought her friends!

Dipper: Calm down Mabel, there is other people here eating too.

Pacifica: Is his food really that good?

Mabel : Paz, if happiness had a taste that would be it.

Wendy: Huh that's interesting, I would like to try out the same dish he gave you to see for myself.

Mabel : And that was just the chocolate cake.

Dipper: What should we ask for then? Everyone in favor of making today sugar free or not?

Mabel : What are you nuts?

Grenda : Of course we want sugar!

Pacifica: All this ( _Aims to her ass)_ Is muscle so Whoho! Guilty Free!

Wendy : Good for you princess. I don't care either way as long as it tastes good.

Tambry : Ditto.

Dipper: Suit yourselves then. I guess I'll ask for some meat. I am in the mood for it.

Wendy : You got plenty of Northwestern meat right there.

The girls giggle as Dip and Paz blush.

Pacifica: S-Shut up and get on your seat wrestle maniac.

Candy : I wonder how the pancakes are here.

Wendy: Big and soft maybe?

The red haired girl said looking at Mabel breasts with a smirk almost like implying a joke.

Mabel : Oh ha ha very funny.

The gang finds a place to sit and wait for their menus.

Dipper: This place looks quite nice. A calming vibe of sorts for a family environment.

Paz : Lazy Susan has serious competition.

Mabel : the way this guy cooks it's no competition.

Candy: Its not?

Mabel : It'll take all your will not to melt and beg for more...

Wendy : Like when we're doing Dipper? Because that's what it sounds like.

Mabel: Ruin this for me Wendy...and I swear you'll regret it.

The big breasted girl gave a deadly look of seriousness to the lumberjack girl. How dare she try to make her food place into some dirty joke?

Grenda : Jeez calm down Mabel, I love food as much as anyone but it can't be that good.

Mabel: ...Ok who wants to bet?

She smirks like a seasoned hustler who just found a sucker, or like Gruncle Stan.

Tambry : I'm listening.

Mabel: I bet Ten bucks the first bite is 'Literally' gonna make you guys eat those words of doubt.

Grenda : You're on!

Pacifica : I'll take that bet.

Dipper : Can't we just eat like normal people?

Candy: No Dipper...No we can't.

She said tapping his shoulder...then his arm... then his abs.

Pacifica : Hey, hey! Keep that hand where I can see it Missy!

Candy: Oops...hehe butter fingers. Sorry!

Pacifica : You better be.

Tambry : You know she isn't.

Mabel: Focus on the food you dummies for abs! Its time to choose wisely.

Wendy : We could eat off his abs that's always an option.

She smirks as Dipper blushes along with Candy and Pacifica at the idea of eating food off of him.

Mabel: Grenda...you can order for us... She said sighing

Grenda : Probably for the best...

Dipper: How about we talk about our day so far while waiting?

Paz : Yeah, how's that soreness healing up Wendy?

While she asked out of genuine concern she couldn't help but get a little satisfaction in knowing she's part of the cause of that soreness.

Wendy: Oh I don't know...how are you feeling Dippy? I heard I was a bit...rough when being controlled

She smirked as Dipper flushed red while Paz started glared at her again.

Paz: (That lumber girl son of a...UGH!)

Mabel : Can we talk about ANYTHING else?!

Lincoln : Sounds like someone needs another chocolate cake.

He said walking up to the noisy gang.

Grenda: A string bean?

Mabel: G-Grenda! Be nice! He is the owner of this place.

Wendy : I guess Mabel is trying the thin side of things. Heheheh.

Mabel: Those are my Friends. Pacifica the former rich mean lady, Grenda the soon to be lady ,Candy our cute Korean friend, Wendy a lumberjack and my brother Dipper.

Lincoln : Nice to meet you all.

Dipper : Nice to meet you...

Naturally like any good brother he was giving the guy the unforgiving stare of a protective brother, which said "Step out of line and I'll break you."

Lincoln: Is there something on my face?

Wendy : Nope. I've seen that look before. That's his protective brother face.

Tambry: Oh good for one moment I thought he was thinking about trying out dudes. Also no one introduced me...rude.

Mabel : Oh yeah. That's Tambry. Wendy's friend and Media socialite.

Tambry: Sup!

Wendy : You're lucky, normally she only says hi to people by text. Hahaha.

Mabel: Sorry about that. Sometimes they get rowdy, but we are ready to order our food. Aint. That. Right?

Grenda : Finally! I'm starving here!

Pacifica : That's a lot coming from you Mabel. You're the rowdiest of them all.

Mabel: Do me a favor and bring the blonde over here something with less sugar, she needs it. _smirks_

Pacifica : Pfff, if anyone needs less sugar it's you.

She said rolling her eyes and leaning into Dipper's side.

Lincoln: You guys seem be having a good time. I'm glad to hear that haha!

Dipper : So exactly how long have you been in town Lincoln?

He asked giving him the "I'm suspicious" look.

Lincoln: Oh its been a short while, not really long really, I managed to afford a simple place to start my business that you see now. You know, start small.

Dipper : Hmm, I see...

Mabel : Ok, let's order before we get off track again. Heheh.

She said trying to keep her brother from interrogating and possibly scare away her potential boyfriend. It was sweet that he cares but also irritating that he thinks she can't handle herself...despite her previous track record that will not be mentioned.

After everyone discussed what they wanted to eat, Lincoln put on his notepad the orders and is really to go back in the kitchen.

Lincoln: Is this all?

Mabel : That's all. Get moving before Grenda changes her mind and gets more.

Grenda : Hey! I need my nutrients!

Mabel: You asked for enough to be considered not nutrients

Pacifica: You eat more then a horse.

Grenda : because I'm stronger than one!

The she-Titan couldn't help but flex as she said that. More than proud of the muscle she has.

Lincoln : (Heh, sounds like a certain sister of mine)

Pacifica: Ok ok just because a part of your body is big it doesn't mean you have to flex it all the time.

Grenda : Look who's talking big butt.

Pacifica: I don't flex my butt like a muscle to show off.

Wendy : Really? Is she telling the truth Dipper? There wasn't some flexing while you were manhandling that behind?

She asked grinning at the two of them.

Dipper: Please get the orders man, they wont stop.

Lincoln : Um, coming right up. Heheh...

Mabel: Unbelievable, you guys acted so childish

Pacifica : Are **you** seriously lecturing **us** on being childish?

Wendy: How the tables of the world have turned.

Dipper : You sure this guy isn't some kind of weirdness anomaly? He has white hair like Gideon.

Tambry: Now that you asked. Is Gideon's hair actually white or did he dye it?

Mabel: C'mon guys, why you all acting so weird because of just hair?

Dipper : Sometimes it's the subtle details that act as warning signs.

Pacifica : Dipper is this you talking? Or your instinct to keep boys away from Mabel?

Wendy: Can't it be both?

Dipper : Oh come on you guys aren't the least bit suspicious? With all the stuff going on lately?

Mabel: Would you prefer if I found suspicious that from my five friends here Grenda is the only one you didn't slept with? Or should I think more about this?

Dipper : She's never showed interest. Plus she's engaged.

Mabel: _Sigh_ You really became a ladies man.

Wendy : Duh.

Tambry : Yup.

Candy : Absolutely.

Pacifica: Need we say more?

Mabel : No. Please no...

The big boobed former braced girl faceplams herself for the hundred time.

Dipper : What can I say? It just happened.

He said shrugging, as the girls smiled at him.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Mabel: And that is how I learned to knit a sweater for pigs.

Pacifica : Fascinating...

The northwest said rolling her eyes.

Grenda: Ouh! Make me one!

Mabel : The mistress of sweaters has enough fabric for all of you!

Candy: _Sniff_ Hey, do you guys smell that?

Grenda : It smells...appetizing...

Everyone's stomachs start to rumble in need of eating whatever is emitting that fragrance.

Mabel : I was so down in the dumps last time I didn't notice how good the food smelled.

Grenda : Come on already! Grenda hungry!

Dipper: What did we ask for again? My mind slipped off for a moment...wow

Wendy : At this point they could bring anything out here as long as I get to eat it.

Someone comes bringing their food on the cart slowly almost like a dramatic touch is in need.

Lincoln : Order up, ladies and gentleman.

Dipper: So you cook and also comes to serve us?

Pacifica: Or is that for someone else in mind? _smirks_

Mabel : Shush! Go ahead Lincoln.

Lincoln: Haha,you guys remind me a bit of my family. Whoops! Gotta go back to the kitchen so...Enjoy the food.

The white haired teen boy walk away with a carefree attitude.

Wendy : Pfff, He wouldn't last a day with me and my bros.

Mabel: Didn't you say that one time, you're stressed all the time because of them?

Wendy : That's what your brother is for. _smirks_

Grenda: Guys look! This pudding looks extra soft!

Pacifica : Yeah, we can tease Mabel after we eat.

Their dishes were all unique on their own.

For the biggest girl the name was, The junkyard: A towering mess that looks like somebody threw it at the plate. A mess that looked like if somebody took fully loaded nachos and made it dessert. The 'chips' were almond, pistachio and peanut brittle all sticking out of a hot mess of soft caramel for cheese, compote for Guak and white chocolate sauce for salsa. All topped with little chili chocolates for jalapenos. The spiciness balancing out the surprisingly gentle sweetness of the food and saltiness of the nuts.

The Korean girl got something named To heck and backlava: It reminds Candy of a dessert from Korea her grandmother used to give her. A pastry dish mad up on dozens of hair thin. Each filled with a paint-stroke thin layer of intense blackcurrant jam or light honey. The harmony between strong and gentle tones is music on the tongue. Topped with pistachio's so finely chopped they were grated. Served with a scoop of vanilla with blueberry sauce

The former braced girl got a unique one,called Unicorn sparkle bomb. The kiddiest dessert on the menu. An ice cream cake that looks like a non chocolate version of the rainbow chocolate cake. Except each layer is a different kind of fruit sponge.

Red- Strawberry

Orange- Orange

Yellow- Mango

Green- Lime

Blue- Blueberry

Indigo- Blackcurrant

Violet- plum

Each layer separated by a thin layer of light vanilla. And every layer has inside it, the 'bomb' aspect of the cake. Popping candy.

Tambry got a, Popping Candy: unleashing the 'MOST' intense fruity flavors possible. Each candy that burst like she was taking a bite of the ripest and freshest apple or most succulent strawberry straight from the vine. And there were 'dozens' of little popping candies per layer. Her mouth was an explosion of fruit. The cake again topped with a light layer of pink vanilla frosting, and includes a little fondant horn, and a sparkler.

Pacifica the former rich girl got a, The Heart of Darkness: An intense molten chocolate cake (a chocolate sponge with a melted chocolate center). The sponge was an innocent looking little sponge so dark it was almost looked burnt. It's appearance due to the fact it was made with 98% dark chocolate, and as bitter as the most jaded soul. However once your fork cuts into it. Cream, rather than chocolate pours out. Not just any cream, but a cream of the sweetest vanilla and juiciest pears anyone could ever have. Contrasting and complimenting the dark chocolate wonderfully.

The 'cool' girl got herself a, Cool mint sundae: A massive mint and chocolate sundae made with seven kinds of mint. With hand rolled chocolate biscuit rolls. A single scoop of milk chocolate between three scoops of spearmint, peppermint and ginger-mint handmade ice cream. Topped with apple-mint candy and hazelnut chocolate sauce. A lemon mint wafer between the chocolate mint wafers. And served with a warm lavender mint tea for the inevitable headache.

Pine tree got himself a, The red October- A meatball sub made with meatballs that fall apart in your mouth so easily you'd swear they were actually meringue injected with the most intense BEEF flavor out there. Six kinds of cheese all with different intensities from mild to extra extra mature. Covered in marinara sauce so fresh it was like he was eating a salad. All sandwiched between a tomato bread baguette with olives and red onion in the dough.

The wrestler girl drops her fork on the table with the most serious look on her face.

Grenda: Marry him...

Candy: I never thought Food could taste this good.

Wendy: Uh huh. I am melting in ways i think i may get addicted to.

Pacifica: Absolutely! Ohhhhhn man this can make me fat and I don't care.

Dipper: What?

Mabel: What?! Look, were just friends alright. We're not even dating.

Grenda: Mabel...this is the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth. And I've eaten banquets prepared by world famous Michelin star chefs. If I wasn't engaged to the best guy in the world, I'd go into the kitchen, pick him up, sling him over my shoulders like a cave girl, carry him back to my house and do unga Bunga until 'my' back went out.

Mabel: Look, alright. Sure I might, ' _might_ ' like him. But I'm not a little kid anymore, alright? I can't just go from liking a guy to popping the big question. You've seen movies. You know how crazy girls who want to get married on the first date are.

Wendy: The way he cooks he's gotta have quite a few girls who would. So you better while you still can. And crazy or not, I seriously doubt that any red blooded guy would say no to the girl with the biggest tits in the world.

Mabel: Hey! They're huge I admit that, but they're not that big.

Grenda: Mabel, the only ones bigger than you are girls with stupidly big implants or consider a diet ordering a diet coke with their triple-triple burger. So yes, they are.

Dipper : This guy has to be supernatural. No one in this town can cook this good.

The pine tree would never admit it but he was a little envious of how good this cooking is and how the girls were gushing over it.

Tambry: Did anyone else almost have an orgasm after the first bite?

Wendy : Totally.

Candy : I think I did...

Mabel: I was prepared...for most of it... _ahem_

Pacifica: So...have you been coming here often?

Mabel : Well I don't know about often... though that cake was definitely an incentive...

Grenda: Its not like I don't approve but, you should tell him that he really shouldn't make food good enough to make people orgasm if he wants to run a family friendly upscale restaurant.

Dipper: Are we really keep on saying the word orgasm all the time now?

Wendy : If the shoe fits.

Candy: If i were you, I would been back to this restaurant enough times that the staff would know me by name.

Dipper: Well this place is not as cheap to eat as a fast food place every day.

Pacifica : If my parents found out about this place they'd try to buy it.

Mabel: Over my dead Body! I mean...they are poor now so they cant.

Candy : Well someone sure is defensive about this place.

Wendy : Or just the guy who cooks.

Tambry: Careful or else all this will go to your other side, since the chest is already so full

Pacifica : maybe that'll be a good thing. It'll finally even things out. Heheh.

Mabel: Hey!

The girls continue to chuckle at their teasing while the Big Dipper was pretty quiet on his phone.

Wendy : Yo, Dip, why you so quiet over there? You're pulling a Tambry right now.

Tambry : Hey!

Dipper : Updating my blog...

Pacifica : Wait you have a blog?

Dipper : Well yeah. It's where I share the tales of all the weirdness I encounter.

Mabel: Do you have a lot of fans?

Dipper : Some. My guide to the unexplained videos are pretty popular. And apparently Me and Ford aren't the only weirdness hunters out there.

Wendy: Is that so? Anyone there as nerdy as you use to be and still is? hehe

Dipper: There is my pen friend.

Candy : Pen friend?

Mabel : Don't you mean Pen Pal?

Dipper: Not important right now.

Tambry : Come on tell us.

Dipper : Look we just come together online and share our experiences OK? It's no big deal.

Grenda: Is it a girl?

Dipper : Well yeah...

Pacifica: WHAT?!

Tambry: Calm down, its not like he is gonna go around getting more girls...right?

Dipper : No! There's guys too!

Wendy : Whoa, you go both ways Dip?

Dipper : NO!

The guy just sighs a bit tired of the questions before he finishes his meal.

Dipper: Can't a guy just be friends with a girl with no romantic feelings what so ever?

Mabel : AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sure Dipper. Sure. Hahaha!

In retaliation he snags a slice of her food.

Dipper: And I'll take this beloved twin.

Mabel : Hey! Not cool!

Tambry : At least tell us her name Dip?

Candy : And what has she done that even compares to the stuff we've seen?

Dipper: Her Name is Hilda, and she ...lives in a place where everyone knows their surroundings are not normal.

Wendy : Seriously?

Dipper : She's fought trolls. Encountered giants, tiny elves and a weird woodman who kept just wondering into her house...

Grenda: Sounds like a fresh sort of place to hang out and maybe suplex something to the ground

Dipper : And has something called a...deerfox? Named Twig as a pet.

Mabel : Is it cute?

Dipper: Oh yeah so cute its like it came out of a pre adolescent girl dream.

Pacifica : So directly out of Mabel's head.

Mabel : Hey!

Dipper: Pretty much, I think I have a picture of it on my phone she sent.

Mabel: Well don't leave us in suspense let's see it!

Dipper: Later when we are done eating this.

Mabel : Oh come on!

Wendy : So Dip even has an online girlfriend.

Tambry : Just texting each other all night long?

They smirked at him.

Dipper : It's not like that!

Candy : Sure it isn't.

Dipper : There are plenty others who use this thing. Though some are harder to believe than others...

Pacifica: Examples?

Dipper : Let's see... a guy who says a little green alien lives in his neighborhood with his little robot minion.

Mabel: Boy this world sure has gone to the dogs.

Dipper : Especially this guy who says his cat is an evil alien who's been trying to kill him.

Pacifica: Cmon...cats? that is far fetched.

Dipper : And some guy in a place called beach city who says a trio of alien ladies live there protecting humanity with their half alien ward and his sword-fighting girlfriend.

Tambry: I wonder how true all of these statements are.

Wendy : Well think about how weird our lives are? Would anyone believe us if we told them? Just the other day I was possessed by a fire demon and we had a giant kaiju fight in the lake.

Candy: Hey...now that you mentioned it. Did any of the previous moments of that day get leaked on the internet?

Tambry : You kidding? It's everywhere.

Pacifica: W-what does it say?

Tambry : Giant blonde vs Sexy Fire woman is still trending.

Grenda: We should watch it now!

Pacifica : Seriously?

Wendy: Not here Grenda! Jeez, ok anyone finished their food?

Grenda : I did.

Wendy: Lets stop talking and eat before we forget.

Mabel : How could anyone forget food this good?

Tambry: Impossible

Mabel : Exactly.

She said gleefully eating more.

Everyone just stayed in silence after going back to their divine feast and be done with it...slowly.

Wendy : Mmmm...You should try working here Paz. This food and that ass? This place would be unstoppable.

Pacifica: I can't just abandon Lazy Susan. She gave me my first job and i owe her...besides I bet Mabel would hate to have me around her boyfriend zone. I mean I am taken but still, jealousy is a bitch.

Wendy : Fair enough. Those massive tatas should be just as good.

Mabel: Shut up already guys.

Grenda: I wonder how heavy and big of a cake we could make if we took her measurements for it.

Candy : You'd need a lot of measuring tape.

Wendy: I bet Pacifica ass would take more.

Tambry : I'll take that bet.

Pacifica: You guys are just the worst. Lets pay the bill and go, but not without saying the thanks to the chef right Mabel?

She said smirking at the former braced girl with a sly look.

Mabel : Yes, I think that is fair. Along with a tip...

She said with a pout and a blush.

Tambry : I'm giving this place five stars on my app.

Wendy: Do you think she is going to ask him on a date?

Candy : Oh totally.

Grenda : She better.

Dipper: So you guys noticed anything about the guy besides his cooking skills?

Wendy : Besides the white hair? Nope.

Pacifica : Though I think Mabel is about to.

Dipper: Hmmm? Will she be ok?

Wendy : Come on Dip give her a little credit.

Candy : Hehe, it's cute how much he cares.

Mabel: GUYS! ...I'm still here, I did not go yet.

Pacifica: Oops...Sorry hehe we just forgot.

Mabel: A-Are you guys serious? Ugh

Grenda : Why are you still here? Go already!

With a huff of annoyance Mabel finally gets back up and walks away to say 'thanks' to the cook for the amazing meal.

Pacifica: byeee...yeah I think your sister...has her first ' _real_ ' crush.

Dipper: Mabel? Are we talking about the same girl?

Pacifica : Yeah, I see that look in her eyes.

Wendy : Same one you give Dipper?

Pacifica: Not on that level yet.

Wendy: I mean...we all know how Mabel acts around guys. Even after all that crap in school if she honestly liked a guy we all have an idea on how Ms. Mega-melons would react.

She points at Mabel who meets Lincoln coming out but because of her being awkward around him they bumped into each other near the kitchen doors.

Wendy: Does that look like the Mabel we know?

Grenda: So shapeshifter again. Got it.

She cracks her knuckles ready to go over there.

Dipper: No Grenda. I think...wait. You're saying Mabel... _our_ Mabel...she might actually be..

Pacifica: In love? Nah More like...discovering it.

Wendy: Mabel spent so long trying to look for love around every corner with every cite guy she saw, she has no idea how to handle it when love 'finds' her.

Candy: What about Mermando? She was crazy about him.

Wendy: _shrugs_ She couldn't spend the rest of her life with Mermando.

Dipper : Not without growing gills anyway...

Grenda: Bummer...

Dipper : Yeah, but it's OK. She's accepted it.

After everyone was done eating their heavenly meal, they were moving out of the restaurant while the girls talked to Mabel is she managed to ask Lincoln on a date or not.

Candy : Well don't leave us in suspense, did you ask him?

Grenda : Did he say yes? Tell us Girl!

Mabel: I didn't ask ok?! Knock it off!

Pacifica : What are you waiting for? Ask him out already. It's obvious you want to.

Mabel: I-Its not so simple ok?

Wendy : Seriously? You used to ask out guys left and right. Where'd all that confidence go?

Pacifica : You're acting like Dipper.

Dipper : Hey!

Pacifica: Oh sorry _ahem_ You're acting like Twelve year old Dipper.

The Pines male gives that northwest ass a subtle little spank in revenge as they grill Mabel.

Pacifica: _Moan_ Oww...

Mabel: BARF! Please don't! Look I am different ok? I am adult Mabel now and that means not going around cuckoo crazy for any boy.

Grenda : Well you better make up your mind soon. With those culinary skills he'll have girls throwing themselves at him.

Candy : You need to get back on that saddle girl.

Wendy : His saddle preferably. Hahaha.

Dipper: He seems normal for now, and I approve normal.

Pacifica : This coming from the weirdness hunter.

Dipper: Would you like to have a supernatural me then?

The girls go silent for a moment.

Candy : Oh my gosh my mind is racing...

She said drooling as her mind was filling with possibilities.

Pacifica : A sexy vampire Dipper.

Candy : Demon Dipper.

Wendy : Shirtless Werewolf Dipper...

Tambry : Digital Dipper with custom settings...

Mabel: A-Are you girls for real?

Dipper: Guess I underestimated their perverted minds.

Wendy: C'mon, we know you think the same too.

Dipper couldn't help but blush at that knowing he has had his own fantasies about each girl he's been with. Candy in a school girl uniform with a short skirt, Wendy as an amazon with very revealing armor, Pacifica in a skin tight jumpsuit, showing off her curves heck he's even cosplayed with Tambry once.

Tambry: _Ahem_ Well...h-

Dipper: Lets not talk about this right now ok? We are in public.

Wendy : Says the one raising his flag.

She said smirking looking at the rising bulge in his pants reacting to his perverted thoughts.

Dipper: Ng...L-Look! A demon coming back from the restaurant and he is stealing their food!

He said pointing out with a scared face.

Mabel : Wait WHAT?!

Wendy : Oh no, not again!

Grenda : Not the food!

The girls look away for a moment giving the sneaky detective the perfect opportunity to escape.

Dipper: See ya!

The buff Guy then ran away as fast as possible before getting teased anymore.

Pacifica : Hey! You little sneak! Get back here right this second!

Candy : After him! Don't let him get away!

Wendy: Man he sure runs fast for a big guy.

Tambry : Well have you seen those buns of his? I'm not surprised.

Mabel : Oh for God's sake!

And the girls ended up running behind to get Dipper much for Mabel displeasure of course.

Mabel : Sigh...Yup. This is my life now...

* * *

Meanwhile at Oldman Mcgucket Mansion

The old man now turned back to a more...sane kind of man was working on something really interesting in his workshop.

Mcgucket : With this new invention dream analysis will be taken to a whole new level. Not to mention help anyone else who may or may not have had their minds...messed with in some way.

His new invention looked a little like Stanford own machine that was meant to protect Dipper from Bill Cipher and was a helmet connected to many others and cables on computers.

Mcgucket : I'll have to thank Stanford for the blueprints to this thing. I see a lot of potential in this. No possible way this can go horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

While the white bearded man went to take a whiz Grenda was talking with Mabel about her hesitation in talking to a boy.

Grenda : Man, this must be serious if you're nervous about asking out a guy with godly cooking skills. Sure he's not buff but it's not that important.

Mabel: You don't get it Grenda...he is...different.

Grenda : You'll have to be more specific Mabel. I mean the last guy was a merman.

Mabel: He was nice to me and acted like a gentleman before he knew I had volleyballs for breasts!

Grenda : Oooooh... Well now I'm even more confused why you're hesitating... Is he gay? Is that it?

Mabel: GOD DAMN IT GRENDA, CANT YOU SEE I'M A SCREW UP?!

The girl said her true feelings of insecurity out in a scream of frustration.

Grenda : ...Wanna talk about it?

Mabel: I...don't know.

Grenda : GIRL EMERGENCY GUYS!

The girls chasing Dipper stop instantly hearing that, making Dipper sigh in relief.

Grenda : You too Dipper! Mabel needs sibling support!

Dipper: Wait what?

Candy: What is the situation

The Korean girl said with a serious tone almost like her demeanor made a turn around.

Grenda : Not here. Let's go someplace private. Things are about to get real...

Pacifica: You heard her, now lets go.

The blonde big booty girl said giving Dipper a quick slap to the butt before getting serious to the matter in front.

Dipper : AH! I have no idea what just happened. Everyone just got so serious...

Mabel: Girls this is not a big deal, really I'm fine.

Grenda : Nice try, but you are clearly not fine. Mentally anyway.

Candy: hmmm...Maybe I know who can help with that, way better than long therapy sessions and a bucket of ice cream.

Tambry : Sigh, thank god...

Wendy : We're all ears, Candy.

Candy: Lets pay a visit to Paz Old home.

Pacifica : Ugh, that place has so many bad memories for me.

Tambry: You guys can go ahead, my mom is like calling me to help her with something in our garage

Wendy : You sure? There's probably gonna be more awesome weirdness and stuff. Plus we're dealing with Mabel's emotional issues. Don't you wanna be around for that?

Tambry: I am not use to all the weirdness all the time, plus you guys know Mabel better than I do, so you're better with the ideas to help out. I will eventually come around if you still need me.

Wendy : Sure, whatever. See ya later Tambry.

Tambry; See you guys, hope you get better on your guy issue Mabel.

Mabel : Thanks...

Minus one member now, the girl squad, plus Dipper, takes their troubled member up to a familiar mansion up on the hill.

Dipper: Is this really the best route for this?

Wendy: Of course, this can be way more interesting.

Dipper : We're going to a guy who builds giant robots for help with a Mabel problem...

To say Dip was skeptical of this whole situation would be an understatement. He had nothing against the old scholar who used to work with Ford. He just didn't think he was the best guy for this kind of situation.

Grenda: The guy is a genius of mechanics, so I heard. maybe he can help us out with something to make our dear friend here confident again.

Mabel: I hope you guys are not asking him to just mess around with my brain.

Candy : That's our last resort.

Pacifica : Might be good for ya actually.

Mabel: Are you insinuating something buttwoman?

Pacifica : Just saying. Maybe he can clean out some of the glitter in there.

Dipper and Wendy couldn't help but snicker at that.

Mabel: Lets see how funny is gonna be when I fill your clothes with glitter in your sleep.

Dipper : Wouldn't be the first time...

He said more than used to his twin's crazy antics.

Eventually the group arrives to Pacifica's former home to see the smart and former crazy town old man.

Pacifica : Let's make this quick. I hate this place.

She said ringing the bell

Grenda: I wonder if the inside is completely different.

Dipper : Most likely.

Case and point, a camera comes out from on top of the door.

McGucket : Oh Its Dipper and his friends! Come on in!

His voice coming from a speaker as the doors open.

Dipper: Huh...was I the only one expecting lasers?

Wendy: Nope.

The inside looked less like a rich man's mansion and more like the home of a guy who likes to tinker with lots of time on his hands, Considering the machine parts everywhere.

Mabel: Huh...this looks almost as messy as when Dipper tried to make his own Magnetic gun.

Dipper : I underestimated just how powerful it would be OK?!

Pacifica: C'mon guys we are here already, be quiet.

Wendy : So where is the old coot?

A mini explosion happens upstairs..

Wendy : Well that answers that question.

Candy : The sound of an experiment going horribly wrong or Horribly right.

Dipper: We should probably investigate that.

And so they do. The mystery gang heads upstairs to make sure the old inventor was still alive and not a stain or scorch mark on the walls. Hard coughing and smoke comes from a certain room.

Dipper : Mr. McGucket? Are you OK?

When the pine boy was going to put his hand on the door knob it was suddenly opened by inside. Black smoke came out by the bunches making everyone cough.

Wendy : _Coughing_ Oh jeez! If he's alive I bet he wish he wasn't.

Candy : I'm leaning towards something went horribly wrong.

Mcgucket: Noooooo!

The old man scream reached them.

Candy : Yup. Horribly wrong.

Mabel : _Gasp_ He's probably made a robot that's become self-aware and is trying to kill him! We'll save you McGucket!

The big breasted girl was the first to enter.

Dipper: Mabel wait! Uhhh Jeez! lets follow her.

Soon everyone gets inside the room ignoring the danger and possible self aware robots.

Wendy: Ok if this is another demon I aim for the head.

Mcgucket: My lasagna...is ruined!

Truth be told a pitch black 'lasagna' was on top of a table looking like it had better days before being toasted.

Dipper : Lasagna?

Candy : I am relieved but also very very disappointed.

Mcgucket: Oh hey kids! Here is a lesson to you guys. Science and Cooking are NOT the same thing.

A green tentacle then comes out of the carbonized 'food' product.

Pacifica : AH! Nope! No tentacles! Nonononono!

She said hiding behind Dipper like a human shield.

Grenda : Kill it! Kill it with fire!

Mcgucket: Anyone want to use my flamethrower? hehehee

Candy : Wait! At least let me study it first!

Grenda : Heck no!

She said grabbing the flamethrower.

 _One brutal tentacle murder later_

Mcgucket: I'll stick to calling for the pizza guy. So what brings you all to my place?

Pacifica : Mabel's having issues.

Wendy : Got any weird quick fix methods that are better than long expensive therapy?

Mcgucket: Whoa whoa...wait a moment Mabel is getting crazy?

Pacifica : No its way too late for that.

Mabel: You wanna say that to may face again Paz-Paz?

Candy : She's having some...confidence issues.

Grenda: Yeah she is into some guy but lacks the courage to ask him out, is like one of those late bloomers or something

Dipper : And some long buried self doubt starting to surface, so it's a purely psychological problem.

Mabel: You guys are crazy. I am PERFECTLY fine!

Wendy : Are you Mabel? Are you?

Mcgucket: Well...I might have something here, but its a bit new.

Candy : Ooo, I love new inventions.

Dipper: Is it safe?

McGucket : Maybe?

Grenda: Maybe?

Mcgucket: I tried on a monkey who was sad because he lost his food to a gnome.

Wendy : And how did that go?

Mcgucket: He beat down the gnome and feasted on glorious vengeance.

Grenda : Good enough for me.

Mcgucket: To the laboratory!

Pacifica : There's a Laboratory?

Wendy : I thought we were already standing in it.

Mcgucket: What this? Pfff! This is just my kitchen

The old man with the biggest white beard in town goes to the balcony and pulls down a lever. That made the entire room change almost like some sort of big mechanism and go down.

Dipper : Whoa...

Candy : Impressive!

Pacifica : What did he do to the mansion?

Mcgucket: Welcome to my workshop ladies and gentlebuff.

Dipper : Awesome!

Wendy : What is it with everyone and secret underground lairs?

Mcgucket: Why? You never thought of having a secret lair to put all your stuff there? Away from snooping hands?

Wendy : ...Point taken.

Pacifica : You're the one Gideon goes to for his stuff aren't you?

Gideon: No! why? he said something? NO IDEA! Now lets move.

Mabel : Well that wasn't suspicious at all...

Mcgucket: A-Anyway lets just go back to what we were looking for little Mabel here.

Mabel : I'm not little anymore.

Wendy : In more ways than one.

Pacifica: I was thinking...how about we go with her as well with whatever this guy has? Then she won't feel alone?

Wendy : Depends on what it is.

Candy : I like testing new inventions.

Mcgucket: Let me show you true science onto a new realm for mind diving

Dipper : Uh oh.

Mcgucket: It helps you to slowly, level by level, face your life traumas.

Pacifica : Oh boy...

Grenda : Like my nightmare that I'm a shrimp in a shark's mouth?

Everyone looks at Grenda with weirded out looks.

Grenda: What?

Candy : One problem at a time Grenda.

Mcgucket: Don't worry, if this makes you uncomfortable I'll put it on level one.

Dipper : I'll monitor you guys out here in case something happens.

Mabel: You're not coming too?

Dipper: Why should I?

Pacifica : Your sister is facing her greatest fears?

Dipper: Hmmm...But I'm not sure I have any traumas? I mean we did face a lot of stuff and came on top.

Wendy : True. I mean we took the brunt of weirdmaggedon. What else could the world throw at us?

Mcgucket: There is no shame in being a bit scared.

Dipper : We know that.

The old man walks to the counter and presses a button. Many mechanisms are activated giving form to long chairs to lay down and machinery connected to cables.

McGucket : Have a seat and get comfortable. ...if you can.

Wendy: Does that mean they are dangerous?

Mcgucket: Nah just a little bit on the cheap side. I'm trying not to waste too much money, besides I already did this sweet lair.

Pacifica : Could have at least gotten comfortable chairs.

Mabel: Y-you know maybe we should just buy some ice cream for later and eat while talking about our feelings?

Wendy : Nice try Mabel.

Candy: We are all going to be a part of this so you can go back to being you.

Mcgucket: I have four chairs so only four can go first.

Wendy : I'm fine with who I am so last chair is all yours Dipper.

Dipper : Wait me? Why not Grenda?

Grenda: You want me to be eaten by a shark Dipper? I am too buff to be a shrimp.

Dipper : ...I am unsure how to respond to that...

Pacifica: C'mon Dippy you're not scared are you?

Dipper : I'm not scared.

Pacifica: Then stop being so suspicious and lets try this, it can be interesting.

Dipper : Fine, but I want it to go on record that I think this is a bad idea. So I'm entitled to an "I told you so" if this goes wrong.

Pacifica: Lets make a bet then, if this goes bad I do whatever you want for one whole day.

Dipper : Fine. And if you win I'll be your butler for the day.

Mabel: Nothing sexual huh? Phew

Pacifica : That goes without saying.

Dipper: Its not like nothing will happen if we are alone... But that is not the point now. Shall we do this?

Candy : Absolutely! I can't wait to see what everyone's fear is.

Mcgucket: You can't really see other people fears...only yours

Candy : Awww...

Her excitement deflated, from not being able to see what makes The twins tic.

Mabel: Jokes on you all then, I'm not the only one going through this.

Pacifica : We all agreed to this Mabel. Don't get too smug.

Mabel: Whatever

Dipper : Alright McGucket, hook us up.

Mcgucket: Anyone wants to go to the bathroom before hand?

Candy : Um, I might have to go.

Grenda: _Makes chicken noises_ Someone is getting cold feet.

Candy : No I really might have to go.

Mabel : Candy!

Candy: You want me to wet myself or what?!

Pacifica : Just make it quick.

Candy runs off and after one minute...

Candy : Where is the bathroom is this just huge place?!

Mcgucket: Over there close to the Mecha birds

Candy : Oooo Mecha birds.

She said, her scientific mind intrigued again.

Wendy: Bathroom! Now!

Candy : Ok, ok! I'm going!

Mabel: This is gonna be my day now.

Awkward silence and a toilet flush later Candy comes running back.

Candy: Now we can proceed.

McGucket : Well let's get started! Just lay back and I'll start the machine.

Everyone stopped complaining for now and did what the former crazy old man told them to do. He pulls a lever lowering helmets on to their heads.

Mcgucket: Ignore the smell of burnt hair please.

Pacifica : Wait WHAT?!

Mcgucket: And heeeere we go!

With that he activates the machine taking the occupants into their subconscious minds. They then fall in some deep slumber closing their eyes.

Wendy : So I guess now we just... wait?

Mcgucket: Yes...why don't you take the time in the game room? I got some snacks too...

Wendy : Sweet. Come on Grenda, nothing we can do here now anyway.

Grenda: On it. Lets see if he has some fighting games.

Wendy : Now you're talking.

With that the two girls leave to get their game on.

Mcgucket: Have Funnn!

With the two strong girls gone the old bearded man was left alone with the four unconscious Mystery solvers.

Mcgucket: Well then...what do I do now?

? : I can think of one thing. You can stand aside.

A mysterious voice said from out of nowhere.

Mcgucket: What?

The old man soon found himself hit on the head and unconscious.

? : I'll be taking over this little therapy session.

Looking back at the sleeping faces of everyone and soon at the buttons he sees it saying Level one.

?: Hmm...lets make a few changes

He starts pressing buttons to put them on their highest setting.

? : Let's see how their resolve holds up against their greatest fears.

The scene ends with a generic evil laughter after the mysterious person broke inside the mansion to put the gang into a nightmarish experience.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N : That's right people this story is still going. Hope you enjoyed the references.


End file.
